The Article a nejixten fanfiction
by moedeity
Summary: She was hardworking and was the number one, top graduate of konoha university in journalism but she was stuck waiting on guests in a restaurant. when she lost her job due to a fatal accident, she meets with the worst boss ever... Mr. Hyuuga Neji.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my very first fan-fiction of nejixten. please tell me what you think...comment please. and onigai, no flames.

**I don't own naruto, if i did neji and ten-ten would be a couple!!!! so kawaiiii!!!!!!! ;)**

* * *

'Chapter one'

* * *

It was a fine summer's day. The shop she was working in usually opened from 8:00 am till 9: pm, were everyone in all walks of life – business or not – was hungry for a little hit of caffeine and chocolate chip cookies, depending on who the customer usually was. She worked here, in Haruno's Family coffee shop for almost 4 years. Ever since she graduated from journalism, she and her long time friend Sakura Haruno, the daughter of the owner of the coffee shop has been trying to find a more suitable job on their majors but it was four years ago and there still wasn't a good job opportunity for her and her friend. She fixed her hair into two tight buns of chocolate brown and applied a little bit of color to her cheeks as she was in the comfort room of the coffee shop. Very soon customers will want a cup of hot coffee before hitting the desk this early morning. She wore her white long sleeved shirt, carefully folding the cuffs and tucking it in her high waist charcoal black pants that was pressed and properly ironed. Her golden locket was peering at her from her unbuttoned shirt as she looked in the mirror making sure she looked proper before gazing back at her own chestnut brown eyes. She took one last sigh and hopped that today was going to be a good and hustle free day as she wore her name tag that read "Ten-Ten".

She walked out of the comfort room and spotted her pink haired friend, Sakura who was making sure that every table was complete with table napkins and the table cloth was spotless clean and even along the edges of the table.

"Well, another day awaits us my Chinese friend."

"I'm ecstatic…" said ten-ten, rolling her eyes heaven wards and pouring water into the coffee maker from behind the counter before the shop would open. Sakura approached her and laid a hand on the counter.

"You sound so depressed." said the pink haired girl with a raised eyebrow. Ten-ten turned her back at sakura and turned on the coffee maker.

"What?" she asked. She heard sakura scoff behind her.

"Don't 'what' me….you know, you could really enjoy it here once you let go of your angst against the counter."  
"Okay, okay…I get it. It's just that, if I wanted to do this I wouldn't have spent all my money on college just so I can stand behind the coffee counter and serve people."

"Um… correction… I'm the one serving them."

"On some rare occasion that you don't have a date with that guy…oh, what's his name…?" ten-ten said, trying not to barf at the image that crossed her mind.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Said sakura as she approached the glass door and turned the close sign.

"Yeah right." said ten-ten. Sakura has been dating Sasuke for a long time, and this meant a lot of covering up and a lot of over-time duties for ten-ten.

"Your just jealous coz I just so happened to be dating the hottest guy in the city and you aren't dating anyone, since, oh let me think… since birth?" scoffed sakura. Ten-ten tried not to laugh at her friend's statement.

"If I wanted a 'hot boyfriend' like Sasuke I would have bought one right down the block in the ice factory. But since I have been oh so busy with covering up for your time slot I can't find the decent schedule to get some fresh air." She heard sakura exhale sharply at her statement.

"Well... It's not my fault he can't get enough of my beautiful face." she told ten-ten.

"Oh please, you're the one asking him out and not the other way around." Ten-ten said. She knew sakura was giving her the pink eye from behind her back, she could feel the intense gaze burn her spine. Ten-ten turned around to look at her disgruntled faced friend standing beside the door; ten-ten only gave her a sweet smile to annoy her even more. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but closed it again in defeat. Damn her snappy verbiage.

"I'll get you back for that ten-ten…" she told her.

"Oh I'm sure you will…" ten-ten said taking the order slip and pen and walking towards sakura.

"Serve with a smile, remember? You don't want to frighten our customers away with that freak war face you got on." She told her as sakura took the slip and the pen and tucking it into her red apron pocket with the shops name embroidered finely into the materials lower right hand side.

"Oh shut up…" sakura said with a sweet smile and smacking ten-ten's bottom playfully with her free hand. Ten-ten laughed at her and walked behind the counter, ready for customers. Just when the long hand struck 12, sakura opened the door for a blonde male with spiky hair and blue eyes and greeted him with a smile. He was accompanied by a black haired male whose hair was jet black shiny beyond imagination and was cut into a bowl hair cut; they were both wearing black suites and black ties. This wasn't rare in their shop, lots of business men and women walked into their shop almost everyday. Ten-ten felt her gut kick, she wondered if she could someday wear custom made suites and expensive 5 inch high heels. She sighed at the sight of them and as they walked towards the counter she greeted them with a cheery smile.

"Good morning sir's, what can I get you this fine morning?" she asked, she always gave off a happy aura when she served people but beyond the counter she felt like she would strangle herself in the storage area. The bowl haired man gazed at their menu with one hand cupping his chin while the blonde looked at her.

"Do you so happen to serve ramen here?" was his question. Ten-ten wanted to smack him straight in the face. if he wanted to eat ramen, he would have gotten into a Japanese ramen shop and not in a coffee shop. She only smiled at him and giggled, trying not to show her exasperation towards him.

"I'm so sorry sir, but we only serve coffee and dessert." She told him. The blonde looked away and looked at sakura.

"Oh, in that case Naruto, would you like a cup of cappuccino?" asked the bowl haired guy.

"Yeah sure…" he told him while looking at sakura. Ten-ten looked at the bowl haired guy and only noticed now how round his eyes were as he stared at her with his wide smile.

"That'll be two cappuccinos please, ms…" he said and squinting at her name tag.

"ten-ten." She told him and returned his smile.

"Ah! What a youthful name! Ten-ten!" he bursted out, making sakura twist her head towards ten-ten's direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ten-ten! I am Lee. Rock lee." He said outstretching his hands towards her. She looked at him and gave a smile, she could have swore his teeth glinted at her with a strange sparkle. She took his outstretched hand and shook it before turning to the coffee machine.

"So Ms. Ten-ten, how is your morning?" he asked. Ten-ten filled the first cup of coffee before turning towards him with one hand at the coffee handle.

"Just like any other fine morning…" she told him before turning back to the coffee machine and releasing the coffee handle. She approached the counter and placed the coffee on top of the cork tray.

"Here is your cappuccino with extra cream." She said sliding the tray towards the man named rock lee who took it happily.

"Enjoy." She added giving them a smile.

"Hey…What's her name?" the blonde suddenly whispered to her as he leaned towards the counter. Ten-ten blinked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and averted her look towards sakura who didn't seem to notice that she was the subject of interest.

"Um…That's sakura. She's the daughter of the owner of this shop." She told him. The blonde nodded, a smile on his face. she looked at him then at sakura and tried not to laugh as the blonde boy gazed intensely at her pink haired friend. Just then, someone's phone rang. It was Lee's. He placed the tray back at the counter and fished out his cellphone.

"Would you like me to take your tray to the nearest table sir?" ten-ten asked. Lee nodded with a smile and flipped open his phone to take the call. She took the tray and walked towards the nearest table followed by the blonde male whose gaze was still on the sakura.

"Hey... is she dating someone?"

"Unfortunately for me, she is." Ten-ten grumbled more to herself. The blonde man looked at her in surprise.

"Oh… I didn't know you swing that way. You don't seem to be the girl-dating-girl type." He said with both eyebrows raised at her. Ten-ten almost dropped the cup at what the blonde has just said.

"Oh, that's okay…I mean, were all entitled to our own individuality." The blonde added. Ten-ten wanted to slap the cork tray to his face as he spoke.

"I mean, I know a lot of gay people..."

"Sir…"

"And it's like the next best thing to being emo…"

"Sir…"

"And I do know a lot and I mean… a lot of guy's dating guy's in the office I just sort of shrug it off you know…"

"Sir…"

"And if you have the thing for her, I mean, I understand she's hot and you're hot…"

"SIR." she spat at him, before she could stop herself. He looked at her and blinked a couple of times.

"I don't think were on the same page here…" she added as she placed the cups on the table and placing extra table napkins below the cups. She took the cork tray and tucked it under her folded arms.

"I am not…" she tried to say but couldn't find the courage to say it, the thought of her and sakura… her skin started to crawl.

"I don't like her like her and I don't think I'm the type of girl who would date a girl. She's dating some one and no sir, you can't have her number. But if you want, you should go and ask her you're self. Now excuse me, I have to go vomit." she said walking away from him and behind the counter where she was sure to avoid eye contact with that misunderstanding asshole. The bowl headed guy was still talking on the phone when he finally hung up and looked at her.

"I would like to add another cup of coffee for take out Ms. Ten-ten." Lee told her as he placed his cell phone back to his inner jacket pocket.

"What would it be, Sir?"

"Please ms. Ten-ten, call me Lee."

"It's not part of our job sir -."

"Please, I insist. Should I beg on my knees?" he asked her sweetly, his beady eyes gazing at her. She couldn't help but smile at him. Yeah he was odd looking, with the glinting teeth and the bowl cut hair, but something about him made her feel at ease.

"Okay then, I'll just say it's the customers request and we never say no to our customers. What will it be Mr. Lee?" she asked. He gave her another smile that again, glinted at her.

"One black coffee please." He told her. she then took the paper cup and filled it with black steaming coffee.

"Is it for your girlfriend Sir lee?" she asked. He heard him give a loud laugh before silencing.

"You are far too kind Ms. Ten-ten. No, I have no girlfriend but if you would like, you can be my number one." He told her. He was teasing her and she knew it, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I must warn you, I'm very feisty Mr. Lee, I might bite your head off if you break my heart." She told him taking the paper cup and sealing it.

"Ha-ha! On the contrary…" he said thinking to himself. She handed him the cup.

"Here… for your number one." She told him. He gave her a smile, she knew he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Actually Ms. Ten-ten this is for my boss."

"Ah. A woman?"

"No. A man, and a very strict and stiff one at that."

"Oh…" she told him and laughed.

"Well. I hope he enjoys his cup of coffee."

"I am sure he will." He added.

"Excuse me while I go and join my friend."

"Yes, he looks far to happy by himself there." She told him, nodding towards his blonde friend who was gazing at sakura with a smile across his face. Lee laughed and started walking away.

"Naruto, stop staring it's impolite."

"Shut up." She heard the man named naruto say. She ahd to stifle a laugh before looking at the door that now opened, she gazed at the man much older than their first customer…and when she mean older…way older. He had age lines on his face, and on the sides of his eyes. His hair was sleek and silky and was far too long for old men like him. The color of his eyes intrigued her more. She hasn't seen anyone, not in her four years, with pearl white eyes and if she wasn't smarter than she was she would have said he was blind. His face was rectangular and stony, and even in his aged state he had a handsome look; if it wasn't for his evil glare towards the store. Lee and Naruto looked at him, both with shocked expressions on their faces, even sakura was silenced by the mans presence. He looked at the ceiling at first then at the walls.

"Good morning sir, how may we be of assistance?" she asked him, not at all intimidated by his presence. He only gazed at her and looked away; her eyes flew open in shock at his cold behavior towards her. She looked at lee and he only gave her a warning look as not to continue.

"Where is the owner of this coffee shop?" he asked finally turning towards ten-ten with eyes that only showed cruelness. She turned to sakura.

"Mrs. Haruno is on a business trip to America to extend the shop, why may I ask are you looking for her sir?' sakura asked in a kind tone. He flung her a evil glare and walked towards her.

"And who are you?" he asked as he squinted her eyes towards sakura, she moved one step back.

"I…I'm..." she stuttered, not looking at him. Ten-ten gazed at her friend who now seemed to be under the control of his fear. Sakura never stuttered, never.

"She is the daughter of the owner of this coffee shop. And who is asking?" ten-ten said, walking out of the counter. The man looked at her very slowly, turning his head to have full view of her. His eye wondered from her head to her foot, even with his glare that would have defrosted their walk in freezer she didn't take a step back but took one brave step forward.

"Do you see that building over towering the others from afar?" he asked her as he pointed a steady hand out the window. Ten-ten looked at the huge building and nodded.  
"Yes, and what about it sir?" she asked in a more kind tone.

"I am the owner of that company."

"The B.Y.K Corporation?" she whispered more to herself.

"Then, you must be…" she looked at him, with the same shocked expression as lee and naruto had before.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." She said.

"That would be Mr. Hyuuga Hiashi to you…" he snapped. She looked at sakura who was frozen on the spot.

"Are you here for a cup of coffee sir?" she asked.

"No, I am here to shut down this establishment." He said. Sakura's eye's fluttered open.

"But -."

"I have sent many letters. It seems that Mrs. Haruno has not paid attention to my warnings." He said.

"Why are you going to shut us down?"

"I'm sure we have paid all our taxes, the rent's everything."

"Surely you have missed out on some more important things."

"You can't do this!" ten-ten yelled.

"How dare you…" he hissed. She curled her fist, sakura didn't deserve this. Her mother has left the shop to her only daughter, in hopes that sakura could finally take over the establishment.

"How dare you raise your voice at me, for that I order immediate lock down of this establishment." He spat.

"Please, no…" sakura whispered.

"I can't believe this…" ten-ten whispered, turning to the counter and opening the box next to the cash register. The receipts were there, but there was no letter.

"I don't believe you have sent any letters to us. If there was, I'm sure it would be here and I never miss out on calls as important as this." She tried to reason with him, but he gave her one displeasing look and walked away. Ten-ten ran after him and held on to his shoulder when she tripped on the welcome doormat and tried to regain her balance when she accidentally pulled hard on his designers coat and ripped the sleeve clean off his shoulders. She gasped and so did Sakura. Ten-ten looked at the sleeved she had held in her clutched hand and looked at Hiashi with a terrified look on her face. he turned and looked at her, the veins in his forehead popping in irritation…but more on anger…

"I-"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I-I'm so, very very-" She started, but he gazed at her name tag and looked at her face.

"Ten-ten." She said, her name rolling from his tongue with an irksome tone. He took one step forward to come face to face with ten-ten who still held his sleeve in her hand.

"I will make sure that you will be unemployed for the rest of your life." He snapped and turned abruptly. She looked at him climb his black expensive car and drove off as Mr. Hiashi's men started to shut down the establishment. Lee and naruto left with out finishing their coffee leaving 110 yen on the table, not for the inexpensive coffee which lee ahs already paid for but for their sign of admiration to ten-ten's unbelievable act of courage.

* * *

there it is! I've written some stories but i don't know if they're that good, so please comment. no flames,_ i beg you._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of 'the article.' I hope that you guys enjoyed the first part, so here is the continuation.

**I don't own naruto! if it was mine, there would be a lot of romance! ;P**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ten-ten and sakura was in their little apartment the next morning, looking at the news paper. To ten-ten's horror, she saw her face in the front page. She picked it up hastily and crumpling the edges of the news paper as she read out loud.

"COFFEE GIRL ATTATCKS HYUUGA HIASHI." This made sakura look at the enraged ten-ten whose grip on the news paper could rip the paper apart. Sakura ran beside the furious ten-ten and gasped at the headline, her hand on top of her mouth. Ten-ten's breathing became uneasy. The picture taken was that of ten-ten ripping the sleeve of hyuuga Hiashi in front of the coffee shop.

"Oh-My-God…" sakura murmured. Ten-ten sank into the mahogany floor and into the bean pillow. Sakura read the article out loud as if in disbelief.

"The 23 year old, miss ten-ten aggressively attacked Hyuuga Hiashi as he was leaving the coffee shop 'Haruno's family coffee shop' after the founder of B.Y.K and present CEO of the Hyuuga Company refused to give the Chinese girl a tip after his own cup of coffee?!" she yelled, crumpling the news paper's edges. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she read.

"After such act, hyuuga Hiashi ordered immediate lock down on the coffee shop. "I will have order around here. Some people forget that I am Hyuuga Hiashi. I am the reason why this whole city is still on its feet and is the first and most successful economic branch ever in the history of Japan." Says Hiashi as one reporter stopped to ask him of his thoughts about the attack. Further more, the Haruno family coffee shop will be closed until further notice from the CEO." Sakura ended the article and crumpled it up before setting it fire and watching it burn on top of the stove. She looked at the still and shocked ten-ten beside the kitchen table, looking at her coffee's steam rising off from the cup and into the air until it vanished. Sakura was so angry that she pounded her fist on top of the counter near her.

"This isn't fair! No one allowed us to speak up about our side of the story! Why would anyone publish anything that stupid? I mean – hello! You getting mad over the fact that you didn't receive a tip, and because of that your going to attack _the_ hyuuga Hiashi? I mean… get real people!!!" she shouted on the top of her lungs as she passed by the window causing the man in the bicycle to look at sakura from below and collide with the nearest lamp post. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and looked at ten-ten.

"How on earth did they get that picture any way?" she murmured.

"He is the owner and founder _and _ CEO of all hyuuga companies. The paparazzi would be all over him, even reporters. People make stuff like these because it's their job, and the fact that it makes a lot of money. 98 percent of the peoples reason to buying a news paper is that the headlines would either be about celebrities getting hurt, married or attacked followed by people getting killed and world catastrophes. 2 percent are about world care and saving panda's from extinction. Journalism Graduate, remember?" ten-ten told her as sakura gave her a quizzical look.

"How would I know, I was in fashion class right next to your room." She told ten-ten. She sat next to ten-ten who so happened to have the same paper under her nose. Sakura looked at ten-ten in disbelief.

"If I have to crumple that paper up and set it on fire again just so you can stop feeling so down, I'd do it."

"Don't you see? He set me up. He did all this so that I won't get hired. He promised me I'd be unemployed…. FORVEVER." She added and taking one long sip from her mug of coffee. Sakura scrunched up her nose and slapped ten-ten on the head.

"Stop it!" sakura yelled at her friend.

"And it's my fault you lost the coffee shop…" ten-ten added and slammed her forehead on the table. Sakura rolled her eyeballs into her head and took the news paper, rolled it and slapped it on ten-ten's bowed head.

"It doesn't matter! We have other branches out there, even though mom will kill me when she comes back but SO WHAT! I'm just so happy you stood up for the shop! I mean, I thought you hated the place for so long that you'd be doing cart wheels and back flips when the shop closed, but I guess I was wrong." She said putting the paper down and looking at ten-ten who took the paper and flipped it open. Another picture of her and Hiashi was on page two, it was her and her angry glare from the other side of the glass window. She turned the page down and covered her face with her hands.

"Sakura…Please…Get me another cup of coffee…."

* * *

"Wow." Naruto said, looking at the article form behind his cubicle and looking at lee that was standing beside him.

"I guess Hyuuga Hiashi does make someone feel and look like an ass on the paper whenever their beside him." He told lee, folding the paper up and placing it on top of his desk.

"Ms. Ten-ten doesn't look like an ass on the cover, she looks more like a frightened kitty cat…with claws…" he added as he glared at ten-ten's picture on the front page of the paper. Naruto looked at lee with both his hands behind his head.

"I meant Hiashi's body guards lee." Naruto said before turning back to his desk and placing the paper on top of his files.  
"Oh…" said lee before looking up.

"We were there, we know exactly why she tore his sleeve off. It was an accident."

"Due to the evil and vile power of the doormat naruto." He said squinting his beady eyes and pointing a steady finger towards the ceiling.

"Yes, and that too."

"Do you think we should tell the public about this whole truth?"

"And what? Be the whole laughing stock of the city? No way."

"You don't need to be in the front page of the news paper to be a laughing stock naruto…" came the third male voice. He looked at behind him and saw his arch enemy standing like a million bucks beside lee.

"You already are."

"Sasuke…" he hissed.

"Good morning Sasuke." Greeted lee with a smile.

"Don't greet him Lee, his a vile evil ogre who looks like the wrong end of a donkey." Said naruto. Sasuke only laughed at him and started to walk away.

"I'm serious; I think that teme is gay."

"You think everyone is gay."

"And that too."

"Lee-san?" called a soft female voice. Naruto looked up and spotted a beautiful lady whose hair was like silk curtains on her back and the sides of her face. She bore beautiful eyes that were like that of two moons gazing at the both of them. She wore a fine fitting white suit and a skirt ridding down to her knees and 4 inch high heels that bore 4 diamonds on each side of her straps.

"I was asked to give this to you." She said, handing him a folder.

"More paper work." She added.

"Hahaha!"

"Naruto-kun, he is also looking for the paper he gave you last week. He wants it on his desk as soon as this afternoon." She told naruto whose happy face suddenly fell into a frown. Lee gave him a slight pat on the head.

"That's okay naruto! Think of it as a step forward to a better position in this company!" he told naruto cheerfully. The blonde gave lee a faint but fake smile and turned his chair to face his table, scanning his files and typing on the computer. Lee looked at the woman and looked at her, who seemed to look into space and whose mind seemed to be preoccupied.

"What is wrong Hinata-san? You seem to be drifting into space again, you've been doing that quite often…" he asked her as he placed a steady hand on her broad shoulders. She blinked a couple of times and looked at him quizzically.

"Hm?" she asked him. Lee tsked and shook his head.

"You do seem a bit preoccupied… what's on your mind?" he asked her. She looked away for a couple of minutes and looked at him.

"He fired his secretary again." She whispered to him. Lee took a step back and his bushy brows arched against each other.

"But… he got her just yesterday!"

"I know. Now, he has been asking me to contact shikamaru san about posting an add immediately for a new secretary." She told him as she held the pink plastic folder up gently.

"What a shame…I thought she would have lasted a week, but the boss is a hard man to please." He told her, his eyes down cast.

"So that's why you were the one who gave us these, the big boss is secretary-less." Naruto said immediately, turning around from his seat to look at her. she blushed immediately and looked away.

"That is the reason…" she murmured. She looked at him again and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Um…Naruto-kun…" she whispered, but it was more to herself. She gazed at lee who immediately walked away from the scene holding his folder tightly into chest as if afraid he might lose it. Naruto looked at her anxious face and stood up.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked gently, like he was afraid that raising his voice would shatter her into a million pieces.

"Ano… I have -." She started but stopped immediately. Her face has gone pale and a hand flew to her mouth. She ran to the nearest comfort room with naruto following her from behind with a very anxious look on his face.

* * *

Ten-ten flipped the paper from page to page, looking for something else to do other than look outside the window where people immediately recognized her as the angry Chinese girl from today's news paper. She looked up in the ceiling when a sound caught her attention.

"Yes mom. I'll tell her right away." came Sakura's voice as she immerged form her room closing the door behind her. She looked at ten-ten and placed the hand held phone down into it receiver.

"You know…Mom already forgave you. She said you've got nothing to worry about! Besides, she and her long time business partner Kakashi has bought a much bigger place for business there."

"But…"

"Plus, she told me that our business here in Japan wasn't working out too well after a ramen shop near here opened. I hear ramen there is good. Plus, Japanese people rarely drink coffee and she told me the place she ahs there is 4 times as big as the one that got shut down yesterday." She told ten-ten seating down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently to make her feel better.

"I have to find a job." Ten-ten finally said completely out of the blue. Sakura blinked at her friend and took her hand off of her shoulder. She leaned backwards to look at her straight in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you're going to be unemployed – FOREVER!!" she said waving her hands in the air. Ten-ten had to slap a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"I know what I said, but just sitting around here and doing nothing isn't going to feed us."

"That's not a problem, mom said she'll be sending us allowance till she comes back."

"And what about when she gets back? You honestly believe she'll be feeding us forever?"  
"Well, she's been feeding me for 22 years now-"

"And what about me? I'm just staying here for the mean time, remember?"

"Just try and relax ten-ten..."

"I can't relax. I have no job and I can't be dependent on you and your mom. This time, I have to find a job." She told her as she scanned through the pages of the news paper and looked away from sakura, finishing her point immediately. Sakura's brow's furrowed as she watched ten-ten underline a couple of ads with her yellow marker and placing her chin under her hand with her elbow on top of the desk for support. She gave ten-ten a sunny smile.

"You never change. You're still that hard headed girl I remember back in high school."

"And you are still the nerdy girl with a plaza for a forehead sakura." Ten-ten told her. Sakura frowned and soon ten-ten was being hit constantly on the head with Sakura's pink bean bag.

* * *

well, there you have it! thanks a lot for reading!!! please comment, i would love to know what you think! arigato gozaimasu! ;P chapter 3 will be coming very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3. i hope you guys enjoy this one! thank you so much for reading! special thanks thanks thanks to midnightsocrates! i want you to know, i appreciate your comments! arigatoguzaimsu!!!! ;)

**i not own naruto!!!!!!!!! :X**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Good morning sleepy head… rise and shine!" sakura called ten-ten from her lower bunk and pulled the curtain open allowing the sun's early morning ray's to fill the room and hitting ten-ten square in the face. ten-ten pulled her covers uup to protect her eyes and groaned in irritation. She heard sakura walk towards her bed and pulled hard on the blanket making ten-ten feel the early morning breeze on her feet. she knew waring her silk pajama's would be a mistake. She groaned and looked at sakura through her half open eyes, tears blinding her of her sight.

"What time is it?" she asked in a groggy early morning voice. Sakura folded tent-en's blanket and looked at her.

"It's 8:00 am and it's time for you to get up." She said walking out of the room, leaving ten-ten laying on her back and looking at the ceiling for 15 minutes until loud music erupted from the living room.

"OKAY-OKAY! I'M UP DAMN IT!" she called.

* * *

Ten-ten took a quick shower and finished her cup of coffee before bidding sakura good-bye and receiving a 'good-luck' from her female friend in reply. She was going to go job hunting today, and she felt her nerves tingling against her cool skin. The paper form yesterday would still be fresh in the people's minds that she wondered if she would get hired today. Hiashi's voice rang in her head, she shook it off as she walked out of the apartment door and locking it from the inside. She has never left sakura alone and she had to make sure she wouldn't owe another apology to her former boss. She was wearing her black business suite that was given to her by her mom before they left her to discover the world on her own. Family traditions – man, they suck. Her chestnut brown hair was tied into a neat bun behind her head and her bangs covered her forehead like a curtain. She wore no make up, she didn't want to look like a bimbo in her job interviews. She looked at the ads she ahd cut out and looked ahead of her. First was the leading magazine industry. It was perfect, they were looking for a new writer and ten-ten was hopping she would get her chance to find a decent job. She had 6 job interviews and she had all day and she prayed that she would get accepted by the end of the day.

Hinata looked at naruto from afar, her hands pressed on her stomach and her heart beating twice as fast. She failed to tell him about the news she had discovered just a few weeks ago after a party in the office. She constantly wondered what naruto's had to say about it. As she was in deep thoughts, the phone on top of her desk rang making her jump. She held her hand on top of her heart in surprise but soon recovered and picked up the phone.

"Hinata. Why didn't you answer the phone as soon as it rang?" came a stern and deep voice belonging to a male from the other side of the receiver. Hinata swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering who would call me." She told him in a small still voice.

"That phone will only ring for one caller and you know that would be me." He informed her. Hinata felt her whole face go red, he did have a point.

"I would like you to call Shikamaru about the ad. Tell him not one applicant has come to fill in the empty seat outside my office. I would also like you to tell that ignorant nonsensical naruto that if I don't find that paper work I gave him on my desk today he will lose his job." He told her. Hinata took notes and nodded as he spoke, making sure not to miss one word he was telling her.

"Also, I would like you to call Mr. Aburame. Tell him that I will hold a meeting on Friday afternoon in Orisotaike Hotel by 3:00. I would like you to make reservations as well; I plan to have dinner there by 6:00. Make reservations for 3 under my name." he told her.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"No. If applicant's show up, don't fail to inform me." He said, and then the line went dead.

* * *

Ten-ten wondered the streets. Sweat running down her face and strands of her hair fell on the sides of her face. all 6 of her planned job interviews and her hopes in getting a job by the end of the day went 'poof' and vanished into thick smoke right in her face. Her 4 inch high heels were killing her and all she wanted was a truck to go pass and hit her. All she had to do was show up and the secretary, the assistant manager or the boss himself would tell her that her 'services were not needed.' and that 'she could leave.' Or 'I'm sorry but that position has been filled. You may leave.' Bullshit, she knew they were turning her down because of the coffee shop incident and damn those gruesome shots of her angry face, maybe she would try being a assassin and kill off the paparazzi that took her employment life away. She stopped as she looked at a new ramen shop. She looked at the name and sighed.

"Ichiraku's Ramen…This must be the new ramen place Sakura has been talking about. Maybe I should check it out before I hit the grave." She told herself as she approached the shop. It was a classic Japanese built shop and she had to take off her shoes so she could enter. The sliding door made of wood slid open and she was soon greeted by a happy looking waiter with a rope tide to his head. All the workers here wore the Japanese kimono, both men and women and she made her way to the counter where the customers could watch the chef work on the ramen that was ordered. She looked at the menu as the cool breeze coming form the air con made her feel 4 times better. She was amazed by the types of ramen they served. Pork ramen, chicken ramen with raw eggs, beef ramen with string onions, hot and cold sake, and all for a reasonable price. Her stomach growled as the smell of ramen intertwined itself with her stomach and she looked down the counter to wait for an available waiter to take her order.

"What can I get you?" said a happy cheerful voice. She whiled around and spotted the cook looking at her with his happy smile. The age line round his eyes showed as he gave her the most inviting smile anyone has ever given her and she guessed he was in his mid 50's. She couldn't help but feel relaxed all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, but the waiters and waitresses we have are busy. We have been busy ever since day one." He added, replying to her bewildered and quizzical look.

"Do you happen to have an open spot for a waitress in here?" she asked him. He chuckled, a somehow sad chuckle as he placed the drained noodles in a bowl and filled it with broth afterwards.

"I would like to hire a beautiful woman like yourself but I'm so sorry to tell you that we have no openings." He said, passing the bowl to his assistant chef who happened to be a very beautiful and young girl. She added spices and chunks of beef before taking it out to the customer. Ten-ten sighed.

"Figures. It seems everyone in the whole world doesn't want me to work for them…" she said with a sad tone and looked at her fingers. The cook looked at the assistant chef and nodded to the kitchen as he walked out to stand in front of her.

"I don't think everyone doesn't want you. There has to be one place were you can be hired." He said as his eyes fell on her thick folder. Ten-ten credentials and her high school and college diploma were in there, not to mention her bio data that she spent all night to prepare.

"May I?" he asked nicely as his hand hovered on top of the folder, she fingered her hair brushing the bangs away from her face and nodded with a smile. He took the folder and opened it.

"SUGOY!" he gasped, making the people look their direction, even ten-ten jumped on her seat in shock. He looked at her then at his customers and bowed in apology.

"This is outstanding!" he whispered to her now as he looked at her papers. She sighed, a heavy sigh and looked at him.

"Yeah. I mean, if I wasn't on the stupid paper yesterday, getting the job today would be a snap. Now, they just don't want to look at the contents of my folder. My face is a good enough reason for them to turn me away." She told him. He closed the folder and looked at her up-close.

"I don't see anything wrong with your face." he told her. Ten-ten looked up at him, as if surprised he had just said that.

"I think you have beautiful skin and eyes. I see nothing wrong with your appearance." He added. Soon, ten-ten bursted out laughing at his remark and the strands of her hair flew backwards as she flung her head back. He looked at her in surprise and raised his eyebrows in unison.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked in a happy tone.

"That's not what I meant." She told him and leaned forward.

"Didn't you read yesterday's article on me?" she asked.

"Ah…! News paper?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't read news paper, nor does my daughter. We don't like bad news." He told her. She gave him a crooked smile.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked. He wiped his hands on his hand towel and swung it over his shoulder.

"No, I'm not kidding. I haven't read the paper since 1980's when they said my ramen was shameful for the Japanese culture." He told her, she giggled.

"Well, that's one way of getting rid of anger." She murmured.

"Did you do something wrong to make your job hunt go bad?" he asked, nodding at the bowl of ramen presented to him by his assistant.

"I just attacked hyuuga Hiashi yesterday. That's why no one wants to take me in; they think I'm a rampaging monster that will soon cut their heads off for underpaying me…or something like that." She said.

"Ai-sha!" he said waving his hand at her.

"Don't mind them… You didn't attack the man, I presume?"

"No. I tripped over the doormat and ripped his sleeve off by accident. The paparazzi took the photo and now everyone thinks I was some sort of psycho trying to earn my tip." She told him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I bet you that once you step out of my ramen shop, you will find a job." He said, pointing a steady hand to her and walking towards the kitchen. She looked at him with surprise as he stood with a smile on his face.

"Now…" he told her, looking at him with his old friendly eyes.

"What would you like to order?"

Hinata was busy receiving calls that she hasn't noticed how packed it was inside the office. It seemed that shikamaru has placed a specific time on the ad for the interview and Hinata was thankful for so many applicants today because she couldn't wait for _his _secretary to take half the load that was weighing her down ever since her boss decided he didn't want his new secretary. She looked up and witnessed many hopefuls sitting there and she couldn't help but smile.

"I will return your call later." She told her friend on the line and slowly did she place the phone down. She picked it up again and called her boss. The phone only rang once and soon enough there was an answer.

"What is it?" his cold tone asked.

"There are applicant's here. Should I bring them in?" she asked him.

"I would like you to look at their credentials first, if they seem unqualified don't hesitate to turn them down." he told her. Hinata nodded and looked at the girls before hearing that the other line went dead. She put the phone down and looked at them with an approachable smile.

"Please come forward and present your credentials first." She told them in a friendly tone. As one woman walked towards her with an air of confidence, Hinata felt her head spin for a moment before her eye sight went blurry. She blinked a couple of times before allowing the girl to sit down in front of her desk.

* * *

Ten-ten finished her bowl of beef ramen before heading out, thanking the chef on the way. As she bended down to slip on her heels a warm breeze blew a page from a news paper right in front of her. She gave it one quick look before she continued to finish her strapping when an ad flashed right in front of her. She picked it up and read its bold letters that clearly stood out from all the other ads.

"Secretary needed. Must have: Diploma from high school to college, Birth certificate and Bio data. Applicants must be skilled in typing and writing, and is highly recommended to have a pleasant and patient personality. Hard workers are wanted for this position. If interested, please come at the KAiTen. Corp. Building, 24th floor and look for Ms. Hyuuga Hinata for information. Applicants must come at the following time: 11:00 am-2:00 pm. Business attire for applying is required…" she read slowly and stood still as the breeze blew the paper out of her hand. She looked up at one building that was only a few blocks away and was sure it was the KAiTen. Corp. Building. She looked at her watch and she gasped. It was 12:24 pm, if she wanted to take this job she had to hurry. She called a taxi that soon stopped in front of her and before she stepped in she turned around and spotted the chef that only winked at her and mouthed 'good luck' before she stepped in the taxi that sped off towards her destination. She didn't know if she had the slightest chance with this out of the blue job interview, especially when she only realized it was one company that belonged to the Hyuuga's, more specifically Hyuuga Hiashi but she didn't care. She set out on a job hunting expedition today and she wanted to come back to sakura with a chance to shout out that she finally had a _real _job. Plus, she was thinking of what that chef in Ichiraku's ramen shop told her. If he was right, she owed him a ton of gratitude.

* * *

Hinata witnessed one applicant after another stepping out of his office with a frowning face and wasn't shocked on how fast he turned them down. She also dismissed some under qualified applicants that gave her a sour look before walking away in silence or in a rampaging bulls rage. She looked at the terrified look on their faces as one applicant came out of the main private office crying, this caused two girls to look at each other and walk away before approaching Hinata. She sighed, it started out with 35 applicants, now there was only 4 left and the fourth stepped in the office with a shaky hand before disappearing and appearing with in seconds with a sad face. She passed by Hinata and dumped her folder in the trash can in rage making Hinata jump from her seat in shock as she watched the girl walk away after mumbling something that sounded like 'I wasted money on that stupid photocopied credential' and soon became non-cohesive words as she walked further away and out the front door of the main department. She looked at the 3 remaining girls that soon became 2 remaining girls. She gave one hearable sigh before watching the 2nd girl walk out with a disappointed look on her face.

The taxi stopped in front of the building and ten-ten looked at herself one more time from her compact mirror, brushing away a stand of hair out of her face before handing the driver his earned pay. She had enough time to retouch with foundation to cover her stressed face, added gloss to her lips and redid her hair before they arrived the building. She approached the huge glass doors and walked in. As she took a few steps inside she was greeted by light instrumental music, cool air condition and a huge statue of a man in the middle of the wide and busy main lobby. People bustled about here and there, both arriving and leaving from or to work and she allowed one woman with blonde hair to over take her. There were two huge staircases leading to the second floor and the tiles of the building was white marble, giving the lobby a clean and pleasant look. She gave the silver statue of Hyuuga Hiashi one long and angry glance before heading for the elevator door that was fast closing in when well polished hands held it open for her. She looked at the same woman that held on to the elevator door and soon remembered her as the blonde woman she gave way for just a few moments ago. She had beautiful long blonde hair that was glossy from root to tip and she had beautiful blue eyes that was covered with dark blue eye shadow and a well painted line of charcoal black eyeliner that made her blue eyes pop. Her glossy pink lips were painted with glitter lip gloss and she gave ten-ten a smile.

"I never forget a face, and I do owe you a helping hand." She whispered to her before ten-ten dialed her floor. She was dressed in a turquoise colored business suit that was too tight for her and her cleavage yelled for attention, so did her fine long legs. Her skirt was a few inches from revealing her underwear. Man did this woman have some guts.

"It's a pleasure giving people a helping hand once in a while…" ten-ten replied, looking away from her. There was silence and the elevator opened for a few people in the second floor. Ten-ten looked at her watch and she gasped, it was 1:57. she looked away from her watch and looked at the doors that closed in. as the 20th floor came she watched the woman in turquoise walk out and gave ten-ten one last look before the doors closed in. 21st,23rd… 'Finally!' she thought as she walked out of the elevator and into a hall were there was one huge glass door waiting for her arrival. She saw a dark haired woman sitting from behind the closed glass doors and she ran before it struck 2:00.

Hinata looked at the last applicant leave and she couldn't help but feel depressed. She closed her eyes at first and sighed before her phone rang.

"Yes sir?" she asked immediately.

"Is that all?" came his voice. She looked at the hall were the last applicant walked out and if she wanted to, she would have begged for her to come back.

"Ye-."

"Ms. Hyuuga Hinata?" came a soft female voice. She looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a black business suite and she held a folder on her right hand. Hinata couldn't help but give her a smile.

"No. There is one more applicant." She told him. There was silence on the other end.

"Make it quick. I want to double check on things at Orisotaike Hotel before Friday's meeting." Came his impatient tone, then he hung up the phone. She placed the receiver down and greeted the woman with a pleasant smile.

"Are you here to apply for the needed position?" Hinata asked.

"Is it still open?" the woman asked.

"Yes, it is. May I see your credentials before I bring you in?" asked Hinata. The woman gave a relieved sigh before sitting down in front of her and placed her folder in front of her. Hinata caught a scent that she couldn't resist asking:

"Is that, by any chance…? Velvet Desire?" she asked, before looking down on the woman's credentials and allowing her eyes to bulge in surprise. She was a Konohan Graduate, Major in Journalism and was a university special awardee for University Journalist and University Novelist for writing a 1,500 paged book entitled 'the petal' in a novel project activity held by their Master in Literary Art, a man named Jiraiya. She looked at the girl and looked back at the award.

"Yes it is, my best friend gave it to me. Do you like it?" she asked Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"What was your book about?" she asked, before turning to the applicant's birth certificate. She was half Chinese, no wonder her beauty was unique. Her skin color and her almond shaped eyes were hard to come by in the Japanese industry. The applicant's hazel eyes widened and she gave a faint smile.

"Um… It's about a woman who was under the possession of an underworld king who ran the drug and heroine industry in modern and old time Japan. A blend between the past and present is the timeline, that's what I meant with modern and old time…" she said adding an explanation after seeing a bewildered expression on Hinata's face.

"Oh…That sounds interesting. How does the book end?" she asked, tucking in the papers back in the folder and handing it to the applicant named ten-ten. Ten-ten gave her a weak smile before answering.

"The main character dies." She answered dryly. Hinata looked up at her after gasping at her reply.

"Why?"

"Over dose." ten-ten answered, standing from her seat. Hinata nodded, lost in the conversation.

"What does the petal have to do with the story?"

"The petal signified the life of the woman. She was compared to a rose that quickly withered and her life ended as quickly as the last petal fell from the stem." She told Hinata. Hinata's face fell and she looked at her desk.

"I know… it's depressing. My journal mates think I have some mental problem, I told them that one of my favorite writers is Tim Burton who suffers under psychological disorder. I read too much of his work, but I think he is most known as a director." She told Hinata. Hinata only nodded slowly and glanced at the first door to her left. The hall was silent when ten-ten suddenly felt a gush of nervous jitters taking over her body.

"You can enter the private office. He is waiting for you." Hinata told her before turning to her desk and looking at some files. Ten-ten walked towards the doors, took one deep breath… and entered.

* * *

there you have it! ;D

i sure hope you liked it! please comment! i would loveeee to know what you think! chapter 4 is coming reeaaaaaalllyy soon, so please...keep reading and keep commenting! thanks!!!!! ;X


	4. Chapter 4

yahey! here comes chapter 4! read and comment okay guy's? it inspires me to do a lot more!:D

**Me NOt Own Naruto....Me Only wish, own naruto....*cries***

* * *

Chapter four

As she slowly walked in, she fond that the lights were dim. The blinds were drawn and one single window has been left, partly open. Ten-ten took a peek and as she closed the glass doors she took slow steps further inside. Who ever was in this office lived a vampire's life, there was barely any sunshine going through and the temperature of the room was frick'n cold she had to rub her free hand against her arm. She looked around and she was curious to see expensive figurines made of silver and paintings in the dim room. The boss had fine taste, she thought as she walked towards one figurine that stood out from the rest due to its height; it over towered smaller ones that stood beside it. She gazed at it to examine this one figurine, it was a woman made out of gold. She was wearing what seemed to be one single material that barely hid the personal parts of a woman. Both of her hands were reaching out for the heavens and her hair was floating in mid air, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted as the drape laid on her shoulder covering her chest and barely missing her hips. One leg was lifted and the other was pointing down, supporting the whole gold figure. Ten-ten looked at it for minutes, seeing a sad expression on her face as she looked like she was reaching out for something but somehow ten-ten knew the woman gave off the depressing emotion of dread and severe desperation knowing she would never reach what she wanted to touch. The other figures were of men and women, who held each other in a – somehow - gloomy but romantic way, all made of pure gold and the paintings that hung on the walls were hard to decipher, she understood the fact that the owner was found of brain teasing art. In all the collected art that surrounded her, she was drawn to this one figure that she easily admired. She looked at her face closely, revering the beautiful work when slight movement at the corner of her eye caught her immediate attention. She wheeled around and spotted a huge glass desk that stood in the middle of the room and in front of the glass window. There was a high seat behind it, its back facing her. She walked towards the desk with caution as not to disturb the present silence with in the room.

"Are you finished?" a male voice asked. It was deep and masculine and the sound of his voice seemed impatient. The voice rang across the empty space of the room causing ten-ten to flitch at the sudden baritone voice. She stiffened for a while as she stood rooted to the spot. She stood in silence for a minute but as she came back to her senses she moved forwards but in a very slow way.

"Um…" she began. The seat swung around and she instantly met two sets of cold vanilla colored eyes. She noticed how flamboyant they were, considering the fact that it sent shivers down her spine the moment they eyes met, almost immediately. She blinked a couple of times and took one deep breath before speaking, trying her best not to look intimidated by his powerful glare.

"Hello Sir…My name is ten-ten…I have read the ad you had put up just this morning and I am interes– "

"Ten-ten…" he said, but he was talking more to himself than to her.

"Yes Sir. Anyway, I am interested in filling the needed position." She told him, ignoring the incomprehensive expression he was giving her. She handed him her files that he took and noticed how fine and slender his hands were, not to mention how pale it was as he took the file from her own slightly tanned skin. As he slowly tore his eyes away from her and to her file, she took the time to study his features. His face was elongated, giving off a masculine and dominant personality that she easily saw he had. His lips were fine and thin and his hair was chocolate brown and long, cascading down his back like soft satin material. A few strands of hair hung in front of his face and its color immediately clashed with his fair white skin. God, was this man drop dead gorgeous! She immediately felt like she was in a presence of a hot divine being. He was wearing a navy blue suit that was unbuttoned by the section of his midriff and the silver buttons of his cuffs were fastened loosely on his wrist. He wore pure white long sleeved shirt beneath the navy blue jacket; its collar lifted upwards; two buttons unfastened. The cuffs of his sleeve (which were also unbuttoned.) ended as it met his knuckles. He gazed at her files quickly and threw them on the top of his desk, allowing it to slide slowly towards her. He looked at her again, his vanilla eyes staring at her blankly. She looked at him holding both her hands in front of her chest, twining her fingers together.

"Sir…?" she asked, her brows slanting towards one another. He didn't seem to admire her outstanding credentials like everyone else had. He only looked at her and turned his seat around as though she revolted him. She took the file and slowly walked away when she heard him say:

"Where are you going?" he asked, his tone still and impassive. She looked at his direction only to meet the back of his chair.

"Outside, sir." She answered.

"I don't recall ever giving you the consent to walk out from my office…" was his reply. She looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face as he spoke. She stood there, quietly, trying to decipher what ever it was that he was trying to tell her. He spun his chair to look at her and grabbed the mountain of files from his desk.

"I want you to have this photocopied. Twice. Double check the file before duplicating. Also, I want you to contact Mr. Inuzuka from the printing department on the third floor, give this file to him –." He continued, pushing a yellow colored folder towards her.

"- and tell him to have it printed, inform him that I need the last copy of Mr. Rock's report, also I would like you to ask him if Sai is available tomorrow morning. I expect it on my desk before 7:00 this evening. Call Mr. Aburame, ask him if he is available on Friday. Inform me of his opinion on the up coming meeting including his feed back on the current set date, time and venue." He told her, relaxing on the back rest of his chair as he finished. She looked at him, a dumb look on her face as he only glared at her.

"I-I don't understand…" she blurted out. He turned his chair around again and looked at the window.

"You're hired." He told her. She stood there, frozen on the spot. It took time for the information to register when she fully understood him and what he had just told her. She wanted to scream in joy and do cart wheels in his gloomy office when she controlled herself, she might lose her job and end up being unemployed – again. She walked towards his desk, still in state of shock and gathered the mountain of files which he has given to her. She took the files into her arms and took a quick glance on the name engraved and painted in black ink on a clear crystal bock that lay beautifully on his desk. "Mr. Hyuuga Neji".

"Sir, about –"

"I have hired you and I have given you your first assignment for your first day as my secretary so now I advise you to call me Mr. Hyuuga, or Mr. Neji. Don't call me sir, this company is not a fast food establishment." He told her, in a stern and demanding tone that sounded like a direct order, which kinda was.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga… about -."

"If you have any questions, ask Hinata. Now get out of my office." He told her, his tone cold and a bit more cruel, like dry ice. She blinked and strode out of his office immediately. She closed the doors and soon, the temperature rose. Her boss's office was as cold as a walk in freezer. She shook her head and noticed Hinata was just about to take her seat when she stopped and gasped in surprise at the sight of ten-ten holding bundles of paper work, her hand clasped to her mouth and ten-ten could have swore she heard the girl give a small laugh under her covered mouth. Hinata approached her and took a few files form her, giving her a pleased expression as she did so.

"Come this way…I'll lead you to your office." She told ten-ten cheerfully, taking a few steps ahead of her. She opened a smaller glass door on Mr. Hyuuga's right from his office and revealed a decent looking office. It was wide enough for a 5-6 people to hold a slumber party in there. It was complete with a neat looking sofa, two sets of white file cabinets, a round glass table in the corner with two seats, a small table with a decent looking coffee maker just beside the round table, her desk made of mahogany, a lap-top complete with a printer and a photocopier, a bookshelf, a telephone and her very own seat that was behind the mahogany table. Hinata placed the files on top of the table and looked at ten-ten who examined the room.

"It looks like this room was barely used…" Hinata heard ten-ten say. Hinata couldn't help bust blush.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji fires his secretary before she can end her week under him. The latest one lasted a day. The one that was a quick fire lasted 5 hours, he fired her after serving him cold coffee." Hinata explained. Ten-ten's eyes widened at information about her boss, she felt a sudden nerve attack when she realized how _extremely _strict he was about his coffee.

"He sounds…like a charming boss…" she murmured. Hinata heard this and stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry." She quickly added in a nervous tone, she didn't intend her thinking-out-loud moment to be heard by the main department receptionist, who also happened to have Mr. Neji's last name.

"I didn't mean to say that." She told Hinata who only shrugged it off with a gentle hand.

"That's okay. I hear more appalling things about him." Hinata told ten-ten in a dry voice, her cheeks giving a hint of red as she spoke. Ten-ten glanced at the girl and pursed her lips.

"So…are you related? I mean… are you guys married?" she asked. Hinata shot her head up in shock.

"Huh?" she asked quickly, a hand over her chest.

"You and the boss." Ten-ten asked as she approached her desk.

"NO!" Hinata said immediately, her cheeks burning even more.

"His my cousin…" she added in a low tone. Ten-ten shot her head up immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have thought of that." Ten-ten said, laughing as she spoke. Hinata gave her a small smile then looked at her files.

"So…here is your office. Everything you need is here. Mr. Neji likes his coffee served when he arrives at 7:00 in the morning -."

"And I will make sure it's hot." Ten-ten intervened. Hinata paused for a moment and released a small laugh before continuing.

"Make sure to ask him if he has eaten breakfast, if not bring him his desired option of meal. Do the same for lunch, he rarely leaves his office and if he stays no later than 7:00 in the evening ask him if he wants dinner. There's a cafeteria down stairs, on the 4th and 1st floor but I highly recommend you order food from Shituriou's, that's just around the corner. You have the numbers of his clients and his important people in and out of the building, all of which is found in the phone book just beside your phone as you can see. You will also need this –." She said, handing her a pink notebook.

"he will be calling you form time to time asking for reservations in a hotel or asking you to contact a certain person, all you have to do is write that down so you won't get lost on the way. Neji-niisan is not a very patient person, if he asks you to do something I advise you do it quickly." She ended, ten-ten nodding at everything Hinata has told her to do. 'No stress.' Ten-ten said, looking at the phone book and looking down for the people he asked her contact earlier. It was a good thing she had fine memory, anyone who couldn't listen that well would have been fired easily or not be hired at all as Mr. Neji's secretary.

"I suppose, you are all set? If you have anymore questions, just dial my number and I would be glad to assist you." Hinata told her, before turning away.

"Oh… and welcome to the KaiTen company." She added with her charming before opening the door.

"Thanks…" ten-ten told her. Hinata then looked at her, wincing as she did so.

"Before I forget…" Hinata said and lowered her voice.

"Don't enter his office unless _he_ calls you in. You don't call him - he calls you. If there is a need to call him, make sure it is about personal matters that include family, valuable information or business matters. The last secretary he had yesterday got fired because she dialed his number by accident. I hope everything is clear now… I don't want you to get fired on my account…" she whispered in a shy but nice way. 'Most charming, is my Boss. Most _definitely_ a person who I can talk to in the time of need.' Ten-ten thought. She smiled at Hinata before she walked out on ten-ten who heaved a sigh. She wanted a job, but this was a job wasn't a job she expected, it seemed a bit hard to try and click with the boss and with out clicking with the boss how can the people around him ever enjoy the work they do? 'Well, take it or leave it I suppose.' She told herself before reaching for the phone book again and dialing the numbers of the people her boss has asked her to contact. There's no way she would get fired for being lazy.

* * *

well, this is going to be fun. we all know how neji is, don't you ever wounder how he will do as ten-ten's boss?

the next chapter will take more time! though, im looking forward to hearing from you! thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, i double checked this before posting, just trying to make sure it won't be confusing for you guys to read. :D

Anyway, this one took a little time but i had to type like i was on a marathon coz the ideas i had in my mind might slip away, i don't want to chicken out and stop at the middle of the fict so here is chapter 5 of The Article! Hope you enjoy this, coz i had fun typing it...! and I mean a lot of fun!

(I don't know anyone named Fern, shes fictional in this fict. so if ever you read this, and your name is fern, or you know someone whose name is fern, please know that fern in this story is NOT BASED ON A TRUE STORY, I JUST MADE HER UP. but if that's not enough and your still upset, im sorry....*cries*)

-MoE

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *SIGH***

* * *

Chapter Five

Ten-ten called all the important people that she was told to call and she had written down some of the important information about the said upcoming meeting. She had called Mr. Inuzuka and gave the instructions through phone, unfortunately for her she had to go back down the third floor and give it to, _Kiba_, the guys name was and he gave her a quizzical look before actually asking her: "who are you?" which caught ten-ten by surprise.

"Well, I'm Mr. Hyuuga's new secretary." She told him handing over the files. He looked at her; she noticed how his eyes were dog like. Why he looked like that, she would never know, not to mention the red long triangles painted on both his cheeks; something told her it's better to keep some secrets to their selves.

"When did you start, um… what's your name?" he asked her.

"Ten-ten."

"Oh great, first he gets a girl named Fern from America now he ends up with a girl whose name is that of two numbers." Kiba grumbled. Ten-ten looked at him in question, not being able to understand what he ahd just said.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Kiba looked at her and opened the file with a tiny smile escaping his lips.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." He told her while looking at the files and flipping the paper from one page to another.

"So ten-ten, when did you get this job? Being the Almighty's secretary? "

"Just today…Anyway -."

"You just got hired?" he asked her, his eyebrow arched. She answered him with a nod.

"Anyway, Mr. Hyuuga-."

"So, how long do you think your going to keep your job? The last one was 5 hours." He asked her. 'is this guy trying to be funny?' she asked herself after looking at him with a placid face. She could work with guys like him; she has been through worse costumers anyone could imagine. She gave him a weak but fake smile in return with his goofy one.

"The longer you keep budding in with random questions, the faster I will lose my job…sir." She told him, her eyes almost twitching as she spoke to him. She witnessed how his facial expression changed from the goofy grin to the shocked look. She took the time to accomplish what she was told to do in his shocked and silent state.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji has asked me to give you these files, he wants them printed and sent to his office with Mr. Rocks report this evening before 7:00. He also wants to know if Mr. Sai is available. Is he?" she asked him. Kiba nodded absent mindedly.

"Well then, he wants Sai in the office tomorrow morning. Please, don't forget to send the report in today. If you don't I might get fired – on your account." She said, teasingly and walked off with out looking back at his face. Kiba was still standing in the same spot, looking at the back of ten-ten's head before she disappeared from the closing doors of the elevator.

She talked to Mr. Aburame the minute she has returned from the third floor and he gave her a few hearable instructions before hanging up on her. She also double checked the files that were given to her before having it photocopied which she placed neatly in a folder afterwards. Ten-ten was in the office for almost 4 hours after being hired and she was already tired. She stretched herself in her thankfully comfortable seat and gave a sigh. She checked her watch afterwards wondering what time her boss was coming back. She had to talk to Hinata too, who was missing from her reception area for hours. She noticed Hinata leave her station minute by minute; ten-ten would have thought that girl was with a guy in the building making her act that way but she wasn't going to be the judge here. She just gave a weak sigh and leaned against her chair.

Ten-ten looked around the office for a minute, trying to figure out what made the Hyuuga Neji hire her. Either he was going to put her through hell because of what the article had written about her, or he was just very desperate in getting a secretary. Either way, it didn't seem to make her feel any less important. Thinking that her boss has hired her in a snap was difficult to decipher, but she was glad she finally had a job after what had seemed like a curse given to her by Hiashi Hyuuga, that little ass. By then she heard the phone rang, which made her jump a little then she finally picked it up and cleared her throat. She looked at the caller id and she wasn't surprised her boss was calling her.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Where are the files?"

"I have taken them down to Mr. Inuzuka -..."

"It's already 7:00."

"It is?" she asked in a shocked look. When did time fly so quickly in a boring office?

"Yes it is, don't you have a watch with you?" he said in a sarcastic manner. Ten-ten glanced at her wrist watch and looked away.

"Um…"  
"I have specifically said that I wanted that copy before 7:00. Do you not remember?" he added in a arrogant tone that caught ten-ten off guard.

"Yes I do, I have-."

"Then why is not here?"

"I…I don't know Mr. Hyuuga." she told him truthfully. there was silence at the end of the line for a couple of minutes.

"Then make yourself useful, and find... out." He said in what seemed to be an angry voice, hissing the last two words in the reciever. Before ten-ten could answer he rudely hung up on her. Ten-ten stared into space for 5 minutes and blinked a couple of times before taking one deep breath and dialing the Printing Department's number. The phone rang and rang but no one seemed to be picking up. She growled. Damn that Inuzuka. She was going to get fired for this. She dialed the number again and she allowed it to ring for 6 times before she slammed the receiver and dashed towards the door. She had thoughts of strangling that Inuzuka guy, better yet shooting him with a shot gun. She walked towards the main doors of the main office when she spotted Hinata walking towards her. Hinata seemed tired by the look on her face as ten-ten walked towards the elevator.

"Hinata-san, are you okay?" she asked. Hinata looked at her; she seemed startled but gave her a warm but tired smile after knowing it was only ten-ten.

"Yes, I'm okay. Is he in?"

"Yes the boss is in." she told Hinata who nodded.

"I think I'm about to get fired." Ten-ten added. Hinata looked at her in terror.

"Huh?!"

"The files I took to Mr. Inuzuka haven't arrived yet." she explained pressing the elevator button and waited while putting her weight on her left leg and resting the other.

"Oh no…" Hinata said, looking away from ten-ten and placing a well manicured hand on in front of her lips. She had a concerned look on her face that ten-ten took in gratefully.

"Yeah, I know I'm doomed." Ten-ten told her adding a sigh.

"Where are you going?"

"Down the third floor, I need to check on that Inuzuka guy. I want to know why the file I gave him isn't here yet. I gave him specific instructions and what does the guy do? He doesn't listen." Ten-ten said, a now angry look on her face took over.

"Oh, Kiba is a good person."

"I think his trying to get me fired…"

"Oh no. he wouldn't, I would only think he possibly – forgot?" hinata tried to reason with ten-ten, but ten-ten only laughed.

"Heh. Or his trying to get me fired."

Just then there was a ding, and ten-ten witness the elevator door open, waiting for her to come in. she stepped inside and looked at Hinata.

"If he asks, just tell him I'm trying to fix something down at the printing department." Ten-ten told her. Hinata nodded and ten-ten allowed the doors to close after Hinata walked away. She looked up and watched at the blinking numbers that flashed before her eyes. The doors soon opened when she reached the 4th floor and ten-ten barged in the printing office and looked around, she had a furious look in her eyes that made people stare at her. Just then a pale man approached ten-ten with a pleasant smile; he had short black hair and pale skin, much paler than her boss's complexion and much friendlier looking than her boss. He looked like he was working with paper too long he looked like one, only fatter. She couldn't help but blink at his paper whiteness, not to mention the whiteness of his teeth. Seriously, was this guy really sick or did he bleach himself?

"Can I help you?" he asked her. Ten-ten blinked. How long was she just staring at him like a dumb ass?

"I'm looking for Inuzuka Kiba. Where can I find him?' she asked him as she looked around.

"Mr. Inuzuka has left the office hours ago. Can - ."

"Wait…"she told him as she held up a hand to stop him. she shot a questioning look at him before adding:

"What?" she said, wincing as she spoke.

"He…left." said the pale man, looking at the door as if waiting for a reply of Kiba walking out of the printing department.

"Where?" she asked.

"He probably went home, or to a bar like he usually does." he told her. she shot her head up in disbelief. 'oh lord please don't tell me he forgot about the file.' she thought.

"And what of the file?" she hopefully asked the man.

"What file?"

"Didn't he leave a file to someone around here?"

"I don't recall him ever handing anyone a - file."

Ten-ten looked then ten-ten was angry.

"Where is his cubicle?" she asked.

"You mean his office?"

"Yes, I mean his office."

"It's down the hall, on your right." he told her, holding out his hand and showing her the directions with specific gestures

"Thank you." She said before storming off. The pale man looked at her startled at first, then decided to follow the girl. She walked like she was on a rampage and looked at the doors of Mr. Inuzuka Kiba's office before trying the door knob. Damn, it was locked.

"It's locked." he told her, in a dull voice. ten-ten glared at him with a annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you think I already know that?" she asked him before looking back at the door.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow?" he told her, tucking a hand in his jacket pocket.

"Believe me, if I don't get that damn file today -." She told him, tugging at her hair and pulling out two hair pins before looking at the pale guy.

"- I won't be here tomorrow." She whispered. She bended over to look at the key hole and inserted the pins before hearing a sigh behind her. She started to shake the pins into the lock and moving the pins clock wise and counter clock wise.

"Do you think that really works?" he asked and after which, they both heard a loud click before ten-ten hissed a victory hiss and opened the door, then tucking the pins back into her hair when she walked in.

"How…?" he asked. Ten-ten started to scan the table that was filled with undone files. She could smell something that stank in the room; it reminded her of wet dog. She rummaged through the files as the man behind her only smirked.

"I use to be a burglar back in college." She told him. She could feel his eyes bore a hole into the back of her head as she looked around for her precious file. Her job depended on it.

"I'm just joking." She told him after she gave him one quick look.

"I use to forget my apartment keys back in college. I discovered my pick locking skills when I forgot my term paper and I left my keys inside the apartment that I had to find a way get in, so I use two pins and there, we have it. Lock picking, uploaded." She said as she looked at the table and spotted a familiar sight. She gasped, and reached out to the file she was looking for. There were stains on it and it smelled like dog, oh damn, her boss is going to love this.

"That…that, ass…" she murmured in anger. She looked at the man behind her.

"Do you know Sai?' she asked. His eyebrows rose as she spoke.

"That would be me." he answered; she looked at him and frowned.

"Has Mr. Inuzuka reminded you that Mr. Hyuuga needs you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"No, he hasn't." he told her with both his eyebrows caving in. ten-ten's nose flared and she tightened her grip on the file. 'Typical!' she thought. 'What kind of a man was this Inuzuka guy?' She looked up at him and tried her best to smile at Sai as she started to walk out the office.

"Oh…" she said.

"Well. Mr. Hyuuga Neji would like to have you in the main office tomorrow morning." She said walking out of the office and looking at the file in disbelief. That Inuzuka guy was going to get it…real bad, but first she was going to have to explain things to Mr. Hyuuga. God, was this going to hurt.

* * *

There you go! hope you liked it! Comment please! Arigato gosaimasu! *grin*


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's chapter 6…but before that…**

**Ten-ten:** No, I can't believe you just left with out finishing the file!

**Kiba:** well, I just forgot!

**Ten-ten:** well, you can't just forget!

_(there was a knocking on the door, then it opens up with a big "bang")_

**Kiba:** what the-?

**Ten-ten:** Midnight?

**MS:** Yeah that's right! Midnightsocrates is here!

**Kiba**: who are you?

**MS:** _(growling)_ I'm your worst nightmare!!!!

_(Jumps on kiba and slaps him over and over.)_

**Ten-ten:** Midnight! Stop!

**MS:** I will not stop unless he finishes that file!

**Kiba:** Get off!!

**MS:** Make me _(hissing)_

**Ten-ten:** without him, there won't be a anymore chapters!

**MS:** _(looks at ten-ten and raises a weary eyebrow)_ do you really want me to stop hitting him?

_(ten-ten opens her mouth to say something, stops and thinks, then smiles)_

**Ten-ten:** Oh well… If Moe thinks you should slap him till his lights go out, I won't stop you. _(sits on the coach and pops open a bag of chips)_

**Ten-ten:** I'll just have to enjoy this.

**MS:** **YOSH!!!! **PREPARE TO MEET – YOUR MAKER!!!!!!

**Kiba:** NO!!!!!!

**Moe:** okay, okay that's enough…on with the chapter. :)

**MS:** *pouts* aww…. WAIT! Next chapter? YEPPIE!! ^_^

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I DON'T! I DON'T!!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Ten-ten couldn't stand the sight of the file; she couldn't stand the smell either. She wondered what had gotten into the mind of that Inuzuka guy that made him think he could just leave the file there. She slapped herself mentally, why hadn't she gotten his phone number earlier? That would have saved her the trouble of barging into his smelly office. Her eyes saddened, what would Mr. Hyuuga think? Would he fail to understand and fire her? She gave a weak groan at the thought, what was she going to do if her boss fired her. The sound of the elevators small 'ding' made her look up to watch the doors open for her. She walked out of the elevator ad spotted Hinata on the phone. She gave ten-ten one quick look before hanging up. As ten-ten opened the glass doors towards the main office, Hinata looked at her with a hopeful smile.

"So? Do you have it?" she asked ten-ten in a weak and gentle voice paired with a small smile. Ten-ten walked up to the beautiful lady and held the file up. Hinata gave ten-ten a frown and looked at the file on ten-ten's hand as she approached her.

"What is that?"

"The unfinished file of Mr. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Unfinished? But-.."

"Oh yeah… unfinished. He left it in his office and sprinkled it with his very own dog scented potpourri. Here, take a whiff at it." She told Hinata as she held the file up to her nose. Hinata had no chance to take a closer sniff when she had to back away from her desk with one hand over her nose.

"Charming, ain't it?"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata was able to say. Ten-ten gave an angry frown at the file as if it was the folder she had to blame.

"Now-" Ten-ten said, but was cut off by the ringing of Hinata's phone. Hinata looked at it at first but picked it up as soon as it rang twice.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga…" she said. Ten-ten felt shivers down her spine as she witnessed Hinata wince at the phones receiver.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga. Right away." said Hinata as she hung the phone up. She gave ten-ten a sad look and folded her arms across the table.

"He wants to see you." She told ten-ten and looked at the file in horror.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Seriously? I have no idea what to say…" she told Hinata truthfully. Hinata only glared at the brunette as if she wanted to give her an advice but looked away instead. Ten-ten knew Hinata was feeling her own inner fear, and it only made ten-ten feel worse when she walked away from Hinata. She looked at the glass doors and opened them only to be greeted by the insane coldness her boss had in his office. She looked around and found her boss looking at her, waiting for her to come forward. She hesitated at first because that look on his long and handsome face told her to run for the hills. How can someone muster something as evil of a look as the one he was giving her right now. She started to walk towards him, both her hands clutching the file in terror. Damn the Inuzuka, damn her job, damn her boss… Didn't he know that he could give someone a heart attack with just one evil look he was giving her? She stopped in front of his desk and pursed her lips, she tried not to look scared but she couldn't help but shiver in front of him. He gave her an evil glare before looking down on the file she was holding.

"I will give you the pleasure of explaining to me as to why you are holding that –" he said giving the file one disgusted look.

"-What ever that is –" he told her before looking at her with annoyance.

"With extreme importance when I have been waiting for an hour and a half for one crucial file. I do not recall ever giving you a file that looked like the leftover's of taco bell…" he told her, a cold pint of emotion in his voice. Ten-ten felt like she couldn't speak. How can any one ever explain anything to a man who looked like he was ready for the rising of world war 3? He looked at her, impatiently waiting for her answer as she searched for the right things to say.

"I – I have given this file to Inuzuka Kiba, as you have ordered Mr. Hyuuga -."

"And so tell me, why is it with you?"

"Um…"

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Maybe it was a mistake to hire you as my secretary…" he snapped at her. She felt her blood run cold at what he ahd told her and clung to the file for dear life.

"I don't know what happened Mr. Hyuuga, I have specifically told him -."

"Told him what? That the boss of this company – his very own boss, and yours as well, has all the time in the world to wait?" he retorted. Ten-ten now felt like she wanted to kill Kiba. She was getting the blame for his laziness. She looked at Neji, and then looked at her feet after receiving a cold stare from him.

"Do you really think I have the time to sit around and wait for one-single-file, which I have clearly stated that I wanted at 7:00, this late evening on my desk?" he continued.

"No Mr. Hyuuga."

"Unlike you Ms. Ten-ten I cannot just and around and make calls or _wait_, I have no time to spare for petty events that seems to be so important to people like you. Your just the secretary and all you have to do is call my clients, pass notes and files, double check reports and photocopy papers and it seems to me your trying to imply that this is too much for you too handle." he told her while snapping his head to look up at her. She was speechless, but was wounded by what he said. All she could do was stand there and take the beating, what was she expecting?

"I do not plan to waste my time on things like these…" he told her as he spun his seat towards his laptop. Ten-ten wanted to say something to clear her name but it seemed like he had taken away her right to speak up.

"Why are you still here?" he snapped at her. She twitched as he spoke, his voice echoing in the room. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but was silenced as he looked at her when he turned the seat to give him a much better view of her.

"Do you have something to say?" he hissed at her. She looked up at him and cleared her throat softly as not to give him the wrong impression.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga… What do you want me to do with this file?" she asked him. He looked at her then at the file before looking back at his laptop. He was silent at first but stood up from his seat after turning off his computer and tucking it in the laptop bag he had beside this papers.

"I want you to photocopy it again and put it on my desk tomorrow morning." Was all he said before walking pass her putting on his suit as he did.

"Tomorrow…?" she asked. He looked at her and paused as he opened the door of his office.

"Yes, tomorrow why, are you incapable of photocopying it and passing it to me by 7:00?" he said sternly. She shook her head slowly and her heartbeat began to beat faster than it used to. 'He hasn't fired me… oh god…' she thought.

"Good. This will be the last time you will ever disappoint me Ms. Ten-ten, I will not allow you to make a graceless fool out of me again, am I clear?" he hissed. She only nodded at him as he gave her one last angry look before he stepped out of hi office. As soon as he did, she took one shaky intake of breath and exhaled. She could feel her knees go weak and her stomach turning. Everything he has told her hurt, never in her life has she ever been spoken to like a complete idiot. She couldn't imagine being a disappointment and on her first day, she disappointed her boss. The funniest thing was she just stood there and allowed him to talk down on her. But what was she to do? She couldn't talk back, as he said: 'you're just a secretary'. She slowly walked out of the boss's office and looked at Hinata who gave her a gloomy look. Ten-ten only shrugged it off by giving her a smile while walking towards her office. She undid the fasten on the folder and photocopied the file as she was instructed and after that she laid it on top of her desk before turning the air con off and locking her office door after making sure she had the keys with her. Hinata looked at her while she walked away from her small office; she wondered what she could do to make ten-ten feel better. She knew she wasn't really good with things like that; she never had the gift of comforting people. As she sat there thinking of what to do, ten-ten walked towards her and gave her a warm smile.

"Aren't you going home yet?" ten-ten asked her. Hinata smiled and looked at her watch, frowning afterwards.

"I can't, I still have some important things to do around here. It seems that I won't be leaving until 8." She told ten-ten.

"Oh, bummer. Are you sure? It's not safe to go home alone, doesn't your cousin tell you to come home early?"

"Oh he does, but he knows my job comes first. And its okay, my father always has a personal driver to come pick me up when I come home late, so I'm sure ill be home safe." Hinata said. Ten-ten sighed then looked at her watch before glancing back at the main doors.

"Well, I guess ill see you tomorrow then." Ten-ten said, waving a weary hand at her as she walked out of the doors. Hinata waved back and watched as ten-ten slid inside the elevator doors, disappearing afterwards.

"So?' sakura asked ten-ten with a excited tone in her voice as she jumped on the coach as soon as she heard the apartment door open.

"Did you get a job? I assume that you did coz your home very late young lady!" she added squinting her left eye and waving her forefinger. Ten-ten took off her suit and opened the refrigerator door. She grabbed the carton of milk and started drinking while sakura waited for ten-ten to answer on the other side of the counter. Ten-ten wiped the sides of her lips and looked at sakura.

"Yes mother, I got a job." She said. Sakura grimaced at her friends words but recovered soon as ten-ten walked into the living room and slumping beside sakura.

"Ooohhh… the softness…." She moaned with both her eyes closed and a small smile spread across her face. Sakura looked at her and folded her arms across her chest. She stared at ten-ten for a while and poked ten-ten hard on the her side after a few minutes.

"Ouch! What?!" ten-ten yelled in surprise. She hated the fact that sakura has mastered ten-ten's tickle spots and the fact that sakura had a very strong hand, her tickling would easily be called nailing if it wasn't for her well polished hands.

"So, where are you working?" she asked. Ten-ten cleared her throat and shifted her weight before answering.

"You won't believe it." Ten-ten told her.

"Just tell me…" sakura said impatiently.

"KaiTen company." She told sakura. Her pink haired friend squinted her eyes at ten-ten and backed away as if it was hard to believe a truthful girl like ten-ten.

"You're bluffing."

"Nope."

"But, that company is owned by the Hyuuga's! How did you get hired? Did you go in a disguise?"

"I'll have to drink a lot and smoke weed before I do anything like that."

"What does that even mean?" sakura said as she laughed at ten-ten's remark.

"How did you get hired?" she asked the brunette again.

"I have nooooo idea." Ten-ten told her.

"So, what's your position in the company?"

"The Janitor." She told sakura who punched her immediately in the shoulder. Ten-ten winced at the sudden shot of pain on her arm. Sakura had some insane strength in her that ten-ten would constantly avoid pissing the pink haired girl off.

"Honestly, you have got to stop doing that!"

"And why?" sakura said as she placed both her hands on her hips.

"Cause it freakin HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Do I look like I care?"  
"Shut up." ten-ten snapped as she massaged her arm.

"So come on! What job did you get?"

"Secretary, okay! Sheesh…"

"And the boss?" sakura asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked at ten-ten. Ten-ten sighed then rolled her eyes.

"You know, they say the secretary and the boss always end up in a secret unwanted relationship…"

"My boss is just lovely. He has laser's for eyes and his words are absolutely toxic, that if you listen very carefully your eyes start to melt and your eardrums explode." Ten-ten said, recalling her moments with the boss was like replying a horror scene where one of the supporting characters are stabbed to death.

"Tough…" sakura said rolling her eyes and arching her eyebrows.

"Is he handsome?" she asked. Ten-ten groaned, why would that be important? He was a bossy asshole! Does someone that rude have to have the credit for looking good?

"Oh please, I don't want to go through the details of how my demon boss looks like."

"Demon Boss? Where on earth-?" sakura asked, sometimes ten-ten could get really imaginative with the nicknames she gave people.

"The Boss of the Underworld, he will be the death of me…Bwahaha!" she cackled in an evil tone and started to stand from her seat.

"Hey, we aren't finished yet."

"Nope, I'm tired I'm sleepy and I have to wake up early tomorrow, because my boss told me that if I don't get that STUPID file on his desk by 7:00, he will kill me." Ten-ten said, walking towards her bedroom door and opening it.

"But you haven't eaten anything for dinner!"

"That's okay, that's the reason why there's breakfast you know." Ten-ten said with a weak smile. sakura remained quite at first but looked at ten-ten and smiled in return.

"Okay then…. Goodnight." Sakura said, giving up.

"Night…" ten-ten replied, she slowly closed the door and took a quick shower before hitting the hay shack. When she turned off the lights and lay in bed, she thought of tomorrow. She wondered, would she kill kiba, or was the boss going to do it for her? As she closed her eyes, she could see guts and brains flying across her lids coming from a certain person that looked and reeked of dog. A smile escaped her lips thanked the lord for her unbelievable but well loved imagination before ten-ten finally fell asleep.

* * *

**YOSH! Chapter 6 is done! There! I hoe you liked it! Comment please!!!!! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the late update, I was busy with school stuff and got side tracked with the activities we had. I'm still alive though, ^_^ hopefully this chapter doesn't bore you. R&R please! Thankies a bunchies!

So here's **Chapter 7**…. Yosh!

_**Beware the bad language…**_

**I don't own narutoooooooo!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ten-ten was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She opened her eyes and released a short groan before she picked it up. She blinked a couple of times before realizing it was an unknown caller. Who over it was, the person had to have a good explanation as to why they were calling her at 4:00 in the morning. She flipped her white cell phone open and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello…" she said in a groggy voice, she had her eyes closed and she lay on her back as she held the phone to her ear.

"Ms. Ten-ten, have you photocopied the file as I have ordered?" a harsh cold tone of a man came from the other side of the phone. Ten-ten blinked and was startled by the voice that she now feared.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" she asked her voice still groggy. There was a silence on the other end and ten-ten could hear music in the back ground, though she was sure it wasn't greenday or my chemical romance because she didn't remember any of the bands playing a violin or a piano.

"Yes. Have you photocopied the file?" he asked again. Ten-ten sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga-."

"Where is it?"

"In my office..."

"Good, I want you to go there and rewrite the contents. It seems the file itself was a mistake."

"Sir…?" ten-ten's eyes widened.

"Also I want you to prepare my coffee before I get there."

"Now sir?" she asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, now."

"But it's-."

"Are you complaining?"

"No Mr. Hyuuga, but-." Ten-ten wanted to remind him it was too early but the phone died on her. She glared at the phone with extreme hate and growled. What was the Mr. Hyuuga expecting? She was woken up by the ringing of her phone and yes, it 4:00 in the morning! What the Hell!? She jumped off her bed and opened the door to find that sakura was still asleep, well duh! Everyone else was asleep at this time… she walked towards the kitchen and turned on the lights before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a quick shower and changed. She wore her white loose neck shirt and her black skirt that rode up above her knees. She then took her black suit and combed her long wavy hair before bumping into sakura. Sakura and ten-ten let out a ear piercing scream before they both realized they had just scared one another. Ten-ten held the comb in a stabbing position while Sakura's left hand fell on top of her heart, the other was holding a butchers knife above her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK TEN-TEN!" sakura was able to say before seeing it was only ten-ten.

"YOU SCARED ME! What are you doing this time of day?" she said again, lowering her hand that held the knife. Ten-ten glared at the girl and looked at the knife.

"I scared you? You scared me?! Don't you realize you still have your cucumber facial mask on and a towel wrapped around your head? Not to mention the Butchers knife. You look like a psychotic killer that jumped out of the 80's horror movie!" ten-ten said, walking pass sakura who only hung her hands on her hips and glared at the brunette was finishing off her coffee.

"Are you going already? It's 4:30 in the morning for crying out loud!" sakura said, flinging her hands in the air. ten-ten clicked her tongue and walked away.

"I forgot to mention my boss doesn't sleep…" ten-ten told sakura, who only frowned at her.

"Your boss?"

"Can you actually believe that he called me, 4:00 in the morning just so he can have his coffee and that stupid file?" ten-ten said, her eyebrows caving in as she spoke. Sakura only blinked in surprise.

"Your boss called you…wow…" sakura said.

"Wow what? There's nothing 'wowie' about it."

"I think your boss likes you…"

"Shut up plaza forehead how would you know? I highly doubt that that man even has a heart." ten-ten said, frowning.

"And what makes you so sure all of a sudden?" sakura said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know what? You can stop pissing me off and continue later because I don't wanna be late." ten-ten said, fixing her bag and walking away.

"Sure thing. Oh… and can you bring me some ramen when you get back?" sakura asked. ten-ten stopped in her tracks and looked back at sakura who was smiling a goofy smile.

"What?" she asked. Sakura twiddled her thumbs like a little girl begging for a new pony.

"The ramen at Ichiraku's I heard tastes 10x as better than cheap cup noodles-."

"Or you're cooking." Ten-ten intervened. She heard sakura growl behind her.

"Why don't you ask your precious Sasuke to do it?"

"He's busy."

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"You're just the secretary…"

"Meaning…?"  
"You get to talk on the phone all day and stick bubblegum under the desk."

"Oh…You'll be surprised…" ten-ten said, rolling her eyeballs.

"Soooo….? Will yah?" pleaded sakura.

"I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Oh! And Ice cream!"

"Alright…!"

"-And some chocolate cake!"

"DON'T PUSH IT FOREHEAD!" ten-ten yelled as she walked down the stairs and stepping into the deserted street. She looked around, she hasn't realized how creepy looking the city was in the wee hour of the morning. She spotted a homeless person shift to his side when a breeze blew by. Ten-ten looked at the street; she waited for a taxi to some by when a black sports car stopped in front of her. She looked at the car and blinked. The door opened and –

"Get in." Neji said. Ten-ten froze, first the phone call now the car ride. Not to mention the still and emotionless face he had on as he talked, he was still looking at the road. Ten-ten slowly walked towards the car and looked at Neji, her boss.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." She greeted him.

"Hn." was his reply. She got in the car and slammed the door shut and as soon as the doors locked, he started to drive. Ten-ten could feel the awkwardness between them; the silence was slowly eating its way into her ear. She looked at him and she couldn't help but blush. Why can someone so cruel – look so damn sexy? He was wearing a white see through shirt, its first two buttons undid. The cuffs of his sleeves curled up to his elbow and his shirt was tucked out. He was wearing black pants that only made him look paler. Ten-ten sighed inwards, why did he have to be so icy? They sat there in silence, lights form the poles of the road flashed before ten-ten's eyes as she looked out to avoid anymore eye contact or any contact with her boss's irresistible physique. The only sound that ten-ten could hear was the quiet rumbling of the car and the constant 'clicking' sound of the gearshift. She could only stay still and be quiet as they sat there, completely ignoring one another. The silence was cut when ten-ten's phone started to ring. Her 'money honey' ring tone filled the car almost instantly that ten-ten actually jumped as her phone rang. She started to go through her bag and snatched her phone up in embarrassment, Neji just glared at her for a few minutes scoffed and looked back at the road. She looked at the name that flashed through the screen of her flip top phone and she answered in anger.

"This better be good …" she growled.

"Why? Bad timing?" Sakura's voice rang from ten-ten's phone. She looked at Neji and he just ignored her. God, there goes his beloved silence.

"Call me later… I'll send you a message when I'm in the office." Ten-ten told her, almost in a whisper.

"Why?"

"I don't really wanna talk right now. Call me later." Ten-ten told sakura, in a irritated voice.

"Why don't you wanna talk?" sakura asked her.

"Why are you even calling?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why are you tormenting MEE? Just, stop calling!" ten-ten squealed, she forgot Neji was still there. She instantly gave him a quick look and giving a goofy smile as he was staring at her. He wasn't enjoying her little phone call. She turned back to the window and sighed.

"Why?" sakura asked, her voice ringing in ten-ten's head like a annoying bug that buzzed the hell out of her. She took a deep breath, trying not to raise her voice as she continued to speak.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanna talk…" sakura told her. 'What the f…?' ten-ten thought, her eyebrows caving in her forehead.

"Let's talk later." She said, giving a quick look at Neji and looking away as she noticed how concentrated he was with his driving.

"But I don't wanna…"

"I'm hanging up." Ten-ten warned. She heard sakura laugh on the other line.

"No you won't."

'Beep' ten-ten hung up her phone. She stuffed her cell inside her bag again and looked at Neji. He didn't seem to pay any attention to her conversation, but she knew he wasn't the least bit happy that his little silent moment was broken off by Lady Gaga. She looked away, and had hoped sakura would have called her a bit later.

"_That's M-O-N-E-Y so sexy, ai…"_ her phone began to ring again.

"_Damn, I love the jag the jet and the mansion…Oh-."_Ten-ten snapped her phone open.

"Whaaaat?" she whispered, grinding her teeth in annoyance.

"Are you getting the noodles later?" sakura asked her. Ten-ten knew exactly what sakura was trying to do, she was trying hard to annoy ten-ten. Sad part was, it as working.

"Why are you asking me that question now? Don't you have enough time to call me later?" she asked.

"Hey… I just wanted to know."

"Okay! Fine, ill buy the noodles just don't forget to order sushi later…"

"Okay… so what are you doing?"

"I'm trying really hard to not annoy my boss but you're just making it really impossible."

"Oh…"

"Stop calling."

"Why?"

"Just not now, call me later."

"If you hang up on me, ill call you again."

"Why on earth are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?" ten-ten whispered in irritation, tired of holding on to her voice as she spoke as low as she can, Neji looked at her with a blank face but looked away immediately as not to make it obvious he had just heard her outburst. Sakura started to laugh hard on the phone line, and then sighed a contented sigh.

"Sorry, I know I'm bothering you but I can't help it…its fun!" she told ten-ten, if only sakura was near, ten-ten would have no second thoughts in strangling sakura's pretty neck with her bare hands.

"Call-me-later." she told sakura, almost in the brink of losing it.

"Bye…" sakura said, before bursting out in laughter again.

"Bye." Ten-ten said, flipping her phone close in an irritated way making Neji turn his head to look at her, she hasn't notice the momentary glance as Neji looked away immediately. She placed her cell phone back into the bag and slowly turned her head to look at Neji. She hasn't noticed they were already driving towards the parking lot. As he stopped at the entrance of the parking space, he rolled down the window and pulled out his ID swiping it across the entrance screen and soon the gates opened, allowing Neji to drive to a parking spot. As Neji found his own personal parking space, he parked immediately and ten-ten opened the door to step out. As she took one step down, the sound of her heels colliding with the cement floor made echoes that rang all through out the parking lot. Neji soon followed after and all ten-ten could do know was be as quite as possible and go where Neji was going. She was completely creep-ed out by the eerie silence and the echoes of the parking lot not to mention some parts of the parking area was dark and lights were blinking, she was unaware of her surroundings, who could blame her she has never been to the parking lot before and she hopped she won't again, the parking lot was no Disney land it was like a scene from a horror movie. They walked a few feet apart, she wasn't really comfortable when she was around Neji coz he was too quiet, she has thought of trying to open him up but her nerves had the best of her. she hasn't noticed the elevator as she was following Neji in silence, she wished sakura would call now coz she needed more noise, other than her own footsteps.

They stopped for a couple of minutes and waited for the elevator to come down when Neji has pushed the dial, he waited patiently as he stood there quiet and calm and looking at ten-ten _almost_ in a frowning face. Ten-ten kept glancing back at the empty lots and looking at the doors. Clearly she hated open spaces; she always had a disliking for empty halls. The doors opened finally and they both stepped in, it took some time for them to finally reach their destination, why did the main office have to be on the top floor? They continued with the awkward silence when they reached the main office doors, he went his way with out looking at ten-ten and ten-ten wasn't expecting he would. As she opened her office door she looked at the time, damn, 4:30 am. Way too early for her, she hasn't been awake this early for a really long time. She walked towards the coffee maker, preparing coffee for the almighty boss and continuing with the file Kiba has left behind. She looked at it and ran through it, corrected a few mistakes and typed it down. This wasn't hard for ten-ten, her eyes were sharper than her wits and that's why she took up journalism. Her mother knew she had the talent for writing and ten-ten felt really pleased with her self when she received the special award when she graduated. So far, all she has ever done was serve coffee, now she was still serving coffee but finally handling something she was actually good at. As she re typed everything and printed them all out to place them in a neat folder she looked at the clock that hung on the wall opposite her. It was 6:00, and she was dreading her boss would contact her to ask for his cup of coffee, but to her relief he didn't.

She sighed and poured the hot coffee, the steam rising off of the hot mug as she walked off with the file in one hand and Neji's coffee on the other. She passed by Hinata's empty station and approached Neji's office door, one leg pushing the door open, both eyes on the coffee cup and her hair standing on end as the cold atmosphere she still wasn't accustomed too, enveloped her quickly. Suddenly, the hot coffee looked so tempting. She walked over to the now busy boss, typing away on his laptop and laid the coffee cup on top of his spotless clean table.

"Mr. Hyuuga, your coffee." She told him.

"Hn." He answered, she was expecting a thank you but it seemed that he only spoke more than one sentence when he was defied. Her brows slanted forward, frowning as he ignored her as she stood there with the file cradled in her arms. He stopped typing and looked at his own work when he slowly gave attention to the steaming coffee on his table. He picked up the cup and sipped the contents; after he did he looked at the cup for a moment then stared at ten-ten his face completely emotionless.

"The file?" he asked. She handed the file to him and she saw how his eyes switched to her hands.

"Do you bite your nails often miss ten-ten?" he asked her, out of the blue. She stopped at first, trying hard not to ask him what he meant or to actually repeat himself. She was afraid it might be the last question she could actually ask him before getting fired.

"No Mr. Hyuuga."

"Your hands…" he added as he opened the file to check her work, not looking at ten-ten as he spoke.

"Yes sir? What about my hands?"

"There revolting." He told her. Ten-ten refrained herself from giving an offended gasp, 'what did he just say?'

"I-I'm sorry sir…" she said trying hard not to sound offended but she didn't have to say anything to let her boss know he had offended her. Her silence was enough to make the demon on his shoulder smile.

"I'm sure you are…" he told her. When he turned his back on her, she had to stop herself form scratching his vanilla eyes out of his skull.

"That is all…you may leave." he said in a annoyed and almost bored voice, not sparring a glimpse for the infuriated ten-ten. She swallowed hard and took one deep breath before turning away. The last thing that was on her mind was killing him, how could she? He was the man who gave ten-ten her pay. Damn irony. Damn Boss. Damn Hyuuga's. Damn fingernails.

* * *

There you have it! Think it was boring? Tell me! Reviews make me happy! Go ahead and review, I can't wait to know what you think! Thanks for reading! ^_^ ('money honey' is a song from lady gaga's album 'the fame')


	8. Chapter 8

Phew! I haven't updated for a long time. I missed seating in front of my computer and typing.

I would like to apologize to you guys, I haven't updated any sooner, I never had the chance to do it coz, I was stuck with school, my exams and education always comes first soooo….yeah.

Anyway, I promised 3 chapters right? I'll make sure to upload the next chapter tomorrow cos I'm exhausted…LOL…

Here's chapter 8, please R&R! I would love to hear what you guys think! I missed reading your comments! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8

"I want that paper double checked and photo copied by the end of the day. I'll be specific, 7:00 am. Understood?" he asked her after ten-ten had made her way inside her office. She was about to answer when the other line of the phone died on her and she tried her best not to slam the receiver back in her rage.

"Okay…Think happy thought's…" ten-ten told herself as she sat on her respected seat and stared at the wall. She closed her eyes for a minute before realizing how stupid she must have been to actually take this job. More bad angry thought's came into her mind and she turned away from her table in irritation at looking at the phone numbers on her table.

"Happy thought's? I have none!" she told herself as she picked up an empty mug to take her own cup of coffee. She approached the coffee maker when her phone rang. she rolled her eye's heavenwards and turned towards the phone.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga?"

"I want you to contact Mr. Inuzuka. I want you to tell him I need him in my office, _now._" He told her before he hung up on her. She looked at the wall absent mindedly and blinked before she approached the coffee maker to take her daily dose of coffee. It soothes her mind, and she feels more alert after drinking coffee. But the truth was, ten-ten felt like she was about to fall asleep on her desk or fall off her chair in exhaustion. God was her boss so demanding, must be because of the legendary gene's passed on form generation to generation and Neji was lucky number 1. She picked up the phone and looked at her log-book and found the name Inuzuka Kiba, she looked at it for a couple of seconds thinking she would tear the page to shreds but held back. She dialed the number and waited for the 'wolf-man' to answer. The phone rang 6 times before there was an answer.

"Yup?" said kiba's voice.

"This is Ten-ten, the secretary of Mr. Hyuuga Neji."

"EY! Wazzup?" kiba said, almost in a cool kind of way. Well, _almost._

"I would like to inform you that Mr. Hyuuga has requested me that you should come to his office immediately."

"Whoa… Did I do something wrong?" he asked from the other side of the phone. Ten-ten wanted to kick herself for kiba's stupid question. She wanted to roar on the receiver that he did cause her a lot of trouble.

"I don't know, maybe his going to promote you, so come quickly. Mr. Hyuuga is not a very patient person." said ten-ten, before she hung up the phone. Her boss did seem to be angry when he told her to contact the 'wolf-man', but she had no clue as to what was in store for him. If he was going to promote him, she was sure to find the nearest flag pole to hang herself in, but if he was going to scold him she was going to do egg roll's and cart wheels the rest of her life up till the day she would get fired. Ten-ten sighed and picked up her cup of coffee, she then stared outside the window and looked at the now rising sun.

Ten-ten sat at her desk and re-done the file that was given to her, she was about to photo copy them when she heard her door open. She looked at her intruder and found that it was only Hinata.

"Ten-ten-san?" she heard Hinata say, ten-ten placed the file on the photocopier and started her photocopying before her boss would chew her behind again.

"Yes? What is it?" ten-ten asked Hinata with out looking at her. she heard the door widen as Hinata took one slow step in. why Hinata was so gentle with almost anything she would never understand, but she only guessed it to be her nature. She did come from the most well known family in the country, so it was only natural that Hinata would look and act the way she did.

"Mr. Neji Hyuuga would like a word with you." She told Hinata. Ten-ten snapped her head towards Hinata and glanced at her watch.

"But, its not even 7 yet! He told me, SPECIFICALLY." She told Hinata while her fingers fumbled over the buttons of the photocopier. Hinata giggled behind ten-ten as she nervously worked with the papers as fast as she could.

"It's not about today's file; he wants you in his office." Hinata said. Ten-ten stopped instantly.

"I will do that for you while you are away." Hinata said walking towards ten-ten who was rooted to her spot.

"Wait…" ten-ten said.

"Yes?"

"So you're telling me that, he only wants to talk to me of some sort?" ten-ten said, as if in disbelief.

"Um…" Hinata could only think, but ten-ten intervened immediately.

"Because I doubt he wants to meet me for a cup of tea."

"I was not told as to why he wants you in his office, but all I know is that he wants you there as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible, meaning… right now?"

"Hai."

"Okay…" ten-ten said as she allowed Hinata's hand to reach over and claim the file. She walked over to the door when a thought crossed her mind. Se turned around and looked at Hinata with a sharp eye.

"Hinata-san?" she called. Hinata looked at ten-ten and raised both eyebrows.

"Yes?" she said.

"What skin product do you use?" ten-ten asked, her voice giving a hint of curiosity.

"Um…what do you mean?" hinata said, taken in surprise from ten-ten's question.

"I don't know, you look so radiant today… and is it me, or did you gain weight?" she asked, hinata instantly looked away. Did she really notice?

"Um…I don't know, I don't watch my weight count. But, I use only natural essence and oils…" Hinata said before glancing back at the photocopier that already started to copy the files with the annoying sound that send grinding sensations down her spine and into her bones.  
"Is your copier this noisy?" she asked wincing at the sound.

"Yeah, I learned to get use to it but anyway…I gatta go, the boss is waiting." Ten-ten said as she witnessed Hinata flitch at the slight noise that came form the copying machine. She made sure Hinata was alright before she closed the door and headed down to her bosses door. Hinata looked at closed door and sighed before pulling the chord of the machine in annoyance. She has never been so irritated by a certain sound before, she picked up the file and headed down the hall to go down to the printing section to have the file photocopied. She didn't care if it was a few stories down, she just wanted to get a nice and silent copier – and ten-ten a new copier.

* * *

Ten-ten looked at the doors, heaved a sigh and walked in. she looked at Neji and apparently the now present kiba who looked infuriated. Ten-ten gave Kiba a look of question before she received a death glare from him in return. She looked at Neji who only looked at his computer screen. She stopped in front of his desk, kiba's eyes fixed on her like a hungry wolf.

"I'm happy that you're here, finally." Neji said, looking at ten-ten with his cold eyes. Ten-ten could feel her ears go cold from the air conditioning he had. She feared she would never get use to it.

"Now, Mr. Inuzuka…please explain to us again why you failed to finish the file…." Neji said, resting his elbows on the desk and twining his fingers together. He glared at kiba with his vanilla eyes and noticed how kiba would constantly look at ten-ten with a angry expression. He looked at ten-ten who only ignored him by looking out the window.

"Your secretary was unable to inform me about the definite time you wanted the file sir." Kiba told him. Ten-ten snapped her head to look at kiba in disbelief, with her mouth open and her arms straightened beside her in state of shock.

"Well, excuse meeee…" ten-ten said placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but it seems to me you've mistaken. I told you of the specific time -." She continued.

"Would I lie to you Mr. Hyuuga? Or do you actually believe your secretary?" kiba said, rudely cutting her off. She stood still and glared at kiba.

"Did you just cut me off?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What if I did?"

"What kind of a person, answers a question with another question?" she said rolling her eyeballs. Kiba snapped his head towards her.

"And what kind of secretary would forget to tell the whole instructions before leaving the publishing office?" he hissed. Ten-ten couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh…so I suppose it's my fault you have the insufficiency of understanding dates and time's even if I drew them right in front of you, or are you just deaf?"

"I most certainly am not deaf!" he said, a hind of anger spilling through his voice.

"Then what made you think that I failed to tell you that Mr. Hyuuga has given you the specific time in which to get the file done?"

"Basically, you didn't…"

"Well, I did."

"If you did I would have gotten that file done by the said time."

"I'm sorry but it seems to me that you have the incapacity to understand _the_ human language."

"And what's your point?"

"Well, I would like to apologize but I don't speak dog."

"Why you -."kiba said, curling his fist and his face glowing tomato red.

"Enough…" said Neji, he was looking at ten-ten in what seemed to be a look of surprise, although he remained his cold glance at her and kiba. Not only was he in shock that she could place someone in a humiliating state with such calmness as she has shown him while she basically tackled down Kiba with harsh verbiage, but he was surprised that she could even say something in the present state that he had thrown her into. He leaned towards his seat and released a short sigh.

"Mr. Inuzuka…" he said. Kiba looked at Neji with clenched fists. How dare she humiliate her in front of the boss.

"I have never seen you so man handled, or degraded by a woman. Truthfully, I don't believe you ever being shamed in your many years in working under the Hyuuga estate, other than you shaming other people." Neji said, looking at kiba who has fallen silent. Ten-ten glanced at her boss.

"I already know why you keep missing out on my files." Neji said, holding out a stack of pictures and tossing them on his desk for kiba and ten-ten to see.

"You should be grateful that I still have you as the head of the publishing office. But after what I have discovered, I am sorry to say that you are no longer a part of my company." He told kiba. Ten-ten glanced at the pictures and her eyebrows caved in. it was pictures of Kiba in front of a stripper bar and another or a well known disco bar not far from the KaiTen Company. She looked at kiba, his face was pale white from the news he had just heard from his boss. Just then another person has stepped in the office. She noticed him as one of the guys from the publishing office.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" sai said looking a kiba and ten-ten in question.

"Sai, I'm pleased to see that you have come." neji said, but the sound of his voice didn't seem pleased at all.

"Yes, Miss Ten-ten has informed me yesterday that you needed me." said sai. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at kiba.

"Well, how shocking. It seems that you have understood her very well while Mr. Inuzuka ahs failed to understand my secretary."

"Mr. Hyuuga…What did you mean when you said, I am no longer a part of this company?" kiba asked.

"You truly are a simpleton, just as Ms. Ten-ten here has said." Neji told kiba and looked at ten-ten who seemed to be in surprise.

"Your fired…Mr. Inuzuka." he told Kiba, who was stiffened by the news.

"But-." kiba said, trying to reason with his boss but Neji held out a hand to stop him.

"You know very well how serious I am with my job as the head of this intitution. I will not allow you to slow the progress of my company. It seems to me that you are more interested with your nocturnal priorities and obligations, than your responsibilities in my corporation. I dismiss you with the permission of the head of CEO who has gladly agreed. You may take your things, and leave. Make sure not to forget anything in the office." said Neji who only looked at kiba with repulsion and looked at Sai immediately, not changing his expression.

"Congratulations Sai, I promote you to Head of Publication. You may take your place in your new office as soon as Kiba is done with his claiming." said Neji and looked away form all of them and placing his fingers back at the keyboard of his lap top.

"That is all, you may leave." He said. Kiba was left in shock and Sai stood frozen on his spot. Both with different expressions written on their faces. Ten-ten stood there, not knowing what to do, everything seemed to be too fast for her she barely picked up a couple of words from the happenings. She looked at kiba and suddenly felt sorry for the 'wolf-man'.

"Thank you sir…" said Sai as he began to leave, kiba went ahead of him, completely out of words. Ten-ten stood for a couple of minutes before walking towards the door.

"Miss Ten-ten." called Neji. She looked at him almost immediately as her name was called. Neji stood from his seat and slowly approached her, both of his hands in his pockets, his eyes fixed on her.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga."

"It seems…I have treated you unfairly, for that, I would like to apologize." Neji said. Ten-ten stood still. She could feel her cheeks burn as they looked at each other, ten-ten breaking the eye contact first as not to let her boss see her blushing.

"It's okay sir." She answered before turning towards the doors.

"My cousin, seems to have a liking in you." He said.

"Sir?" she asked in surprise.

"Hinata. She has done the research for you, so as to clear you from the mishap Kiba as given you." He told her still not tearing his eyes away form her.

"She did that for me?"

"Yes, she did."

"…" ten-ten said looking at her feet. Hinata was far too kind, she couldn't help but smile at the thought she stood up for her.

"She has never been attached to any of my secretaries before. It seems improbable that she has found a liking to you." He said.

"Well, what can I say…I'm speechless..." she said taking one step back.

"Please, don't forget the file I have given you early on. I would like to have it -."

"By 7:00 am, yes sir. I remember." She said, Neji nodded before heading back to his seat.

"That is all…you may leave." He told her, in a none-sarcastic tone. She looked at him in surprise and as she walked away from his office, she thought, maybe her boss really did have a heart after all.

* * *

So, there it is. Hoped you like it! Comment please! Tell me what you think! I would looooooove to hear from you!!!^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Yey! Chapter Nine is here!

A fast update though, I don't know if its going to satisfying for you guys. ^_^

R&R please! Thank you all for the comments!

**I don't own Naruto… err…

* * *

**

Chapter 9

When ten-ten entered her office, she wondered where Hinata had gone. She wasn't in front of the copying machine as she has thought; maybe she went to the comfort room, but what the hell…? Where was the file?

Ten-ten looked on her desk, it wasn't there. She checked the drawers and it wasn't there either. Ten-ten scratched her head in both confusion and irritation. She looked at the clock and her heart gave a perilous leap. 15 more minutes until the clock struck 7:00, and her boss wanted that file by 7:00. She ran outside and looked down the hall. Hinata wasn't in her usual seat. Ten-ten checked Hinata's desk, it wasn't there either. Ten-ten was about to freak out when she heard the glass doors open. She looked behind her and Hinata stood there with the file in her hand, she also had a sunny look on her face that made ten-ten heave a sigh of relief.

"Hinata-san, God you scared me half to death. Where on earth have you been?" she asked Hinata who gave her a quizzical look while she handed ten-ten the file.

"Down at the printing floor…"

"Eh?! You went all the way down to the forth floor just to print this out?" she asked Hinata, who only nodded. Ten-ten opened the file and double checked – just to be sure.

"So, what did you and Neji-niisan talk about?" Hinata asked suddenly, taking ten-ten by surprise. Did she just call her Boss – 'niisan'?

"Well, Kiba got fired. Sai is now the new head of publication…and he told me he was sorry for, treating me unfairly." Ten-ten said. Hinata was still smiling as ten-ten spoke, which startled ten-ten.

"Um…Hinata?"

"Ten-ten-chan, I've never met someone with such brown eyes…." Hinata told her. ten-ten could feel her cheeks burn.

"Wow, that compliment coming from a pretty woman like you, it makes me feel honored." Ten-ten said, adding a laugh. Hinata frowned.

"I – you think I'm pretty?" Hinata murmured, ten-ten stopped laughing as she witnessed a certain gloom come over Hinata. Ten-ten swallowed hard, did she say something wrong?

"Well, of course you are…" ten-ten said softly, Hinata looked at ten-ten and gave a smile.

"I thought you said I was fat…"

"EH?! That's not what I said!" ten-ten said, sweat dropping. Hinata's eyes began to look glassy. 'oh no…' ten-ten thought.

"I-I only said that you gained weight, that's a good thing!"

"But, isn't it the same? Gaining weight and being fat?"

"Hinata-."

"Sorry…"

"For – for what?"

"I just…don't feel too well…" Hinata said a hand over her stomach. Ten-ten looked at Hinata's hand. She looked at Hinata and laughed.

"See? That's what you get for going all the way down to the forth floor just to print the file. It's just the after effects of being – um – motion sick?" ten-ten said, placing her a finger on her lip as she thought.

"I – I think so... that's probably it." Hinata said as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Ten-ten-chan, it's 7:00, you should probably pass the file to Neji-niisan now." Hinata said as she smiled at her. Ten-ten tried not to show her shock as Hinata said 'niisan' again. She walked over to the door to open it when she witnessed Hinata run out of her desk and into the hall. Ten-ten looked at the file then down the hall where Hinata has ran too. She couldn't decide wither to pass the file now or go to Hinata's aid, she seemed to be troubled today. She thought it out and groaned before heading away from the door and into the hall. There were two doors; one was the janitor's closet and the other the rest room. Ten-ten looked at the rest room door and heard the water running, her eyebrows caved in as she slowly opened the door to find Hinata bending over to the sink and gagging. Ten-ten immediately ran to Hinata's side and placed a worried hand on the middle of her back.

"Hinata what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone as Hinata continued to vomit into the sink. Ten-ten rubbed her hand on Hinata's back to try and comfort her. Hinata took deep breaths before taking a hand full off water and splashing it on her face. ten-ten waited for patiently waited for Hinata to answer.

"Ten-ten-chan, I'm fine. You must hurry and pass the file to Neji-niisan." Hinata said in a small voice, as if trying not to disturb the continuous silence with in the comfort room.

"You just threw up and your telling me your fine? It's obvious that your not."

"Ten-ten-chan…" Hinata continued, she looked at ten-ten with a smile after she turned off the faucet, leaving them in complete silence.

"I'm okay." She told ten-ten, ten-ten shook her head and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't believe you." Ten-ten told Hinata.

"I'm fine really, I must have eaten something I wasn't suppose to eat this morning." Hinata explained as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in thought. Ten-ten only nodded.

"Okay…" ten-ten said, doubt still etched in her mind. Hinata only smiled at her, to dismiss the awkward silence between them. Ten-ten took one step back, her eyes still fixed on Hinata.

"If you need something…" she told Hinata while holding the door open.

"You know where to find me…" she continued as she took one foot out the door, Hinata grinned at her.

"In the office…of course." Hinata told her, the sweet grin still on her face as ten-ten laughed. Ten-ten looked at Hinata one more time and exited the rest room, leaving Hinata who quickly exhaled. She turned around to face the mirror and frowned.

"Ten-ten-chan…I…" she said, her eyes turning glassy and allowed her shaky hand to slip on top of her stomach.

Ten-ten rushed towards Neji's office and looked at the time, she was five minutes late. She hopped her boss wouldn't hate her for it. She opened the door in rush and blinked. For a moment she thought that the door had hit something and when she looked inside the office, she noticed Neji wasn't there. Her eyebrows caved in.

"Ten-ten…" came her boss's voice from behind. She immediately turned around, only to find her boss standing behind the door and his hand one his face. Ten-ten gasped and held both hands towards her mouth; she placed the file on top of the nearest desk and approached her boss cautiously.

"Mr. Hyuuga…? Are you-?"

"I'm not fine! Why in the world did you rush into my office? Did you not see me beyond the door? Are these doors not glass? Better yet, Ms. Ten-ten are you blind?!" Neji told her, his hand on his face but his voice came to her as clear as crystal. Ten-ten blinked and witnessed Neji remove his hand from his face and she gasped when blood ran down his nose.

"Mr. Hyuuga…" she began.

"Where is the file?" he asked, a hand covering his nose and mouth.

"Here sir…" she said, holding the file up so he could see.

"Give it to me." He said, reaching out his free hand. Ten-ten raised an eyebrow at him.

"Unless you want your blood all over your file, I won't give it to you." She told neji.

"Did you just -." He said, a annoyed look written on his face.

"Sir your bleeding." She told him, folding her arms.

"Do you think I'm stupid as not to notice that Ms. Ten-ten?" he snapped.

"I didn't say you were stupid, I only said you're bleeding." She told him, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"How dare you snap back at me." He barked. Ten-ten sighed, normally she would be scared but not now that she felt guilty for causing him pain(which made her feel like she has accomplished something. Nya. :D).  
"Sir…Again…you're bleeding." She told him again.

"And why does this concern you so much?" he asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Because, I'm your secretary…" she simply said.

"Oh…and I suppose your trying to tell me that because you're my secretary, you should care for me…correct?" he asked. She nodded and he gave a short laugh that caused to sent goose bumps up and down ten-ten's spine.  
"Ms. Ten-ten, I hired you to be my secretary, not my nurse." He told her, reaching for the file. Ten-ten snapped her hand away from his reach.

"Sir, if we continue on like this I'm going to have to call the hospital. Your bleeding won't stop unless-." She said.

"Just give me the file." He intervined, now sounding angry.

"No." she simply said, her eyes cut at him. She looked like a child who was so sure of her self that she cared nothing for punishment later. Neji refused to groan at her, she would think she got him annoyed that easily, but she was getting on his nerves.

"Are you – going against me?" he asked, his eyes squinting as if in warning. She only looked at him, not showing any sign of intimidation.

"I'm not giving you the file unless you take a seat." She told him. He wanted to hit her, but he held back. Was she giving him orders? HIM? _The Hyuuga Neji?_ Oh hell no.

"I'm the boss and I give the orders around here." He reminded her. she looked at him, now in a angry way.

"I'm the secretary, I have the file. Therefore, I have every right to give you orders, because if you don't I'm taking this file and I'm going to the toilet, tear each paper inside this folder to shreds into the toilet seat, flush it down the toilet and I'll do all that in a matter of 5 seconds. Plus, knowing you're going to fire me, I'll do all that with a smile on my face, now either you sit down and relax or you say good bye to your precious file. Choose your poison….sir…" she went with out taking a breath. Neji glared at her as she shook the file in one hand as if taunting him and he slowly made his way into his desk and sat down, his hand now leaking with blood. Ten-ten followed behind him and placed the file neatly on top of his table. She stood in front of him and looked at took the hand that was covering his nose. He didn't hesitate to let her take his hand away.

"Lean your head back…" she told him and he did what he was told. She took his telephone receiver to her ear and dialed a number. As the phone rang, she took his chin and gently moved his head from side to side, carefully looking at the damage she gave him. Neji only sat there in silence, his eyes looking straight at the ceiling.

"Hello, I would like to request a bag of ice and cotton. Take it to the 24th floor and leave it on Hinata's desk please, it's urgent." She told the person on the other line. She frowned a few moments later and placed a hand on her hip.

"I fell off the stairs in a hurry okay…" she said looking at Neji.

"It's Mr. Hyuuga's request." She said again in a annoyed voice.

"Thank You." She said with a sigh then hung the phone. She looked back at Neji and pressed herself closer to him to have a good look, he could smell a certain fragrance that made him think of lavender fields.

"Hm…" she said, he looked at her. she pouted her lips as she looked at his bloody nose.

"I don't think I did you much of damage, but nevertheless, we have to stop the bleeding." She said, looking away from him and into the hall through the glass window. Neji continued to smell that fragrance and soon found him self gawking at her, Hinata did mention how beautiful ten-ten's eyes were but he only shrugged it off. Now he knew what she truly meant. Her eyes were hazel brown and when ever the sun light would hit it in the right direction, its color would turn from brown to gold. How he never noticed how long her lashes were, he couldn't quite figure out but whenever she blinked it was as if her lashes sparkled. He looked away immediately as she turned her head towards him.

"Now tell me, what makes you such an expertise in this part."

"In what part Sir?"

"In bloody noses miss ten-ten."

"Well, my best friends mom was a doctor and my best friend was a nurse back in the day, so you can say that living with them is an everyday hospital experience. Plus, I wasn't really the 'non-nosebleed' type back in high school; I use to get nose bleeds all the time during track running practices in the middle of the heat. I know I can handle bloody noses like this easily."

"But my bloody nose did not come from the heat-"

"And how would you with this sort of temperature in your office. I'm surprised you aren't frost bitten yet."

"Sorry sir…" she immediately said. She immediately looked away from him when she noticed the front office's doors open and a man in suit laid a huge plastic bag on Hinata's desk. She watched as Hinata slowly walked over to her desk with a look of question while she gazed at the bag on her desk. She watched as the man and Hinata talked for a minute and Hinata nodded taking the bag with her while she walked towards Neji's office door. Ten-ten walked away from Neji which made Neji feel more comfortable, she was taking away his personal space as she tended to him. He heard Hinata enter his office and a short gasp.

"What happened?"

"It was an accident, Mr. Hyuuga crashed into the glass door. My fault." Ten-ten spoke. Neji wanted to turn his head to look but, since when did he care to watch anyone who spoke?

"Oh…"

"How bout you-?" she asked Hinata but was cut off immediately.

"Okay, then I'll leave you to tend to Mr. Hyuuga. I'll take all incoming calls while he is unavailable." said Hinata, intervening ten-ten before she could finish.

"Don't Hinata-." Neji said.

"That would be nice, thank's." ten-ten said, cutting him off. Neji growled, but was not loud enough for ten-ten to hear.

"Miss Ten-ten-." He started, ten-ten looked at him.

"The file…remember the file…"ten-ten growled at him, reminding him of their little deal. Neji's head throbbed, she was becoming an annoyance.

"Ok Hinata, tell them that I am unavailable. Let them leave a message." Neji said. Hinata looked at ten-ten with a shocked look and ten-ten only smiled.

"O-ok Mr. Hyuuga." Said Hinata as she walked away, leaving the two of them alone in the room. He could hear ten-ten's distant footsteps come closer to him, and soon he could see her face as she undid the wrapping of the cotton.

"You know what Boss, you sound like a man who cares nothing about his own life and cares more about his business." Ten-ten said, coming closer to him and holding his chin with her steady hand. He could feel the softness of her palm brush against his chin like fine velvet. Neji tried to ignore it.

"That's because my business is my life." He told her as she cleaned the blood off.

"Wow…your life seems like a whole world of rainbows and butterflies."

"Hn…"

"And what about the air conditioning in your room? Were you raised in Alaska or something?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked as he dropped his head to look at her. her face looked annoyed as he did so and snapped his head back with the flick of her fore finger upwards on his chin.

"If you haven't noticed, my knees are shaking from the cold temperature you have in your room."

"I care nothing of your knees or any part of you what so ever." He snapped.

"Rude…" he heard her murmur. A small smile escaped his lips, her voice seemed far too relaxed to be annoyed. She slowly placed the cold bag of ice over his nose and walked off.

"And how much longer should I sit like this?" he asked, his eyes glaring at her as she took the file and placed it right in front of him.

"For about 5-6 minutes. The bleeding will stop soon." She told him.

"And what of my stiff neck, would you tend to it too?" he added. Ten-ten looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked.

"Thank you for the file. If you ever, take me for a fool and try to black mail through work again, I will fire you." He said, immediately changing the subject, rotating his seat away from her direction as he spoke. Ten-ten growled at him and walked away. Neji heard her exit from his office and turned around to look at her as she stopped over at Hinata's desk. What he loved about his office was that apart from his doors, the glass was a one way see-through only. People outside his office could only see their reflection, but Neji could see them with no problem. Shikamaru once told him he was weird, designing his office like a police man would. Neji only laughed at Shikamaru's remark and made him pay for the business dinner they had that day, shikamaru wasn't happy at all. He watched as ten-ten tossed a stray hair aside and pouted at Hinata. He immediately looked away from her. She was beautiful, he gave her that. But, she still wore clothes that looked like it was picked out by a blind school teacher, her skirt was far too low and the colors made him want to scratch his eyes out. He chuckled at the thought of her being beautiful.

"Hn." He said as he paid more attention to the file she handed him, began to check for any more errors and tossed the thought of ten-ten aside.

Ten-ten walked away from Hinata and she could only think of Neji, how beautiful his skull structure was and how handsome he was up close. She was staring at him as she cleaned the blood that ran down his nose, and although it wasn't a romantic way of appreciating his facial structure she enjoyed it nevertheless. But she hated him at the same time, now that she thought of it. He didn't even say thank you in her efforts of tending to him. Her face darkened at the thought.

"I hope you bleed to death you ungrateful ass." she said as she entered her office and closing it behind her with out another word.

* * *

Chapter nine ended… Now, I'll be working on chapter 10 which has 'the' surprise I mentioned to you guys so don't miss it.

Anyway, please comment! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Was it dragging? Boring? Crappy? Please, tell me!

Comments make me happy! ^_^ thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

So here's the most awaited chapter ten. The surprise chapter. Dun-dun-dun.

Anyway, I'm not sure if this will be surprising to you guys, so please tell me what you think. ( hopefully, this chapter is a success. ^_^)

To those who have given me comments on the first few chapters, thanks you SO MUCH! i want you guys to know you guys motivate me in writing some more and updating asap! You guys totally rock so thanks a bunch!^_^

So, R&R please! Thanks!

**I – don't – own – Naruto!!!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Ten-ten sat in front of her desk, fixing her files and turning off every electronic devices in her office before she could leave. She undid the tight bun in her head and messed it up a bit so she could feel much more comfortable. As she started to walk out the office she noticed Hinata's bag was still on top of her desk. She was sure her rude boss had already gone seeing that his office light's were off, she was certain he had already left. She walked towards Hinata's desk and looked around before heading towards the doors. She didn't feel like leaving Hinata behind after what happened in the comfort room. Ten-ten looked for any sign of Hinata and shrugged her shoulders before taking a step forward towards the hall when she heard a door open and close form her right towards the rest room. Ten-ten waited patiently and soon enough Hinata walked towards her. as soon as she spotted ten-ten a radiant smile appeared on her face.

"Leaving?" Hinata asked her as she picked up her bag from her desk. Ten-ten tossed her wavy hair aside as her long bangs went in the way of her now tired face.

"Yeah, I still have to go down to Ichiraku's to buy my friend a bowl of ramen." Ten-ten explained. Hinata looked at her in excitement.

"Really ten-ten-chan? Is it too much if I come with you?" Hinata asked immediately. Ten-ten blinked, but smiled afterwards. Hinata was like a sweet child, she looked so innocent and she talked like a well mannered little girl.

"Sure, why not? I would love to have you around." Ten-ten said, Hinata grinned at her.

"Oh thank you…you are far too kind ten-ten-chan." Hinata said.

As they rode the elevator down to the first floor, the two of them were in complete silence. As the elevator stopped at the forth floor, the doors opened and ten-ten almost gasped at the sight of two men who almost looked far too familiar.

"Lee, you are embarrassing me. Stop that." Came naruto's voice. Hinata looked up at him and as their eyes met, Hinata's cheeks blushed instantly. Ten-ten stood there and only glared.

"Hinata-san!" lee called, flinging his hands in the air and giving Hinata a tight hug. Naruto frowned from behind him.

"How are you!?" lee continued. Hinata looked at her feet after receiving the unexpected hug from lee and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm-I'm okay…" she said in a small but hearable voice. Lee grinned as far as his lips could and looked at ten-ten. He jumped as soon as he saw her.

"WHY! AREN'T YOU MY NUMBER ONE?" lee cried out, both his arms open and ready to give ten-ten a hug. Naruto winced and pushed lee inside the elevator with force. Lee tumbled inside the elevator and landed on ten-ten who only laughed. Lee instantly let ten-ten go and bowed as low as he could in font of the blushing ten-ten.

"GO-GOMENASAI!" he yelled at her, both hands straight on his sides and hair falling on his face as he bowed. ten-ten could tell he was blushing like mad even if his face was covered by his ridiculous bowl cut hair.

"Daijobu, lee-kun…" ten-ten said. Naruto looked at Hinata and stood beside her, he pushed the button for the first floor and as the doors began closing in a hand reached out to stop it.

"Oi! What the fuck is wrong with you, you idiot? Can't you see a woman's trying to ride the elevator here?" came a harsh voice. Ten-ten and lee both looked at the woman who stood with both her hands to her side and she had an angry look on her face.

"Temari-chan, you don't have to be so rude as to speak such language that shouldn't be used by a woman…" lee said. The woman named temari glared at lee; she had dirty blonde hair that was tied in four pony tails and her hair was spiked on end. She had green eyes and thick mascara to flaunt her long lashes. The temari woman wore tight clothing, and a very short skirt. Ten-ten couldn't believe someone could be so gifted with both the front and the back. She only glared at lee and walked in the elevator in between Hinata and naruto.

"Hey!" naruto yelled, as he was pushed aside naruto causing him to collide with the elevator wall.

"Hey what dick head?" temari said, raising her eybrow.

"Ano…"naruto began. Ten-ten watched him carefully, he was easily intimidated by this woman. She couldn't help but smile in the corner.

"Just shut up and push the damn button." She told him. Naruto straightened his jacket and walked towards the doors reaching for the button.

"There's no need to be so rude temari." He told her as he pushed the button again, this time the door closed in on them and they started descending towards the first floor.

"What ever Ramen face, I don't have the time to argue with you." Temari said looking away from him.

"Why you…" naruto growled.

"Ano…" Hinata began, temari looked at her and she immediately smiled.

"Why, Hinata!" temari said, hugging the woman tightly. Hinata smiled slightly, how many times did she receive hugs just by riding the elevator she could lose count especially office hours. Temari looked at Hinata and gave a mischievous grin.

"You gained weight! Congratulations!" temari told her, Hinata blushed.

"Now who the right mind would congratulate someone who just gained weight?" naruto asked, his voice mixed with an annoyed tone. Temari looked into space and raised both her eyebrows.

"Wait…is someone talking?" temari said, looking around and her eyes fell on naruto.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought I heard someone's fart go pass. Was that you who spoke just now?" she told naruto whose face instantly turned red.

"Oi…that's enough." Lee said before naruto could say something. He looked at ten-ten and smiled.

"So, you work here now number one?" lee asked, his face lighting up as he faced her.

"Aha..you still remember…" ten-ten said, a smile on her face.

"Of course I remember. I never forget a youthful face like yours." Lee told her, they could hear temari and naruto's voice in the back ground as they continued to talk.

"Yeah…I got this job not so long ago. It was my luck…I think." Ten-ten said.

"So, what department do you work in?" lee asked.  
"I work as Mr. Hyuuga's secretary." Ten-ten told him. Just like that naruto and temari looked at her, both silenced by the information.

"YOU?" Naruto blurted out causing ten-ten to jump.

"Really? After being humiliated by Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji-san hired YOU of all people?" he continued, ten-ten only blinked at them as they looked at her in surprise.

"Come to think of it, Neji loves to piss off his Uncle in so many ways." Temari said, pausing in thought with a finger placed on her chin.

"I second that motion." Naruto said, raising his hand in approval.

"So, how is work in the presence of the _Boss_?" lee asked.

"Stressful?" Naruto said.

"Boring?" temari asked.

"Well, I don't want to say it's boring or stressful. I try to enjoy my job as much as possible." Ten-ten said still looking at the three of them. Hinata only remained silent in the corner of the elevator, listening intently.

"YEAH RIGHT. BULL SHIT. Enjoying your job, god that's a crappy ass lie." Temari said with her big and husky voice. Naruto jumped at Temari's sudden out burst.

"Shut up Temari!" naruto said causing temari to glare at him like she was about to eat him alive.

"Was I talking to you?" she asked.

"Listen we all know how long he can keep his secretary, so let's ask ten-ten…" lee asked, trying to keep the two of them away from each other in anyway possible.

"How long do you think your going to stay as his secretary?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard that question before…" ten-ten said, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Kiba?" temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ten-ten said, a tone of surprise in her voice. Temari only nodded.

"He was an Ass so Mr. Hyuuga was doing the right thing in firing that fart." She told ten-ten. Hinata suppressed a laugh and lee gagged.

"Temari!" lee said.

"What?" she told him, arching her eyebrows and flinging her hands in the air.

"Would you please, stop talking like that?" naruto intervined.  
"Why?" she said, changing the tone of her voice as soon as naruto spoke.

"Because, I said so." He said. Temari laughed out loud.

"Then why would that want me to stop saying 'fart' and 'fuck'?" she told him as she placed a hand on her hip.

"God, you're a retard." Naruto said, looking away from her.

"So say's the number one retarded asshole in the company." She said, looking away from naruto who gave her a death glare.

The elevator doors opened up and they all walked out, temari leading the way and heading towards the exit in a hurry.

"See you guys tomorrow. And naruto, don't sleep on your file's or I'll shove my 5 inch heels up your sorry ass." she warned him as she pointed her long fingers at him.

"Charming." Lee murmured.

"Bye!" temari said before heading out into the open.

"Bye temari!" Hinata and ten-ten chorused.

As she walked out the door a red flashy car stopped in front of her and she immediately rode off with the stranger. Ten-ten watched as the car drove off and into the night.

"Who was that? Her boyfriend?" ten-ten asked, whispering at lee.

"No, that was her brother Kankuro…he works in some theater as a puppets master or something…" he said. Lee opened the door for her and soon after everyone else followed. In the corner of ten-ten's eyes she spotted Hinata and naruto talking in silently, but she couldn't decipher what ever it was they were talking about. She was looking in their direction when lee distracted her.

"So!" he said, almost shouting at her. Ten-ten's eyes averted towards lee and gave a questioning look.

"Where are you lovely ladies going?"

"Ah… Ichiraku's. My friend wanted me to get some ramen for her."

"Wait? Did someone say Ichiraku's?"

"Don't even start. Your files have stocked up again. Your going to get fired if you keep this up." Lee warned him while shaking a steady finger at his blonde haired friend.

"So, you guys aren't coming with us?"

"It's okay, we should head back. Lot's of paper work to do. Don't want to annoy the boss." Lee said shrugging his shoulders and sighing afterwards. Ten-ten heard naruto whine from behind her.

"Maybe some other time." Ten-ten said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Lee grinned at her.

"Sure, our treat." He said, giving her a thumb up and his teeth seemed to twinkle as he grinned. Ten-ten blinked, did his teeth just – twinkle? Nah, she must be seeing things.

"Our treat?! Are you kidding me?!" naruto bursted out, a horrified expression imprinted on his face. lee clicked his tongue and waved his finger at him.

"Oi Naruto, be a gentleman…" he told naruto.

"But…" naruto said, trying to reason with lee who only pulled him away from Hinata.

"Good night then my number one! Have a safe trip! Oh and please keep a close eye on Hinata-san…" lee told her as he walked over to naruto and grabbing him on the arm.

Ten-ten smiled and waved at him as they began to leave.

"But, I don't even have enough money to buy my own ramen I'm going to spend my money on them?"

"Naruto…" lee warned as Hinata and ten-ten watched them disappear from the corner of the alley. Ten-ten looked at Hinata and started to wait for a taxi, just as ten-ten ahd spotted and hauled one over she looked at Hinata who was still rooted to the spot and looking over at the alley naruto had just turned to. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hinata-san! Let's go…" she called Hinata, who immediately looked at ten-ten and blinked a couple of times before nodding and walking over to her.

"Sorry…I was just…thinking…" Hinata said as she rode the taxi with her.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, as she looked at the taxi driver and told him the location of their destination. Hinata looked at ten-ten and immediately looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"No-nothing…" she answered. Ten-ten blinked. Was it her or was Hinata a little odd today? She shrugged it off and changed the subject immediately where Hinata began to laugh as ten-ten told her the story of ten-ten's horrific morning with sakura in their apartment. They stopped off at Ichiraku's where Hinata held on to ten-ten's arm instantly, her eyes switching from one place to another as she tightened her grip on ten-ten's arm. Ten-ten looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been in this part of the city. I've heard, many criminals lurk here…" she explained, ten-ten laughed catching Hinata off guard. Her eyes widening a she watched ten-ten as she flung her head back.

"Wha-what's so funny?"

"Who in the hell told you that?"

"From the people working in the company…"

"Hinata, listen…" she said as she started taking her foot wear off and entering the shop. As expected the place was packed so they squeezed their way through to the counter where ten-ten had met the really nice chef. As soon as they sat down, ten-ten continued.

"in this world, very few people can be trusted. Believe me, I know. I graduated from journalism and the number one cheat code in being most known for any literary work, especially in the news industry is creating a big fat lie, into the solid pack of reality. Take this from me: _Never believe anything you hear, and only half of what you see._ that's what my professor told me in my college years,." Ten-ten told her as she started talking to the waitress from behind the counter. As ten-ten started her order, Hinata was in deep thought.

"_I know deep inside, the truth will come clear." _Hinata thought as she looked at ten-ten.

"_Ten-ten-chan, I somehow feel like I can trust you…I feel at sudden ease when I'm with you. But if I tell you, would you see me differently?"_ Hinata thought, as ten-ten smiled at her. They waited for not more than a minute when ten-ten finally had her cup of ramen, in the end, Hinata too wanted one. She felt a sudden urge to eat ramen for no other reason.

"Watch out, you might get fat." Ten-ten teased her as they walked around a near by park now wearing their thick coats from office. Hinata and ten-ten sat in the near by bench where Hinata ate her ramen gleefully. Ten-ten could only stare at Hinata with a smile across her lips, she ate like a child and ten-ten had to admit she never thought Hinata would eat like a hungry Viking. Hinata looked at her and slurped the noodle that hung on her lips. Hinata laughed and wiped the broth that ran down the side of her chin.

"Are you really that hungry?"

"I don't know…it just hit me…" Hinata said, looking away. Hinata looked at the starry sky. The part was lit by the lamp posts and the moon was high in the dark velvet sky. Ten-ten too looked up to watch the stars; she hasn't noticed that Hinata looked at her.

"Oh...look, it's the big dipper!" ten-ten said with a childish like laugh. Hinata smiled at her, but soon her smile vanished.

"ten-ten-san…" she called. Ten-ten looked at her and raised both her eyebrows in question. Hinata placed her cup down and twined her fingers together.

"I-I wanted to thank you…"

"For what?"  
"For this…"

"Silly, your welcome. We can do this all the time if you want…" ten-ten continued.

"I've never done anything like this before, eating ramen out side the restaurant, star gazing in a park, going out of the office and not going home in a rush. I just feel like, I can do anything when I'm with you. I don't know, I just feel like, you're a long lost sister…like…I can tell you anything and you would keep it a secret." Hinata said. Ten-ten's face fell from a giddy look to a more serious/sweet expression.

"Of course you can tell me anything…just, don't wish for me to be your sister, I wouldn't want Hyuuga Neji to be my cousin, his a bragging, robotic, ice cold boss already – that's enough too loosen the screws in my head…" ten-ten said as she looked away and folded her arms across her chest in anger of the thought of Neji. Hinata laughed at her remark, but stopped immediately for some unknown reason. Ten-ten looked at Hinata when Hinata stood abruptly and ran towards the nearest tree. Ten-ten followed her instantly, keeping in mind what lee had told her. She was her boss's cousin and if anything would have happened to her, ten-ten would be hung by the neck. She witnessed as Hinata bended over and started to vomit again, ten-ten ran to her side and stroked her hand on hinata's back to ease her. This time, it was something serious and ten-ten began to feel nervous for Hinata. She might have caught something bad from eating food, for all ten-ten knew. She could be really sick. As Hinata stopped, she could hear Hinata sob.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Are you sick? Sh-should we go to a doctor? Tell me what I should do…" she asked Hinata, but she only continued to sob. Ten-ten looked around; no one was in the park. There was no one she could call for help too. She was starting to get worried.

"Hinata for heaven sake's answer me! Should we get to the hospital?" she asked, her voice now rose with fear.

"I'm not sick…there's – there's no need to call for – for assistance…" Hinata chocked. Ten-ten looked at her as Hinata wiped the sides of her mouth. She slowly stood up and looked at ten-ten, her eyes now filled with tears. Ten-ten was caught off guard when Hinata slowly came into her arms and gave her a hug while she continued to cry. Ten-ten felt her hot tears streaming down her blouse, ten-ten hugged her back not knowing what else to do.

"I-I tried-tried to tell-him…" she said, in between sobs and voice now muffled by ten-ten's coat.

"Tell who?" she asked as she continued to stroke hinata's back to calm her.

"Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Tell him what?" she asked.

"Tell – tell him…" Hinata chocked on her tears as she spoke, she looked up at ten-ten and her tears began to stream down her blushing cheeks. The look on her face made ten-ten want to hug her tighter. She wished Hinata would stop crying, her tears didn't suit her pretty face. She waited for Hinata to speak. The crickets began their nightly song; nothing else was making much noise.

"Ten-ten-san…" Hinata said. Ten-ten waited patiently as more of her fat tears began to flow down her face.

"I…I'm…" she chocked.

"What is it?" ten-ten asked, she dug her face into ten-ten's coat and continued to sob when Hinata cried out -

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hehe…so there you have it! Thanks for reading! Review please!! They make me happy!!!!^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Moe is back for more! TYAH!

Anyway, this is probably my last update – _for now._

Headed off too cebu/bohol and not excited…lolz…

Anyway, here's chapter 11. R&R please! Thanks!

**I don't own Naruto Uzumaki…or Naruto. Blah.**

Chapter 11

Ten-ten couldn't believe her ears as Hinata told her she was bearing a child. How could she not see through this? It was far too obvious to ten-ten, the signs were there but ten-ten couldn't seem to stretch her imaginations to the point where Hinata really was pregnant. Who could veer see Hinata bearing a child, unmarried? She sat Hinata down back to the bench and comforted her as long as she had too, she didn't care if her blouse was soaking wet with hinata's tears, all she wanted was Hinata too calm her self.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes… I took 5 pregnancy test kits and they all said the same thing…"

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"2-2 months…"

"Does…anyone else know about this other than you and me?" she asked, Hinata shock her head slowly.

"I-I don't know what my fa-father would say…if I told him… or what Neji-niisan will do to Na-naruto if he knew…" Hinata said, she continued to cry as she told ten-ten the details of how it happened between naruto and her. There was a office party months ago, they both drank too much and all things fell into place. Ten-ten could only nod and shake her head as Hinata continued to tell her about the incident.

Ten-ten was caught in the middle, what if Neji found out about this? There were no possibilities what so ever that Neji would accept this calmly. He could fire naruto – no, he could kill naruto. She could feel he was over protective of his cousin, even though they never talked about his family relations with the other hyuuga members. Soon after, she heard a phone ringing and she was sure it wasn't hers. She looked at Hinata and Hinata looked at her purse in fear. Ten-ten looked at Hinata who seemed too petrified to look who the caller was, or even bother to take her phone out of her bag. She opened hinata's purse and looked for the ringing phone.

"Ten-ten -."

"I'll handle this…" she told Hinata as she looked at the phone. The caller was no other than "Neji-nissan". She took one deep breath before she flipped open the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hinata, where on earth are you?" came his harsh cold voice. Ten-ten looked at Hinata who glared at ten-ten with fear written all over her face. She placed a hand on her shoulder to give her the sign that everything was going to be okay.

"Hinata is not available at the moment Sir-." Ten-ten began, her voice calm to avoid any suspicion. There was silence on the other end.

"Ten-ten?" he finally said in the low level of shock.

"Yes…"she told him.

"Why do you have hinata's phone? Where is she?" he asked instantly.  
"I took her out to dinner tonight; I wanted to thank her for her help concerning the Kiba accident." she lied. Hinata looked at ten-ten who winked at the still frightened girl then, looked away. Neji was silent on the other end of the phone, she was sure he was in deep thought.

"Why have you not informed me of your plans?" he asked her.  
"I'm sorry sir, I was only planning to bring Hinata with me." She told him, acting as normally as she did to annoy him like she always had.

"That is not what I meant woman…" he growled at her.

"Because I know that there is a possibility that you might not allow her to come with me." she told him,

"Well thought of miss ten-ten….Now, can I talk to Hinata please?" he asked, almost sounding impatient.

"She-she can't come to the phone right now." She stammered as she looked at Hinata, she didn't want Neji to hear the voice of his cousin who has just been crying her eyes out. That would make it too obvious that something was indeed going on.

"And why not?" he snapped at her. Ten-ten was silent for a while.  
"Cause…she's…"she thought looking around.

"She's in the bathroom…she left her bag with me." She said, stating the imaginary truth.

"Hn." she heard him say.

"Should I take your message for her?" she asked him, in hopes that he wouldn't ask for Hinata again.

"Tell her to come home; her father is not so happy about this…" he simply told her.

"Will do sir..."she said, ready to hang up the phone.

"And ten-ten…"

"Ha-hai?" she stammered.

"If you do this again…I will-."

"Fire me?" she said, she now knew what he could say to her at times like these. Her boss wasn't such a hard man to figure out. There was no reply form him, he instantly hung up on her, and she released a sigh of relief afterwards as she closed the top of the phone before looking at Hinata.

"Hinata…I don't know how I can help you…" ten-ten told her truthfully, Hinata looked up at ten-ten in disbelief.

"But-."she began.

"You've been hiding this for 2 months, how much longer do you think you can hide the fact that you're pregnant within your 5th month?" she asked Hinata whose eyes were beginning to tear up again.

"That's what I feared…I - I…I don't know what to do…Maybe I should…" Hinata said, twiddling her thumbs in fear.

"Don't even start thinking about aborting your baby. It may seem like the right thing to do for now, but in your later years you will regret it." Ten-ten snapped at her.

"What should I do?" Hinata asked her. ten-ten took a deep breath before looking up at her, she witnessed another tear fall from her face.

"You have to tell Naruto about this…"ten-ten told her. Hinata was silent for a while before she opened her mouth to speak.

"But…I tried…" she told ten-ten.

"Then try again." ten-ten said, in a forceful tone.

"It might be a mistake-."

"The biggest mistake is giving up. He has to know about the baby, he has every right to know about it." she told Hinata.

"Then what?" she asked. Ten-ten pursed her lips, she could think of nothing else.

"You have to tell your father." She whispered to Hinata. She looked at ten-ten in disbelief then shook her head viciously.

"I-I can't!" Hinata said, now turning pale at the thought.

"Hinata, listen to me-." Ten-ten said, trying to calm her.

"I can't do it!" she said shaking her head yet again.

"Yes you can, there's nothing more we can do! Your father has to know about this as early as possible, before it's too late. It's much better that the news come from you first than letting him know about this form someone else…" ten-ten said, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and tightening her grip to get hinata's attention.

"I'm no fortune teller… I don't know what'll happen if you tell your father the truth…but all that I know is that, it's the right thing to do." she explained to Hinata.

"He might do something to naruto… My father is a dangerous man to deal with…" Hinata told ten-ten looking away from her.

"Every father is a dangerous man to deal with…" ten-ten told her in a soft voice.

"Listen, I know my conclusions don't sound so good, but I know…your father will accept you…no matter how harsh he is to you, he will always love you because, you're his daughter." she continued.

"And what about Neji-niisan…?" she asked her. Ten-ten paused for a moment; she wasn't really good with giving advice. She only hoped this would help her, but Hinata had a point. What about Neji? She looked around, as if waiting for the answers to come right pass them.

"Neji-niisan will be very furious… I know him too well… he will not accept naruto no matter what I will tell him." Hinata said. Ten-ten nodded in approval, she knew Neji was one of those pride ridden and hard headed men who would never listen to what people had to say. If he had made a decision, it would be hard for him to change his mind.

"Hinata, I promise you, that I will help you." She said as she held unto hinata's shoulders. "I can't really give you good advice right now; I'm in some state of shock that I can't get my mind straight. Maybe you should head back home and think about what I told you. I should probably do the same." She continued.

"Ten-ten-san…" Hinata said before they stood from the bench. Ten-ten looked at her as Hinata gave her a small smile before giving ten-ten a tight hug.

"Arigato…" she whispered. Ten-ten hugged Hinata back, knowing that for now, this was all she could do to help Hinata in her recent state.

"Your welcome…and remember…will get you through this…" ten-ten told her, Hinata nodded and soon they left the park for Hinata to catch a taxi home.

The next morning ten-ten woke up to find sakura already making coffee for her. After the previous night's event's, sakura had nothing else to tell ten-ten but "you did the right thing telling that Hinata girl what to do…" and with that ten-ten went off to bed with a clean conscience. Now that she was up and the thought of seeing her boss, she could feel her insides wring inside her. She was in no condition to talk to him about last night, she wasn't that good of a liar.

"Hinata…"called Neji. Hinata looked at him and swallowed hard; he approached her and gave her a slight frown.

"You are not to do anything like last night again, understood?" he told her. She nodded twice as he passed by her.

"Do you have any idea what uncle could do to me if he knew you were with ten-ten?" he asked her. Hinata looked at him in question, he sat behind his desk, Hinata stood in front of him, not moving from her spot.

"You know who ten-ten is, ne?" Neji asked. Hinata only shook her head, Neji looked at her. he wasn't surprised. She wasn't fund of reading newspapers, unlike her old man.

"She was the one who ripped his million dollar US made suit that day in west side of Tokyo. Perhaps that, you would remember. He had asked you to sow it back together other than letting a tailor do it for him."

"Neji-niisan-."

"Don't try to explain to me what I already know. I am not stupid Hinata…" he snapped. Hinata released a whimper and gripped her skirt tightly as she bowed her head to him in fright.

"I am only doing my duty. Clearly, you would know what I mean." He told her. She nodded.

"If anything happens to you, I will be put to blame. So don't do anything ludicrous or nonsensical understood?" he snapped, she nodded again.

"Good, now when that bird brain secretary of mine arrives, tell her to come inside my office immediately." He told her, and turned away to look at his computer like he usually did. Hinata nodded, what else was she going to do? And now, because of her, ten-ten was in trouble. She slowly walked away from Neji and sat behind her desk outside Neji's office, suppressing continuous sobs.

Ten-ten soon arrived in the office, she could see Hinata behind the front desk where she usually sat at, but it was odd to ten-ten that all she could see was the back of hinata's head. She opened the doors and approached Hinata when she swiftly looked up at ten-ten. Her eyes wet from tears.

"Hinata-?" she began.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say, If he fires you, you can blame me-." Hinata blabbered.

"Wait…What are we talking about here?" ten-ten asked her and just when Hinata was about to answer her, the front desk telephone rang. Hinata looked at the phone and picked it up with her shaky hand.

"Hello?" Hinata said, trying not to sniff or sound like she was upset.

"Let her in." Neji's voice came then the almost too familiar 'tooot' sound followed. Hinata looked at ten-ten, and pursed her lips.

"He wants to see you." she told ten-ten, whose eyes bulged.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I wanted to explain but he won't let me…"

"Does he know?"  
"No." Hinata answered immediately.

"Then-"

"Maybe…it's best that you got to him…" Hinata said. Ten-ten's eyebrows caved in, why was this happening to her? Hinata opened the door for ten-ten and when she walked in Neji looked up, the look on his face told ten-ten today wasn't a good day to mess around with the boss.

"Leave us." He said, his voice solid cold that rang across the room.

"But-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Neji told Hinata. She looked at ten-ten who only nodded at Hinata and mouthed 'everything's going to be alright' before Hinata left the room. She looked at Neji's direction as she heard him rise from his seat. He looked at her, both of his hands flat on his desk, his white eyes peering through the strands of hair that fell on his face. Ten-ten froze on the spot; she hasn't seen anyone give her a angry – ANGRY look like what her boss was giving her now. He slowly approached her, his eyes still fixed on ten-ten. As he came closer, ten-ten walked backwards until her back met the cold wall of his office. She had hopped that he would stop as soon as he was 5 steps away from her but he kept walking towards her, until their faces were inches away from each other.

"What were you doing last night…" he growled. Ten-ten looked at him, a few more inches and her nose could touch his. She looked away from him and averted her gaze at something else other than his intense and rather angry eyes.

"I-I-."

"Hurry up and finish, stop stammering!" her snapped. Ten-ten moved side ways to escape him, but a hand flew its way to her side, completely blocking her way out with his arm. She looked at him, and failed to show him that she wasn't afraid of him – at all. He moved an inch closer.

"You…almost cost me everything I own in this company…" he growled. Ten-ten looked up at him.

"I was only trying to show Hinata how thankful I was-!"

"This will be the last time you will ever raise your voice at me! I will not tolerate you treating me like I'm some kind of idiot that will be silenced by you, so unless I want you to speak – be quiet!" he said, raising his voice a bit in his anger. Ten-ten's mouth snapped shut, she remained quite.

"I was-."

"Did I tell you that you may speak, you're a dumb woman aren't you? Is one word not enough?" he snapped. 'Dumb?' she thought, ten-ten wasn't dumb. She knew she wasn't.

"Sir-"

"You stupid cow, do you really think that doing something that concerns Hinata, does not concern me? Especially with out my permission? Who do you think you are?" he continued, ten-ten closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"You're nobody in this company, you're just my secretary, and I can replace you when ever I want…" he continued. Ten-ten felt her cheeks burn and her eyes sting, she knew that nothing could scar her more than someone calling her stupid and the way he talked down on her only made her feel worse.

"Now you have nothing to say?" he snapped. She raised her head and looked at him, her eyes now filled with tears and her cheeks turning red. Neji backed away a few inches form her face, looking at her with tears in her eyes made his heart sink.

"Now…you want me to speak…?" she said, her voice turning husky from her crying state.

"Mr. Neji…I'm not a dog…you can't tell me to speak whenever you wish me to talk…I am a human being, you have no right to talk to me like I'm some sort of animal and I am certainly not STUPID!" she yelled at him. Her tears began to flow down her face and Neji backed away from her, allowing her to regain her lost personal space.

"If you want to fire me, then do it! I don't care! You're the worst boss I have worked under in, you're a lousy pig-headed idiot who thinks he knows everything, you are a no-good egotistical asshole who doesn't know a thing about his cousin and you're the most ignorant, stuck up, idiotic man I have ever met in my entire life who doesn't have a single clue that his cousin is in dire need because she's pregnant!" she yelled at him. Neji blinked and looked at her, frozen and completely motionless on his spot after hearing her outburst.

"There! Now you know the whole truth! And it's a shame that your cousin seeks for your secretary's comfort other than yours!" she snapped at him, more tears streaming down her face as she went on in anger. She stepped towards him and clenched her fist.

"You…talked to me like I was deaf, like I was a complete and utter idiot." she went on.

"You have no heart at all, and I would hate to be you!" she snapped at him before she walked out of his office sobbing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There you go, now Neji is a total ass who speaks before he thinks when his angry. And ten-ten can get really nasty when she wants too. R&R please! Thanks!^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, quick update. Lol.

You guys will probably be shocked of what I've written down so brace your self's. I was laughing when I wrote this.

Again, R&R please. Thanks a lot! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 12

As ten-ten rushed out of his office, tears running down her face, Hinata looked up at her and couldn't help but gasp. She stood up to approach ten-ten but ten-ten held up a hand to stop her.

"I don't need your pity." She said as she walked pass Hinata not sparring a glance at the white eyed woman. She opened the door in haste and picked up her belongings to leave the company for good. Ten-ten couldn't help but feel like taking the job was a mistake. If she only waited in the apartment with sakura and stayed put eating Chinese food, she wouldn't have to bear with all the drama. She grabbed all her belonging's and left the secretary office door open. She approached the main doors and walked out, not looking at Hinata. She knew that if she did, she would think twice in leaving the poor girl behind. She whipped the tears off her cheeks and pushed the button of the elevator going down. As she waited Hinata stood petrified behind her desk. Just then, Neji walked pass Hinata and looked at her.

"I'll talk to you later…" he told Hinata before passing the main doors and into the hall where ten-ten waited. She looked at Neji, who was approaching her and looked away as the elevator doors open. She walked in and just as Neji reached out, the doors closed in on him leaving ten-ten breathless and thanking the elevator quickly as she leaned on the corner. Neji cursed at the elevator door and ran towards the stairs going down. he couldn't wait for the elevator to go back up ten-ten would be gone by then. As he opened the next door and walked into the hall of the 23rd floor, he pressed the button for the elevator to stop. As the doors opened, he looked at ten-ten who was in the corner, still glassy eyed but as she looked at him she released a gasp.

"There's nothing I want to say to you so leave me alone!" she yelled at him. Neji's eyes squinted.

"And there's nothing you can tell me to make me walk away." He said. In her fury she pressed the button for the elevator doors to close but Neji placed his hands in the way and walked in the elevator. He immediately blocked her way so she couldn't escape him. Ten-ten watched in horror as the elevator doors closed in on them and they were both standing in the small space the elevator could give them. Neji looked at her, and she looked back.

"What else do you want? I already told you what I wanted to say!" she yelled at him, her voice ringing in his ear. Neji closed his eyes and looked away from her, and then the next thing ten-ten knew he slammed his fist on the emergency button, halting the elevator and making them stop in between the 22nd and 21st floor. He looked at her, but showed no emotion at all.

"Now, you can't escape me…" he said, almost in a warning tone. She looked at him, her eyes squinting.

"I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you think." She told him. Neji stood in front of her, and looked at the box she was holding. All her belongings were there, she was leaving the company and Neji was again secretary-less.

"And where do you intend to go?" he asked. Ten-ten looked away from him, as not to show him she was clueless.

"Any where, just as long as you're not around I'll be fine." She told him, Neji's eyebrows arched from her statement and chuckled making ten-ten look at him in surprise.

"Did you just – laugh at me?" she asked, her tone giving off a hint of annoyance. Neji folded his arms across his chest and stood in front of the elevator buttons as soon as ten-ten eyed the button that beckoned her for her release.

"No one will hire you Miss ten-ten…" he told her. Ten-ten looked at him, her nose flaring.

"And why does my life have any concern to you!?"

"Many people go against you, after what you've done to my uncle. They won't forget. If they hire you, they will lose their establishment, the same way the Haruno family lost theirs here in Tokyo." He told her. Ten-ten looked at him quizzically.

"Your uncle?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi is my uncle, his Hinata's father." He told her. Ten-ten blinked. No wonder Hinata was crying that much, she never knew her father was the most well known and most wealthy man in Japan. Something else struck her, making her look at Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"If what you said was true and that those who hire me will lose their establishment, than what about you?" she asked. Neji looked at her, both eyebrows raised.

"Do you really think Hyuuga Hiashi will lock down his own company?" he asked. Ten-ten thought for a while, he did have a point.

"Aren't you afraid that your uncle might -"

"Might what?" he asked.

"Remove you from your position as the head of this company?" she asked.

"He will not do that, he has earned so much under my supervision here."

"Why did you hire me?" she asked, one of her eyebrows rose in question. Neji looked at her.

"Aside form the fact that your credentials are outstanding?" he asked, he watched as her cheeks turned pink at his compliment.

"I know you're the only person who can annoy my uncle as much as you annoy me." He told her.

"WHAT? So, I'm just some sort of trinket you use to make your uncle angry?" she yelled at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you hit the mark."

"You selfish bastard!" she growled.

"Selfish?" he snapped, clearly offended by his remark.

"Yes! Selfish! You're using people to get what you want! And I'm sure that's not the only reason why you hired me! Not only am I capable of annoying your uncle, but you intend to use me so you can get this company from your uncle, am I correct?" she asked him, her tone still hissing in anger. He raised an eyebrow as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"How did you know that?" he asked. She gasped and threw her box at him in rage. He merely stepped aside avoiding the box as it accidentally hit the emergency button allowing the elevator to move downwards into the 21st floor. Ten-ten wanted to kick his ass so badly after what she just discovered. How dare he use her? she curled her fist and threw them at Neji, but his hands acted fast enough to grab her wrist and pin her towards the corner.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! YOU STUPID, SELF-CENTERED PI-!"she yelled at him and in his annoyance he did what he knew would stop her form talking. He pressed his lips against hers, immediately immobilizing her of her squirming under his hold. She didn't see it coming and was now in a state of shock as he continued to kiss her in the elevator corner. Neji could feel her arms against his hold snap back in fury as she recovered from her state of shock and he could tell she wanted freedom from his lips but he wouldn't allow it. Ten-ten gasped in shock as his tongue slipped into her mouth, she could feel his body press against hers. A moan escaped her throat and her head tilted sideways for Neji to gain more access. Her whole body has gone limp against his as he now released his grip on her wrist. What has gotten into her, she would never know. But all she needed to know was his kiss was like opium, slowly intoxicating her and disabling her of her own free will. Before ten-ten could realize it, the elevator door's opened and a huge crowed of people stood in the hall. All of them silenced from what they saw. Ten-ten pushed Neji away instantly, and her hand came towards his left cheek. A huge 'slap' sound erupted from the elevator and Neji could feel the stinging sensation of ten-ten's hands engraved on his face. She ran out of the elevator avoiding the crowd's look of both amazement and shock and headed down towards the stairs. Neji soon followed, pursuing her. The crowed looked at each other and started murmuring to one another. As ten-ten made her way to the open space of the first floor (yes, she ran from the 21st floor down to the 1st floor mind you.^_^) she looked behind her and watched as Neji ran after her.

"Ten-ten!" he called, causing many looks from the crowed. She didn't look back, but she kept moving forwards ignoring the many eyes set on her.

"Miss Ten-ten, stop!" he called again. She looked at him but moved forward.

"What!?" she yelled. He began to walk after her as she stopped from running a few minutes earlier.

"Stop!" he said again.

"No." she said snapped.

"I-."

"I NEED YOU!" he yelled, making ten-ten stop in her tracks. She looked back at him; he stood there, frozen on the spot. She raised an eyebrow and took one step forward.

"What did you say?" she asked. He walked towards her, his gaze not leaving her.

"I said…" he told her as they were a few steps apart.

"I need you." He told her, in a low voice. Everyone was looking at their direction, all immobile and some murmuring. Ten-ten looked at her feet and pursed her lips.

"You really are selfish aren't you…" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am." He told her, she released a heavy sigh.

"When you said you needed me, what you meant to say was 'Hinata needs me.' Right?"

"We both need you…" he said. Ten-ten looked at him, but looked away instantly as she remembered their torrid kissing in the elevator.

"Why…" she said, almost in a whisper.

"Is it not that obvious?"

"Why – did you kiss me?" she continued.

"It was the only way I know to shut you up." He said. She looked at him and frowned.

"You…you…bastard." She murmured, only for him to hear. He chuckled at her, she was still blushing.

"So I've heard." He said. The people around them began to move, minding their own business now that the two were silent.

"Come back." He told her, she looked at him.

"I just want to make one thing clear between the both of us." She told him.

"I'm only going back, for Hinata. And if you ever kiss me again, I will karate kick your ass so bad you'll be spending all that you earned in this company for your hospital bill." she told him as she walked away from him and into the elevator doors, Neji with a sly grin on his face followed.

* * *

So there it is…hope you guys enjoyed it. Lol. Thanks for reading!^_^


	13. Chapter 13

gomenasai for the late update you guys! *grin*

got really bored for the last couple of days so i updated really slow like i normally do. LOL'z.

anywayz, here's chapter 13.

hope you guys like it! R&R please!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ten-ten couldn't look at him as they rode the elevator. She couldn't even open her mouth to start a conversation or even an argument. She had promised her self that she would never ride the elevator if he was in it after what happened and just the thought of the kiss made her blush. It was a good thing her boss wasn't looking at her, he just stood still both of his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face. He made no sound what so ever and he seemed uninterested in starting a conversation with her. She looked away as the elevator doors opened at the 24th floor for them. They accidentally bumped against one another on their way out. They looked at each other and Neji backed up to make way for her. She walked forward ad into the hall while he followed behind her. Ten-ten of him as a gentleman but, she also had second thought's about it. After all, he was an ass to her, and that would never change. From behind the glass doors of the main office ten-ten spotted a tall man standing in front of hinata's desk. She opened the door making the tall man in a black custom made suit look at her. he had droopy eyes and his hair was in a tight and high pony tail. She thought his head looked like an over sized pineapple sitting on his shoulders. Both his hands were in his pockets and his eyes averted to her as she walked in. he somehow looked like he lacked sleep and a small smile spread across his face as Neji walked in.

"Well, well…look who finally showed up." Neji said his voice dull as usual. The tall man scratched the back of his head as Neji walked pass him.

"Don't give me that tone…you know I was gone for a couple of days due to your uncles orders." He told Neji.

"So what made you decide to drop by?" Neji asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
"You called me remember?" the man said, stifling a yawn.

"Ah…yes, I recalled calling you a week ago, when I also asked you to pin up the ad for a secretary…" Neji said.

"So, is this girl your new secretary?" the man asked, looking at ten-ten with his bored look. Ten-ten looked at him, shocked by what he had just said.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you should know the difference between a girl and a woman." Ten-ten snapped. Shikamaru looked at her in shock; he looked at Neji as if looking for an explanation.

"Well…I stand corrected…you are a woman, but nothing like I've encountered before."

"And what does that mean?" ten-ten said, trying to remain her composure as she spoke.

"Shikamaru…" Neji said, trying to get his attention away from ten-ten who he knew, would not give up the fight.

"I believe most women would just stand there and remain quite when two men are talking. She should know her place." he said, a sly grin on his face. Ten-ten gave him a small but annoyed smile.

"Then Sir, you should also know your own place as to talk to a woman. I believe that every woman has a mind – she is not an object that cannot understand. Maybe you are right as to what you have just told me. I am not like any other woman you have encountered before; it gives you all the right reasons to respect a woman, especially when she is present within the four walls of a room." She told him, and as she spoke he raised his eyebrows at her and looked at Neji with a sly grin on his face.

"Sorry…" he told her before he walked towards Neji's office and disappeared before the glass doors of the office. Neji stood there and looked at ten-ten for sometime before walking into his room and closing the doors to leave Hinata and ten-ten alone outside. Hinata stood from her desk and ran to ten-ten surprising her with a hug. Tent-en blinked, unknowing of her reason.

"Ten-ten san! I'm sorry! Gomene! Gomenasai!" she said, hugging ten-ten tighter as she repeatedly apologized. Ten-ten sighed and hugged her back, she had almost forgotten about hinata's problem due to Neji.

"It's okay…" she told Hinata, trying to calm the girl down.

"Did…did he bring you back here because…" Hinata began.

"He won't fire me. I don't think he will…after all, I seem to be the only one to understand you…" ten-ten told her.

"I'm so sorry…because of me you-"

"Hinata-san…" ten-ten said, holding her shoulders and pulling her away so that she could look at Hinata face to face.

"We have to plan things out…about your pregnancy."

"Does…Neji-niisan know?" Hinata asked. Ten-ten nodded in reply, Hinata inhaled sharply but ten-ten smiled at her.

"It's okay…he understands…" ten-ten said as she glanced at the black glass that should be Neji's office. Neji looked at her, it seemed like ten-ten could see him clearly through the one way glass he had put up for his office. He looked at Neji then at ten-ten who was now talking to Hinata who laughed at what ever ten-ten said. He took off his suit and sat lazily on the chairs of Neji's front desk.

"What are you doing hiring _her _of all the people? Do you really want to go this far just for the ownership of the company?" shikamaru said.

"My father owns this company. Uncle should have known better than to make it his own. it was written on his last will that KAiTen was to be mine when I reached the age of 20, but until now…Uncle refuses to give it back to me."

"Neji, just stop this non-sense…you should be happy you even are the supervisor of this company…"

"I shouldn't be the supervisor of this company – I should be the OWNER! This company is mine, and not his! My uncle should pay for what his doing…"

"Okay…" shikamaru said before yawning.

"IF he finds out about this –." He said as he looked at ten-ten through the glass.

"He won't be so happy…"

"That's not all…" Neji said.

"What do you mean?" shikamaru asked stretching his arms.

"Hinata's pregnant." Neji said, massaging his temple.

"Wha-what?" shikamaru asked, almost losing his balance in shock.

"You heard me…" Neji said. He looked at ten-ten and picked up the receiver to call Hinata. The phone rang once and Hinata picked it up.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Please bring us some hot coffee in here. One black and the other with cream – extra sugar." He said, looking at ten-ten.

"Yes sir." Hinata said. When Neji hung up the phone, Hinata looked at ten-ten and ten-ten walked away and vanished before her office doors. He looked back at Shikamaru and folded his arms against his chest.

"Now…What do you think we should do about this unfortunate event?" he asked shikamaru who only glared at him.

"Wasn't it your goal to make your uncle suffer? Why don't you just tell him?" he answered, raising his eyebrow and twitching the sides of his lips into a silly grin.

"If I tell him – I will lose the company. Hinata is my responsibility. He shouldn't know about this…" Neji told him, trying hard not to knock him in the head with the phone receiver. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"If he knows about this he won't just take your royal ass off of the high chair, he'll order your sweet head on a shiny silver platter…" he told Neji. He looked at shikamaru, his eyebrows raised and a hand under his chin. Shikamaru raised a hand and nodded once.

"Okay, I get it…I'm not helpful." He told Neji.

"You usually aren't. All you do is sleep and yawn…What kind of help should I expect from you?" Neji said, looking away from him as he finally got annoyed by Shikamaru's lack of interest in the problem.

"Okay…then I'll get going." He told Neji who instantly looked at him.

"Wait." He called, shikamaru slowly turned around to look at him.

"Oh…so now were being nice…" he said, almost in a teasing way.

"Shut up and sit down Nara." Neji said, taking a pen and fiddling with it between his fingers.

"Okay…so you cousin is pregnant. By the way I see things, you should tell your uncle."

"And what? End my life right there?" Neji snapped.  
"I wasn't finished Hyuuga." He said, looking at shikamaru at the corner of his eye. Neji looked away from him, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't like to be told what to do but in his position, he couldn't say no to what shikamaru might say. he was by far, the only person Neji trusted.

"Now, _if _you do tell Mr. Hyuuga Hiashi. He might get angry. But also, he might feel sorry for Hinata and spare her. As for you, no matter how we look at it, your as good as turkey on a Thanksgiving dinner." He said. Shikamaru rose from his seat and approached the one way mirror. He looked at Hinata and then at ten-ten who was now holding a tray of two coffee cups.

"Hinata will soon lose her slender figure – I say, she looks like she's been carrying the baby for more than 1 month, 2 months – to be precise." He said turning his head to Neji, he looked back at the two women who had no idea they were being watched by Shikamaru's watchful eye.

"If we keep this a secret, I doubt the secret will be kept for long. People will be looking for her in her predicted absence. Not only other people, but her father as well. There's no way for us to hide Hinata unless we come up with a full proof plan to keep Hinata away from watchful eyes, there are some who will notice and will tell…I'm not sure if we can keep this a secret for long if you wish it Neji." He told Neji, now turning away from the glass. Neji looked at him and sighed.

"Who's the guy?" shikamaru asked.

"What?" Neji said, shikamaru rolled his eyes heavenward and looked at Hinata.

"The one who has gotten Hinata pregnant?" asked shikamaru. He heard Neji sigh heavily before answering.

"That blasted Uzumaki." He said. Shikamaru instantly looked at him in disbelief.

"Well…the guy does have some balls…I'm surprised."

"I never thought this might happen to Hinata." Neji said, looking down. He wasn't prepared for something as critical as this.

"Why? Because she wasn't raised the same way as other girls were?" shikamaru asked.

"…"

"Neji, she's a woman…and just because she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, it doesn't exclude her form having a uterus." He told Neji, who only glared at him angrily.

"Stop with your damn lecturing and just go on with the plan." Neji snapped.

"There will be a time that Hinata will show signs of being pregnant. Now that you've mentioned it, I noticed how different she looked than the last time I saw her. You're going to have to sign up a new person to take hinata's place. Miss ten-ten will have to help us if we want this plan to work."

"And what about my secretary? What help can she give to us?" Neji asked, clearly unaware of Shikamaru's plans.

"She should keep Hinata out of sight for the next coming months. It seems Hinata has a liking to your secretary." shikamaru said.

"Yes…she does." Neji told him.

"We have to tell your uncle she will be sent on a business trip that will be a maximum of one year or less than 8 months. Well have to make sure that it's the proper count for the months Hinata needs until the baby is born." Shikamaru continued.

"And when the baby is born?" asked Neji.

"She has to choose, whether she keeps the baby or she gives it away for adoption."

"I don't think she will be happy about this plan." Neji told him honestly.

"Well? Do you have any other smart ideas Mr. Hyuuga?" shikamaru asked, raising and eyebrow. Neji was silent for a while but soon gave up.

"I…I don't know. She won't be happy about giving the baby away for adoption." He told him.

"Well, she'll have to choose between the cuffs or the gas chamber now will, she?" shikamaru said.

"You're probably right." Neji said, in defeat.

"Of course I'm right, I always am." Shikamaru told him, holding a hand in front of his mouth and yawning.

Just then, ten-ten opened the doors with two hot cups of coffee. She looked at the both of them.

"Here it is Sir, two cups of coffee…one black and the other with cream and extra sugar." She said, walking towards them and placing the tray on top of the desk.

"Miss Ten-ten?" Neji said, taking the cup and looking at its contents.  
"Yes sir?" she asked, holding the tray to her chest.  
"What if I asked you for a favor…would you take it?" he asked, averting his eyes towards her.

"Favor? What kind of favor sir? Is it about…" she said but stopped as she looked at shikamaru.

"It's okay…he knows." He told ten-ten, who only looked at him in shock.

"But how can you just tell people about hinata's problem?" she asked in disbelief as she looked back at shikamaru and sighed.

"I trust shikamaru. After all, he is my right hand." He said, taking a sip form his coffee and leaning his back to his comfortable chair.

"You mean, his your adviser?" she asked, her eyebrows rose.

"You can say that…" he told her. She immediately looked at him and gave an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry…about earlier on…" she told him, fumbling through her words not daring to look at him.

"There's no need to apologize." He told ten-ten with a dry voice.

"What kind of favor sir?" she asked Neji.

"Are you willing to keep Hinata hidden until she gives birth to the baby?"

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" she asked.

"We have no choice…." Neji told her. She looked at him, and looked away immediately. 'his being selfish again.' She told herself.

"Okay…I think I can do that." She said the tone of her voice lower than usual.

"Good…" he said with a sigh.

"So is this all you want me for?" shikamaru asked Neji, who only glared at the man who yawned again and again. He looked away and sipped his coffee with silent glee.

"You can get out of my office Nara." He told shikamaru who pouted at his boss.

"Oi…This is so troublesome, but it's a drag that I can't say no to you. You give me my paycheck after all." He said, before waving a hand goodbye to the both of them ten-ten watched as he marched out of the office yawning and walking away while scratching his chin.

"That's your adviser?" she asked pointing her thumb back at shikamaru who disappeared from sighed. Neji looked at her and lowered his cup from his lips.

"Yes…" he told her. Her face fell as she looked at the cup of creamed coffee that she prepared for shikamaru.

"That ass…he didn't even drink the coffee I made for him."

"That's not for him." Neji said, correcting her. Her eyebrows rose from his statement.

"What do you mean?" she asked'  
"Sit down…we should talk." He said.

"Talk…talk about what?" she asked him.

"About what happened in the elevator." He told her. Ten-ten froze. Was he really planning to talk about it?

"It's…it's nothing." She said, looking away from him.

"I would like to apologize." He told her, she stood still at first not looking at him.

"As I said…I did that to-." He told her.

"Shut me up…I know…"she interposed.

"No." neji told her simply. Ten-ten's head turned to see him look at his cup of coffee. His thumb rubbed the rim of the cup slowly as if in deep thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Never mind…take your coffee and go. That will be all." He said, looking away from her and taking another long sip form his cup. She picked up the creamed coffee and slowly walked away when a thought came to her.

"Wait…before I leave…" she said, turning to look at him.

"How did you know, I wanted this kind of coffee?" she asked him. Neji looked at her and looked away as if annoyed.

"That, is none of your business…" he told her. Ten-ten bit her tongue, trying hard not to snap at him. 'still a rude asshole I see..' she thought before leaving his office fuming. Neji looked at ten-ten as she walked towards Hinata, her annoyance for him transparent as she spoke to Hinata. He couldn't help but stare and stare… the he opened his mouth to say softly so only he could hear.

"Would you think differently of me if I said, you tasted like cream and sugar?" he said.

* * *

there you go! Review please! Thanks! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

WARNING: Please, I hope you guys looked at the rating before you guys started to read this fan-fiction. ^_^'

R&R please…thanks….^_^

* * *

Chapter 14

Neji couldn't help but look at his one way window every few minutes. He found it hard to concentrate on his work every time ten-ten would pass by. He constantly shook his head to stop himself, but he would always spare a look before typing a single word in his report for the upcoming meeting. He sighed and looked at the wall clock on his table, just then his phone rang. He looked at the phone on his table quizzically and picked up the receiver.

"Who is this?"

"Neji-niisan?" asked a tiny voice. A small smile erupted from the corner of his lips, as he turned his chair towards the desk.

"Hanabi…what is it?"  
"I wanted to ask about the dinner date were having today…."

"Oh yes…I may not be able to come. I have too much work to do." Neji said, leaning on his chair and massaging his temple in exhaustion. There was silence on the other side of the phone and he was sure hanabi was sulking again. It was only once in a blue moon that Neji had time for his 1st cousin who has grown to love his presence. Neji raised an eyebrow, she has been silent for a minute, and he knew he would be hearing fake sobs soon.

"Hanabi, I'm sorry. I promise to buy you something nice when I come home."

"But Neji-niiiiiisan, YOU PROMIIIIIISED!!" screamed his cousin. Neji closed his eyes while he distanced the phone from his ear to avoid any harm to his ear drums; he needed them for the up coming meeting. He swore his cousin was a pain and she was spoiled by her father, but, she always demanded his attention whenever he was at home our work. He could hear her wailing from the distance he gave to himself from the phone receiver. He dialed hinata's number and Hinata glanced at the phone from the other side of his window and as she picked the receiver up, he redirected Hanabi's call to her making Hinata jump from her seat as she heard Hanabi's constant wailing. Neji rubbed his temple yet again; he was near to getting depressed and getting a weekly consultation for psychological therapy. But then again, he couldn't avoid any problems now or the business charts would make his uncle suspicious. He inhaled and started to type on his computer again when he heard the doors open. He knew it was Hinata by the sound of the footsteps that echoed in his office.

"Neji?" called hinata's voice. Neji didn't spare her a glance; he only listened while he continued to type in some more words for his presentation.

"Hanabi's very upset…." she told him.

"Don't you think I already know that?" he told her.

"You know Neji-niisan; you haven't been present for hanabi-san's birthday ever since her 3rd birthday. Don't you think you can squeeze her into your schedule tonight?"

"You know what comes first…Hanabi has many more birthdays to come."

"But, this is all she wants Neji." Hinata said. Neji looked at her.

"I don't want to argue with you Hinata." he told her.

"But Neji-." she continued.

"Hinata." He snapped.

"I cannot…and that's that." He continued. Hinata remained quiet; for sure she was twiddling her thumbs again. She began to walk away when Neji turned his seat to look at her walk away form him.

"Hinata…" he called. Hinata slowly glanced at him, her eyebrows caving-in in worry. Neji pointed towards the chair in front of him. As she walked towards the chair Neji turned to his computer to save his file and closing the program before looking back at Hinata who sat still on her chair and looking at Neji with a horrified look on her face. Neji looked at his hands and looked up at her thinking they should talk about this.

"Hinata -"

"Please don't fire naruto!" she pleaded, her hands pressed towards her chest. Neji blinked, and shook his head.

"This doesn't concern him…" Neji simply said.

"I-it doesn't?" she asked him.

"No…" he told her.

"Then what is this about?"  
"I have talked to ten-ten, and I have hoped she has already told you." Neji said.

"No, she has not."

"You will have to go in hiding from your father for a couple of days. I have already asked ten-ten to keep you while you're pregnant." He told her.

"That's…that's nice…but…" she began.

"There's no need to worry, I have already asked Shikamaru to send a letter to your father asking permission of your said business vacation away from Japan." He said.

"Oh…Do you think, father will believe..?" Hinata asked, rather hopeful but terrified.

"I have a feeling he will be asking question's from time to time, but hanabi is there to keep his mind occupied."

"Neji…" Hinata said, looking at him, her eyes turning a bit glassy.

"What is it?" Neji asked.  
"I..I'm so sorry…" she began as she hung her head down and tears started to pour from her eyes to her lap. Her hands clung to her skirt as she began to squeeze hard, crumpling the fine material under her grip. Neji raised his head to look at her, his face falling into a frown.

"I-I know, I know this is all my fault…I-I know, I- I have done something to-to dishon-dishonor our family and put – you to sha-shame…I know th-that you will be blamed o-of my condition…Bu-t Neji-nissan, it-t was not my in-intention to bring you so mu-much misfortune fo-for my own action's….I-I woul-would never…I wou-would never do anything th-that would put you t-to blame…Gomenasai…ple-please for-forgive me…please Neji-niisan…" she told him as she chocked form her tears that constantly fell from her eyes to her lap. Neji rose from his seat and approached her; he was used to seeing her cry but, he could not let her blame herself for what was happening. He placed a hand on her back to calm her, causing Hinata to look up at him startled.

"Hinata…this is not your fault…." Neji said.

"Yes it is!" she said.

"No. it's not." he told her.

"Neji-niisan."

"I know, I am not the best first cousin in this world. But, I do not want to see you cry or hear you blame yourself." He told Hinata.

"Ne-Neji…"

"Having a child is…a gift, Hinata-san. I promise you will be safe, same with your child until I find a way to fix this-." He said but was cut off with Hinata jumping up and hugging him, catching Neji off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in her shoulder as she sent tears down his suit. Neji was thunder struck by her sudden action; his arms were opened and raised midway on hinata's sides as she hugged him. His face in complete shock, as she continued to sob in his shoulder.

"Neji…thank you…thank you…" she said, her voice muffled. Neji's eyes averted towards her as she hugged him tightly and her body shook as she sobbed. He slowly allowed his arms to close in, giving Hinata a warm but light hug. Hinata twitched at the feel of Neji's arms around her and broke into a louder sob. Neji continued to hug her until her sob's subsided. Soon, they both broke away form each other, Hinata wiping her tears away from her face.

"Will you be alright?"

"Ye-yes…" she said, her voice breaking into a laugh. He raised his eyebrows.

"Neji-niisan that was our first hug after 15 years…" she told him as she looked up at Neji, a hand over her left eye. Neji thought for a moment and gave her a small smile.

"Yes…your right…" he told her, Hinata laughed afterwards.

Ten-ten sat in her office, now bored to death. She hasn't received a call from her stupid kiss-stealing boss for hours now. She looked at her watch and sighed impatiently, it was now 7:05. She shook her head and started to clear her desk so she could leave. As she walked out of her office, she double checked everything before locking her office door. She looked at hinata's station, she wasn't there. Hinata has probably left the office early to make up to her father after their little adventure the other night. She was about to leave when she noticed the boss's office was still open and the lights were open. She frowned, her hands releasing its grip on the steal bars of the glass doors. Apparently, Neji was still in his office in the late hours. She approached his office and entered to find Neji was still there facing his computer, but she couldn't hear any typing from him. 'The ultimate workaholic' she thought while raising an eyebrow.

"Sir?" she called. There was no reply. With that, she approached him while readjusting her hand bag on her shoulder. She had hopped he would at least give her his usual 'hn's' but, nothing came. As she stood in front of his table she looked at the computer, it was on screen saver mode. She looked at his screen saver; it read "Hyuuga Company". She would have thought he had his name as a careen saver or his picture, or the family of Hyuuga's picture – heck she even imagined him having the picture of his girlfriend which she doubted after deep thought, or even his super name like "Super Neji" or "Neji the God of Ice" or "The merciless". She looked at the back of his head then walked around his table, seeing that he was not moving form his spot. She was in shock to see that Neji was – sleeping? She looked again, trying to make sure he was. His head was back and his face was facing away from his computer, both his arms where in his arm rest and his face was in pure content in sleep. She pursed her lips, and she thought 'should I wake him?'. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked beside him. She nudged him gently on the shoulder to wake him.

"Sir?" she called. Nothing. She nudged him again, a bit harder this time.

"Sir…" she called, still, he didn't stir. She looked at her watch. It was 7:10, she didn't want to stay long, sakura always waited up for her in hopes she might get some juicy details about today's work. She took his shoulder and shook him a bit, and he showed signs of waking.

"Sir…" she called. Neji began to open his eyes and looked at her, his pearl eyes gazing at ten-ten in a tired expression. One hand rubbed his eye as he winced.

"Ten-ten…what are you still doing here?"

"Sir…It's a part of my job to ask you if you want dinner here in your office when it's past 7:00." She told him. He stretched a bit, looking at his computer and frowned.

"7:00?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes sir, it's -." She said, looking at her watch.

"-17 minutes past 7."

"I fell asleep…" he said, but ten-ten knew he was talking to himself more than to her. He stretched his arms and slowly sat properly. He moved the mouse and started typing. Ten-ten looked at him in surprise.

"Are you going to be here till dawn sir?" she asked him.

"Is that a question?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I believe so." She replied.

"No." he told her simply.

"No?" she asked.

"But dinner sounds nice." Neji said.

"Okay sir." Ten-ten said, walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, she looked at him quizzically.

"Out?" she said, pointing a thumb towards the door.

"Did I tell you to leave?" he asked.

"Um…" she began.

"Stay here and wait. This will only take a couple of minutes." he told her.

"O-kay?" she said. Ten-ten stood there, dumbstruck at what Neji meant but followed his orders obediently. She told herself that she was now more like a dog than ever, following orders from a man whose heart was completely frozen by the air conditioning of his office. He looked at the document, blinked a couple of times and closed his computer lid as soon as the computer has shut down. he picked up his belongings and checked his pockets before standing from his seat and walking away from his desk, ten-ten following behind him. They took the elevator and down to the parking area that spooked ten-ten yet again. Hasn't she promised herself she wouldn't be found in the parking lot just a few day's ago. She walked closely to Neji who glanced back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and blinked.

"Huh?"

"I asked, what's wrong with you. You seem tense." He asked her as they were nearing the car. Ten-ten moved away from him.

"Nothing…I'm not tense." She lied.

"Hn." He said. She wanted to smack him in the head when a cat from out of no where jumped out of the dark and into ten-ten's path making her squeal and cling on Neji's arm. Her grip, rather tight and her face pressed to his arm. Neji stiffened by her sudden action and looked at her then at the cat that scurried away from him after giving it an evil glare. Neji never did like cat's, he was compared to them because of being arrogant. Ten-ten lifted her head from his arm and looked around.

"It was just a cat." He told her blankly. She didn't let go for a couple of minutes but snapped back after Neji continued to stare at her, she withdrew her hand and looked away, trying to act normal. Neji shook his head and walked towards the car.

Ten-ten looked at Neji as he was driving, his face was a bit paler than before and his eyes looked really tired. They haven't spoken ever since she clung to him, god did she want to kill herself for that. Neji smelled really nice…she thought. He smelled so masculine and sweet at the same time. The car pulled up at a restaurant and Neji got off the car, ten-ten following behind him. As they began to enter the restaurant, ten-ten asked herself over and over "what the hell? What the hell? What the hell?" as they were guided by the waiter to a table.

"Will this table be good enough sir?" the waiter asked. Neji nodded as he pulled a seat for himself, the waiter pulled the seat for ten-ten who stared for a while but sat immediately after receiving looks from the high-class customer's of the restaurant. She looked at Neji who was now choosing from the menu. She looked around; it seemed he really did have expensive taste. The restaurant was a 5 star rated, exclusively for the high-class only. Sweet violin music was played by musicians and the smell of food was present in the air. She took the menu and gasped loudly at the prices, she looked around, and everyone had their eyes on her. she gave a nervous smile and hid her face behind the menu book. Soon, the waiter arrived.

"May I now take your order?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, I would like to have and order of Kobe Beef a bottle of dai jinjo and for the lady, same but with serendipity sundae." Neji said, allowing the waiter to look at her and nod while taking down their orders. He took the menus and left the both of them staring at each other.

"Sir…what are we doing here?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Eating dinner, just like you said." he told her as the waiter gave them a bottle of Dai jinjo sake. Ten-ten looked at the served sake and then at him.

"Sir…I don't drink." She told him. He raised both eyebrows this time as ten-ten looked at him.

"You don't drink?" he asked. Ten-ten shook her head in reply. Neji raised his hand to get the waiters attention and as the waiter approached him Neji looked at the waiter.

"I would like to add bubbly rose wine for the lady." He told the waiter. Ten-ten wanted to melt, bubbly rose wine? What the heck?

"Sir…" she began.

"So what do you think about your job in the company…" he asked her. Ten-ten was silent for a while.

"I…Sir…I enjoy…working..." she told him as he took a swig from the glass and poured more sake. She looked at him, still in shock he took her to a expensive restaurant.

"That's good." He said.

"Sir…why did you take me to a restaurant."

"You clearly stated I eat dinner, now here we are."

"Yes sir, I know, but did I state that I wanted to come along? Besides, this is a high class restaurant. I don't -."

"I don't want to eat dinner alone." He told her.

"Huh?" she asked. He didn't want to eat dinner – alone? But, all this time he always ate alone. She was left wondering while Neji continued to drink his sake.

The whole night and the whole dinner was like a titanic scene, it was all 'would this be good sir?' with the waiters and violin in the back ground made ten-ten want to yawn. She has never eaten Kobe beef, or drink bubbly rose wine before. And the desert Neji has ordered for her was mouth watering and tasty – but she still wondered how much Neji was spending for all of the food they ate. She looked at her watch; it was now 9:30. my god sakura was going to kill her for being so late. She looked at Neji, who was still drinking his sake. He had pink patches on his cheeks from drinking too much; she had hoped he was still good in driving a vehicle. They have remained very silent the rest of the night, the only question she heard from him was the occasional "do you like it?" question and she would answer the same thing, "yes." Or "yes sir." After Neji has paid the dinner with his gold credit card, they walked towards the car and she observed the way he walked. It seemed like he wasn't drunk at all, either that or he was used to drinking. A few minutes later, Neji drove her to her apartment and the way there was still in silence. Ten-ten thought she would rather have dinner with lee, at least he would say something form time to time, even if it was random. Ten-ten looked at Neji who closed his eyes after he parked safely on the side of the street in front of her apartment.

"Thank you for dinner sir." She said.

"Hn. I'm glad you liked it." He told her as she undid the safety belt. She was about to leave when she was tugged in by Neji, she gasped in shock and when she thought her shock had ended Neji kissed her fiercely. His hands wondered from her hips to her legs as he pulled her closer and ten-ten couldn't find any way to release herself. Neji tasted like sake but she found herself liking the intoxicating taste and the feel of his tongue wondering every crevice of her mouth. She moaned as his hand slipped under her skirt, his other hand undoing her button shirt. His mouth left hers as he started kissing her neck, leaving ten-ten biting her lip as the lost feel of his lips on hers. Just when things began getting too hot for ten-ten, she knew this was wrong and pushed Neji away with all the force she could muster.

"SIR!" she yelled. Neji looked at her as she held on to her shirt that was now wide open.

"You're drunk…." She continued, as she did her shirt and fixed her hair. Neji sighed and ran his fingers in his hair as he threw his head back.

"Gomen…" he told her in a low tone. Ten-ten looked at him; he looked like he was having a hard time trying to focus. Ten-ten opened the door and looked at him before getting out of the car with her bag in hand.

"Will you be alright?"

"I will be just fine, as long as you keep this between us…" he said looking at her then looking away. Ten-ten felt like she made a mistake by pushing him away, but she knew it was the alcohol and not Neji. She closed the door and watched as Neji drove off. Ten-ten flung her hair back and walked up the stairs and walking into the apartment with sakura standing in front of the window, her eyebrow raised and her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Who was that?" sakura asked as she pointed out the window.

"My boss." Ten-ten said dryly. Sakura raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"Ohh…" she said.

"Ten-ten." Sakura called her.

"What?" she asked, almost in a annoying tone.

"Your lipstick is all smudged up…" she told ten-ten, who immediately turned away to look in the mirror.

"Had a little fun didn't you, you naughty NAUGHTY panda." Sakura asked playfully with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told sakura, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure…A cold shower would wash away your HOT encounter with the boss." Sakura said. Ten-ten frowned at her pink haired friend as she walked in her room. When ten-ten closed the door she leaned on it and shut her eyes tightly. What was happening?

"I think…" she whispered, a hand on her lip.

"I think I'm in love… with my boss…"

* * *

Okay, there you go… I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter.*GRIN*^_^ thank you guys sooo much for reading and reviewing.^_^


	15. Chapter 15

WAHHH! I'm so sorry for the late late LATE update! *falls on knees and cries*

I can only update the story on Saturdays and Sundays now, my new 2nd semester schedule is KILLING me! *insert huge grin here*

But anyway…I hope you guys watched the video I have on you tube as a thanks you to those who reviewed and faved. ^_^ the link is on my profile page. (if you weren't called, please tell me. I will be doing another one after a few chapters.)

You guys mean a lot to meeeeee….^*^ here's chapter 15! Again, im sorry for making you guys wait!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!! BUT I WOULD LIKE TO… :D

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"OH MY GOD TEN-TEN!" sakura screamed, pink patches glowed on her cheeks as she jumped on the coach facing ten-ten. Ten-ten sipped her coffee and tried hard not to blush, which she did poorly.

"Oh my GOD!" sakura repeated, in a high pitched tone.

"SAKURA, shut UP!" ten-ten yelled at her.

"How can I? You said it your self! You made out with your boss!" she told ten-ten while wiggling in excitement. Ten-ten threw a pillow at the pink haired female.

"Keep your voice down!" she told her through grinned teeth.

"Tell me all the juuiiicy details! I want to know everything!" she told ten-ten as she held on to a throw pillow. Ten-ten wished she would have just kept it to herself. Sakura was the biggest loud mouth in all of Japan.

"I have to hurry, I can't really tell you right now…"

"Aww…and you're just going to leave me hanging by a thread?" sakura asked with a pout.

"Yes. My job comes first."

"You're just excited that you'd see your hot boss again." She told ten-ten rolling her eyes heaven ward.

"Excited? Try the other way around…." She told sakura as she headed towards the showers. Sakura didn't blink or move as ten-ten walked pass her, an eerie smile was plastered on her face. Ten-ten looked at sakura; she knew she had something in mind. The _smile_ always meant she had something in mind and she could bet on it. She stopped by the doorway and placed a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"WHAT?"

"Was he a good kisser?" and with that ten-ten slammed the door on sakura.

Ten-ten tried not to look at sakura the whole time she was preparing for another day at the office. How was she going to face Neji after what happened, especially now that she had feelings for her ice cold boss. She had thought of not going to work today, just to get her mind straight but she didn't want Neji to think she was affected by their hot little scene in his car. As she rode the cab, she felt her stomach lurch. She could feel the palms of her hand go cold and sweaty and she bit her lip hard to get herself together. As she paid the driver and walked out of the taxi she noticed how busy the building was. When she walked in, people stared at her. She stared back, not knowing what was going on. Maybe it was just her paranoia tackling her imagination, or maybe people really were looking at her. She rode the elevator, and to her misfortune, she was riding the elevator with a huge crowd of workers. She stood still in the middle, trying hard not to have eye contact with any of them.

"Ten-ten-san! My number 1!" called a very familiar voice. She looked behind her and spotted her bowl headed friend wearing a green suit that would give anyone who dared look an eyesore. He pushed his way too her.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Fine…you?" she asked, making sure to keep up the conversation to block out any feel of laser eyes at the back of her head.

"I'm just youthful Ten-ten-san, thank you for asking…" he told her with a wide smile on his face. She giggled as he gave her a thumb up and again, the weird sparkling of the teeth thing. She looked at him then her eyes fell on his suit.

"What's with the suit today?"

"It's a sign of my youth, number 1. In fact, I think this color suits me best…" he said, running his hands on his chest to feel the fabric on his palms.

"Yes, it does bring out the – color of your eyes." Ten-ten stated, trying not to sound rude. Lee cackled, a wide grin on his face that she could not muster – or even dare to try.

"Thank you!" he told her. Lee looked at the crowed all of a sudden and fell silent, he bended over to ten-ten's so he could whisper in her ear.

"Ten-ten-san, is it me or is everyone looking at you?" he asked her. Ten-ten blinked. Lee noticed it too, meaning two things: she wasn't losing her mind, and something was definitely up. She nodded in reply, causing lee to stand still beside her as if to protect her from the crowd. Just then, ten-ten's eyes fell on the news paper the person in front of her was holding. Her head tilted side wards to read the front page article. Lee followed, trying to find out what ten-ten was looking at.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" she yelled out loud causing lee to jump as her hand whizzed its way to the paper, pulling with force away from the startled old man in the corner and grasping it in shock. She looked hard at the front page…it was almost unbelievable. Almost. It seems that her and the bosses encounter in the elevator wasn't a secret anymore. It was printed out and zoomed in on the front page of 'today's paper'. She gripped it tight and her breathing quickened. Lee's head popped up behind her shoulder as he read the huge font of the paper.

"SECRETARY WITH BENEFITS"

She felt like she wanted to scream her lungs out and die afterwards. How many times did she have to be on the front page with a Hyuuga? She heard lee gasp behind her, clearly he too was shocked.

"Ten-ten-san?" he called her. She didn't reply, her mind was in a blur as her eyes remained plastered on the front page picture. Neji had his hands all over her and she looked like she was enjoying it making the picture so wrong! She remembered the elevator stopping at a floor with a bunch of people waiting outside, they must have been fast enough to grab their phone and take a good shot of their sinful little act. Lee's hands took a hold of the paper and pulled but her grip was strong enough to tear the paper to shreds. He pried her fingers off the corners of the page and slowly took the paper away form her. He then faced the crowed with an angry look.

"This is….a shame, for all you who read this!" he said, holding the paper above his head. The crowed looked at him with either raised eyebrows or shocked looks.

"It is a way of life, for two people to express their youth through kisses!" he spat, making ten-ten flitch turning her head to look at lee, who tore the paper apart.

"What would you feel if your kisses have been stolen by a shot and printed for the entire world to see?"

"Hey you owe me for that paper." said the man who grimaced at lee. Lee turned to look at him.

"I will pay you later old man who has clearly lost his youth -." Lee said, his eyes falling on the man's shoes.

"- and his taste for fashion.." he continued. Ten-ten wanted to smack him straight in the head, now, instead of few people staring at her, everyone was staring at her. Grrr…

"Ten-ten-san is a good person, she is no secretary who would sell her soul to the dark side for pleasure and sexu-"

"LEE!" ten-ten shouted and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"You don't want to finish that…" she whispered to him. When the elevator doors opened, ten-ten and lee stepped out and into the hall where they could be alone. Lee was fighting his way out of her grip, but ten-ten was much stronger than she looked and pulled him harder the more he resisted her tugs. As the elevator doors closed lee looked at her and pointed a finger at her, as if in warning.

"I don't like the fact that you won't let me protect you and your innocence."

"Lee…I appreciate it, the whole protecting me thing, but I think I'm old enough to protect myself."

"Ha! And yet, you let people look down on you – and allow them to take secret pictures of you-."

"Hey that was an accident okay?"

"Accident?" he asked, snatching the news paper out of a passerby's hand and holding it up to ten-ten's face with his finger on her picture.

"Does your face say it is an accident number 1?" he said, taking the news paper away from her face and into his where he gazed at it long enough for ten-ten to grab the paper and tossing it back to the bewildered owner who stood still for a few minutes beside the two of them. When lee was free from the paper's picture, he looked at ten-ten and smiled.

"I think not!" lee told her. Ten-ten rolled her eyes heaven wards.

"And I thought my days of being in the front cover was over, I was sooooo wrong…" she told herself. Lee followed behind her as she opened the doors to the stairs.

"Was it true?" he asked her, ten-ten looked back at him a quizzical look on her face.

"Was what true?" she asked him, taking more steps.

"That.." lee said, trying to decide if he was going to continue with his question.

"That what?"

"That, you're a secretary with benefits?" he asked. She froze on a step and turned to look at him, a small smile present on her glossy lips.

"Lee, have you ever fallen down the stairs before?" she asked him, a hand on her hip as her eyebrow raised in question. Lee stopped in his tracks and thought.

"No…I believe I have not..."

"Do you want to?"

"Ten-ten be nice!" he told her, raising his hands in defeat clearly not wanting any chaos. She turned her back at him and continued to walk up to the 24th floor. Boy was it going to be a long way up, but she thought better sweat from walking the stairs or sweat from the stares.

As ten-ten opened the doors that lead to the main office, she spotted Hinata who was looking at her like she had waited. Hinata stood from her seat to raise the news paper to ten-ten's face.

"What is this?" she asked ten-ten silently.

"That, is something I don't want to talk about Hinata. First, I have to make coffee for the boss -."

"His not in."

"What?" she asked. Hinata sighed and took a muffin from her muffin basket that ten-ten hasn't noticed before. She took one muffin and took a small bite.

"I said; he is not in."

"What do you mean his not in? His always in! His never late and his never absent."

"Well, he is today. He got drunk last night." She told ten-ten who only glared at Hinata and pursed her lips. Did he say anything about what happened to the last night? Hopefully, he didn't.

"Was this the same day you rushed out the office?" she asked ten-ten, looking at the photo. Ten-ten took the paper away from Hinata and crumpled it. Hinata gave a long and hearable squeaking sound and pouted as ten-ten threw the paper in the waste bin without hesitation.

"I don't want to talk about it, it was just an accident." She told Hinata.

"That's how he talked you into coming back to us?" she asked, staring at the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"NO!" ten-ten told Hinata who grinned at her. What was up with Hinata today?

"It sure looked like it!"

"Hinata…get off the booze and get back to work!" ten-ten told her as she walked away from the strange Hinata. She never talked like that, she was always oh so prima and proper and today she was all for stuffing her mouth with muffins and teasing.

"Must be because of the pregnancy…" she thought before looking at her table. Just then her phone rang. Ten-ten looked at her phone and picked it up to see who was calling.

"Kaiten Company's main office, Ms. Ten-ten speaking. May I know whose on the line please?" she asked as she sat down and relaxed her back at the back rest of her comfortable chair.

"Yes, I would like to connect this call to Mr. Hyuuga Neji." said the female voice. Ten-ten frowned, she hopped it wasn't an important client on the phone.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Hyuuga Neji is not in at the moment. Would you like to leave a message for me to report to him later?" ten-ten asked, as she picked up the notebook she had laid on her table for notices and messages for the boss. She heard the woman sigh then she answered.

"Please tell Neji that he missed our anniversary last night and that I don't want to ever see him again unless he apologizes to me as soon as he gets this message." Ten-ten froze. Anniversary? What? Neji had a girlfriend? She sat with her mouth wide open and her heart plummeted to her stomach. She couldn't explain how she felt, it was almost like she was dying on the spot as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Miss?" spat the woman on the phone. Ten-ten blinked, she hasn't noticed that tears were building up until she blinked and she felt a single fat tear fall from her eyes. She whipped it away instantly and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I will tell him that you have called and will pass the message to Mr. Hyuuga as soon as he comes in." ten-ten said, tossing the notebook aside and looking at the pen in her hand.

"Okay…That's good. If you don't I will confront him myself and I will see to it that you get fired." She spat. Ten-ten's eyebrows raised – who the hell was this woman who thought that talking to her like an ass was her right. Ten-ten took deep breaths and tride to make her voice as unaffected as possible.

"Before you hang up, may I know whose calling?" ten-ten asked. The woman on the other line started to laugh hysterically causing ten-ten jump from her seat, she had that sort of voice that gave you chills up and down your spine.

"I'm sorry, are you new?" asked the woman as if asking ten-ten if she was dumb.

"Yes, I apologize…"

"Well, my name is Hitada Kiyumi. Your boss's girlfriend." Said the woman in what seemed to be a boastful voice. What she couldn't get off her mind was her last line.

"The Boss's girlfriend." She repeated.

"Yes, and please remember me the next time I call." She spat before hanging up on her.

"Yes, I will." Ten-ten said, but she was talking more to herself than to Kiyumi. She hung up the receiver and took a deep breath before releasing a heart broken sob. My god, she made out with a man who was committed to another girl and to make things worse, she was in love with him. Why did it hurt this badly? Her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest and thrown into a pit filled with hungry wolves. Hinata walked in on her sobbing moment and she stopped at her door frame shocked at what she was witnessing. Ten-ten looked up at her and whipped her tears away, trying to suppress her up coming sobs.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she approached her table and laid a hand on ten-ten's back. Ten-ten nodded and looked at her.

"I'm fine, just a bit pressured and so angry with myself…" she told Hinata whose head tilted sideways in question.

"Angry with yourself?" she asked. Ten-ten looked at her notebook that was now wide open, she made sure to write the name of the woman who called. It popped up to her like a huge stop sign.

"Because I keep making mistakes – and I always get associated with Hyuuga's in bad moments on the front page of the news paper." Ten-ten told Hinata. She instantly rose walked towards ten-ten's door and ten-ten looked at her in utter shock.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice raised.

"To the printing department of Today's Paper to find out who printed that article."

"And???"

"And file a case." Hinata added simply making ten-ten jump from her seat and rush after Hinata who walked out, almost in a hurry.

"NO!!!" ten-ten screamed at Hinata's face as she stood in front of the doors leading out to the hall. Hinata frowned at ten-ten as she stood there, both her hands up, blocking her of her way to the glass doors.

"Why?"

"Let's not make any rash decisions now…it's just an article. Plus…" ten-ten trailed off.

"I think people will forget about it in a month…maybe a week." She said, looking at Hinata. She was deferent today, she just couldn't point out what it was. First she was teasing her the moment they met now she was storming off for Today's Paper to file a case. Hinata looked at ten-ten and sighed.

"I guess your right…." Hinata said walking off towards her desk and instantly sitting down, grabbing another muffin while dialing a number on her desk phone.

"Hello? Ichiraku ramen shop? I would like to have 2 large orders of Shoyu Ramen sent here in KAiTen company's main office…yes…that's 2 large orders…" she said as she stuffed her mouth with another muffin. Ten-ten wanted to laugh, forgetting what she had discovered about her boss as she looked at Hinata babbling away orders on the phone. When was her nightmare going to end? This ten-ten never knew, she only hoped that things would only get better.

(Main Hyuuga Building Company)

"What is this?" a mans voice asked.

"Today's paper…" said a tall white haired man with half his face covered with a mask. Hyuuga eyes looked at the main article and crumpled it in rage.

"Cancel all my meeting's for today…." He said, standing from his seat and walking towards the doors while putting his hands trough the sleeves of his charcoal black suit. The tall man with white hair looked at his boss with raised eyebrows as he walked passed him.

"Ah…and may I call all your clients and ask them to reschedule all your planned meetings?" he asked in a calm and soothing voice. He reached for the door knobs of his office and looked at the white haired man almost like he was about to rage war.

"I need to pay my Nephew a visit, and it will not be a happy one at that, Kakashi." He spat. The white haired man nodded.

"All will be done Mr. Hyuuga Hiashi." He told his boss before he witnessed him walk out of the office. Kakashi shook his head and sighed, Neji was now in deep shi- ehem – trouble.

* * *

Chapter 15 – DONE! Yehey! Again you guys! IM SO SO SOO sorry… so busy with school and the schedule I now have is soooo hectic it killing me! I hopped you guys liked it! ^_^ reviews give me rainbows and butterflies…please…review! I Love you all! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Yey! First and foremost before anything else, I would like to thank my classmate Precious Buglosa for her support in allowing me to update. She brought her notebook laptop one day when I said I was in need of updating and she has agreed to lend it too me. It's hard to sit in front of a computer for hours and not rest my back. ^_^ plus, I can type anywhere I want to now, I can update in school! YEY! And of course, to those who have faved me and my story! God you guys lift my spirits! ^_^

Anyway, here's chapter 16. I wasn't really pleased with the outcome of this chapter, but then again, that's just me…lol.

R&R please!!! *Grin*

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Ten-ten couldn't get the phone call out of her head and her stupid ass boss hasn't shown up yet. She was tempted to call him, but she only stared at her phone and sighed. She didn't want to look or sound desperate. She wanted to wait for him, but part of her didn't want to stick around anymore. What was she thinking to even fall in love with him? But then again, love wasn't a matter of the mind but the matter of the heart. She stared at her door, as if waiting for someone to walk in. Then, her phone rang. She looked at it and had hoped it wasn't that _"girl" _again calling to make sure that her stupid boyfriend was in. now that she had thought of it, she thought that he really was an ass. A stupid ass. A big fat stupid ass. She stabbed her notebook and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"Is that the way you talk to the man who pays you?" asked Neji. She flinched; it really was Neji on the phone. Her face dropped into a frown then turned into an angry face. It was Neji.

"Are you in?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like -."

"Your coffee will be there in a few minutes, be patient okay?" and with that she hung the phone up with force, slamming the poor receiver back to its rightful place. She walked towards the coffee maker and started to prepare his coffee when her phone rang again. She stared at it and walked towards it while holding the cup with her free hand as she picked the receiver.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you just slam the receiver on me?" he asked her. She scoffed, was that even a question?

"Ah…yes I did…" she said sarcastically. She heard him scoff from the other side of the phone.

"And may I know why?" he asked.

"I don't know…If I tell you I just felt like it, would you fire me?" she asked. Neji fell silent on for a minute. She waited but she pulled the receiver away from her ear and hung the phone up. She walked towards the coffee maker and poured coffee in his cup. The phone rang again. She rolled her eyes heavenwards. This was getting annoying.

"Yes sir? Your coffee is on its way."

"May I know what is wrong with you today?"

"What does my welfare have anything to do with your life?" she asked, imitating him from the other day. And she hung the phone on him for the third time. She walked out her office and walked towards his office. She opened the door and spotted him holding the phone up to his ear. She walked towards him and she slammed the cup on his desk. He jumped from his seat and slowly turned to look at her. His eyebrow rose, and he slammed the phone and stood up from his seat, his face showing signs of anger. She raised her eyebrow in response, a hand on her hip.

"Oh, so you do show more than one expression. I'm impressed" she said, her voice rose as if mocking him. A vein popped from his forehead.

"What is your problem? Are you on some sort of menopausal stage or are you in your monthly period?" he snapped. She scoffed, slamming two hands on the table and glaring daggers at him. He didn't refuse to fight back.

"Well EXCUSE ME king of cold and cruel, but I'm very sure I don't have any problem at all!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight woman?!"

"Oh…now you're picking a fight with a woman? How MANLY!" she snapped. He frowned at her and snapped his head away as he took his seat. They both remained quiet and Neji didn't pay her any mind. She turned away from him.

"Are you trying to lose your job?" he asked, looking at her with squinted eyes.

"Do you want to lose your secretary?" she answered, raising her eyebrow.

"What is with your smart mouth today? It's like you've grown a new set of lips!" he said, shaking his head. Ten-ten's mouth formed an 'O' as she shifted her weight form one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry, but do you prefer the one you kissed last night?" she asked him. Neji snapped his head up and slowly turned to look at her, then he released a small but hearable sigh.

"Oh…so this is what it's all about…?" he asked. Ten-ten gave a sharp inhale and looked at him almost in disbelief. What did he just say?

"NO!" she blurted out.

"I was your first kiss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" she snapped. Neji cackled a very evil cackle. Ten-ten's face turned tomato red.

"What THE FUCK is so freakin' funny?" she asked him. He continued to cackle when she approached him with a smile on her face.

"For you information, you're a lousy kisser!" she told him. His head turned to look at her, she grinned knowing she has struck his huge enormous ego.

"Oh? I remembered you moaned under my 'lousy kiss'." He told her. She scoffed.

"AHA! So you really did want to kiss me, and it wasn't just the alcohol taking over. You weren't drunk! You do have a thing for me!" she said, her eyes widening with a goofy smile on her face while she backed up as he moved forward. Her finger pointing at his face.

"How did you remember that then? HUH?" she asked him. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ah! So you did moan!"

"NO I did not!" she asked as she bumped into the wall form behind her.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" he asked moving in on her personal space. She pushed him away, her hands on his chest as he moved closer.

"If you come in any closer I will scream!"

"No one will hear you…"

"Perverted bossy ass!"

"Keep going…" he said. Just then the doors of his office opened, ten-ten stared at the doors and her face almost dropped. His face was in rage.

"Neji!" called his uncle. Neji moved away slowly from her, his face wearing a smile. Hiashi walked forward looking at ten-ten who was frozen. Neji blocked his uncles way to her.

"I'm sorry ten-ten but I think we will have to continue this later." He told her. She nodded absent mindedly and looked at him after rewinding what he had said. Her face fell into an angry glare.

"WHAT?" she snapped at him. Hiashi looked at her and glared.

"You…" he said, slowly his eyes squinting as he stared at her.

"Yes…Meeee…." She mocked him. Neji was watching as the two ripped each other apart in silent war.

"I thought you said you would make sure I was – what's the word? Oh…I remember, be unemployed for the rest of MY LIFE…" she said, her eyebrows rose. Hiashi looked at her and a she could tell she was getting on his nerves.

"Neji…what is the meaning of this? Of all the people, why her…after what she has done?" he asked him. Neji looked away from him and sat on his rightful place looking at his infuriated uncle.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I believe I run this company and I have every right to choose who my secretary will be. It just so happens that she has outstanding credentials that I couldn't say no to her." Neji told his uncle. Ten-ten couldn't help but look at Neji, who gave her the nod that she should leave. She walked away giving Hiashi one last look before she exited the room. When Neji and Hiashi were alone, they stared at each other.

"I don't want her to work here, you know why."

"Because, she ripped your favorite suit?" he told his uncle who squinted his eyes at him.

"She's trouble for this company…I can almost smell it on her." He told Neji. Neji sighed. He looked at Hiashi, whose eyes averted to him immediately.

"What are you doing Neji?" he asked his nephew. Neji stood form his seat and looked at his uncle, his face passive.

"You know exactly what's on my mind uncle."

"I told you, this company will be yours when the time is right -."

"And when will that be? When I've grown bald or when I'm lying in my death bed?" Neji asked. Hiashi looked at him, his eyes squinting at his nephew.

"Is that the reason why you hired that little witch and decided to pull a little scene in the elevator for all the people in this company to see?" he asked, flipping the news paper open and slapping it on Neji 's desk. Neji looked at it and sat down.

"This is unforgivable behavior coming from a Hyuuga!" he snapped at Neji.

"This is forgivable uncle, what is more unforgivable is a man forgetting his brother's wish for his only son right in his death bed."

"ENOUGH!" Hiashi yelled at Neji. A vein popping in his forehead and his face glowing red I rage.

"I will not stop until I take what is rightfully mine!" Neji said, slamming his palms on his desk and facing Hiashi. Hiashi stood straight from his spot and walked away from Neji.

"There is nothing you can do to take this company Neji. I have the deeds to this establishment."

"What if I told you…" Neji began, not moving from his spot nor blinking.

"That I have planned the perfect death for in your mission for the Hyuuga business?" he asked his uncle who stopped as Neji finished. He snapped his head towards his angry nephew.  
"You will never stop being a pest, will you Neji?"

"I remembered you have already planned the pact between the Hyuuga's and Hitada's house and business, after all the Hitada family was always the second greatest and largest business in Tokyo. I know you did not forget that, it was your plan after all…" he continued. Hiashi slowly looked at Neji, his face baring a quizzical look that made Neji feel like a hundred bucks. That look always meant that he has gotten his rotten uncles attention. Neji walked towards him.

"Where are you leading us Neji?" Hiashi asked only to make Neji smile at his uncle.

"I promise you this…If you do not fail to give me this company and take it as my own…I will complete your plans and marry her for the Hyuuga house and Hitada house to be one. And if not, let's just say… ten-ten has become a great commodity, not only to my business but she was the missing piece in my long time plan." Neji told his uncle. Hiashi looked at Neji and released a groan.

"Are you stupid-?"

"YOU MAY THINK I AM…" Neji said, raising his voice to cut his uncle off immediately.

"But now that I am 2 steps ahead of you, I am sure you will think twice in insulting my intelligence again Uncle." Neji told him. Hiashi approached his nephew and grabbed Neji by the collar in his rage. He raised a curled fist at Neji when Hinata appeared out of nowhere holding on to her father's wrists with force.

"PLEASE STOP FATHER!" she yelled. Hiashi pushed her away making Hinata fall on the floor. Neji looked at Hinata, then he glared at his uncle angrily and before Hiashi could defend himself, Neji gave his uncle a good punch in the face sending Hiashi down on Neji's office floor. Neji approached Hiashi when Shikamaru came through the doors just in time to jump in between them. Talk about good timing.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Hiashi yelled trying to get his hands on his nephew who was now being tackled by Shikamaru's right hand, it was a good thing he was stronger than he appeared to be for a man who slept all day.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU, HURTING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" Neji yelled, trying his best to get to his uncle so he could punch him in the face again. Hinata remained where she has fallen, a hand on her chest as if trying her best to keep her heart from ripping through her in shock. Ten-ten ran in the office, all the commotion could be heard from her office and she ran furiously to the scene. She fell beside Hinata whose face was paler and her skin growing cold. Ten-ten laid a hand on her shoulders, trying to call Hinata back to herself when she glared at Hiashi angrily.

"What is wrong with you?!" she snapped. Hiashi looked at her, his face glowing red.

"Stay out of this you filth! What right do you have to intervene with family matters?" he snapped at her. Ten-ten stood from where she sat and looked at him, her eyes glowing with embers in her anger against him. Shikamaru wished she wouldn't attack Hiashi because he only had two pairs of hands to keep the two Hyuuga's apart.

"Filth? I'm the filth here?" she asked him, her eyebrows squinting at him.

"I want nothing more than having my family around me, I don't wish for riches or business to fill me with wealth or greed, I don't think of my needs but I think of what others need before myself… You, hurt your own daughter…you think of your business more than your family, you take for granted all that you should cherish, your selfish – empowered by greed and blinded by your hold on your so called wealth. I'm nothing like you! If I'm filth, I wonder what _you _are." She told him. Neji brushed Shikamaru's hand off of his jacket and straightened it. Hiashi was looking at ten-ten wanting nothing more than to get his hands on her and tear her to shreds, but nothing was more painful than what ten-ten has told him.

"This is not over yet Neji…" he murmured to his nephew as he started walking away giving the 3 of them angry looks before walking out the doors of Neji's office. Ten-ten looked at Hinata who was being helped up by Shikamaru. Neji stood in the center of the office looking at her. His face held an expression that seemed like he wanted to say something, ten-ten waited, and of course he only turned away. She approached him and tapped him hard on his shoulder. He turned to look at her with a startled look.

"What the hell was going on here?" ten-ten asked. Neji raised his eyebrow at her. Shikamaru and Hinata only looked at the both of them as the two came together in the center of the room – in argument.

"That was a family matter; you had no right to intervene – just like uncle had said. You should have stayed in your office!" he snapped. Ten-ten scoffed and looked at him.

"I would have stayed in my apartment than be in this little mess, I can't stand drama – especially drama created by selfish assholes like you who only think about their business!" she yelled.

"Well, if you feel up to it – go and stay in your apartment today! You have the day off!!" he told her.

"Oh! Now you're being generous?" she asked, raising her voice.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he asked her while she was walking away from him.

"OH…and by the way." She added while a hand was on the handle of his office door.

"Your girlfriend called…she said you're an idiotic asshole for forgetting it was your anniversary last night." Ten-ten said. Neji looked at her in shock and gave her a faint smile. She raised her eyebrow at him and her hand fell on her hip.

"Now I understand…" Neji said, glaring at his secretary.

"Oh? I thought you had the incapability to learn SIR." She told him. Shikamaru held back a laugh when Neji's face fell.

"You're jealous aren't you?" he asked her.

"Excuse me???" she asked him.

"That's it, isn't it?" he said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I am not jealous…what made you think that?"

"It's too obvious ten-ten." He told her. Ten-ten looked at him and walked away, nit saying another word. 'Was it that obvious?' she thought.

"What happened?"

"I already told him what I had in mind." He told Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at him and shook his head and 'tsked'.

"I told you, this was the only way for me to get things back."

"I know, because you told me that a few months ago, remember? And what did I tell you?"

"I don't remember."

"Ha…right…I already told you before that this was a bad idea." Shikamaru told him. Neji shrugged his shoulder and walked to his table.

"Don't ignore me again Neji." Shikamaru said, sitting Hinata down. Hinata remained in shock, not blinking from her still shocked state.

"I know what I'm doing."

"That's what you said before… and I still told you it was a bad idea."

"It's easy for you to say, all you do all day is sit and look at the clouds or your minds floating in the cloud's. I don't even know why are you're my right hand."

"I know why I'm your right hand, it just so happens that I'm smarter than you are, if you have forgotten…"

"There's no need to worry…" he told Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked away and shook his head as he started talking to Hinata. Neji looked away and gazed at his computer but his mind was drifting away. He clasped his hands together, and frowned.

'I know what I'm doing…' he told himself.

* * *

Hehe…I hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^ and I also hope that this wasn't so confusing, thanks you guys for the support! Chapter 17 will be coming soon! OH please review….^_^ BTW…I'm planning a trailer for this fan-fict, though I don't know when I'll be able to post it on you tube. But, I'll keep you guys updated – if the trailer does come through.*grin* I love yall'! mwah!!!! *closes the internet and starts typing away chapter 17*


	17. Chapter 17

This has got to be the longest chapter in the story...lol...anyways, i really enjoyed writing this one, i hope you guys enjoy it as mush as i did.^_^

again, thanks to all you guys! R&R please! TY!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! WAKATA??? HMPH...

* * *

**

Chapter 17

She couldn't remember what had happened, all that she remembered was that she was trying her best to stop her father from hurting Neji and she was pushed to the ground. She couldn't remember being hurt by her father first hand but…it was something new to her and she couldn't contain her shock. She loved her father but, after being hurt she couldn't tell whether she still loved him or feared him. She could hear ten-ten speak but she couldn't quite decipher what she was saying she was too busy listening to the sound of her frightened heart. As she witnessed her father leave the office, Neji and Shikamaru were talking but she paid them no mind. Now that she has gotten a taste of what her father was like just by protecting neji, what more could her father do to her if he had found about her being pregnant? She was lead to her desk by Shikamaru who was looking at her in concern, she was sure he was talking to her but all she did was nod and smile when she needed too. When he left the office and she was left alone, she felt her eyes sting and before she could stop herself a fat tear rolled down her eyes. What was she going to do? Would she rather forsake her family for a new one, or would she forsake her own child? No, she knew she couldn't do either of them. She bowed her head and buried her face in her hands. Just then, ten-ten was leaving her office and headed to the main doors when she looked at Hinata and stopped immediately.

"Hinata?" she asked, walking towards her and placing her hand bag on Hinata's desk. Hinata looked up at her and ten-ten frowned at her, she ran her thumb across Hinata's cheek whipping her tears away and she heard ten-ten give a heavy sigh.

"Ten-ten-san…" she whimpered. Ten-ten walked around her desk, Hinata opening her arms to ten-ten inviting her to a very much needed hug for comfort which ten-ten willingly gave. Ten-ten cradled Hinata in her arms as she sobbed, she wanted to say something but she knew she would rather keep her mouth shut at the moment, she might say something that might hurt Hinata and she knew right now wasn't the right time to hurt her.

"Ten-ten-san?" Hinata began, her voice muffled in ten-ten's hug. Ten-ten looked down on her and ran her fingers through Hinata's hair.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Has your father ever hurt you before?" Hinata asked her. She could fell ten-ten's chest stop from rising to take a breath. She knew this question was something she wasn't expecting, but she knew so little about her that she only wanted to know more about her Chinese friend.

"Yes…more than once." She told Hinata.

"Physically, ten-ten-san?" she asked. Ten-ten wanted to laugh; her father was a good hearted man who couldn't even hurt a fly let alone his own daughter.

"Never, but he says something's that hurt my feelings at times. But I know he only does these things because it's his duty as a father…" she told Hinata who looked at her, tears drying up on her slightly pink cheeks.

"Do you think Naruto would hurt his child, like my father hurts me?" Hinata asked. Ten-ten blinked. She never thought that Hinata was thinking about naruto all the while, when ten-ten thought she was thinking of her own father. What Hiashi did to her wasn't right, she didn't know how he could even have the strength to hurt his own daughter; especially someone a sweet as Hinata.

"I don't know Hinata, I don't know him that well to judge him…but, I think he seems like a decent guy." She told Hinata who instantly smiled at her. Her eyes seemed to have that sparkle when she had mentioned naruto's name.

"I know…he doesn't seem like it, but he is a very sweet person." Hinata said. Ten-ten looked at her and poked Hinata in the cheek very gently with a smile on her face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asked Hinata who blushed madly; she poked ten-ten back.

"Nee…ten-ten san…" she began as she whipped away her tears, her voice stiff muffled from a stuffy after-cry nose.

"I think I know what's going on between you and Neji-niisan…" she said. Ten-ten raised an eyebrow and gave her a small but forced smile.

"Are you two…?" she asked while holding up both her forefingers and pulling them both together until the two fingers met in between. Ten-ten slapped her hand down playfully, only making Hinata laugh at her reaction.

"What the hell are you thinking Hinata? He's a snooty boss and you expect me to actually like the guy?" she asked. Hinata pouted and looked at her in disbelief.

"And, he has a girlfriend. I don't like-like men who are taken…" she told Hinata.

"Ah…" Hinata said watching ten-ten walk towards her bag and in front of the main doors.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes slanted in question.

"The big boss gave me my day off…so, I'm taking it willingly…" she said, opening the doors and taking one step out.

"Ten-ten san?" she called.

"Yup?" she asked. Hinata twined her fingers and looked at ten-ten in a shy way.

"Would it be okay if I stay over tonight?" she asked. Ten-ten blinked, and faced her with a dumb expression.

"Over night, where?" she asked. Hinata gave her a weak smile.

"Over at your place…" she answered. Ten-ten didn't know wither to smile or frown. Hinata staying over at her place meaning playing with fire. She was sure Hiashi would get angry and try everything to ruin her again, like for a good example; making up another story fit for another good article entitled: Secretary Kidnap's Hiashi's daughter. Gah…it seemed too far-fetched but with Hiashi's power over everything that revolved around her she was sure it wasn't impossible to happen. Ten-ten's silence made Hinata feel uneasy, she stood from her seat and looked at her with a bright smile on her face.

"I will be sure to tell father and Neji first before anything happens…"

"Are you sure?" she asked Hinata who now looked livelier than she did minutes ago. Hinata nodded in response to ten-ten question and walked towards Neji's doors. Ten-ten, for some reason just stood there, she was sure that deep inside she did want to see Hinata smile more than see her cry. Tears just didn't fit her beautiful face. As Hinata looked at ten-ten who was now frozen on the spot she opened the doors to find Neji typing on his computer, she didn't expect him to be doing anything else. As she approached her cousin he didn't move but he only spoke.

"Yes Hinata?" he asked her. She stood in front of Neji's desk and looked at him, she could feel her knees go wobbly, she wished he wouldn't scold her like he did the last time she spent time outside the Hyuuga house _or _outside the company building.

"Neji-niisan… ano…" she began, trying to find the right words to say.

"Before anything else I want you to contact Kiyumi and tell her to be set by 7:00 later for dinner. I also want you to contact Shikamaru and tell him that he will be needed in the up coming meeting with Mr. Aburame." He told her, without looking at her. Hinata stood still for a moment and sighed. Even after his little tussle with his enraged uncle – business was the first thing that popped into his head before anything else.

"Yes…but before that…"

"What is that woman still doing here?" he asked as he looked at ten-ten from his one way window. His eyebrows squinting at her as she stood on the doorway; looking around and tapping her heels on the floor. Hinata looked at ten-ten and opened her mouth to say something when Neji's phone rang, he immediately took the call.

"Hello?"

"Neji dear! Thank heavens you're in! Why weren't you able to call me last night? You should have told me you were stuck in the office working again… were you too busy to even pick up the phone for even a greeting?" a woman asked. Neji looked at his computer screen and Hinata witnessed his eyes averted towards ten-ten, his face passive.

"I'm sorry Kiyumi, I was too tired and I have forgotten regrettably. Forgive me." He told her.

"All is forgiven dear, just make sure to prepare dinner later…or else I'll be very angry with you…" she told him in a overly sweet tone. Neji nodded slightly as his eyes flew from ten-ten to his computer screen.

"Yes…I have already called for a reservation at your favorite restaurant." He told her. Hinata could hear the woman's excited screeches from across the desk. She always thought Kiyumi was trying too hard that it made her and Kiyumi to get along.

"AWW! Your too sweet to me Neji… maybe, we could do something _special_ after dinner would be a good exchange -."

"I'm sorry Kiyumi, but I have to get back after dinner." He told her, intervening as quickly as he could to stop her from completing whatever she had in mind. He heard Kiyumi groan from the other side of the phone receiver.

"But Neji-." She began.

"Kiyumi, we will have all the time in the world once I have finished everything that I need to do in the company.."

"But when will that be?" she asked. 'good question' he told himself.

"Oh…before I forget, whose you new secretary?" she asked him. Hinata stood patiently for Neji to drop the receiver when she noticed his eyes avert towards ten-ten again.

"Ten-ten?" he asked.

"Whatever…she was being so mean…" she told Neji.

"How?" he asked.

"Oh…she didn't tell you; of course… she told me that I was being a dumb biotch for calling her office and all that…she was being such a cheap hoe." She told Neji. Neji frowned, he knew ten-ten had woken from the wrong side of the bed bt he doubted that she would even do anything that including to someone she didn't know.

"You should fire her for being so mean to me.."

"I would love to, but it's sad to say I can't. She…" he stopped. What was he going to say? She was a part of something and firing her would be like watching his whole plan burst and vanish into thin air?

"She's been of great help."

"OH PLEASE…it's not like she's different from all the other secretaries you hired. I bet she wouldn't even last a week in you company."

"I fired all my previous secretaries because they lacked the capability to work under me and for no other reason."

"Well…let's say if it wasn't me who called what if it was someone important and she gave them the same treatment she gave me – you will be losing all your important clients because of her! Are you even willing to risk that?" she asked him in an irksome tone. Neji sighed but made sure Kiyumi didn't hear.

"I have to go…much has to be done. I will call you later." He told her.

"Okay…but you should really get rid of that disgusting secretary of yours." She told him. His eyes didn't leave ten-ten the whole time, he couldn't believe she would do something like that – as far as he knew, and yes he was going to admit – ten-ten was far more professional than Kiyumi.

"I will – if she does something I am not pleased with." He told her.

"Okay…bye…" she told him.

"Bye."

"Love you…" she told him.

"…same here…" he told her before he hung up. He gazed at his computer and continued to type when he had forgotten Hinata was still standing there.

"What is it that you wish you ask?" he asked her.

"I was hoping to stay over at ten-ten's place tonight." Hinata told Neji in a small voice. Upon hearing this, Neji snapped his head up to look at her his eyes squinting in question.

"What?" he asked her. Hinata gave her cousin a pleading look and sighed.

"And what are you planning to tell your father?" he asked her. Hinata paused a while and thought. He did have a point, what was she going to say to her father?

"do you really want to go?" he asked her as he continued to type in the computer.

"Hai."

"I'll try to find a good excuse for you later." He told her.

"You-you will?" she asked him and he only nodded absent mindedly while frowning at his file and retyping the words. Hinata felt the urge to hug him but he was in a brainstorming session that made her think twice about it.

"Is there something else?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You've been standing there for more than -." He said, pausing and looking at his watch.

"- 15 minutes in silence." He added.

"Oh…oh, it's nothing…thank you niisan…"she told him.

"Hn.." he replied. She walked away from Neji with a smile on her face and when ten-ten had spotted her she raised both her eyebrows. She gave ten-ten a smile.

"He actually said YES?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"He even said, he will make a good excuse for me."

"His even going to cover for you?" she asked, frowning. She wanted to asked her something else when ten-ten heard the elevator door ding, she looked behind her and she spotted a blonde haired woman wearing a rather 'daring' attire. She was wearing a very – very short skirt made of silk and she was wearing a pale blue business suit with a very low V line showing too much cleavage. She flipped her hair back and walked towards ten-ten. She had beautiful green eyes and her skin was almost too perfect. She looked .like a model for cover girl. She stood in front of ten-ten and looked at her with a forced smile.

"Is Neji in?" she asked.

"Yes mam, he -." She said.

"Oh! That's good! I miss my honey bunny so much!" she screamed as she went pass ten-ten and stopped in front of Hinata.

"Hinata…well..you certainly gained weight…"she told Hinata who only looked at her feet.

"Hm…well, anyway…I have to go and see my pooky pie…" she said.

'pooky pie? Honey bunny? What the fuck?' ten-ten thought.

"Oh and by the way, who's the new secretary?" she asked Hinata. Ten-ten stepped forwards and looked at the woman.

"That would be me…" she told her. The blonde girl looked at ten-ten and released a cackle, her voice was very irritating. Hinata would also agree, if only she had the courage to speak.

"YOU?" she asked, pointing a finger at ten-ten and continued to laugh. Ten-ten frowned at her and cleared her throat.

"Yes, that's me." She told the woman who whipped the sides of her eyes and grinned at ten-ten.

"Okay…You should know me. I called earlier…" she told ten-ten. Her eyes wanted to bulge and she wanted her mouth to drop to the floor but she refrained form showing the woman that she was shocked. Ten-ten smiled and nodded instead.

"Yes, you must be Kiyumi Hitada… It's a pleasure to meet you…" ten-ten said, holding out a hand to Kiyumi who ignored it and found her fingernails more interesting that ten-ten's outstretched hand.

"I'm sure it is…" she told ten-ten who wanted to smack the girl in the head. Hinata gave ten-ten a smile and looked at Kiyumi.

"What are you doing here Kiyumi-chan?"

"To visit Neji of course!" she told Hinata who only blinked at her as Kiyumi started to walk away and approached Neji's doors when Neji walked out of the office in time. Kiyumi wailed like a banshee and leaped towards Neji for a hug. For a minute ten-ten witnessed a shocked expression on his face that soon turned into a irritated look as Kiyumi tightened her hold on him.

"I missed you sooo much darling!" she told Neji who looked at Hinata. Ten-ten wanted to kill the woman for jumping on Neji like that but she also wanted to laugh because the expression Neji had on his face was just too priceless. He pried her hands off of him and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked Kiyumi who instantly pouted at him.

"I wanted to see you; we haven't seen each other for a week." She told Neji.

"Couldn't you wait till tonight?" Neji asked her. A hint of annoyance striking the tone of his voice.

"Why wait when I had the chance to see you?" she said, hugging his arm. Ten-ten released a snort that caught Neji's attention. Kiyumi reminded her of a dog, who always wanted to be near the master. It was just too funny to see Neji struggle against her grip. Neji raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Kiyumi.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" he asked her, she grinned at Neji and crinkled her nose.

"I wanted to surprise you!" she told him.

"Have I not explained to you that I don't want you in the office?" he asked her. She pouted her lips at him as she batted her eyelids.

"Neji-kun, why are you being so rude today?" she asked.

"Ten-ten come with me…" he told ten-ten as he walked pass her. She had a silly grin on her face that now fell into a questioning look, as soon as Neji noticed that she wasn't following he turned around to look at her.

"Ten-ten…come…" he called. Ten-ten glared at him for a second as she followed.

"Woof…" she replied. Neji had a expression on his face for a while that ten-ten couldn't decipher and she was sure she heard him laugh from afar. Wait…wasn't she suppose to be on a day off? What the hell was going on?

"Neji-kun!" Kiyumi called.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Ten-ten felt Kiyumi brush pass her as she rushed towards Neji.

"Lunch…" he simply said as he pushed the button for the elevator to come up. Kiyumi tugged on his suit and looked at ten-ten.

"Aren't you going to invite me? Why are you bringing your – secretary instead of me?" she asked as she glared daggers at ten-ten. Hinata watched from the door frame of the main office. She was sure as not to intervene in the rising commotion that was now happening in the hall.

"There are something's I need to talk about with ten-ten in private…" he told her. ten-ten groaned behind him, this wasn't fair. Was she some sort of excuse for him to get away from Kiyumi?

"Of course..." Kiyumi said, still glaring at ten-ten.

"Tonight….we will have dinner, so don't pout…" he told her as he raised Kiyumi's chin. Ten-ten wanted to gag, she would rather watch Chinese soap opera's with her grandmother and her 7 Persian cat's in a living room that was filled with too many Chinese dragon's and cat food can's than watch Neji and Kiyumi cuddle in front of her. Kiyumi smiled shyly at him as the elevator doors opened.

"See you tonight?" Kiyumi asked, as she played with her suit. Ten-ten walked in the elevator and waited for Neji to step in. she had her hand on his wrist as if not wanting for him to go anywhere.

"Yes…" Neji told her.

"Kissu!" she asked him, at first Neji hesitated but the look on ten-ten's face made him decide. He gave Kiyumi a light kiss on the lips before walking in the elevator with ten-ten who was trying her best to keep her face straight. She waved at him and as the elevator doors closed on them Neji turned to ten-ten who was silently standing in the corner of the elevator, she glared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he told her, a small smile on lips appeared making ten-ten more angry.

"God, your girlfriends a real Barbie doll." she told him.

"Hn. I've heard that before. She's a well known model in the fashion industry." He told her.

"Ah…I've always hated Barbie's. I use to _tear_ their heads off and _chuck_ it down the meat grinder." Ten-ten told him adding force to her tone as she imagined her child self doing the pulling and chucking in front of the meat grinder, he cringed a bit as he looked at her in shock.

"You really are a disturbed woman…" he told her with a straight face.

"So I've heard…oh…and the both of you are a great looking couple…The universe pulls two vain people together, it would make an awesome bestseller." She told him. He turned to look at her as she grinned at him.

"Here you go again…please tell me I didn't hire a woman with bipolar issues…" he asked. She looked away and watched as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm bipolar?" she asked as she stepped out the elevator, Neji following behind her.

"First, you said I was in some sort of menopausal stage, on my monthly period, your uncle says I'm filth and now –." She said as she animatedly pulled three fingers as she spoke. She turned to him and laid a hand on her hip.

"I'm bipolar?" she asked him.

"And wait a minute, am I not suppose to be on my day off? I didn't even have the chance to give Hinata directions to the apartment! And where the hell are we going? What business matter? Oi! Answer me!" she yelled at him. He opened the car doors for her and he only gave her a look that meant this was no time to be yelling at him.

"Get in…" he told her. She stood on the spot and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"No. I want my day off…" she told him. Neji walked towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the car by force. She struggled against his grip.

"Neji! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she yelled. He picked her up and dumped her on the front seat of the car. He struggled to keep her in as her hands slapped his hand away.

"STOP SQUIRMING!" he yelled.

"NO!"

"You are getting on my nerves!" he murmured.

"Well, with that we can relate!" she told him. She wouldn't stop squirming when neji's and ten-ten's head collided. The two cursed and groaned as they had their hands on their heads, tending to the spot where they felt the same pain.

"I told you TO STOP SQUIRMING!" neji yelled, one eye closed in pain and tears forming in his eyes as he massaged his head.

"I will butt you in the head again if you don't SHUT UP!" she yelled, she too had tears in her eyes as she felt the pain shoot through her body. They remained still for a while when ten-ten released a laugh that echoed through out the lot.

"I don't get what's so funny…" he told her, rubbing a hand on his head. She continued to laugh until Neji got on the drivers side.

"Will you tell me what's so humorous?" he asked. Ten-ten looked at him and sighed.

"I've never met anyone as hard headed as you…" she told him. He paused for a while and shook his head, clearly taking her point.

"And with that… we can relate…" he said, massaging his head as he drove off with ten-ten continuously laughing.

* * *

there! YEHEY! thanks for reading! reviews...reviews...reviews...jaja....^_^


	18. Chapter 18

hei..remember me?? sorry you guys...exams was up so i had to get off the clouds and start studying. i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys! I had trouble updating but, i really hope this isn't a stinker.^_^

here's chapter 18, ^_^ i hope you guys like it! R&R! I miss you guys!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.....NO NO NO...**

* * *

Chapter 18

They drove off into the busy streets of Tokyo, and all ten-ten could do was look at Neji's present expression. She couldn't quite figure out what was going through his mind, until now she couldn't read him. She wondered if he could read her, he seemed very confident in himself. He was after all a very "sure-of-himself" person, but how she fell in love with him, even in the current state of him being engaged with a hot but stupid model. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on him, and as he turned to look at her she looked away.

"Your quiet now…." He told her, she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know I annoy in many ways….being quite is all I can give you now." She told him she heard him scoff as he looked away from her.

"You annoy me more if your quiet." he told her.

"What?" she told him as she turned to her side to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Ten-ten tried not to laugh, what was she suppose to think now? Don't talk, he gets annoyed. Talk, he gets annoyed...

"Do explain to me why my silence annoys you, dear sir…" she asked.

"I don't know what's in your mind…" he told her simply as he took a turn. Ten-ten blinked and looked away. She folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Your weird." She told him. Neji snapped his head towards her. A priceless frowning expression on his face, she tried not to look at him to avoid a laugh that was now threatening to burst out from her lips.

"What did you say?" he asked, not looking at her. Ten-ten heaved a sigh and pouted.

"Nothing…" she whispered.

"What do you mean nothing…I heard you say something and I want you to repeat it." he demanded. ten-ten looked at him and gave him an angry glare. Why was he such an ass talking to her like a pet?

"Or else what? You'll fire me?" she asked him.

"I can…" he said, his voice still.

"Then go ahead!" she said, on the verge of yelling. Neji looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you picking a fight again woman?" he asked her, she looked away from him and folded her arms across her chest again trying not to slump on the seat as she crossed her legs.

"And why would I do that knowing that your holding both our lives by the stirring wheel?" she told him in a almost sarcastic tone.

"And if I wasn't driving?"he asked. she scoffed and looked at him.

"Then yes." she said, neji looked at her and squinted his eyes, ten-ten thought he looked cute for a moment but soon got over it as she looked away form him.

"Oi…your really something ten-ten." he finally said.

"I'm sure…" she told him.

"You are so sure of yourself now. You even know how talk back to the man whose paying you…" he said, sounding as if he wanted to snap soon.

"Believe me sir, being around you has thought me a lot." said in a calmer voice than usual.

"I'm pleased to hear that your learning something from me…" he told her.

"and your talking like it's a good thing." She answered.

"Okay…that's enough…" he told her. She looked at him in a half surprised expression on her face.

"Did you just – did you just, raise your white flag on me?" she asked. He turned at a parking lot, shutting off the engine as soon as he parked. When he didn't reply, she bursted out laughing. Neji looked at her, her laugh had a certain ring to it that made the hair on the back of his neck stand (but in a good way).

"Woman…shut your trap our I'm locking you in the car." He told her, the tone of his voice ment business that she immediately stopped laughing. A small smirk curved on his lips as he stepped out the car, ten-ten followed. She looked around and they seemed to be in front of a huge and tall condominium hotel. She looked at him as she walked beside him as her gaze was still on the tall building.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him. He looked at her at first a passive look on his face, then slowly turned his head to look away from her. She pouted her lips and was threatened to smack him in the head when she held back to avoid a scene as a couple passed them by. When they entered the registration hall ten-ten's jaw almost dropped to the floor. The whole room was well furnished with gold with the classic combination of black paint. Walls and floors were of black marble and the scent smelled like pine and lavender as they entered. Her gaze fell on the sculptures. They were odd but, they were beautiful at the same time. Was it just her, or was she becoming like her boss? They approached the registrar who stood still beyond the desk. Ten-ten followed Neji as he gazed at the burgundy haired woman who suddenly smiled at him, giving him the eye like every other woman.

"Hello sir, good morning…how may I be of service?" she asked him with a small but seductive smile. Ten-ten saw this and she stopped herself from clawing the woman's face clean of her skull. What a flirt!

"I would like one royal room, good for two with two queen size beds. Well furnished." He told her as he took out his wallet, the woman typed on the computer and gazed at the Neji.

"That room is now ready sir…would you like me to take you there for check up?" she asked him. Neji looked at her, a placid look appeared on his face.

"You've done your job. Where is the room located?" he answered not sparing the woman another glance.

"Okay sir…." She told him, her face dropped feeling like she was turned down.

"It's on the 27th floor, number 2894. Here…" she told him, handing the card key to him. He took it and walked away, approaching the elevator ten-ten following behind him.

"Sir?" ten-ten called in a small voice, as the elevator door opened for them. Neji allowed ten-ten to step in first and he followed, dialing the floor immediately as the doors close on them.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him. He didn't look at her and he didn't answer. Ten-ten punched him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Answer me damn it!" she told him. He gave her a death glare and looked away.

"Fine…be that way, stupid boss…" she murmered. Neji heard what she had said and looked at her and smirked. She could act like a child if she wanted to, but she could also act like a professional if time called for it. Something he hasn't crossed before in a woman in his whole life, he dismissed the thought as soon as the doors opened. The hall was well polished and was far too quiet. Ten-ten looked at the hall and bit her lip, now she felt extremely claustrophobic. She wanted to clutch on his arm for support but she held back on the thought to avoid any misunderstandings. She only followed closely behind him her eyes slightly opened. She didn't know the reason why she was ever claustrophobic, it began in her mid teens and she couldn't quite get over it. They stopped at a door and Neji swiped the card key on the door, turning the knob afterwards. When they entered, the lights automatically turned on.

Ten-ten gasped at the sight. The room was huge, much more spacey than her and Sakura's present apartment. The furniture was just beautiful, made of elegant black leather. Near the window was a blood red love chair. A low circular mahogany desk was in the middle of the living room, on top of what seemed to be white fur that covered the floor from the kitchen to the living room. That would be a pain to clean, but it felt good on the soles of her feet as they stepped inside, making sure to leave their shoes at the entrance near the door. A flat screen tv was in front of the coach and in front of the love chair was in front of the window giving the both of them the full view of Tokyo. The kitchen was glittering of silverware and well polished marble counter, complete with a two sided sink, a revolving faucet, a dish dryer, an oven, a huge two door fridge and a huge stove. Not to mention, the cabinets above for storage of spices and other foods. There were fine looking wine glasses hanging above the marble counter separating the kitchen from the living room. Beside the kitchen, beyond the wall was a well lit hall leading to two rooms that consisted of two rooms that had one queen sized beds in each room that was complete with cabinets and study desks beside the window just like the living room, the room had a personal comfort room with a shower, a white marble tub fit for two people, a well polished sink with a gold faucet and a huge mirror. As they walked around checking the room. Neji waited for ten-ten to come into the living room, she still looked stunned as he found her walking towards him.

"What do you think about it?" he asked her. She nodded as an answer, he looked at the window and gazed at the building from afar.

"You can see almost everything from here.." he told her. She looked at Neji as he stood there, both of his hands in his pockets and not a facial expression on his face. He looked like he had something in mind.

"Sir?"

"Would this be good enough for you?" he asked her as he turned to look at ten-ten. She stood still for a while and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Ha?" she asked him, completely lost.

"I think it's better than your apartment…" he said, looking around.

"Wait…" she asked. He approached her and took her hand. She looked at him and felt his hand squeezed her's.

"This is your's now…." He said, tucking in the card into her hand. She froze on the spot and blinked, her eye fell on the card key and looked at the room, awestricken.

"But-." She began.

"Don't worry…I'll pay for the room. I'm sure this will be good enough for your friend, and for Hinata." He said, gazing at ten-ten. She looked at the key and then at the room. she handed the key to him and a strong look appeared on her face.

"Thank you, but I cannot accept this." She told him with a stern and serious face. He frowned at her, his eyes averting to the key then to her.

"What…?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"I already have a good enough apartment…I don't need your charity, I don't need this condo…" she told him. Neji walked away from her and ignored her outstretched hand. Ten-ten looked at him and scratched her head as she ran after him. Neji walked out the door with ten-ten following from behind him.

"Sir!" she called. He ignored her as he approached the elevator door. She ran pass him and blocked his way.

"I will not stay here…This place looks…looks…" she told him, but soon her voice drifted off not quite sure how to say her last word.

"Looks what?" he asked.

"Expensive?"she told him. Neji smirked, how old fashioned was she? They both fell silent, neji still not sure what she was upset about. anyone in Tokyo would trade places with her just to have a high maintenance condo unit.

"Why? Do expensive places and things give you allergies?" he asked finally.

"You can say that…" she said, not looking at him.

"I won't allow my cousin to live in a low grade apartment, especially when she's _pregnant_." He told her, whispering the last word as if being careful no one else would hear in their conversation.

"Low grade?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow sounding insulted. Neji remained quiet as ten-ten's gaze dug deep into his skin.

"What does that even mean? My low grade apartment?" she snapped.

"It means what it means, it doesn't need any further explanation. You really are a simpleton." He told her.

"Besides. I already payed for this…I'm not planning to withdraw the money or give in to your stubbornness. My decision is final." He told her. Ten-ten couldn't help but groan at him.

"I sir, am not being a stubborn lady. I'm being simple. What's the difference between your fancy condominiums to my inexpensive apartment?" she asked him.

"Besides the price?"

"Prices are just a bunch of numbers…there is no such thing as difference between them, a apartment and a condominium is the same thing! It has four walls, a floor and a roof! Frankly – I don't even know why I'm still having this conversation with you! Take your stupid card key and forget about it!" she told him, tucking the card key into his pocket and looking away from him. Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked at ten-ten.

"Please…for once….can you please stop being hard-headed…" he murmured. Ten-ten looked at him. Was he at the tip of his patience, because it sure looked like it. He looked at her, and took the card key from his pocket, handed it to ten-ten and waited for her to take the key. Ten-ten looked at his face, she could see a hint of anger in his eyes mixed with exhaustion. A vein in her heart pulled making her hold out her hand to take the key, was she being to mean to him? As she took the key from his grip, she saw his face relax and he gave her what seemed to be smile.

"Thank you…" he told her. She only nodded, turning away from him and walking into the doors. The ride to the ground floor was quiet, neither both of them talked. Maybe because they both have swallowed their pride to avoid an argument, which has been a first time for the two. As the doors opened and the both have walked into the registration hall, the burgundy haired woman lit up her face as she spotted Neji.

"Well sir?"

"Please expect the room t be occupied today, I want to be sure that you clean the room before that happens." He told her. The burgundy nodded and looked at the computer monitor and placing her well polished fingers on the key board.

"Who will be staying sir?" the registrar asked.

"Ten-ten." neji replied.

"Only her?" she asked. Neji raised an eyebrow, a signal that ten-ten knew the woman had asked the wrong question.

"She will be having someone else over." He told her, trying to act simple.

"And who would they both be?" she asked him. Neji's eyes squinted.

"I believe that is a personal question that need not to be answered." He told her, his voice sounded as if on the verge of hissing.

"O-okay sir…" she told him. She gazed at the name she has typed and looked at him.

"Who is this Ten-ten sir, will she be here soon?" she asked, this time in a more quiet tone.

"Here she is…" he said, wrapping his arm around ten-ten's neck.

"And she is…a friend of yours?" she asked.

"What is it -!" ten-ten bursted out, but neji only tightened his grip on her.

"My girlfriend…." he said. ten-ten's head snapped at him, both eyebrows raised her face in total shock. The registrar also looked at him in disbelief, then looked at ten-ten from head to toe as if thinking that it was a practical joke.

"Your girlfriend??" she asked. Neji pulled her closer.

"Your girlfriend, sir?" ten-ten hissed, he didn't answer.

"Yes…she has told me of how pleased she was with the room…I of course couldn't resist her…" he said, looking at her. His eyes focused into her own brown orbs, and she couldn't help but blush. She could feel that they were getting closer as his grip on her shoulder got tighter. She looked away and faked a smile at the registration woman who was looking at her in shock.

"Neji, stop being a honey tongue suck up…" she told him. Neji looked at her and smiled, he was just playing with her but it felt good in - a strange way. She couldn't help but smile back at him, he looked at the burgundy haired female.

"So, will the room be prepared?" he asked.

"Yes, sir…" she told him, plastering a fake smile on her face and ten-ten tried hard not to laugh, that expression was too good to be true for pretty girls like her. Neji nodded and gave ten-ten a slight tug.

"I want to make sure that everything will be set for my panda to stay here." He said. Ten-ten's head averted towards him. 'wtf? First girlfriend, now panda? What the hell do I look like? An animal?' she thought. The burgundy haired lady looked at ten-ten and looked away just in time for ten-ten to stomp on Neji's foot. She heard him groan and a small smirk erupted from the corner of her lip. Neji's eyes squinted at her, he took an hold of her arm and squeezed tight enough for ten-ten to bite her lower lip, trying her best not to make a sound. He was stronger than he looked, now she was sure of it. When the registrar looked at the both of them, ten-ten's agonized face turned into a smile. She wasn't really good with hiding how she felt. Especially now that her arm was being squeezed dry.

"Everything will be set before she stays here, I'll be sure of it." She told Neji. He nodded and looked at ten-ten who was still smiling.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes…I'm –." She said, trying hard not to hiss at him.

"- ready to go…" she told him. She could almost see that satisfied smile on his face, almost to satisfied. Damn him.

"Thank you sir." The burgundy haired woman said before Neji pulled ten-ten away from the desk and into the open air where they were now heading towards the parking lot. As soon as they were alone, ten-ten whipped around and yelled in pain tearing his hand away from her arm. He only looked at her, a passive look etched across his face. She rubbed her arm continuously, trying to ease the lingering pain.

"What the Fu-!" she yelled but was stopped by Neji who intervined immediately.

"Don't curse…" he told her before unlocking the door. Ten-ten looked at him, now she was angry. Very angry. She marched up to him and punched him in the arm, where Neji hissed in pain almost immediately. She looked at him as he massaged the spot where she hit him.

"Tell me, what do you really want to happen ten-ten." He said, approaching her causing ten-ten to move backwards.

"What do you want!? You're the one who dragged me down here and told that cheap flirting slut I was your girlfriend, which by the way was stupid – because everyone knows you and your real Barbie girlfriend!" she told him.  
"Are you – questioning me? Are you telling me, I'm stupid?" he asked.

"HA! I never said that, you came up with that idea by yourself!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" he snapped. He heard her take a sharp in take of breath as her mouth hung open.

"What?!" she yelled at him, a tone of irritation clinging at the tip of her tongue.

"All I ever hear from you are complaints!" he told her, now sounding pissed.

"Have you listened to yourself lately?" she told him, as she pointed a shaky finger at him in her rage.

"Woman, I swear…" he hissed.

"By the way, who gave you the authority to even claim me as your own?" she asked. He looked at her, puzzled.

"And what in the blazes do you even mean by that?" he asked her.

"All I have to do is copy files, call clients, take down notes and prepare your coffee! Baby sitting and doing activities outside the office is not part of my job, telling me I should live in the condo is not part of your job as my boss and the whole world isn't a freaking office! I have a life – and you don't freaking own it! Okay?!"she told him. He stood there in what seemed to be shock, but soon recovered as he blinked.

"Listen to me carefully ten-ten… one, Tokyo is presently in the Hyuuga family's hands, meaning yes – the whole world is not an office, but were in Tokyo and that means your still within the property of the Hyuuga's making everything a part of an invisible office. Two, a secretaries job is flexible – you have no right to tell me what your suppose to be doing in or out of the office. You work for me, making my every word an order that you cannot refuse. And three, I am your boss – I tell you what to do, you do it. No questions asked, no side notes added and no complains needed. You do your job, I do mine. Remember, I am the boss – I give the orders not the other way around. Is that clear?" he told her. Ten-ten stood there and looked at him, hating him in every minute that passed while he talked. He had a gift of a razor sharp tongue, and this was one of the things she hated about him.

"I said, is that -."

"I heard you the first time! I'm not freaking deaf!" she told him.

"Good, now get in the car before I leave you behind." He told her. She growled, this wasn't working for her. What was she thinking when she took the chance to get this job. Being behind a desk where the phone rings every 30 minutes for stupid re-writes and coffee and being told what to do by a stuck up, insensitive ass boss was not part of the contract. To be straight to the point – this wasn't the kind of job she would wish to have again if she got fired, which she hopped will happen soon because she was now getting fed up. She looked at him and made no other choice but walk forward, leaving Neji behind her as he smiled devilishly. She sat in her seat and sulked, she hated him now more than ever. Who wouldn't?

She couldn't even stand the sight of him, or smell his stupid honey perfume. She was now thinking, maybe he was a jerk – and he was only using her. Maybe….

* * *

There! I hope you guys like it! Review! It makes Moe happy! Thanks!^_^


	19. Chapter 19

HEY GUYS!!!!^_^

an update! woohoo!!!! Before heading to the new chapter, i would like to take this moment to thank you each and everyone of you guys who read, faved my story and me as an author!^_^ i knew i had to update before christmas arrived or on christmas. take this chapter as a gift from me to you!^_^ ENJOY! *kisses here*

R&R please!

**I don't OWN Naruto! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 19

As ten-ten arrived in her 'low maintenance' apartment - so mentioned her stupid ignorant boss, ten-ten walked in a scene she wasn't expecting. She could hear moaning and movement by the living room, she slowly crept to look what on earth was going on, only to find sakura beneath a dark haired man – kissing on the puffy floor mat of the living room. Ten-ten stood there, shocked and rooted to the spot where she watched as sakura giggle in excitement. As though ten-ten was slapped in the face by reality, she immediately plastered her face to the nearby wall with both her hands fingers sprawled just above her head – making a huge 'banging' sound as she did so, unintentionally catching Sakura's and the dark haired man's attention.

"TE-TEN-TEN!!" sakura said, squealing out her name as she pushed the dark haired man off of her. Ten-ten didn't move from the spot, her face looking away from sakura as her cheek pressed on the cold mahogany wall. She looked like a frozen lizard – but in ten-ten's case, a frozen and shocked little innocent lizard. Sakura rose from the floor, the dark haired man looked at her, then at ten-ten – releasing a snort as he stopped himself from laughing at ten-ten's awkward position. Sakura slapped him of the side of the head to silence him.

"I-I'm sorry – I thought you were – coming late, like you always do!" sakura said, trying to find the right words to say as she blushed crimson red in the face. Ten-ten waved a hand above her head, still looking away from the living room.

"NO! It's okay! I'm just – just, looking around…" ten-ten said, making the present situation less tense. Sakura looked at her dark haired companion and sneered at him, he only sat at the mat ignoring her.

"Um…"

"By the way, I have some news to tell you…." Ten-ten said, then paused.

"…I'll tell you when I remember what I was going to tell you…" ten-ten said, pausing for a while – thinking of the words to say. Sakura looked at ten-ten and pursed her lips.

"Um…ten-ten…This is Uchiha Sasuke…" sakura told her and looked at Sasuke as he rose from his spot. Ten-ten's eyebrows caved in for a moment and turned her head really slowly to look at Sasuke. He had a stony look on his face as he approached her.

"Hello…" he said, taking his hand forward inviting ten-ten into a hand shake. She looked at him and gave him a small smile; she took his hand and shook it as not to offend him. She could see sakura look at her form the corner of her eye, a small smile on her face as her best friend finally met her boy friend.

"So you work for Hyuuga Neji, correct?"

"And you too right?" she asked him. She heard him cough out a indistinctive laugh of some sort and looked at her, a cool expression plastered on his face.

"I must be well known around these parts…"

"No, I read your file last week…It was impressive. I didn't need to redo the whole thing, so I guess I should thank you for sparing my fingers." She said.

"Hn…" he told her. Ten-ten wanted to widen her eyes at his reply, he reminded her of that one asshole who she called her respectful boss.

"So you guys know each other?" sakura asked, joining the conversation – she looked pleased that the two of them went along well.

"Not personally, we've only met today. But she's a catch around the company." He told sakura. Ten-ten glared at him, and placed her hands on her hips.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"The Hyuuga is very territorial when it comes to his secretary."

"Oh?" sakura asked him, folding her arms across her chest. Tent-en raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"You guys are acting pretty cool after being caught wresting around the puff rug." She said a small sneer on her face. The two looked away from her and blushed – even Sasuke who seemed to introverted to even pull a face like that.

"Ten-ten…I'm really sorry - ."

"You! Uchiha…" ten-ten said, now with a straight and serious face. Sasuke looked at him, emotionless as he glared back her.

"I don't want you around this apartment again – wakata?"

"ten-ten!" sakura said, grabbing Sasuke's arm as if afraid he might leave at the moment. Sasuke looked at her and squinted his eyes at the fierce looking ten-ten.

"Are you ordering me around?" he asked, a toxic tone mixed with his voice as he spoke. Ten-ten raised her head in a snap, to look at him – eye for and eye. Sakura looked at the both of them. This wasn't what she expected.

"Why? You want to drive all the way to this apartment only to find that Sakura's not here?"

"Nani?" he asked.

"If you want to see her again -." She told him.

"Come to our new condo unit – its down town. Here." She said, giving him a card. He looked at her then at the card.

"That's the exact address and the number of the room. If the guard questions you – show him the card. Just -." She said, cutting off and squinting her eyes as she continued.

"-be sure not to do anything stupid in the condo when I'm not around. You know what I mean." She told Sasuke. Sakura looked over Sasuke's arm and to the card where a hue grin slowly appeared on her face. She turned to look at ten-ten who was now grinning at her. Without warning, sakura flung herself at ten-ten and gave her Chinese friend a tight hug. Ten-ten's eye's flung wide open and toppled backwards almost falling over kitchen. She saw Sasuke give his lover a warm smile as she hugged ten-ten.

"ARIGATO!!!" sakura yelled and plastered wet kisses on ten-ten cheeks and forehead. Ten-ten yelled out a curse as she flung her hands in the air, trying to pry sakura away from her that made Sasuke turn his head to hide his laugh from the both of them. Well, at least he had a tone of laughter in him – as for her boss, she highly doubted the fact that the man could even pull off a decent smile.

When ten-ten bathed and changed in her comfy white tank top and shorts and flinging her hair back in a lazy bun, freshening her up after her hard day courtesy of her lovely boss (she hated her business suit. She hated anything that included a skirt.), Sasuke drove them back to the condo (thankfully he drove a monster truck that completely puzzled ten-ten as she thought he was a jaguar type.) their things stacked carefully at the back of his truck, sakura couldn't keep her hands off of ten-ten in her way of saying thanks. Sasuke was kind enough to help them with their things and when everything was set – ten-ten gave Sasuke and sakura their private time by the door as she inspected all the rooms and checked the new place they were now staying in. she wasn't hoping this was temporary – because if she would be deprived from this sort of living she wouldn't come looking for it. It was like a mini mansion – internet was set up with a decent laptop and air conditioning was set, giving the place a cool atmosphere, something she and sakura couldn't afford. She stood in the living room; reminiscing the feel of the sort fur like mat on the soles of her feet. When she heard the door's close that's when sakura gave a long and ear piercing scream as she ran in circles around their new unit. Ten-ten could only cover her ears as a protection for her ears as her eyes followed the pinkish blur that was now sakura. Soon, she was hugged and the both of them fell on the floor – sakura giggling and ten-ten groaning at the pain that rose on her back.

"OH – MY – GOD!!!!" she yelled at ten-ten, wrestling her in an almost cute way if only sakura wasn't 3x stronger that she looked.

"This place is AMAZING! How could you not tell me about this! I didn't even know you could afford a place like this with your salary! Your boss maybe an ass, but his a damn good tipper!" she told ten-ten as she struggled to get Sakura's hands off of her.

"That's because I too wasn't told about this." She said, causing sakura to sit up and look at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ten-ten sighed and looked at sakura.

"I didn't buy this for us…" she told sakura. Sakura's face turned from questioning to that evil grin that ten-ten knew all too well.

"_He _did?" she asked ten- ten. Ten-ten winced at her tone. Sakura bursted out in cute giggles and pinched ten-ten on her side making ten-ten flitch and yelp at the same time.

"You know – I almost gave this back."

"What??"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, for him to buy me – I mean – _us _this expensive place?" she asked sakura.

"So what! This place is awesome; it's a good thing you didn't give it back."

"You're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am! And I know exactly what's going on!"

"You do?"

"YES of course! You're boss has a huge GIGANTIC crush on you!" sakura said, raising both her hands towards the ceiling.

"Oh shut the fuck up – you don't know what you saying…" ten-ten snapped.

"Ouch – touchy much?" she asked, looking at ten-ten as if she was hurt.

"Plus, there's something I have to tell you…" she told sakura. Sakura widened her eyes and pursed her lips, listening intently. Ten-ten sighed and looked at her, a tired expression appearing on the contours of her face.

"Hinata – his cousin is pregnant. She's staying with us for a couple of days, maybe a few months."

"Wait…when you said a couple of months, you mean – shell be staying with us until she gives birth?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Ten-ten couldn't help but nod. Sakura sighed.

"I know, you weren't supposed to be involved with this little problem. I'm sorry you're caught in it because of me."

"Oh be quiet." Sakura told her as she rose from her spot and helped ten-ten up.

"One thing though…" she told ten-ten before she could walk away.

"What's that?" ten-ten asked, raising both eyebrows in question.

"Tell your boss, thank you." Sakura said. Ten-ten backed away with a shocked look on her face as sakura walked away from her. Just then, a door bell rang and sakura sprinted towards ten-ten, her face excited.

"Was that what I think it was?" she asked, her smile widening and her eyes bulged making her look like a funny looking but deranged woman jumping on the tip of her toes.

"What?" asked ten-ten trying to keep up with Sakura's hopping and grinning.

"Was that – a door bell?" she asked, squealing her last two words. Ten-ten looked at sakura and tried hard not to look at her in a strange way either, but sakura in her present hyper active state – would not mind even if you called her a billboard head.

"OH MY GAWD…" she yelled. She pulled ten-ten close so she could whisper in her ear in both in a creepy and funny way.

"…we have a door bell…" she told ten-ten, whispering very slowly and her words cutting off as if sakura was out of breath. Ten-ten opened her mouth to talk but sakura leapt to the hall before ten-ten could even say a word. Sakura opened the door and grinned at Hinata who smiled back at her.

"Hello…" Hinata said a shy smile on her face as she looked at sakura. Sakura stared at Hinata for a moment and opened her mouth to release a long "ahhh..." sound.

"You're my best friend's boss's cousin…." she said, but Hinata knew she wasn't speaking to her but she noted more to herself. She moved aside, giving way to Hinata who nodded and slowly took baby steps in the unit as if she was afraid of waking anybody up. Sakura took her heavy bags in the unit, startling Hinata.

"That's okay…I know your not suppose to carry heavy bags…" sakura said adding a less hyper nod as she went pass the white eyed girl. Ten-ten's head turned to look at Hinata, smiling as she spotted ten-ten on the furry carpet. She looked around her, making sure they were alone.

"I'm sorry - I know I was supposed to call before I came, but Neji-niisan wouldn't let me." She told ten-ten, who frowned after hearing that name. Hinata sat at the comfy carpet and ran her fingers through her straight shiny hair while her eye scanned the room.

"Did you have a hard time coming up? I saw you had heavy luggage with you, you know your not suppose to carry heavy things…"

"Oh no…Neji-niisan was kind enough to drive me here. He was the one who carried the luggage." She told ten-ten.

"Huh?" said sakura who now joined them on the rug.

"By the way, this is my crazy deranged billboard foreheaded best friend, sakura. Sakura – this is Hinata." Said ten-ten as the two smiled at each other.

"If you need to do something that involves heavy lifting – I'm open." She said, cocking her eyebrow as she spoke. Hinata giggled making ten-ten look at sakura in question.

"Thank you."

"Will you tell me what's wrong with you? What's with the hypermode?" she asked sakura who only ignored her.

"So – you were saying your cousin brought you up here?" asked sakura, blocking ten-ten out of the conversation.

"Yes – he took the luggage and left after he placed them in front of the door, he said -." Hinata spoke but was cut off as sakura jumped to her feet and ran for the door. Ten-ten raced after her. As sakura bolted out the door, ten-ten yelled at her.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU -!?" she yelled but stopped as soon as she saw a tall figure by the elevator door, waiting it seemed. Sakura froze. Everything was quiet. Neji stood there, and slowly turned to look at ten-ten, his eyes squinting. Sakura flopped on the floor, landing on her ass and her mouth open making a strange gurgling sound. Neji's eyes averted to sakura and then returned to ten-ten who remained on the doorway.

"It's good to know you practice your decent verbiage out in the open miss ten-ten…" he said. Ten-ten tried not to look like he stepped on her face, instead she looked at him with a smile, wiping a strand hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry…my friend is -."

"Thinking…you have got to be the hottest thing -." But before sakura could finish, ten-ten ran and slid down the hall, landing on sakura and slapping her hand on her mouth. Neji stared, and stared…and stared.

"I'm sorry sir…she's…hyper today…." She thought. Neji scoffed, just in time for the elevator to open for him.

"Take care of my cousin." He said, before dialing the ground floor button. Ten-ten nodded, still wrestling with sakura.

"Hai…" she told him. The doors began to close when he slipped his hand in the middle to stop it. The doors opened again and he blinked at ten-ten and cleared his throat.

"And, do me a favor…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't let my cousin eat or drink anything that comes from that woman or anything that she has eaten before she has become who she is now, in her present state." Neji spoke. Ten-ten paused for a while, and couldn't help but release an unexpected laugh. Neji looked at her as she tried to regain her composure. The tone of her laugh was pleasant to the ears that Neji swore the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. When she stopped, he hopped she hadn't.

"Yes sir…" she said, her face glowing pink in laughter.

"And ten-ten..."

"Hai…"

"I trust you." He told her. Ten-ten froze. Something about what had come from him made her smile warmly. Before the doors closed on the both of them, she could see a small smile on his face – before he disappeared completely behind the two steal doors of the elevator.

* * *

thanks for reading you guys! Please review! again, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!^o^


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 IS UP! wow...my head actually hurt after typing this one down - i got carried away and this one seems longer than my other chapters. ^_^

I hope you guys like this chapter - but this is more on business matters and such. nejixten romance is coming soon (i know you guys are waiting for it.^_^) so keep your eyes peeled. any questions would be entertained - if your logged in. if not, i can't answer your questions.

R&R please! Thanks!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *grin*

* * *

**

Chapter 20

"Ten-ten, in coming call for Mr. Hyuuga Neji." said the voice on the phone. Ten-ten now sat on hinata's position, in front of the desk where Neji could see her clearly through his one way glass wall. She was covering for Hinata today; she woke up feeling bad and said she couldn't work. Her pregnancy must be really kicking in, sakura was left in the unit to watch over Hinata – the two got along pretty well.

"In coming call, now receiving." she said, pushing the red receive button on the phone allowing the call to connect to the main office.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji's Office, Ms. Ten-ten speaking, how may I be of service?" she asked casually.

"Hello, this is Aburame Shino. I would like to talk to Mr. Hyuuga Neji…please." Said a rather slow but low toned voice.

"Yes sir – would you hold for a moment?"

"Gladly… But make it quick. I'm a busy man."

"Yes sir..." she told him. She called Neji's office and not more than one ring later, the phone was answered.

"Yes?" he asked her, his voice as cool but as emotionless as ever. Ten-ten looked at her pad and spoke.

"Mr. Aburame Shino is on the line, should I connect him to you phone sir?"

"Immediately." was Neji's answer. And with that, ten-ten connected the call – ending her and Neji's conversation. Ten-ten stretched out her back and flung her hands in the air for a good long stretch.

"What did Hinata asked for again?" she asked herself, placing a finger on her lip and thinking.

"Ah yes…ramen." She told herself and looked at her phone that now rang again. She picked it up and answered nicely.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji's office, Ms. Ten-ten speaking, how may I be of service?" she asked.

"OH MY GOD YOU SLUT!" came a rather familiar voice that caught her off guard. Ten-ten flinched in surprise and her eyes bulged almost immediately as the woman yelled at the receiver.

"Ex-cuse me?" ten-ten asked, her voice mixed in obvious question.

"FIRST OFF – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HINATA'S POSITION YOU LITTLE SKANK!" she yelled again, causing ten-ten to puff smoke out of her nostrils.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, now your acting all retarded just to avoid a fight! I know what your up to you little tramp! STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND TO BE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" she said.

"Okay." Ten-ten said, simply before hanging up the phone on the caller. 'that was Kiyumi…I know it was…' she told herself. But before she could take a relaxing breath the phone rang again. Ten-ten looked at it, closed her eyes and picked up.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji's office -."

"HOW DARE YOU HANG UP THE PHONE ON ME!" she yelled. It was Kiyumi again. 'Damn, this bitch is getting on my nerves.' ten-ten thought.

"How can I help you Kiyumi-san?" she asked, her voice calm as she tried hard to avoid a war between the both of them.

"Don't you dare Kiyumi-san me! I know what your up to you bitch!" she yelled.

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked Kiyumi, turning to the desk and looking at the hall, her eyes squinting in rage.  
"YOU -." Cling. Ten-ten hung the phone up again, causing silence on the other line. Ten-ten blinked. She was hoping that the phone would jut shut down, or she could disconnect the line but she couldn't. A client might call and she was going to be in big trouble if she did so. The phone rang again, and ten-ten instantly answered.

"Hello? Is this Neji Hyuuga's office?" asked a male voice. Ten-ten wanted to sigh real hard – thankful that it wasn't Kiyumi or all hell would break lose.

"Yes it is, how can I be of service sir?" she asked, taking her pen and playing it in between her fingers.

"I was wondering if Mr. Hyuuga Neji would be available later?" the voice asked. Ten-ten looked at her notes and found that Neji had a 9:00 meeting later. She held the phone up to her ear again to continue the conversation.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Hyuuga has a 9:00 meeting with his client Mr. Aburame…" she told him. There was a long pause at the end of the line, and then she heard the man sigh.

"Can you connect this call to his office?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but he has a caller on the line right now…may I know whose calling?" she asked him.  
"This is Mr. Nara Shikamaru…" the voice told her. ten-ten felt her lips spread into a smile as she looked at her note pad.

"oh! Mr. Shikamaru! This is Ten-ten..." she said in a cheerful manner.

"Oi… his troublesome secretary…" he murmured. Ten-ten raised an eyebrow; she wasn't deaf to not hear what he had just said.

"What?" she asked her tone low in pitch.

"Nothing..." he told her.

"Would you like to leave a message for him, his busy right now." She told him.

"Just tell him I called…" shikamaru said. Ten-ten nodded.

"Would that be all?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Okay…I will inform him later." She said, turning to the phone holder and ready to hang up when he spoke.

"By the way, how are things holding up for you and the boss?" he asked her. Ten-ten paused for a while.

"And by that question…you mean…?" she asked.

"I mean, how are things holding up between you and the boss?" he told her. 'Haha' she thought.

"You only said the same thing, but you added 'I mean' at the beginning of the sentence." she told him. Ten-ten could hear him laugh at the other end of the phone when she gave up.

"Were well…" she told him.

"And Hinata?" shikamaru asked.

"She's fine…she's with my best friend." Ten-ten replied.

"Before I hang up, does naruto know about this?" he asked her. ten-ten pursed her lips and shook her head absent mindedly.

"Not yet." she told him.

"When are you planning to tell the man he impregnated his boss's cousin?" shikamaru asked. Ten-ten wanted to laugh but she went on with a harsh tone instead.

"Shikamaru!" she barked.

"Okay, I'll rephrase. When will he know his in big trouble with the boss?" shikamaru said, tsking before he spoke.

"I don't know." She told him, as she looked at her tight schedule. She was thinking about calling Naruto's department, but she wasn't sure what department he was in – the company was too big and there were far too many people. She had to confront him and talk to him in person.

"Well, it's better if you tell him." He told her, as she was in deep thought.

"You think now's a good time?" she asked, almost in a sarcastic tone.

"There's no better time than the present." He replied. Sometimes, he said things that made perfect sense – and these were the times. She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll come up with a way to talk to him." she told him.

"You think you have the time?" he asked.

"When I have the time to tell him." she rephrased.

"Okay. Have a good day." he said.

"You too." she said.

"Cling" she hung up the phone and returned to her original means of entertainment, looking at the four walls…

* * *

The whole day was almost a disaster. She was busy with filling up for hinata's place and doing her job as a secretary. For a while there – the phone line was dead, but then calls kept coming in while she was retyping files and photocopying reports. Neji was cursing ever since he got to the office. He was late for the meeting and he kept 'tsking' away as he looked at his watch while his report for the meet up with Aburame Shino was still being copied for the other member's of the Aburame Institution. Ten-ten kept telling him to wait and he would just go in and out of his office asking if it was done.

"Relax, take a chill pill and wait…it's almost done." she told him as he paced back and fort behind her.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm 5 minutes late and I still have to drive to the hotel for the meeting." he snapped at her, making her jump from her seat.

"Deep breaths help sir." she told him.

"Tsk…" and with that he walked away again only to come back a few minutes later. When the files where done, he walked out of the office leaving ten-ten alone to watch over the office, soon he came back to ask her where he left his cell phone and she told him to check his pockets which he dismissed saying 'Don't you think that's the first place I would look for it?'. Ten-ten scoffed as he turned his back on her.

"Sir?" she asked, her eyebrow arched in question.

"Try to find my phone. If you do take it to the hotel." He told her as he started to walk away in impatience. She walked after him, her head creased and her eyes squinted.

"And who will take the calls if I'm not around?" she asked. He pressed the button of the elevator while looking at his watch – smacking his lips in frustration.

"Disconnect the phone line." He told her. Ten-ten's eyes bulged. 'What?' she thought.

"What?" she said – her thought jumping out from her mouth. Neji looked at her, his face carved the emotion 'frustrated'.

"I SAID…disconnect the phone line…damn it woman…" he said, trying to remain cool and murmured his last 3 words under his breath.

"But what if someone calls?" she asked, pointing to her desk with her thumb.

"Then they should call another time…" he told her walking in the elevator.

"What if it's your girlfriend?" she asked him.  
"I'll give her a good explanation to it." He told her, dialing the ground floor button.

"Yeah…tell her we didn't pay for the phone bill and they cut us off." She told Neji.

"Are you being smart with me?" he asked, holding the elevator door back from closing between them.

"No, I'm just being helpful." She told him.

"Tsk… I'm late." He told her as he let the doors go.

"Look for my phone!" he told closing on him.

"Or you'll fire me, right?" she told him. She heard him groan while the elevator closed on him. Ten-ten looked at the elevator waiting for him to come back up for something else but after 15 minutes of waiting, he didn't come back. Ten-ten walked in his office to look for his phone; as usual it was colder here than any part of the office. She walked towards the desk when she immediately found his phone on the table. She ran towards it and flipped it open. No messages and his wallpaper – was a picture of the company building. She raised her eyebrow – surprise there. Her eyes bulged suddenly when there was a incoming call – and it was no other than 'Kiyumi'. She sighed, now what was she going to think? Ten-ten thought, no she shouldn't answer it to avoid any problems but she also thought – I'm going to ram this bitch in the head so bad she'll wish she didn't mess with me. She hit the answer button and said while distancing her mouth from the receiver:

"I got it hon." Then she pulled the phone to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice a bit high pitched but she carried on anyways.  
"YOU!!!" she heard Kiyumi growl.

"Oh..Kiyumi…" she said, her tone surprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HUSBAND TO BE'S PHONE! GIVE IT TO HIM!" Kiyumi yelled almost in a hysterical voice – hysterical angry voice. Ten-ten wanted to laugh, but she kept the laughing in for later.

"Oh, I'm sorry…his to busy cleaning up…we got a bit - nasty while we were alone. Thing's got…out of hand…" she told Kiyumi. She heard the woman scoff a really deep and long scoff.

"Call him later okay? Bye…" and with that she hung up. She allowed herself to chuckle a demon like chuckle, then walked out the office. She shut his phone off and unplugged the phone cord before leaving. She took a taxi to the hotel – by boss's orders.

As she arrived, she was led by a member of the hotel keeper's to the conference room. It was just at that moment that she realized she was in a hotel that was founded by the Aburame clan. The whole place was beautiful, walls and floors made of wood – the hotel was designed as a traditional Japanese mansion. There was even a huge waterfall display at the entrance and a small pond where koi's swam pass each other. She was led to a huge door and she was greeted by a man near the door.

"I'm here for Mr. Hyuuga Neji?" she asked the door man.

"His in a meeting right now." He told her. She held the cell phone up and continued.

"I'm his secretary..." she told him. The doorman nodded and looked at the door, his hand on the visible indention, a replacement for a doorknob.

"Oh…my apologies…come in. please leave your shoes here." He told her. she looked at him and did what she was told removing her shoes and wearing the hotels in door sleeper - and with that, the doors opened.

"I am pleased to hear that the Hyuuga company is doing well, but we need to take action, this is a very important problem to deal with." said a older man in the left side of the table. Neji spotted her and looked away. She stood behind him, near the wall and witnessed as 9 men talked as if they were in a war meeting. They were all old – only 3 were younger looking. One was Neji the other was wearing dark colored glasses and a gray suit, and the other was burgundy haired and her eyes raised – he had more eyeliner than she or any other woman she knew. He looked really angry, but at peace in the same time – his eyes averting from one man to the other.

"My Uncle has already told you – that he is not interested in investing for you new project." Neji spoke, looking at the older man who spoke earlier.

"We have tried persuading him – but all he said was no." said the burgundy haired man, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"SHIKSIO!" said another older man at the far right corner – he had grayer hair than anyone else in the room and he looked pissed; Neji just looked away.

"Without the support of the Hyuuga Company – this new project will fail!" said the older man with gray hair.

"Perhaps the other companies in Tokyo would like to invest?" asked a man in his mid 40's. He had reading glasses on while looking into the file Neji prepared.  
"Who else? Do you know anyone else who runs a company that isn't under the Hyuuga's or OWNED by the Hyuuga's themselves?" asked the man with gray hair.

"The Uchihas could help…" said the younger man with the dark colored glasses.

"Yes of course, Uchiha Itachi would invest…" said the old man, as he removed his reading glasses and flipped through the file.

"Did you hear of the stories about that clan? They sell illegal drugs and one of them is a part of the Yakuza-." Said another man in the right corner, lunging himself on the tables corner taking their attention immediately.

"No, they are the Yakuza." said another man.

"That's just a rumor. We all know the Uchiha's and we know better than going with the tabloids!" scoffed the man with reading glasses.

"So…are you saying we run to the Uchiha's and ruin this projects name?" said another man with dark hair.  
"Would you rather let this project fail?" said the old man, flinging his hand in the air with his reading glasses secured in the other hand.

"Here's a better idea, why not forget of the project and let's all sing kumbia." said the man who flung himself on the corner of the table earlier.

"Gentlemen…" Neji said, raising a hand to silence them, which they did immediately. The crowd yielded to him easily – ten-ten was impressed.

"Please, let's not be childish and waste our time on petty discussions and arguments." He said, looking at the two older men who spat at each other earlier.

"Yes, so Mr. Neji – would your part of the hyuuga invest in our project?" asked the gray haired man. Neji looked at the younger man who wore dark colored eyeglasses who sat in front of him.

"I can see many good things coming from this project – Mr. Aburame Shino and I have spoken and have discussed of the matters, and I have agreed." Neji said.

"Does your uncle know of this?" asked the gray haired man.

"Mr. Hyuuga Hiashi knows of it, yes." Neji replied with a simple tone to his voice.

"And has he agreed?" the gray haired man asked. Neji at there in silence, the whole table fell with his silence feeling a disturbance in the atmosphere. Neji' eyes slowly averted to the gray haired man and looked at him with his vanilla colored irises in the corner of his eye.

"Would you rather invest in my uncle than me, Mr. Kazume?" Neji asked. The gray haired man was silent – disturbed and silent. Neji scared; even the older men.

"So, we have the KAiTen Company. That's better than nothing." said the man with reading glasses, closing the folder dismissing it immediately.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji has agreed of all matters, as he had said – he will support." said the younger man who sat in front of Neji. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Good…Thank you, Mr. Neji." said the man beside the younger man with dark colored glasses.

"Much obliged." Neji said, nodding.

"Now, before we finish…are there any objections or questions?" asked the grey haired man.

"None." they said in chorus.

"Yosh. Thank you all for coming." Said the grey haired man and they all rose to leave. Neji approached her, pulling his royal blue suit to straighten the creased parts from the lower part caused by sitting.

"Where did you find my phone?" he asked her as she handed him his phone.

"On your desk sir." She told him.

"On my -?"

"Mr. Neji…thank you again for investing." Spoke a man. He was the same man who wore the reading glasses. He looked at Neji and shook his hand, Neji did not smile – typical. She stepped away – giving more privacy and respect to the men.

"Yes, again… I not only think of the project but also, I think of my company." Neji told him. The older man nodded.

"We need more men like you Neji, hard working and driven." He told Neji. Ten-ten wanted to intervene but remained quiet.

"I'm flattered." Neji told him, his face showing no sign of flattery what so ever.

"And who is this? Your wife?" he asked as he looked at ten-ten who released a short laugh and cleared her throat immediately. Neji looked at her and invited her to come closer, which she did with out question.

"No. This is my secretary." He said, as she was close enough for an introduction.

"Ah...might as well be your wife…secretaries spend more time with the boss than the wife's themselves." He told Neji who looked at ten-ten and raised an eyebrow.

"True. But I am not married." He said looking away as she squinted her eyes at him.

"Ah…married to your job?" the older man asked. Ten-ten nodded in the back – the older man saw it and laughed, his voice rang in the room like a warm bell. Ten-ten liked the tone and smiled.

"Hn." Neji said.

"And what is your name?" he asked, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Ten-ten sir." She said, taking his hand and shaking it with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Ten-ten, do you enjoy your job as his legendary Neji hyuuga's secretary?" he asked. Ten-ten looked at Neji, who also looked back. What was she going to say?

"It's been…exciting…and very busy, but I'm hanging in there." She said. What she did say was true – she didn't like to lie to older people, it's like they knew you were lying if you did.

"Very Good! How long have you been his secretary?" he asked a pleased smile on his face.

"Almost about 2 weeks." She told him. The older man looked at her – almost shocked.

"Ah…his changed his ways…" he said, looking at Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she's just better than the rest of my secretaries." He told the older man. he looked at Neji and a tricky smile spread on his face.

"Ahhh…I see…" he said, a tone saying 'I know what's going on between you and her".

"She's very pretty -."

"Well, we better get going…My office is empty." Neji intervened. Ten-ten stopped herself from grinning as the older man nodded. He knew Neji was trying to avoid a conversation.

"Well was nice meeting you Ms. Ten-ten, Neji again, a billion thank you's." he said, shaking both their hands and walking away. Ten-ten looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." He told her as he walked away, ten-ten followed behind him.

* * *

Review please! Will update real soon...^_^ mwah! thanks you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**BEFORE READING, REMEMBER THE RATING**

When i said, there will be romance - i mean it.^_^ although, it felt awkward writing this one down. oh well...even so, i hope you guys don't mind the 'lemony' part's of my story.

If you are not into **LEMON, SPARE YOURSELF NOW.**

This chapter is definately longer than my recent ones, so enjoy.^_^

P.S: If there are any wrong spelling's, im sorry. I worked all night for this and my eyes are bugging me, so if there are any wrong spellings - tell me and i'll try to fix it. I had no time to read this for any wrong stuff's so sorry.^_^

**R&R PLEASE!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Neji and ten-ten got into his car and as usual, it was quiet between the two of them. Neji took his cell phone and looked at it. He looked at ten-ten and held the phone up to her.

"Why is my phone off?" he asked. Ten-ten swallowed hard, but she couldn't hide anymore secrets from him.

"Your stupid girlfriend called." Ten-ten told him, not even looking at Neji.

"And you shut the phone off on her?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No." she replied, her tone high pitched.

"You answered it?" he asked her, looking back at the road making sure to avoid an accident.  
"Yup." Ten-ten said, Neji glanced at her as he turned his phone on.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Ask her." she said, snapping her head to him. Her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm asking you." he said, no harshness in the voice – which was almost a miracle. Just then Neji's phone rang. He looked at it and it was no other than Kiyumi calling. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Halleluiah, the Gods have heard me." Ten-ten murmured. Neji looked at her for a while as he stirred the car towards the left.

"Hello?" he began. Ten-ten could hear Kiyumi's rants from her seat and she scoffed.

"I'd dump that Barbie doll if I were you." She told Neji who only looked at her, his eyes half opened.

"What?" he said, his tone emotionless as ever.

"And?" he added, parking at a parking space in front of a restaurant. Ten-ten looked at the restaurant and looked at Neji. What was he up to?

"Is that so?" he asked, releasing his safety belt. He looked at ten-ten nodding at her, in other words: 'take off your seat belt. Ten-ten did so and Neji walked to her door to open it for her. Ten-ten raised her eyebrow.

"I'll talk to her." he continued.

"No." he said.

"She's…" he began, but drifted off as ten-ten had her hand on her hip.

"I'll call you later." He said, looking away from ten-ten.

"Bye." He said, before closing his flip top phone and stared at ten-ten with a raised eyebrow.

"We made out?" he asked. Ten-ten's eyes widened and raised her eyebrows.

"When?" she asked. Neji looked at her, his eyebrows caving in question.

"Kiyumi-san has said -."

"That bitch of a girlfriend of yours should watch were she's putting her foot. I swear if she messes with me again, I'll tear her extensions clean off of her scalp!" ten-ten hissed while pointing a finger at Neji. Neji's jaw snapped shut, her face just suddenly altered from goody-girl to angry monster as she threatened him to control Kiyumi – which was what she meant as she pointed a frozen finger at him. She walked around the car so that they were a few inches away from each other.

"What ever I said to Kiyumi isn't half of what I'll tell her the next time she messes with me!" she hissed.

"Why are you angry at me?" he asked, almost in a angry tone.

"Because! She's your girlfriend! Try to control your bitch for pete's sake – be a man!" she said looking away from him in a split second before looking back.

"Why are you so mad at Kiyumi?" he asked her.

"Because she's starting to sound like she's insecure!" she yelled. He paused for a while, letting it sink in.

"Of who? You?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask her, she's YOUR psycho girlfriend; not mine!" she told him, looking away.

"She say's-."

"Do I look like a flippin care about what she said?" ten-ten intervined, her face red in anger.

"She told me that you told her she's a slut and that she should sell her self to old men." He said, his eyes half open as he spoke. Ten-ten remained quiet for a while, shocked of what he has told her.

"And she asked me if we made out in my office…"

Ten-ten looked at him.

"And you believe her?" she asked.

"Just answer my question." he replied.

"NO." she said, in a high pitched tone.

"No?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your girlfriends a filthy liar… and she's dumb…she's only imagining thing's and telling you all these filthy lies so you can fire me. GAWD, don't you see that?" she asked, flipping her hands into the air. She took a deep breath and turned away from him.

"Ten-."

"Don't talk to me sir. I'm busy trying to calm myself down…" she said, taking deep breaths. Neji stood behind her, looking at her with a passive face.

"Let's go." he asked after minutes of silence between them. ten-ten turned around slowly to look at him, her forehead creased as she looked at him in question. He didn't look mad, he had that expression on his face like he didn't even care.

"Go where?"

"You know were standing right in front of a restaurant…" he said, pointing a finger at a restaurant right in front of where he has parked his jaguar. She looked at him and took one more breath.

"So?"

"Fine. Stay out here and starve." He said, turning away from her and walking towards the entrance.

"Seriously, is that how you ask a lady out for lunch?" she asked.

"And when you say lady, are you referring to yourself?" he said, looking at her in question.

"Excuse me?" she said, taken aback.

"For what?" he asked.

"What do I look like to you? A guy?" she asked him, trying hard to keep her cool.

"No, you're acting like a little girl." He told her.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Immature, I didn't mean to burst out and hurt your oh so tender feelings!" she said, flinging her hand into the air.

"Woman…" Neji murmured.

"What?" she asked.

"Either you shut your trap, and eat…or you stay out here and wait. Choose." he told her.

"I don't have to choose, all I have to do is walk around the block and eat at a much more decent place than eat with you and your fancy restaurant!" she replied, swinging her hands animatedly.

"That's it." He said, taking her arm and dragging her into the restaurant.

"Let me go!" she said, trying to pry his hands off of her arm as he pulled her into the restaurant. People stared but ten-ten couldn't care less.

"Hyuuga Neji, unhand me this instant!" she said, yelling at him as they passed by a couple of people who stopped and stared at them. Neji tightened his grip on her and as they got to the farthest and most isolated area in the restaurant, Neji dumped ten-ten on the seat and looked at her. When she rose from her spot, he pushed her back and blocked her way out by placing a hand on the table and on her back rest, stooping down so that their eyes met and their faces a couple of inches apart. Ten-ten froze as his glare disabled her of any movement. They stared at each other for a few minutes, ten-ten blinking every few seconds. Neji looked at her, his gaze intense and focused as his eyes warned her not to move.

"You dare leave?" he growled.

"Ye-."

"Don't – even think about it…" he warned her. Her jaw snapped shut as he intervened.

"If you leave…"

"You don't have to tell me your going to fire me, because I already know your going to pose that as a threat to make me stay." She told him. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"You really are smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment...sir." she told him. He looked at her for a second, and slowly his eyes traveled from her eyes down to her lips. Ten-ten felt as if her heart was being squeezed – like she could hardly breathe or move.

"Don't be stubborn, the next time I ask you to eat with me." He said, averting his eyes back to hers. She nodded, absent mindedly as her whole body froze. He slowly backed away from her – but his eyes stayed on ten-ten until a waiter come up to them.

"Hello sir – mam'. What would you like to eat?" he asked, taking out his pen and note. Neji took a seat across from ten-ten and he ordered their lunch as ten-ten was too weak to even open her mouth to talk.

A few minutes later, ten-ten slowly ate her food while Neji ahs already finished his and he sat there, watching her closely while he drank his green tea. Ten-ten looked at him as she slipped a spoon full of rice and beef into her mouth. Neji looked away, not saying anything. She chewed her food and swallowed slowly and took her own drink to wash the food down. Neji shifted his weight as he looked at his watch. Ten-ten noticed it and placed her spoon down.

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked.

"No." Neji told her, lowering his hand to hide his watch from view.

"We can go. I'm already full." She told him, placing her spoon on the rim of the plate.

"Take your time." He said.

"But the office..?" she told him, a concerned tone coming from her voice.

"It won't go anywhere, there's no need to worry." he told her. She pursed her lips and filled her spoon again to slowly place it into her mouth.

"Do you eat like that?" he asked her. ten-ten blinked and looked at him, shocked.

"What?" she asked him.  
"I said, do you usually eat this slow?"

"Sometimes…" she said, as she looked at her plate not knowing what else to say. Neji seemed off today. And when she thought "off" it was a good kind of "off". He looked at her and sipped slowly form his cup, observing as she played with her food, tossing the vegetables aside with her spoon.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" he asked her.

"No, it's nothing like that…it's just…I think I'm tired." She told him.

"Ah…"

"Sir, can I ask you something?" ten-ten said, looking at her plate.

"Hn." he replied.

"What in the world were you thinking when you picked Kiyumi to be your girlfriend?"

"Business." he said.

"What?" she asked completely lost with his answer. Neji looked at her and sighed.

"Why are you even asking?" he asked her.

"Don't you love her?" she asked him. He looked away – saying something under his breath. She pursed her lips, as he remained quiet.

"She seem's too…I don't know…insane?" she said, Neji was looking at his tea when he slowly averted his eyes to her.

"Insane?" he asked.

"Yeah…different from what other people might think would be your perfect girl."

"Hn." He said.

"Perfect girl?" he repeated. Ten-ten looked up at him, as she abandoned her baby corn on the side of her plate.

"I meant – soul mate sir. Sorry, I forgot. There's no such thing as perfect in this world."

"To be completely honest with you, she has never been this – 'insecure' with any of my secretaries." He said, wearing a small smirk on his face as he spoke.

"That's because you kept firing them before she got to know any of them sir." She said, Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I had one before. Akita. She stayed for a week, before she slept on her job."

"Seriously sir, you need more entertainment in your office." she said.

"An office is not for entertainment. It's for work." he told her.

"Why do you have to be so uptight when it comes to your company?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why do you have to be so happy go lucky with your life?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Life is a gift – and it's short, so make the most out of it. Have a good laugh, eat food your not familiar with, fall on your face and smile afterwards-."

"That sounds retarded." Neji intervened. Ten-ten squinted her eyes at him.

"Sir – I bet you haven't even eaten a single fish cake or ramen that was soled on the street." she said, pointing a steady finger at him.

"Did you know that eating food in the side walk can harm your body?" he told her.

"I've been eating food from the sidewalk since I was 5, and look at me. I'm still alive."

"For now." Neji said.

"What does that even mean?" she told him, moving back from her chair in shock.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" he asked, his forehead creased and looking at the walls of the restaurant.

"You started it." She said, taking a sip of her own green tea.

"Hn." He said.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. Ten-ten looked at him, and laid her chin on her palm as she rested her elbow on the table.

"Me? Sure." she said.

"You hate your job as my secretary, correct?" he asked.

"Sometimes, when your being an ass." She told him. He looked at her, and allowed that one to slide away.

"Why don't you quit?" he asked. Ten-ten blinked and looked at the ceiling, thinking pf something good to say.

"I…I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid that this might be the last job I'll ever have since your Uncle has been so kind to keep me away from companies or sidewalk business." She told him.

"But if that never happened?" he asked.

"I still won't give up on this job." She told him. He raised his eyebrows in unison, apparently surprised by her answer.

"Why?" he asked.

"Hinata needs me. Your too busy trying to rule the world – her fathers too busy counting his money...i bet her sisters too young to even take care of her." she told him.

"So you're doing all this for her?" he said, a tone in his voice seemed disappointed.

"Yeah. And of course, coz I need a job. There's no such thing as a 'money tree', we all have to work hard for everything just to survive." Just then, ten-ten's phone rang. She fished out her phone from her purse and answered Sakura's call.

"Hello?" she said.

"ten-ten, it's an emergency." Sakura's voice said. Ten-ten froze, was it Hinata?

"What? What happened? Is Hinata okay?" she blurted out, in panic. Neji looked at her as, alerted by his cousins name.

"She's fine. She's watching T.V right now." Sakura said, raising her tone. Ten-ten sighed, relaxing her back on her chair and looking at Neji mouthing out 'she's okay', Neji nodded and looked away.

"Then what's the emergency?" she asked sakura.

"Left mom's phone book back at the apartment. All the business contacts are there, do you think you can go and get it for me?" sakura asked her. Ten-ten nodded, fixing her purse as she got ready to go.

"Where did you put it?" she asked.

"On me beside table, first drawer." Sakura told her. Ten-ten nodded, as she rose from her seat. Neji looked at her, in question.

"Okay." Ten-ten said.

"Thanks, bye!" sakura said.

"Bye." Ten-ten said, before ending the call and flipping her phone close before chucking it into her purse.

"Who was that?" Neji asked.

"Sakura…" she told him.

"What did she want?" he asked her, lowering his cup into the table.

"She asked me to go back at the old apartment. She left her mom's business note there. I have to go and get it." she told him.

"Now?" he asked her.

"Yeah…" she said, walking away. Neji pulled on her hand, making ten-ten stop on her tracks and look at him.

"I'll take you." He said.

"Sir there's no need. I can get a cab and-."

"I'll take you – waiter!" he said, intervening and calling the waiter who immediately came to him.

"Sir…" the waiter said. He gave the waiter the payment for the food as he rose from his seat.

"Keep the change." Neji said, walking out of the restaurant to ten-ten.

* * *

Neji drove pass old buildings and they soon arrived in front of ten-ten's old apartment. Neji stepped out to look at the place and his forehead creased as he frowned. Ten-ten saw his expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even say a word." Ten-ten warned him. Neji looked at her surprised.

"What made you think that?" he asked, walking behind her.

"If you think this place would give you some sort of disease, you can stay right here." She told him. Neji cocked his eyebrow and followed her up the stairs. He looked at the creaky floors as he took careful steps up to her apartment. Ten-ten unlocked the door and looked at Neji as he climbed to her apartment's door. She could almost read his mind as he looked at the walls and floors in a revolting way. She shook her head as she walked in her apartment, she could hear Neji following behind her. The place was still well furnished – they didn't need extra sofas or lamp shades, the condo took care of that.

"I'll be right back." She told Neji as she disappeared from behind their bedroom door. She opened sakura's drawer and found her mother's notebook. As soon as she held it into her hands she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where she found Neji looking into a picture frame she left behind.

"I found it…let's go." Ten-ten said, holding up the notebook so he could see.

"Is this – you?" he said, pointing at the young girls in the picture.

"What?" she asked, as she moved towards him.

"You wore braces?" he asked. Ten-ten looked at the picture and laughed. It was her and Sakura's graduation picture. How could she forget to bring it with her.

"No, that's sakura. I'm the one next to her." she told Neji, pointing at a younger her with buns. Neji pulled the picture closer to his face, raised an eyebrow and looked at her in question.

"I'm not kidding, look." she said, pointing at her younger self.

"You put your hair in buns?" he asked.

"Still do." she told him, gazing at the picture.

"Do you have any idea how hideous you look with your hair done that way?" he asked. Ten-ten's face fell into a frown, her eyes cut at him.

"There's no need to criticize my younger self sir…" she said in a low tone.

"hn." He said while placing the frame beside her face. Ten-ten flinched for a while and raised an eyebrow. Neji squinted his eyes and nodded.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That is you. You still look hideous, even with out the buns." he told her.  
"What?" she said, a smile on her face. He was either teasing her, or being rude but to her it sounded funny.

"You are unbelievable." She said, laughing after wards while she playfully pushed his hand away from her face. Neji looked at her as she continued to smile, her laugh ringing into the air causing the hair on his back to stand. Ten-ten looked at him, her smile still plastered on her face. Soon the atmosphere around them became serious. Neji placed the frame back on the stand as he walked towards ten-ten really slowly. Ten-ten didn't move as Neji came close, they stared at each other for sometime until Neji raised his hand to slowly brush her cheek with his fingers. Ten-ten felt the hair on her arms stand at the feel of his soft fingers on her face. His gaze becoming intense as he slowly moved closer to her. Ten-ten backed away a little, feeling a bit claustrophobic and bumped into a wall. She felt her heart leap into her throat as his gaze fell from her eyes to her lips.

"Sir…" she said, looking at him – a mixture of fear in her voice.

"Ten-ten…" he whispered.

"Um…" soon lost for words she remained quiet.

"Let me kiss you…" he told her. She took a deep intake of breath before nodding. Neji slowly lowered his head to meet hers and when their lips made contact, Ten-ten's hold on Sakura's notebook loosened and it fell on the floor beside her. His taste was intoxicating, sweet and almost deadly at the same time. Soon their soft kissing became more demanding and eager as Neji slipped his tongue into her mouth so he could taste her. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her back slowly falling on her ass, and he squeezed it gently. Ten-ten's hands soon rose to caress his hair as she raised her leg to hook it to his back and pulled him into her, their bodies pressed against each other. He could feel the rise and fall of her breasts against his own. Soon his lips left hers as he looked into her eyes.

"I've never been so addicted to a woman this way…wanting to be with you….to touch you…to taste you…" he said, as he brushed his hand against her soft blushing cheeks and his head slowly lowered to scavenge on her beautiful neck. He pressed his lips against her soft skin, ten-ten breathing heavily from above him.

"Neji…I…" she began. His hand soon went up her shirt to grab her left breast and massaged it gently. Ten-ten gasped at the feel of his hand, she hasn't noticed her shirt was half open or that her skirt was above her thigh. His other hand was working on getting her shirt open and soon she could feel the soothing cold air on her chest and her stomach. She allowed the silk material to slide from her shoulders and it fell on the floor. He picked her up and soon they fell on the soft cottony rug on the living room. Ten-ten's hair sprawled on the rug, her eyes glittering from the sunlight that peeped through the half open curtains, her lips red swollen from his greedy kisses and her cheeks flushed in rose pink. His eyes ventured from her face to her breasts, she was beautiful and he wanted her now. Her hands rose from the cotton rug and into Neji's shirt as she undid the buttons and slowly she opened it to expose his chest. She raised from her spot to kiss him gently on the lips as her hands caresses his chest. Her lips fell from his mouth to his neck down to his chest; Neji slung his head back at the feel of her tongue on his aroused nipples. He heard her moan his name once and wanted her to say it again. He pushed her gently back into the rug as he undid her bra – and as soon as he laid his eyes on her pink aroused nipples she saw him lick his lips as he pressed his mouth into her right breast, his hand cupping her left as he sucked on her nipples. Ten-ten moaned his name again; she didn't want him to stop because it felt too good. His other hand pulled her skirt down exposing her bright red panties. She tossed her skirt aside with her leg. Neji pressed his thigh into her bud, teasing her throbbing core. She moaned loudly as he continued to press against her. She could feel his hardness rub against her; she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

"Ne..ji…" she moaned. His lips moved from her right breast to her left, sucking and licking as ten-ten squirmed under him.

"Ahhh…" she moaned again, making Neji's throbbing dick throb more against his trousers. If she continued to moan, he was going to come easily. His hand caressed her stomach and soon slipped under her panty and his finger rubbed against her core making ten-ten's back arch at the feel. She suppressed a moan and bit her bottom lip as he slowly slipped his finger in and out of her pussy, she was soaking wet and it only made him feel good about himself. He could hear her heart beating faster, her breathing quicken by every thrust he gave her. She was tight, but he couldn't help but slip another finger in. This time, she couldn't suppress her moan and she bursted out – causing Neji to smile as his lips left her breast. He looked at her, she looked flushed, biting her lip and her cheeks glowing red.

"Neji…Ahh…don't…" she said but couldn't help but arch her back as he slid his fingers faster into her.

"Don't what?" he asked as he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Don't…Don't…stop…" she said. He smiled.

"What made you think that?" he asked. She bit her lip harder as he slipped one more finger. She cried out, causing Neji to lower his head into her stomach, his fingers slipping in and out of her his tongue brushing against her flesh. She felt his hand slide against her hip as he slid her underwear off of her, but strangely – it all felt too natural to Ten-ten and she felt no shame to be here with him.

"Ten-ten…" he called her. She felt his fingers slide out of her, she breathed out heavily. He sent kisses down her stomach.

"I want you…" he said. She bit her lip again; she could feel his warm breath against her skin as he talked.

"…Badly…" he said. With out warning, his fingers spread the lips of her throbbing pussy and his tongue licked her clit, causing ten-ten to arch her back. She moaned loudly, but Neji wanted her to moan louder than that – he wanted her to feel good, he wanted her. He slipped a finger into her as his tongue played with her clit.

"Ahh..Ahh…Neji…Ne…" she continued to say. He sucked on her pussy, licked on her clit, making ten-ten go insane on the cotton rug as she tossed her head aside from the feel of his hot tongue pressing against her core. She could her clicking sounds from beneath her as he licked and played with her clit. God, she was dying.

"Neji-." She said, cut off by Neji's finger's quickening it's in and out of her. he couldn't go on with this anymore, as his throbbing dick quickly gained his attention. he stopped, and hovered over her, she was breathing heavily her head on one side and soon she turned her head to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping in her mouth as ten-ten's leg went over him to urge him to go on. Soon, he pulled away looking at her face.

"Ten-ten…" he called.

"Ye-yes…" she replied, he caressed her face as he glared at her.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Ten-ten's lips parted into a smile.

"What…what kind of a question is that?" she asked him, speaking in between breath's. Neji smiled, she felt her heart leap. She finally seen him smile at her the way she wanted him too, and she has just discovered how beautifully a smile could fit his cold features.

"Do you love me?" she asked him in return. His face fell into a serious look, his eyes looking into her chocolate orbs.

"Yes…I love you…" he told her, with no hesitation, no curses, and no cold tone in his usual angry voice. She smiled at him, a glowing and beautiful smile he rarely has seen her wear.

"That sounds nice…"

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her. She looked at him, a bit shocked – but touched at the same time as Neji has pulled on her heartstrings. Was he worried he would hurt her? Was he making sure she wanted this – not because she was physically infatuated with him, but also because she loved him?

"Is this the right thing to do?" she asked him. He looked away.

"Is it?" he asked her. She now understood his nature, cold and self-conceited – but warm and tender now that they were here. He kissed her…

"Do you want this, ten-ten?"

"Yes…" she told him, looking at him with a small smile on his face as she brushed a stray hair away from his face so she could see him. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, that same spark began to turn into a hot dangerous fire. She could feel him remove his trousers from above her…'this is really happening' she thought. His kisses went down from her lips to her neck. She ran her hand on his hair feeling it's silkiness against her fingers. Soon she knocked him off of her, and Neji was caught off guard as she was on top of him.

"Your not being fair…you have no idea how you made me suffer…" she told him as she kissed his chest.

"I always want to be on top…" he told her. She chuckled – no surprise there. She could feel his breathing quicken as she began to lower her kisses from her stomach to his surprisingly huge penis. She looked at him, a naughty expression on her face.

"I never knew you were well endowed…" she said, but before he could say anything, her hand coxed his length and ten-ten's yummy expression on her face made Neji release a low moan. Ten-ten smiled, he did have a weakness…she went down on him, not releasing her eye contact from him as she stuck out her tongue and licked his hard dick with pleasure – she released yummy sounds as if she was licking a chocolate ice cream from a cone. Neji looked away and felt her hand go around his dick as she coaxed him gently while her tongue licked his length slowly from bottom to top. He could hear her moan while doing so…god she was good at driving him mad. Soon, her tongue flicked on the tip of his dick causing Neji to flinch a bit, and with that ten-ten devoured his erected dick filling her mouth with his length. He took a sharp intake as she continued to suck on his dick and flick her tongue at the tip of his erection. She licked his shaft and flicked her tongue, then took his whole dick into her mouth – moaning as she did so, causing Neji to feel the vibrations and he moaned under her again. He couldn't take it anymore, but as soon as he thought she was over – she gave his dick one good suck before she released him of his torture. She hovered against him, kissing his chest as her hand coaxed his shaft. He pushed her off him and now he was on top. He kissed her, while massaging her breasts.

"Neji…Do it…" she told him, in between moans.

"Do what?" he asked her. She groaned under him. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again.

"Fuck me." She whispered to him, her breath washing down on his skin. He felt his dick throb, god…what more could she do to him with just her voice or her breath – he could die. He positioned the tip of his dick on the lips of her pussy, she could hear her heart beat louder. Neji looked at her, and lowered his head to kiss her. then, without warning –Neji trusted his dick into her making her back arch and making her moan loud. Tears started building up into her eyes and she bit her lip, holding back cries of pain, Neji stopped to look at her. He could see the pain visible in her face as she bit her lip. She could feel the crimson blood flow in her thigh. She noticed that Neji stopped, and looked at him – tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"They say the pain goes away after a few minutes…I want you to keep going…" she told him.

"Are you sure…?" he asked her, still hesitating after seeing tears leak through her lids.

"Please…" she told him, her tears streaming down the sides of her eyes. Neji nodded and did what was told, he trusted into her, gently as to lessen the pain. Ten-ten suppressed her cries and after a few thrusts – ten-ten could hardly feel the pain, but felt like she was in mere pleasure.

"I love you…" she heard Neji say. She smiled, releasing a moan as he trusted harder into her, faster like she wanted him to. She moaned and arched her back as he trusted deeper into her. Neji could feel her tighten around his length and moaned deeply.

"F-Faster…" she moaned to him. And so he did, thrusting faster – Ten-ten moaned louder. God, if he could, he'd fuck her everyday if he knew she was this delicious. She tossed her head aside from the feel of his length into her – crying sounds of pure bliss and pleasure. Neji could feel his limits coming as he rocked harder into her.

"I'm..cum..cumming…" he said. She moaned his name, and tightened her pussy around his length making Neji fling his head back from the pleasure.

"Oh God Ten-ten…you feel…so good…" he told her.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Neji…" she countined. He thrusted into her, her breathing quickened.

"Neji…I'm cumming…" she told him. He rocked harder, faster into her and soon Neji felt extreme ecstasy, ten-ten's voice crying in pleasure as she also came. She could feel the warm liquid run from her pussy down to her thigh as Neji laid on top of her. Both out of breath. Neji looked at her, a smile on her face, sweat running down her forehead.

"Neji…" she called. Neji crawled on top of her, so they could look at each other face to face.

"Say it again." she told him. He blinked and smiled at her, exposing his perfect teeth making her cold boss glow like the sun.

"I love you ten-ten…" he told her, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning quietly a small smile present in her lips. Neji wiped a stray hair out of her face as she looked at him with a beautiful smile.

"That sounds nice." she said, in a small husky voice. Neji laughed, making ten-ten smile even more.

"I love you Hyuuga Neji…" she said. Neji paused for a while…looking at her and a small smile erupted from his lips. He gave her forehead a light kiss and whispered to her in a sweet and quiet tone…

"Yes…it does sound nice…"

* * *

There you have it! ^_^ Please tell me what you think! I'm not used to writing stuff like this, but i think i'm mature enough to understand it.^_^

Thanks for reading! Review please!^*^


	22. Chapter 22

AAHHHH!!! I'm back! WOHOO!

Okay so i know, i left you all hanging by a thread and made you wait for like...a month? I'm so sorry you guys :'c

Things have been so crazy, and i've been so busy that i never even had a chance to work on the chapters. i hope you guys haven't forgotten about me or this fan-fict. D:

Anyway, chapter 22 is up and we finally get a chance to see naruto's reaction on knowing he's a father! I know some of you have been waiting for this moment so here it is!

Thank you guys for waiting!:D

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Ten-ten slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by the morning sunshine that was now peeking through her old crimson curtain. She closed her eyes again and shifted her head to her side to avoid the sunlight hitting her directly in the eye. When she opened them, her heart took a leap and a small smile erupted from her lips. Neji was still sleeping beside her, his face in absolute content. The sun light, which peeked freely from the window – poured into his angelic face and allowed Neji to glow like a handsome god, which she always thought fitted him perfectly. She could feel his arms around her in an embrace, as if to protect her from harm – or to stop her from going anywhere with out waking him. A few strands of creamy brown hair fell on his face, and his lips slightly opened in dreams. His skin glowed a mysterious white glow as the sunlight hit his face in the perfect angle. She stayed in that trance for a few minutes, not wanting to move or blink in her wish to stay that way forever, tracing his features and tattooing it into her subconscious so she would never forget his god-like face even in sleep. As she reached out to touch his face, Neji stirred from dreaming and he squinted his eyes. Ten-ten smiled at him as he looked at her.

"Hello…" she tolled him. Neji chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well hello…." He told her.

"How was your sleep?"

"Better than the other night…" he told her. Ten-ten buried her face into his chest and giggled.

"You really are a man of a few words." She told him.

"And you're a woman of a little too many words for a fickle mind to comprehend." He told her.

"What time is it?"

"7:00…" she replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"I was watching you in your sleep…" she said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You looked very peaceful…I didn't want to wake you, I might never see that face again." She said, smiling brightly at him.

"What made you think that?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

Neji pulled her close to kiss her on her lips to prove his point, which she took happily. She released a small groan at the sound of a mobile phone ringing. She knew it was neji's phone. She pulled him away gently and said…

"You better get that…"

"Let it go on voice mail." He said, ten-ten giggled a high-pitched giggle as he kissed her on her neck sending goose-bumps all over her body.

"Neji!" she said, trying to pull him away, but he was persistent and climbed on top of her. She continued to laugh as he trailed kissed down her neck and into her collar bone. She gave up on trying to stop him to get the call when his phone stopped ringing. He looked at her and smiled.

"What are you doing?" she said in between her fits of laughter.

"Enjoying my self…" he said, as he kissed her on her cheeks and blew into her ear to make her squirm and squeal.

"Neji!" she yelled after releasing a high-pitched giggle. She heard Neji laugh into her ear and kissed her shoulder when his phone rang again. Neji raised his head and looked at the phone that lay a few inches away from him. Ten-ten looked at the phone and they both looked at each other in unison. Ten-ten raised an eyebrow and shifted her head.

"Are you going to get that?" ten-ten asked, Neji shifted his eyes heavenwards as if in deep thought, then buried his face into her neck again. Ten-ten released a short squeal followed by hysterical laughter before saying:

"I'll take that as a no…" she said.

A few minutes later, as Neji recovered from his playful fit he picked his phone up in irritation only to know that it was Shikamaru calling from the office complaining why Neji or his secretary was in. Neji remained quite for a couple of minutes as ten-ten hit the showers and when he knew she did so with out inviting him, he banged on the door cursing at her ( in a sweet way though. :D). It wasn't long that Neji and Ten-ten was in a coffee shop drinking their coffee with Neji constantly looking over his cup to stare at ten-ten as she munched on her blue-berry cupcake. When she caught him, she squinted her eyes at him and offered him a bite that he took happily; she released a laugh as she witnessed how Neji could be so sweet in public. Hopefully, there was no paparazzi taking their pictures in secret – or else Neji's reputation was done for. As they arrived in the office Neji tolled her to stay in Hinata's post.

"Call's will be coming in…" he told her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That, and so you can watch me through your glass wall." She told him. Neji laughed and kissed her lightly on her lips before walking into his office. Ten-ten plugged the phone line back; calls came in like an avalanche. She picked the phone up and repeated her apologies from one caller to the other while she held on to her notes just in case someone of extreme importance would call.

"Hello, KaiTen company, Hyuuga Neji's office, how can I help you?" ten-ten said. At first there was no response. Ten-ten sat there for a while and when she was about to hang up the phone a voice rang on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Ten-ten?" said a male voice. Ten-ten raised her eyebrow and shifted her weight as she sat on Hinata's comfy chair.

"Yes, may I know whose calling?" ten-ten said, looking at her notes.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto…from-."

"Naruto!" she yelled in surprise. This was a chance given by the god's who heard her calls for help. A wide smile erupted from her face as Naruto laughed on the other end of the phone.

"It's good you still know me…"

"Of course I know you, how can I forget you?" ten-ten said, looking at the empty hall from beyond the glass doors. How was she going to tell him? She bit her lip as she looked around, as if expecting her answers to come from somewhere around the four corners of the office.

"Hey, is Hinata around?" he asked. Ten-ten blinked; did she get a chance to even give him the hint that she was expecting a baby? Ten-ten shifted in her seat again, not knowing what to do next.

"Well, no, she's not. I'm the one in charge of taking the calls for a while until she's feeling much better – or if someone is interested in applying for the job." She told him.

"Why what's wrong with Hinata?" he asked. Dun…and there goes the question. Ten-ten bit her lip in nervousness.

"Um… are you free later?" she asked him. Naruto was silent for a while, as if letting the thought register.

"I'll be off by 2:00 for lunch…"

"Great! Meet me by the entrance of KaiTen building. I'll treat you for lunch today." She told him.

"For what?"

"Why? Don't you want to get free lunch, or would you rather go by yourself?" she asked him.

"Okay…I'll be waiting…" said Naruto, as if I a state of shock. Ten-ten grinned, and looked at her note, writing down a note for her meet with Naruto.

"Thank you for calling, bye." She said, waiting for Naruto to hang up and he did after saying good-bye. As soon as Naruto was off the line, she called Neji and waited for Neji to pick up. As soon as he did, she explained what had just happened.

"You'll treat him on a lunch date?" he asked.

"Well, I have to tell him sometime." She told him as she leaned on her chair, relaxing her back. Neji was silent for a while, and ten-ten knew what was going through his mind.

"Don't worry…you're still the man I love." She told him in a sweet tone that caused Neji to laugh on the other end.

"That's not what I was thinking about." He told her. Ten-ten raised her eyebrow and faced the glass wall as if she expected to see him, but she only saw her own reflection looking at her.

"Then what's on your mind?"

"You do know that he eats 5 serving's of ramen in one hour, right?" he told her. Ten-ten squinted her eyebrows.

"And?"

"Do you have enough money for that?"

"Oh so now you think I don't have enough money to treat him, am I right?" she asked.

"Hn…"

"Oh well, I guess you should do it then."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Talk to him, about Hinata." She told him.

"Ahha…do you really believe that I can restrain myself from punching his face in?" he asked. Ten-ten bursted out in laughter after he spoke.

"Come in here for a second." He old her after he hung up the phone. She still hated how he did that, she didn't even have the chance to say something and he hung up on him. She took a deep breath before putting the phone receiver back in it's place and walking towards the doors of Neji's office. As she entered Neji was sitting on his chair with his eyes on the screen of his computer, his forehead creased. She smiled at him when their eyes met.

"Well now that I'm here, what do you want to say?" she asked him. Neji looked at her and handed her a card. A credit card to be precise. She looked at it for a moment, as if confused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you want me to do with that?" She asked him. Neji smiled at her, as if he expected this to happen.

"Take it." He told her, but she refused to reach out to it.

"You do know that I don't need that right?"

"Ten-ten, please just take it." He told her. She hesitated for a moment, and looked at him.

"I'm only using this for Naruto. But that's it. You're not my sugar daddy okay?" she told him, as she snatched the card from his hand and Neji smiled at her.

"That's why I love you." He told her as he leaned over to her to kiss her gently on the side of her lips. Ten-ten blushed a bit, and smiled.

"I'll tell you all about it."

"I'll call you." He told her, and with that she left the office with the card in her hand.

The phone has been off all morning and soon lunch break was coming. She stretched her arms up high in exhaustion and picked the phone up as soon as it rang on her again.

"Hello, KaiTen Company, Hyuuga Neji's office – how can I help you?"

"Is Neji in?" asked a female voice, ten-ten froze. She knew that slutty sound anywhere.

"Yes he is, Ms. Kiyumi." she said, looking in space. Trying to restrain from saying anything else from causing a fight on the phone.

"Yes ten-ten."

"I will connect your call with Mr. Hyuuga, please wait for a couple of minutes."

"Thanks." She said, in a dry and bitchy tone. She put kiyumi on hold and called Neji, when he answered the phone she sighed.

"It's Kiyumi." He told him. Neji was silent for a while and she could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Connect her call." He said. Ten-ten nodded, and did so without another word.

Neji could see from ten-ten's face that she wasn't pleased with the fact that Kiyumi was calling, and for the love of being honest – neither was he. When the call connected, Neji sighed and listened intently.

"Neji Hyuuga, where were you last night? Why did you not call?" she asked him.

"I was – busy." He said, (which was true.:D) he looked at the chart Sai has made for the printing department. Their company in the news branch was doing great, he was pleased. Sai was a much better than Kiba, everything was going smoothly in that part of their company. The water department was doing fine and so was the Tokyo electricity department. His company was composed of different departments, ranging from magazines to electricity and computer upgrades and parts. At his deep thought of the company's progress – he wasn't aware that Kiyumi was raising hell on the other end of the phone.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" she asked him. Neji raised an eyebrow as she cursed at him.

"You might as well ask your self that same question Kiyumi." He told her, Kiyumi was silent for a while.

"You know very well I'm busy with my company-."

"It's not your company – yet Neji." She told him. Neji stopped and thought, what was Kiyumi trying to do?

"I know what's going on between you and that pet of yours, and she will never give you what you really want." She told him. Neji pursed his lips from saying anything and looked at ten-ten who was busy taking calls. He closed his eyes and hung the phone up. What was he doing?

Ten-ten had left the office before saying good-bye to Neji who only smiled at her and nodded as she left for her lunch date with Naruto. She stood waiting for a blonde man to approach her when her phone rang. She fished her phone out of her bag and looked at the screen and was surprised to see Neji's name flashing on the screen. She was gone for only a couple of minutes and he was calling her already. She smiled, and flipped the phone open to answer.

"Hello?" she said.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. Ten-ten released a silent laugh and nodded.

"Yes, of course I am." She told him.

"I see you then…" he told her. She nodded and smiled.

"I love you…" she told him. She could almost see his face as he smiled on the other end.

"I love you too…" he said.

"Bye." And with that, she flipped her phone back and placed her cell back in her bag.

"And who was that?' said a voice, she turned around the look at Naruto who was looking at her with a grin on his face. Ten-ten smiled at him and clicked her tongue.

"Tsk…don't do that, that's invasion of privacy and I could sue." she said, as she walked towards him.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"I know this perfect ramen shop near by; they make the greatest ramen ever!"

"Let me guess, Ichiraku – right?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and squinted his eyes at her.

"How…?" he asked, ten-ten laughed and hauled a taxi.

"I ate there with Hinata once." She said, before getting into the taxi and directing the driver to Ichiraku. Hopefully, this would go well as she has planned.

As they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's eyes sparkled and ten-ten followed him inside. As soon as they got their seats on the far corner, they ordered. Pork Ramen for Naruto and Beef for ten-ten. As they sat there, Naruto blabbered on and on about the happenings at their department; on how Ino would get her ass chewed by Temari and how Sai would try to break them up only to be glomped by Ino. Ten-ten listened and tried not to show Naruto that she was in deep thought on how to break it to him, she has already thought of a way to tell him, like 'Hinata need's your help' or, 'if I told you that you're a father, right now…how would you react to it?' but they all sounded lame enough for Naruto to laugh at. As the ramen came, Naruto's smile stretched far enough to reach his ears and after a couple of minutes, all she could hear was Naruto's slurping sounds that came from him behind his bowl of ramen. Ten-ten looked at her bowl and pursed her lips while trying to find the right time to speak. As Naruto finished his bowl, he called the waiter and asked for another serving, ten-ten only nodded to him – as a sign that he could eat all he wanted. Naruto looked at her and then at her bowl of beef ramen, and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her. Ten-ten looked at him and tried to smile, but to no avail, she knew Naruto could see trough it.

"You haven't touched your bowl since it came, and I know a troubled person just by the way they fiddle with the noodle of an Ichiraku ramen." He told her. She sighed and placed her chopsticks down beside the bowl. Naruto looked at her and waited. There was a long silence and ten-ten swallowed hard.

"It's about Hinata." She said. Just at the sound of Hinata's name, Naruto bolted up his seat.

"Why, what's wrong with her!?" he yelled, looking at ten-ten with a mix of 'angry' and 'concerned' expression on his face. Ten-ten froze, as well as all the other costumers in the shop. Naruto never failed to catch anyone's attention, NEVER.

"Calm down, and sit down Naruto." She told him, at first he looked hesitant but then, he sat down, still looking angry and concerned. Ten-ten looked around and waited for the costumers to stop looking and when they did so, ten-ten looked at Naruto.

"Don't you remember anything from that night, after your little celebration in the office with Hinata?" she asked. Naruto's face slowly reddened, and looked away.

"Ye..yes, I do…"

"And after that, didn't you notice any changes in Hinata?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her and with a determined face, he spoke.

"Is hinata..okay?"

"She's fine…but…she's, she's…" she said, trying to get it out of her tongue. She slapped herself for acting like a coward and when she gathered all her courage, she spoke.

"She's expecting a child." She told Naruto. At first, there was no response, as if Naruto – the uber active little blonde was on a lock down.

"Are you telling me, that I'm… a father?" he said, ten-ten nodded.

"Yes…" she told him silently. Naruto looked away.

"How is she taking it?" he asked. Ten-ten smiled.

"She's afraid, but she's happy."

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"In my condo unit…not far from here." She told him. Naruto nodded and gazed at her, a certain sparkle in his eyes made ten-ten stop and smile.

"I want to see her…" he said, making ten-ten's smile widen.

"Of course you do. I'll finish my bowl first, then we'll go." She told him, and she could see that even Naruto, knew how to contain his happiness behind his clear blue eyes.

As they left the ramen shop, Naruto's face looked pale. Ten-ten has already called Sakura, telling her that Naruto was on the way to see Hinata and she heard Hinata squeal in the back ground and asked ten-ten where and how far they were from the condo unit. Ten-ten laughed and told her she had all the time to fix up. As the taxi halted in front of the building, Naruto seemed to have lost all his energy and left it behind as the taxi drove away. She showed him the way towards the elevator and after a few minutes – Naruto looked like he was about to throw up. He looked at ten-ten and looked away as if he wanted to say something but refused to speak in fear that if he opened his mouth he would vomit on her. Ten-ten looked at Naruto as she stepped out the elevator, waiting for him to follow. Naruto only stood there, perplexed but with a sad look on his face.

"Naruto, let's go." Ten-ten called.

"I forgot to ask…" Naruto said, looking at her.

"Is she mad…at me?" he asked, ten-ten blinked at him. For some unknown reason, that, for her was a stupid question. She approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No…she's not. She loves you too much, to even have the strength to hate you Naruto." She told him, and with that, he moved forward. Ten-ten was a bit worried, on how Hinata would react on seeing Naruto. She approached the door and opened it, very slowly to find Sakura waiting at the hall with her back on the wall and her arms folded in front of her chest.

"You must be Naruto." She said as Naruto came in and bowed to Sakura in respect for entering their condo. Sakura nodded and reached out to grab him gently on the shoulders, and spoke.

"She's at the balcony." She told him. Naruto nodded and was lead to the balcony by ten-ten, and when they face the sliding door – Naruto looked at his palms as they began to grow cold.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai…" he told her. Ten-ten nodded and opened the sliding door, the wind greeting her as she poked her head out to look at Hinata who was fiddling with her fingers as she sat silently on a chair, her eyes looking out to the silent Tokyo city. Naruto walked towards her slowly, as if afraid to break her of her concentration against her and her thoughts.

"Hinata?" he called when he was close enough, she looked at him and tried to stand, but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from rising. Hinata blinked at his gentle touch and sat back down. Naruto's eyes fell on her stomach, which was now starting to show her pregnancy. He slowly fell on his knees and was silent.

"Naruto-kun…I…" she began.

"Hello…my child…" he said, as he slowly reached for her stomach a wide smile on his face. The feel of Naruto's palms on her stomach – was comforting. Her nerves, drifted away as soon as she saw Naruto smile.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't there for you before, Hinata-chan. If I only knew…"

"There's no need for you to apologize, Naruto..." she told him, as he smiled at her.

"I promise I'll take care of you…and our baby…" he said, as his eyes fell on her stomach. Hinata nodded and a smile erupted from her lips, while a tear fell from her eyes in her happiness. Naruto's smile was immeasurable, he accepted their child – with just that look in his eyes that Hinata knew too well. No words were needed, as the two sat in the balcony, in silence but in the embrace of their invisible love.

* * *

Okay, you guys know the drill! R&R! **Thanks for reading and thank you all so much for waiting!:D **


	23. Chapter 23

Alright! whohooo! i knew i could update today! anyways, yeah...late update. busy me, sorry guys. but i can only update on the weekends - schedules a bit tight but i'm still going to update no matter what problem keeps bumping into me. lol!

So here's chapter 23! I hope you enjoy it! Though, i'm not sure if there are any errors in the way i wrote it - it was on and off you see - so if i did, sorry.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **R&R!**

**i don't own naruto!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 23

Ten-ten watched as Hinata and Naruto sat at the balcony, not one second in which Naruto's hands weren't on Hinata's stomach feeling his unborn child. Naruto would crack a couple of jokes, and Hinata would laugh out loud for the first time in a long time. Ten-ten would absent mindedly smiled at the sight of Hinata smiling again – like the first time they ever met in the office. She slowly made her way to Hinata and waved good-bye, but before leaving Hinata called her back.

"How is Neji-niisan, is he doing well?" she asked her. Ten-ten blinked a couple of times before answering, not knowing exactly what to tell Hinata. Would she tell Hinata that there was something going on between her and Neji? She sighed, and looked at Hinata with a warm smile and said.

"His fine, a bit busy with some complications with the company but he manages to look like he has no problem at all." she said, making Hinata look at her and nod.

"Hai…thank you ten-ten san…" hinata told her. ten-ten looked at the pale eyed girl in question.

"Thank you for what?" she asked.

"For everything…the place to stay, the encouragement's, for taking naruto here – for telling him the truth. But, maybe it's more appropriate to say – thank you for coming into our lives." she told ten-ten. She blushed and looked at Hinata.

"Well, I'm just thankful I have a job." She told Hinata who laughed at her.

"Hmm…your right…" she said, ten-ten slowly walked away from hinata leaving hinata and naruto alone.

"Ten-ten…" she heard a voice call her, she looked behind her and Hinata came from nowhere and gave her a hug. Ten-ten froze on the spot and blinked.

"Arigato…." Hinata whispered to her in a sweet manner that made ten-ten's heart melt. She gave Hinata a not so tight hug as to avoid crushing her baby. When she moved away, she felt hinata's baby kick making ten-ten jump in surprise. She looked at Hinata and smiled, her eyes widened in shock and in excitement.

"He – or she, must know you're a special person…" Hinata said, looking at her belly. Ten-ten touched her belly and smiled.

"Hello there…" she said. Hinata grinned at ten-ten. She moved away from Hinata and said her good-bye's, she still had to go back to work. Just then she received a text, from Neji – then a call came in. she smiled and answered the call.

"Sir?" she asked, teasing him. She heard Neji scoff as she approached the elevator.

"Where are you?" he asked, ten-ten laughed as she entered the elevator and dialed the ground floor button.

"Here in the condominium. I just brought Naruto here, he accepted everything…he really loves your cousin." she told him.

"That's good." He told her.

"Did you receive my text?"

"Yes I did, I was about to read it when you rudely interrupted."

"Oh, so that's how you treat me after I booked a table for us in the most expensive restaurant in the city?"

"Ahaha… there's no need for you to impress me…" she told him.

"Just be in Jade Dynasty – 8:00 pm. Don't be late, and don't make me wait." He said, before hanging up on her. She smiled, and stepped out of the elevator.

Neji sat at his office when someone bursted in. he looked up to see Shikamaru, rushing into his office with a strange expression on his face. Neji sighed and looked away returning his focus on the screen of his computer. Shikamaru stood in front of him and slapped a piece of paper to his boss's table. Neji looked at him with his 'signature one-eyebrow-raise'. Shikamaru looked at him, a very disappointed look plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Neji – whatever you have been doing with your secretary, you have to stop." He told Neji who instantly looked at him an invisible shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Shikamaru looked at Neji and pushed the paper right in front of Neji. Neji looked at it and unfolded it in front of him. It was the daily paper with a picture of him and ten-ten in his car. Neji blinked, it wasn't so controversial. They weren't doing anything in the picture, they were just sitting in his car – thank god. Neji smirked at the paper and threw it back on his marble table, not sparing Shikamaru a look.

"Well?" Shikamaru looked at Neji, expecting a more angry reaction from him – which he failed to see.

"Well what?" Neji said. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes and tried not to smack Neji on the head for a reality check.

"Is that all?" Neji asked.

"No, you really don't understand the problem here do you?' he asked Neji. Neji looked at him with a smile on his face only to irritate Shikamaru.

"Please…educate me." He told Shikamaru while folding shut his laptop and looking at him, with folded arms across his chest and resting his back on his chairs back rest. Shikamaru sat on Neji's desk and looked at him.

"This is going to be a big problem Neji, you don't know what I had to do just to save your skin from the press." He told Neji. Neji raised both his eyebrows, trying to act surprised.

"Here…take a look for yourself." He said, throwing a folder in front of him.

"And what is that?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Why won't you take a look and see for yourself?" he asked. Neji half heartedly reached for the folder and opened it slowly. He almost lost his grasp of the folder when he pulled out the pictures from the folder. It was what he thought, that night he was drunk in the car with ten-ten. The picture was more than controversial – it was exposing. There was more than 5 pictures of Neji and ten-ten kissing in his car with his hand down her shirt. Neji tried to look formal as he placed the pictures back to its envelope and tossed it back to Shikamaru. He looked at Neji and blinked with a look of disbelief in his face.

"I don't know what's in your mind right now – but Neji, you should think about what you're doing." Shikamaru said, slamming his hands into Neji's table. Neji looked at him in the corner of his white eyes, his face holding a blank expression.

"I can handle my own problems, Nara." He said turning away and opening his lap top again and continued to do his job while avoiding any eye contact with Shikamaru who was puffing smoke from his nose in rage. Shikamaru looked away from Neji and sighed, taking his precious time as he calmed down from what he felt with his boss. He looked at Neji again, clucked his tongue and grabbed the envelope from Neji's desk. Neji didn't stir, nor move from his spot – Shikamaru watched him type away on his laptop acting as though he saw and heard nothing from him. Neji was a very smart man, Shikamaru thought – but sometimes smart men became to confident in themselves that they start to think that whatever they have done is in no ways wrong. This was what Neji gave off to Shikamaru, and he only smirked at his boss. Slowly Shikamaru walked away from Neji and before opening the door to let himself out he spoke.

"When things get too complicated for you, you will regret you ever played deaf with me Hyuuga." He said, making Neji look at him with his vacant expression.

"You mean,_ If _things get too complicated." Neji said, emphasizing "If" as he looked at Shikamaru with a stone like face. Shikamaru wasn't surprised, he knew Neji too well. Neji wasn't aware that even the brightest man in the world – was still just a man, something Shikamaru was aware of knowing he too (with the I.Q over a hundred) was a fool in many ways. Shikamaru said nothing more and walked out of his office, and as he did Neji stopped what he was doing and looked watched as Shikamaru walked out of the front doors of the main office and into the hall. He looked at the paper and refused to read the content's, dumping it directly into his garbage bin as he continued to work.

Ten-ten stood patiently as she waited for a cab, looking from left to right. Her bag in one hand, her phone on the other. She still had the image of Hinata and naruto tattoed in her mind, seeing both of them so happy – watching naruto talk to his unborn child sweetly. She heaved a sigh as she dove in deep thought when a car stopped in front of her. She blinked a couple of times, not knowing what ws going on or who has decided to stop their expensive looking car in front of her. The doors opened slowly and ten-ten tried not to gasp at the sight she had just seen.

"Ki-Kiyumi-san!" ten-ten blurted out, trying hard not to act too surprised. Kiyumi looked at her, her eyes piercing through her like lasers making ten-ten stand still. There was something about this woman today, she seemed different.

"Get in, ten-ten-san." She spoke, making it sound like a direct order. Ten-ten stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. Was she going to get in or was she going to refuse? She was sure, that if she refused Kiyumi's offer – that crazy woman would still insist. She dreaded the fact that she would even accept the ride, she couldn't imagine a minute with Kiyumi in silence – war was waiting to break loose and she knew it.

"That's very kind of you Kiyumi-san, but I'll be alright on -."

"Please, I insist. I'm heading over to Neji's office anyway…" Kiyumi said, rudely cutting ten-ten off as she spoke. Ten-ten sighed silently and tried to smile.

"Thank you…" she told Kiyumi as she slowly made her way into the car. As the doors slammed, the driver continued down the road leaving the both of them in silence. Kiyumi was looking at ten-ten from the corner of her eye, ten-ten needed not to look at her just to confirm if the woman was giving her a death glare. If she was going to pick a fight, this would be the worst of times. Why would Kiyumi pop up out of nowhere and ruin her whole day? Seriously…

"So…Ten-ten-san…tell me…" Kiyumi began. Ten-ten as brave as she was, looked at her and listened.

"What do you think about the Hyuuga company? Amazing, ne?" she asked ten-ten as she looked at her well polished fingernails too avoid any eye contact.

"Yes it is, I believe that without the Hyuuga industry – Tokyo would have lots of problems when it comes to productivity."

"Yes…agreed." Kiyumi said, nodding slightly.

"Neji is an amazing man, isn't he? Smart, handsome…rich…" she told ten-ten. What was Kiyumi doing? Was she trying to get information about her status with Neji? If she really wanted to know, all the woman had to do was ask and ten-ten would lie anyway – as if she had a choice.

"Yes, his a very interesting boss – being able to balance his time with work and with you -."

"Oh please, he barely has a life with the pressure of being the next owner of the company." Ten-ten blinked.

"I want to know…" Kiyumi asked, turning to ten-ten as she spoke.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked ten-ten.

"I-I don't understand…" she said, looking at Kiyumi with a surprised look on her face.

"Don't play coy with me you cunt…I know what your intensions are, Hiashi-sama told me…" she told ten-ten who instantly fell silent. She looked out the window to think about what to say to Kiyumi, whatever Hiashi told Kiyumi she was sure that it wasn't worth talking to someone who thought they were always right.

"I don't know what has gotten into your mind, but you're stupid enough to actually think you could get away with this…" Kiyumi told her, looking away from ten-ten.

"I don't know what Hiashi told you, but whatever it is – I'm sure you've gotten it all wrong." she told Kiyumi. Kiyumi looked at her, as if surprised that she has talked back.

"Neji - is just my boss. I came to the company to get a job. That's all there is…I don't know what else has gotten into your mind." she told Kiyumi, looking away almost instantly. Kiyumi fell silent for a while, as if allowing what ten-ten said register into her head.

"Kiyumi, I -."

"Stop the car!" Kiyumi yelled at her driver. The car slowed down and as the car stopped, Kiyumi turned to ten-ten and looked at her in extreme hate and disgust. Ten-ten didn't know what to expect from Kiyumi, or what she was planning to do. She looked like she was going to lunge herself at ten-ten and start a fight when -.

"Get out." She told ten-ten, who blinked a couple of times before turning away from Kiyumi and opening the door of the car to let herself out. As ten-ten stood on the busy streets, she looked at Kiyumi and closed the door without another word. She watched as Kiyumi drove away into the sea of cars, standing still all the while – as if waiting for something, but nothing happened. Ten-ten looked around and hailed a taxi to take her back to the KaiTen Company building. Her mind still locked into what Kiyumi has said before ten-ten closed the car door.

"And get out of my life." Ten-ten whispered to herself, yes…that was what Kiyumi has said. What has she gotten herself into?

Neji was sitting in the office thinking about what Shikamaru has said. And he knew, Shikamaru was always right – and this time, he was going to do what he had to. He sighed and looked at the wall clock in his office, it was 4 in the afternoon. It was getting late, where was ten-ten? Neji stopped and thought why was he even thinking of her at times like this? She was after all, just his secretary. Just when he was about to return to work to finish his papers to be passed to his uncle, he caught movement by the doors of the main office. He looked up to find Kiyumi, walking in with a smile on her face – and with that he knew something was up. He watched her as she walked in the office, her pink handbag in one hand and her other hand waving at him from across the room. She slowly made her way to him and she stood in front of his desk. Neji sat there, waiting for her to talk when she circled his desk to face him.

"Neji, all this time – you've been very good to me." She said as she took a stand of his hair into her fingers and played with it in between her forefinger and her thumb while she talked to him. Neji sat and listened, she turned his seat so they could meet face to face. She slowly sat on his lap, Neji looked at her as if she was committing a crime. She looked at him and smiled slyly, her lips curving seductively as she played with his hair.

"I already talked to Hiashi-sama, and he told me about the arrangements." She told him, Neji looked at her in shock and held her hand to stop her from fiddling with his hair.

"What?" he asked Kiyumi. She blinked at him and sighed.

"About the upcoming wedding…" she told him, as if expecting him to smile with her as she couldn't compose her excitement. He remained silent for a while, looking at her. He slowly moved his head away from Kiyumi as he thought; Hiashi has finally taken him seriously.

"He already told me that we're ready to be wed. He seemed excited too. Isn't that good news?" she asked him, with a broad smile on her face. Neji nodded slowly, as if not believing what was happening – shocked and frozen by the news. This only ment one thing…

"I won…" he said. Kiyumi looked at him, startled.

"What was that?" she asked. Neji looked at her and blinked, feeling happy about himself.

"Nothing." He said.

Ten-ten had no time, as she walked into the office – Neji was gone. She thought, her forehead creasing. Where was he? Her head tilted sideways as she wondered where he has gone, she would have thought that he would tell her. Shrugging off that betrayed feeling, ten-ten made her way to Hinata's desk to get her stuff. It was almost 6 and she still had to get ready for her meet with Neji, although she felt like she didn't need too – she might as well just take a cold shower. She arrived at the condo unit to find Naruto's walking towards the door as she was about to take her shoes off. She stared at him in shock and smiled when he greeted her.

"Where is Hinata?" she asked naruto who smiled at her.

"She's sleeping."

"Ah…so you put her to sleep?" she said,with a small smile on her face.

"I had to, she told me she wouldn't sleep if I didn't put her to bed."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, although, I wanna ask you a favor ten-ten-san." Naruto said, looking at his feet all the while. Ten-ten leaned on the wall and tucked her arms in front of her chest. She raised her eyebrow at naruto and sighed.

"What is it naruto?"

"Would it be okay if I stay here with Hinata for a while until I have a place to stay for both me and Hinata?" he asked her. Ten-ten blinked at the question. What would Neji think, if she allowed naruto to stay? And what more if he knew about naruto's plans for hinata's stay with him? She thought for a while and looked at him.

"I have to ask Neji about that." She told naruto who looked at her with glitters of both happiness and nervousness in his eyes. He bowed low, making ten-ten grin nervously and stammer.

"Wha-what are you doing? Onigai, st-stop!" she asked taking naruto's shoulder and pulling him up so that their faces met.

"I have to thank you somehow, for everything you've done for us – me and Hinata that is…" he said. Ten-ten smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"There's no need to thank me." She said, just then Sakura popped her head out of the kitchen and glared at ten-ten.

"Why are you home early?" she asked, ten-ten looked at her then snapped her head towards the wall clock. She gasped, making naruto jump.

"FU-Shyet….." she said, as she restrained herself from cursing loud to avoid waking Hinata up. She walked towards the kitchen and looked at the clock again – it was already 6:30.

"Is there something wrong with that flippin' clock?" she whispered at sakura as she passed by the kitchen. Sakura looked at her for a moment and stifled a laugh. She heard sakura say goodbye to naruto as he left - as soon as she laid her bag on her bed, she hit the showers.

Sakura asked her where she was going, as she carefully applied gloss to her lips.

"Out."

"Obviously…" sakura said, raising her eyebrow.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked sakura, looking at her from her mirror.

"Okay, so why are you going out?"

"Aint' I allowed to go and have fun once in a while?" she asked as she stood from her seat to walk to her closet picking out a charcoal black coat that matched her bloody red dress perfectly. Sakura raised both her eyebrows at ten-ten.

"Uhuh…" she said, forcing herself to nod at ten-ten.

"Seriously – where are you going?" sakura asked her again. Ten-ten turned to look at sakura and smiled.

"Out." She said, as she picked her bag up and walked towards the door, she walked out of the room with sakura following her from behind. Ten-ten looked at the clock and was relieved when she realized that she was an hour early. Perhaps she was too excited?

"What time are you coming back?" sakura asked ten-ten, who only looked at sakura and raised the cardkey at her.

"Don't wait for me." She said, as she rushed out the door. Sakura opened her mouth to say something when the door closed on her. She tucked her hand on her hip and shook her head, knowing that it was a waste of time trying to get information from someone as hardheaded as ten-ten.

The brunette looked at her wacth and took her cellphone out just in case Neji would call, but to her surprise – no text or even a missed call from her boss. She shook the funny feeling off her shoulders as she looked out the cab window, watching the street tights pas her in a blur. The sky was turning from yellow, to orange and soon – it was a dark purple and the stars were beginning to show from behind the clouds in which they seemed to have hidden during the day. When she reached her destination, she checked her watch again and gave a shot sigh of relief, it was 7:00 – she was an hour early. She feared she would be late knowing that the most well-known and 5 star rated restaurant was hidden in the nearby mountains far south of the city, it took her almost an hour to get there. So she was relieved to know that she wasn't late after rushing into make-up and picking out decent clothes even though she only planned to get a shower. She laughed at herself as she paid the cab driver and walked out to enter the restaurant. It was mighty cold outside that she had to cling to her coat before she got in and when she did, she took it off to hang it on the coat hangers near the entrance. She looked around, searching for Neji – but before she could spot him, someone called her attention.

"Excuse me, miss?" said a male voice. Ten-ten spun around and was face-to-face with a tall young man who wore green clothing designed from the late times of the Japanese kimono. The whole restaurants theme, was classical japan – making ten-ten fall in love with the place immediately.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked her. Ten-ten looked at him and grinned, she nodded slowly and he smiled.

"This way please." He said, leading her to the front desk of the restaurant. There, behind the counter was a fine man in mid 30's, wearing a black kimono trimmed in gold. He smiled at her as she approuched the desk.

"Do you have a reservation mam?" he asked.

"Yes, under Hyuuga Neji…" she said, trying to sound more professional. The man looked at his open book and ran his fingers down the many names written. He nodded and looked at her, before turning to look at the other man in green.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji's reserved is at the royal table." He said. Ten-ten's eyebrows raised. A what? She was still in deep thought when she noticed the younger man in green clothing, probably in his mid 20's wait for her as he was a few steps ahead. She grinned at him before following. He led her to a staircase and into second floor where they were greeted by narrow walls that lead to a single door, made of green marble and carvings of a huge bird (resembling a phoenix.) on the door. Candles were lit, hanging like small chanderliers on the wall. As they got closer, ten-ten felt her heart leap. Was Neji on the other side of the door? She wasn't nervous, but - it was more on being excited for the night ahead of her. As the man opened the door, she was greeted by fresh air and a beautifully set table on a hanging balcony that was located at the back of the restaurant. A clearly expensive chandelier hung on the ceiling, just above the table. Marble flooring of dark green reminded her of green hills and round foundations painted in gold held the whole balcony up in its present graceful and elegant beauty. She approached the table and looked at the silver ware – nothing on the table was, to her understanding – something she could afford. There was a lonely silver candle holder on the table and her seat was pulled out by the young man, inviting her to sit down and relax. So she did, feeling the comfortable material as she slowly took her seat.

"Would you like me to open the bottle of champagne before I go mam?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded and she watched him as he opened the bottle and poured it's content's on her elegant glass. After he did so, he walked away and left before telling her to enjoy her stay. She nodded and thanked him and as he left her by herself, she couldn't resist but stand from her seat and walk towards the balcony. White chiffon material hung from the ceiling to floor, she held the material as she passed by to look at the sights beyond the balcony. She stopped herself from releasing a gasp at the beautifull view from the balcony. Even though it was dark out, she could still see a waterfall not far from the restaurant and the curves of the mountains remained visible as the sun has already set. She leaned her body over to the railings of the balcony and watched the stars. Hopefuly, Neji would soon arrive to star gaze with her.

An hour passed, and she was freezing from standing outside so she walked in to sit down. She poured the champagne on her glass and took her phone out from her bag. No calls, no messages. Where was Neji? Why was he taking long? It was unlike him to be late, so she decided to call him. But to no avail, his phone couldn't be reached. She looked at her phone and was not surprised to see, that there was no signal in this urban place. She shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Hyuuga Neji…where are you?" she told herself as she took a sip from her glass.

It was almost 9, when the candle was almost out and the champagne bottle, almost empty. She sat there, looking at her phone. A sad expression, appeared from her face – she was no longer feeling that excitement anymore. She glared at her glass, when she heard the door's open. Her heart skipped a beat and she shot her head up only to see the same young man stand before her.

"Mam? Would you like to order something while you wait for mister Hyuuga?" he asked her. She was feeling hungry, but she knew she could wait a little longer.

"No thank you, I'll wait for him. I'm sure he'll be here soon." She told him, and with that he nodded and left her alone to drink what was left of her champagne.

She couldn't wait anymore – it was half pass 11 and Neji was nowhere to be found. Her heart sunk to her stomach as she felt her anger rise from within her. How dare he make her wait. She stood from her seat and walked out the door, down the staircase and into the open walls of the restaurant. She was sure she had a bill to pay, which she did. She still had his credit card in hand and when she walked out she called a ready waiting cab outside. She rode the cab and gave him directions when she felt like she could break his windows in rage. She sat in her seat, feeling hungry and angry. Why would he not call or send her a message that he couldn't make it? Did he think that she could wait and not care wither or not he would come tonight. She shut her eyes as the cab drove pass the thick trees and it wasn't long that she was in the city again. The light's passed her as she watched it zoom bass her window, and in her dismay the rain begun to pour. Where it came from, she didn't know. She wasn't expecting the rain to come crashing down on her, was it just coincidence? As the cab stopped at the red light – ten-ten looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. Time flew pass her in a speed she wasn't expecting. She sighed to and looked at her window to see a familiar face in the streets under the rain. Her eyes, fixed on a car she knew and her eyes diverted to the name of the restaurant it was parked in front of. She sat straight from her seat and looked thoroughly. And when she felt her gut kick – she opened her bag, flung cash at the driver and opened the door frantically. She stepped out in the rain and into the lonely streets of the city. She eyes fixed on the couple seating on the nearby window in the restaurant. The woman smiled at the man and he looked at her to speak. Ten-ten felt her whole world has gone into chaos and crumbled into ruins. She felt her warm tears stream down her face as Kiyumi leaned over to Neji to give him a kiss in which he in return took. Ten-ten felt her heart stop the moment their lips met and watched as kiyumi's arms coiled around his heck for a deeper and more passionate kiss. Ten-ten released a sob. She was cold from the rain, she was hungry and she felt like was broken. She watched as the parted and they both left the restaurant. Ten-ten remained in the streets as they entered the car, and soon they drove off into the night. When Neji's car was no longer in sight – ten-ten couldn't help but fall on her knees and cry on the lonely streets of the sleeping city.

* * *

So there it is.:D i hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time okay guys? Thanks for reading! Comments are very welcome!:D


	24. Chapter 24

To those who got confused with the last chapter, this explains everything.:D

so as promised, by the weekend i update.:D i hope you guys enjoy this!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

Chapter 24

When ten-ten arrived in the condo unit, sakura was sitting in the couch knowing something weird was going on. Even though she knew ten-ten told her not to wait on her, she couldn't help but stay up and watch the late night soap. When she saw ten-ten enter, she rose from the couch and looked at the soaked brunette. Her mascara runs from her eyes into her cheeks down her face from the pouring rain outside. She stood in the hallway looking at sakura with a passive face, dripping from head to foot creating puddles of water in the hall. Sakura stopped from where she stood and watched as ten-ten blinked at her and soon, tears formed in her eyes and before she broke down sakura came to her aid to comfort her. She tried to pull the truth behind her reason of crying, but all ten-ten did was sob. Slowly, she took ten-ten into the showers to take a bath – and with that, ten-ten felt better to the feel of the warm tub of water. Sakura came to her in the comfort room, taking a stool with her. She placed the stool near the tub and looked as ten-ten played absentmindedly with the tub bubbles. She didn't want to pester with ten-ten, but a friend could feel if a friend was in dire need. She sat there, looking at ten-ten, trying to figure out if she was going to start asking questions or wait until ten-ten talked. Her decision was made for her as ten-ten stopped what she was doing and stared into space.

"I just realized something today, when I walked in the rain…." She said, looking at the wall in front of her.

"What's that Panda-chan?" she asked ten-ten as she leaned into the wall behind her, watching her friend as she turned her head to face her.

"You haven't called me that since grade school." She said, trying to smile but she failed. She looked away from sakura and continued to look at the wall in front of her.

"That everything I did, helped other people – but I paid the price." She said. Sakura looked at her, wondering what she really meant. She couldn't help herself from asking, letting the question roll out of her tongue.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hinata's happy with Naruto, they finally have each other in their time of need. I on the other hand – I don't know where I stand anymore or what to do. I'm lost."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you, lead you down the right path. Something like that…" she said, thinking about what she said for a while and nodded, approving. Ten-ten sighed and restrained herself from crying – closing her eyes tightly and thinking of something other than the pain that she felt inside. But it was useless, as the tears leaked their way pass her eyelids. Sakura stared at her, not knowing what to do – she wanted to comfort her best friend but ten-ten might think she was giving her a piece of her pity. Soon ten-ten rested her head in the wall behind her, trying to forget what has happened to her. Seeing Neji with Kiyumi, broke her heart. She took a deep breath trying to forget what they did exactly, to make her break down and cry in the rain. She was so melodramatic – but it was just today that she has allowed herself to understand.

"Me and -...I…we….ARGH! Why is so hard to even say it?!" ten-ten said, slapping her hands into the bubbles, irritated by her inability to speak to her own best friend. Sakura looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her ten-ten, trying to understand what was happening within her mind. She had a feeling that this wasn't just a small problem – ten-ten was stronger than she looked, but she too had limits. Only one thing could make her this way and sakura already understood her friend before she could speak.

"It's between me and Neji…" she told sakura, she only nodded at ten-ten open to her burdens.

"What about you and Neji?" she asked, trying to understand her more. Ten-ten took a deep breath and opened her mouth before closing her eyes to continue.

"We, well…at least, I…know I have fallen in love with him." She told sakura. She looked at ten-ten, looked away and looked back at her again, not knowing what was coming next. Ten-ten stared at sakura and her efforts to not cry – broke into a million pieces as she slapped her hands into her face. Sakura come to her – not caring if the bubbles would cover her in her embrace with ten-ten. She need not to talk anymore, she also knew what it felt like to love someone and get hurt – she experienced it a thousand times before and she couldn't blame ten-ten if she cried the whole night, just for the pain to fade away with her bitter tears.

The next morning Ten-ten stayed in bed, not wanting to stand from her spot – she didn't feel like she wanted to work today, she didn't want to see Neji anymore; she wanted to quit and go on with her life. She wished that she didn't even meet Hiashi Hyuuga, or get the chance to pick the piece of newspaper from the streets. She wished she stayed at the apartment and rotted there, jobless – instead she had to go and grab Hiashi Hyuuga, get rejected by every place she went to, fall into a ramen shop – believed the old man who cooked ramen, picked the news clipping that flew by and applied for a job that she didn't have experience in. if she didn't do any of those things – she wouldn't even be stuck in this situation, she wouldn't cry more or feel depressed every time she recalled his name, or remembered his touch. She shut her eyes tight, trying everything she could to fall back to sleep – but it was all useless. She was wide awake, but she was at the same time dead from within. She heard someone walk in and she stayed under her covers, trying to act like she was still asleep.

"Ten-ten – I know you're up. Get your ass out of bed." Sakura said, pulling her covers off ten-ten's head. She smirked at the still curled up ten-ten, groaning as she took her pillow and stuffed it on her face – trying to block out the morning sun from her eyes.

"GET UP!" she yelled at ten-ten. Ten-ten growled at her - as she tossed her body sideways, away from Sakura's direction. Sakura walked out of the room and left ten-ten by herself. She sighed, trying to concentrate in her need for sleep when a bucket of cold water slapped her right in the face and all over her body – waking her up almost instantly. She sat up from bed screaming from the top of her lungs, staring at Sakura through her soaked bangs, plastered to her forehead.

"FUCK!! WHAT THE HELL!?" she couldn't help herself from yelling in her rage. Sakura threw the bucket aside leading to the clatter of the things on her dresser. She looked at ten-ten with two hands on her hips. Ten-ten stood from her bed and looked at Sakura – trying hard not to cause a fight. Best friend or not – who the hell did she think she is pouring cold water on her while she lay in bed.

"What do you think you're doing, sulking in bed – are you planning to do that all day?" she asked, looking at ten-ten, eyebrows caving in on her forehead. Ten-ten wiped her bangs off of her face in irritation.

"So what?! Does it matter if I sulk or not? I'm not feeling well! What the hell is wrong with you! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"And you think that I wanted this to happen to you! For crying out loud! This isn't you! If you fall on your face and lose your way, you easily pick yourself up and move on! Now, you're acting like some stranger to me – sulking in bed, crying! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" she yelled at ten-ten whose eyes flew wide open as sakura threw her words that cut her.

"That's because I don't have the strength to stand anymore! What for? So I can fall on my face again?"

"NO!"

"Then what for sakura?"

"You fall – for a reason. You fail for a reason. You don't stand from a fall just to fall again – you stand to learn never to fall again!" She said, pointing a finger at ten-ten. Ten-ten looked away, trying hard not to let all that she has said to her sink in.

"And where did you hear that?" she asked sakura.

"From you." She said, looking at ten-ten with down cast eyes. Ten-ten looked at her and sighed, trying to shake the cold feeling she had from the water poured on her by sakura. She whipped the stray hair plastered from her face away as it stuck to her cheeks. Sakura approached her and gave her a hug, which ten-ten accepted in return.

"I'm sorry…I never thought that I would actually give up because of this…" she told sakura who tightened her grip on ten-ten.

"You have every right to be that way, but – it's not like you to sulk. It's so…so…" sakura said, pulling away as she thought of the proper word to say. Ten-ten raised her eyebrow at her pink haired friend.

"So what?" she asked.

"So…. Emo?" sakura said, squinting her eyes at ten-ten who grinned at her.

"Oh…like your boyfriend?" she said. Sakura frowned and punched her in the shoulder playfully.

"Sasuke is not emo…" she said, trying to regain sasuke's manly dignity. Ten-ten laughed and hugged sakura.

"Okay…I'll take that back." She said.

Ten-ten was force fed by sakura and she would constantly hear Hinata click her tongue as she looked at the vegetables served by her pink haired friend. She looked at it and forced the spoon into her mouth and swallowed. She tried to reason her way out of eating the veggies, but sakura would look at her with a warning and she had no choice but to eat. By the time she finished, she tried to go back to sleep but Hinata pushed her towards the shower and warned her that if she wasn't going to take a shower she would get 'really angry'. Ten-ten groaned at her and did as she was told. Taking a shower and fixing herself for her dreaded work. She sat in front of the mirror and looked at her miserable face, she felt her stomach twist into a pretzel at the thought that she was going to see Neji again. She feared that she might not take that certain pain that she has felt ever since she witnessed him and Kiyumi kiss inside the restaurant. Her phone rang, at first she stopped herself from brushing her hair and looked at the phones direction. She blinked and by the 5th ring of the phone she picked it up only to find, that her caller was no other than Neji. She froze, looking at the name – her mind racing and was in a silent war in wither or not she should answer the phone. Soon, the call ended. She sighed, hoping that he wouldn't call again – but she was wrong. The phone rang, and she stared at the name, closed her eyes and answered.

"Yes sir." She said, in a low tone.

"where are you?" he asked, in a unbelievably casual voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, why are not here?" he asked.

"Because…I fell sick." She said. Neji paused for a minute, as if trying to think of what to say.

"So you're sick now?" he asked her.

"Yes…I'm very sick." She told him, which was a lie but partly true.

"Will you be able to work today?" he asked. Ten-ten opened her eyes, after hearing that ten-ten was sick he still had the decency to ask if she was still going to work. If he really did care for her, that wouldn't even be his next question.

"Yes…I'm coming." She said, looking at herself in the mirror and pursing her lips.

"That's good." He told her. There was silence in the other line. Ten-ten listened and she could hear that Neji's computer was buzzing in the background.

"ten-ten. What's wrong?" he asked. Ten-ten bit her lip, trying to fight back whatever she wanted to say to Neji. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes turning red – her tears threatening to rise.

"Nothing, I'll be there soon. Have you already eaten your breakfast sir?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"Yes, I already did."

"Who served you?"

"Kiyumi was here earlier today."

"Oh."

"get here as soon as you can." he said, not noticing the change of tone within ten-ten's voice.

"yes sir."

"Why are you calling me sir all the time?"

"I'm your secretary. Isn't it my place to call you sir?"

"There's something wrong -."

"I'll be there soon sir. Bye." She said, ending the call and turning off her phone, just in time for sakura to walk in.

"That was him wasn't it?"

"I'm going." Ten-ten said trying to avoid a conversation.

"Oh, why so enthusiastic?"

"I'll be home early, I want sushi later – and if you can, order Chinese food for me. I'm up for a dietary revolt." She said, walking away from sakura and into the living room. Sakura followed her from behind, trying to determine wither she was going to be okay being with Neji the whole day. Maybe she should have left her sulking in her bed. Ten-ten took her bag and walked out of the door into the hall to approach the elevator. Sakura peeked out from the door frame to watch as ten-ten wait and enter the elevator. She waited for the elevator door to close before thinking to herself that ten-ten was going to be okay – hopefully.

Ten-ten walked out of the elevator doors as she finally reached the main office floor. She had a dull look on her face as her mind was blank. As she entered the doors of the main office the phone rang almost as if it was waiting for her. She went round the desk and removed her blazer off her shoulders and snatched the phone from the receiver and taking it to her ears to listen.

"Come in…" Neji's voice said.

"What for?" she said, in a casual tone.

"I want to talk to you." He told her.

"Why?" she asked. There was a silence in the other line, as if Neji was thinking. After a few minutes, she hung the phone up before saying:"You're wasting my time sir, and you're wasting phone bills just by being silent on the other line.". she sat in her chair and took out her phone, checking for any messages – there were none. She looked at it for a second, waiting for a call and when nothing came, she shut her phone off and looked at the hall. This was going to be a long day for her. She heard the doors open and when she looked up to the hall – there was no one there.

"Ten-ten." Neji's voice called. She turned her head to look at him as he stood just outside his office, the open door behind him. She stared at him and turned her chair to face him with one leg propped on the other and her arms folded in front of her chest. She looked at him, waiting for him to move – to make a sound and he just stood there, looking at her. He was probably waiting for her to do what she has waited for him to do. She looked at him and after a few minutes of staring at each other in what seemed like hours, she turned away – breaking eye contact and leaving Neji standing there in utter shock of her behavior. She heard him approach her and his footsteps stopped a soon as he was near enough to talk to her silently.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked. She didn't spare him a glance, she waited for him to move away and when he failed to do so she couldn't help but answer.

"Nothing." she said, fiddling with her phone. He looked at her and stopped for a while before snatching her phone and looking at it.

"What's more important to you? This phone, or me?" he asked her, she glared at him in anger as she was interrupted from texting sakura about Hinata. She stood from her seat and snatched her phone back, staring at Neji in her hatred towards him.

"What I do has got nothing to do with you SIR, and my phone is important to me! Even if this costs what seems to be a penny to you, at least I have something that can actually tell me that someone cares!" she said, taking her phone and crumpling it in her hand as she curled her fingers in a tight fist. Neji's eyes widened in shock.

"What..the…hell, is wrong with you?"

"And what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just snatch my phone up like that?" she asked.

"I was talking to you, would you like it that you're trying to tell someone something and that person just sits there texting away?" he asked her.

"well, I'm sorry." She told him, sarcastically her eyebrows caving in.

"Would you like it that you just so happen to be texting someone important and someone from out of nowhere snatches your phone up from out of your hands?" she asked him, as she smirked at him.

"Would you come in the office so we can talk more privately?" he asked her and she replied with a raised eyebrow. She turned away from him and took her seat.

"What for Sir?" she asked him. Neji tried hard not to groan in his irritation. The phone rang and ten-ten, without second thought's, picked it up. She opened her mouth to greet the caller when Neji's hand shot from his side to the phone and slammed it at the receiver. She looked up at him in shock and glared at him, not believing what he had just done.

"What – the – hell?" she said, glaring at him in surprise. Her tone dull slowly rising into her angry tone.

"Do I have to drag you in the office, or do you want to walk in the office by yourself?" he asked. She looked at him, as if she wasn't going to move from her spot. Neji swiftly moved towards her and grabbed her shoulder by force – picked her up from her seat.

"Neji! What -?"Ten-ten yelped in her surprise, his grip was strong enough to crush her – but even so she fought back even if she already knew that her strength was not enough to defend. He was too strong for her, and he knew that. So he dragged her from her desk into his office, slamming the door behind him and locking it making sure that she couldn't escape him. She huffed in her efforts and looked at him, her face flushed in anger and effort.

"Okay! What do you want?!" she yelled at him, wiping her hair away from her face in irritation. He looked at her and frowned.

"Now you're being unprofessional – yelling at your own boss. That might get you out of your job if you keep that up." He told her, leaning on his glass doors and folding his arms across his chest. Her lips twitched and curved into a fine line on her face.

"Shut up and tell me whatever you want to talk about! I want to get back to work!" she asked him. He move towards her and reached out to touch her face when she slapped it away with her hand. He looked at her, as though he was hurt. She didn't stir from her spot, nor move – she didn't have the time to act like she was still broken from last night, she didn't want to show him that he has caused her harm.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked. She scoffed at him, not believing her ears. What the hell – Neji was being stupid.

"Why – am I so angry? WHY AM I SO ANGRY?" she asked him, with a laughing tone at first and yelling at him with her second question, shifting her emotions from cool to agitated.

"Come here-."he said, his face still and serene. Not angry that she was being uncooperative and that's what made her angrier. It was hard to get to a stoic man, not knowing his own faults and thinking that he was always right.

"NO! Get away from me!" she said, trying to run away from his grip when he held her in his arms. As she was caught with in his hold – she struggled to break free only to fall helpless in his arms. She loved him, but the pain of feeling betrayed was far stronger than the love she felt for him. But the longer she was in his arms – the more did she feel that love was surpassing her anger and that wasn't right. It just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry…" he told her, in his soft voice breaking her of her rage. She couldn't bring herself to fight back or slam her curled fist against his chest.

"You made me wait for you…" she told him, shaking as she fought against his grip.

"You made me wait for you…" she repeated. He didn't look down on her, to see if she was crying or even stroke her back to comfort her.

"How could you?" she asked, the tears leaking from her eyes.

"I, it's hard to explain…" he said. She pushed him away, looking at him in his eyes so he could watch the tears fall from her hazel brown orbs to her cheeks.

"Why are you still hiding things from me…?" she asked him, taking his shirt into her hands and rumpling it in beneath her hands.

"I've gone too far." He said, but the words he spoke was more to him than to her. She looked at him, confused.

"Wha..what do you mean?" she asked. His hold on her loosened and his arms fell on his sides. He had that look on his face that meant something was going on – other than the things that she has already known about him and Kiyumi.

"Answer me…what do you mean when you said that you've gone too far?" she asked. Her voice, cracking as she tried to steady her voice from the need to cry out. He looked at her and his face turned from that soft and serene look to that same cold and stoic look. She took a few steps back and looked at him, her mind still lost not understanding him.

"Kiyumi and I -."

"I saw you last night, when I came home alone – after I waited for you for hours, hoping that you would come. But I found you and Kiyumi – in a restaurant after midnight, kissing in public…" she said, not able to continue as she broke into hot tears.

"Yes…I was with her last night. I even stayed at her place -."

"wh…wha…what…?" she said, shaking her head not wanting to hear anymore from him. But to her horror, he continued.

"What did you think I'd do? Did you really think that I would run to you and tell you I love you? Did you even believe that I loved you?" he asked her. She looked at him, her eyes wide open.

"How could you even say that? How can you even say that to me?" she asked, in her small voice scared and confused – not knowing what else to say or what to believe in, her emotions mixing with hurt and hate.

"You were too easy to tame, don't you understand? I only used you to get what I really wanted – and now that I already have it, there's no need for you to stick around and keep hoping that I would love you. You were the only answer to my freedom from my uncle's grip." He said.

"Neji-."

"Why do you look so confused?" he asked her, his voice taunting and cold towards her. Her breathing quickened – her chest felt like it was being crushed by giant hands. It was hard to breath. It was hard to talk.

"I needed you – to threaten him. I needed to show him that I was serious, that's why I took you out in all those dates, knowing that the paparazzi would come around for evidence that would scare him. He knew that, if I was going to be serious with you he would lose the chance to spread the business just by me saying no to the marriage that he has planned. We made a deal – that if I married Kiyumi, I would get this company and he would raise the business by combining the two houses of the hyuuga's and kiyumi's family. If I refused, just by choosing you – he would lose the chance to spread the Hyuuga business. He found our pictures in the car that night where I was drunk, it was because of that – that he knew I was serious. It was only yesterday that I realized – that I have finally won the company from him. I thought that you were already aware, that I was only using you." He said, even having the will to smile at her coldly. She wanted to cry – scream at him, to hit him – ANYTHING to make her feel better, but she was too broken to even make a sound to make him feel how much he has hurt her. And if she did, would he even feel that pain? Did he even feel anything while they were together, while she was doing everything to make him feel that love she has grown within her? She broke into tears – not moving from her spot. Neji looked at her and blinked, watching her as she finally broke down in front of him – showing him that she has weathered and weakened. He looked away from her, and unlocked the door.

"I no longer need you. You may leave." he told her. Ten-ten looked up at him and stopped from crying.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. He looked at her and his face stayed stoic, showing no emotion at all, as his mouth opened to speak.

"Ten-ten, your fired." He said, walking towards his desk not sparing a glance at her.

"You may pack your things and leave." He said, walking around his desk and falling on his seat to turn to his computer. She looked at him, her breath hitched. She watched as he took an envelope from his jacket and throw at on his desk.

"That's your last pay." He said, not sparing her a look as he typed on his computer. She glared at him and tears continued to fall from her face, she took small steps towards his desk and looked at the table – her eyes falling on the silent envelope waiting to be taken from the marble desk. She picked it up with her shaky hand, and looked at him. She took the envelope into her hands and lifted it up so she could catch his attention – which worked. Neji turned his head to look at her, a dead expression on his face. Her hands, shaking as she grasped the envelope with force. She looked at him, and that's where he had seen how broken she was, and the anger was slowly rising from her dark orbs.

"This is it?" she asked. Neji frowned.

"You play me, and then you pay me?" she asked, her tone rising from her usually pitch.

"I don't need your filthy money!" she said, throwing the envelope at his face – a slapping sound created as the material collided with his flesh. He looked at her, offended by the move she had just made against him.

"My life was much better until you came into the picture – you think I care about your family business or your money? I don't! Life and happiness cannot be replaced by cash, so you can keep your money and here –" she said, taking the credit card from her pocket.

"- the evidence that you lack the intelligence to understand people – not everyone can be bought by your needless efforts or your stupid money!" she said, throwing the card at him.

"I stuck around, only for Hinata – not for you. Your low enough to stoop to a point where you don't care if you hurt others and take advantage of their feelings just to get what you want! Why would I even – love…you?" she said, her voice shaking as she tried to show him that he wasn't worth the hurt, but it was hard for her to lie to herself…. She stood in front of him, trying not to cry. He froze, feeling her pain from across the table. But why would he care? He looked away, continuing his work – she walked away, trying hard not to sob yet. She wanted to wait until she was by herself. But before she walked out of his office – she turned to him and so did he, he watched as a fat tear fell from her eye and into the floor of his office. He felt as if with that tear, his office shook and the coalition of it to the floor made a loud banging sound.

"I hope -." She said, looking at him her face falling into absolute pain.

"-that I never see you again." she said, he looked at her and his gut twisted making him feel like something was wrong, like there was a big mistake along the series of events. She walked away after she smiled at him that soon faded into a painful expression that pierced him across the chest. He watched as she walked away from the office, gathered her things and as if she was like a wounded animal walked away from her desk and into the hall slowly. When she reached the elevator doors he could see her cover her face as she cried out loud and disappeared from view. What ten-ten didn't know – was while he was acting like he didn't care, letting her go hurt him twice as much as it did her. He himself didn't know, until she was finally gone from his office…and his life.

* * *

so, i hope there aren't any more confusions with this chapter. sorry bout that.:D reviews make me happy, let me know what you think!:D thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Soryryryryryryry! for the late update, i already finished this like...a few days ago but i was too busy with everything else i didn't update, so i apologize!0w0.

Before anything else - i would like to thank a chick who has been reviewing like MAD and shocking me with soooo many review alerts in my email, thanks Pink Ikawa 001! here, as promised is the update - guys, i'll give you the next chapter this coming sunday but for now here is chapter 25, R&R please!:D

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *GRIN*

* * *

**

Chapter 25

It was almost like sakura expected, as ten-ten came home crying her heart out. Explaining everything to sakura, was painful – she had to recall everything but she knew that through this she was going to get better. But why didn't she? Sakura tried to calm her down as she talked some sense into her best friend.

"Ten-ten, you didn't do anything wrong…" she said, as she ran her hand down her best friends back. Ten-ten shook as she sobbed; she has never felt such pain before. She didn't know this was what heart ache really felt like. All she knew was writing about tragic love stories and such – but to be in the shoes of a character she didn't know was so painful it felt like the earth opened beneath her and devoured alive.

"Listen to me – Neji? His an asshole okay – guys like him deserve to die ASAP!" Sakura continued, she was looking at the wall with her eyes squinting as she imagined herself punching him to death. 'No. that's not enough' she said to herself. A rifle appeared in her imaginary and she started shooting Neji – a smile erupted from her pink lips. 'That's better.'

"What do I do?" ten-ten voiced out. Sakura looked at her, tossing her imaginary killing spree away for later.

"Move on?" she told ten-ten, but she knew – it was more of a question other than actually telling her best friend to move on. Ten-ten sobbed again – move on? How? Even though, deep within her she knew she hated Neji – but she also knew that love was stronger than her hate and that's what she hated the most.

"What's going on?" asked a voice. Sakura looked behind her and Hinata was standing there, her hand on her tummy. Hinata had a look on her face she never had before – was it because of the pregnancy? She approached the two of them with a fierce look.

"Ten-ten? Why are you crying?" she asked the brunette. Ten-ten looked up to meet Hinata's eyes and she tried to smile but failed.

"It-it's nothing…" she tried to convince Hinata, but she knew that Hinata Hyuuga was better than that. She tucked her hands in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at ten-ten.

"What happened?" she asked. Sakura looked at ten-ten and averted her eyes towards the white eyed female.

"It's Neji." Sakura told Hinata, who didn't look surprised. She didn't spare sakura a look; she was more focused on ten-ten who looked away from her.

"What did my cousin do to you? You've been crying for 2 days now." She asked. Ten-ten looked at Hinata and tried to look for an explanation but before she could answer Hinata walked away. Ten-ten looked at Sakura and mouthed "What's gotten into her?" she asked and sakura replied with a shrug. Soon Hinata walked into the living room, with a hand bag and she apparently changed her house clothing to something more presentable. It was a white dress that hung up to her knees and a red ribbon tied beneath her breast – her hair up in a tight pony tail. She had that look in her face as she walked away from the both of them not saying a word.

"Hinata – where in the world do you think you're going?" ten-ten asked, feeling nervous. Hinata looked at her and opened the door.

"Out to see the world." She said, with that stoic face that ten-ten never knew she possessed. Ten-ten ran after her as Hinata walked out of the door. If she was going out of the building - people would DEFINITELY notice she was pregnant. She was 3 months pregnant – going to 4, and her belly was already an eyesore. But it seemed like, Hinata didn't care. She seemed different – more confident, more Naruto's Like. Hinata walked over to the elevator doors and called the elevator to their present floor. Ten-ten walked up to her and laid a hand on Hinata's shoulders.

"Don't do this." She tried to tell Hinata, but Hinata was unconvinced.

"What for? So my family can continue hurting you? So I can keep hiding like a cockroach from my deranged father? I'm not taking that ten-ten – not after what you've done for me and for naruto. My cousin will hear from me. You just stay here and try to compose yourself." She told ten-ten as the elevator doors opened, she walked in and ten-ten held on to her shoulder. She didn't like what was happening – it was okay for her to get hurt but not Hinata. Hinata turned her head to look at the brunette.

"You can't stop me ten-ten, I've made up my mind." She said as she slowly took ten-ten's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"But your father…what'll he -."

"I no longer hold fear for my father." She snapped at ten-ten, an angry look on her face surfaced as she spoke. Hinata has changed. Her maternal instincts has grown and being with sakura – she must have learned how to grow a back bone.

"If he wants to shame me – he can do what he wishes. If he wants to kill naruto – I'll remind him that his not the only one with yakuza connections." She said, looking at ten-ten. The doors closed and soon Hinata disappeared from behind the doors of the elevator. There was nothing she could do to change hinata's mind – even if she tried, Hinata would not move from her place and she knew that.

"What just happened?" said sakura's voice as she marched towards ten-ten with a nervous look on her face. Ten-ten blinked at her pink haired friend. She didn't know what to say but stare at the elevator door as if she was waiting for hinata's return. But the doors remained shut – Hinata has made up her mind and she wasn't coming back without seeing her cousin and giving her a piece of her mind.

Hinata walked out of the cab and walked towards Kaiten Company Building, she gathered looks from everyone around her. She walked on with a determined look on her face – something she didn't know she could pull off, but apparently she did. She entered the doors with a hard look on her face, not knowing what else to do and not caring what kind of look they gave her, she moved on. From the entrance to the elevator people glared at her – she remained silent as she waited for the doors to close. She remembered the receptionist's look on her face as Hinata walked out of the elevator, her jaw dropped as Hinata walked pass her – her hand holding on to her pearl white hand bag. She was getting the same results everywhere she went, and if the people thought that she cared they were wrong. She had no excuse to hide anymore. If she was going to protect ten-ten herself, she was going to do it at the present time and not wait for the explosions to shoot up at her and ten-ten. As people walked out of the elevator and in their respectful floors for work she could see them glance at her one last time before they whispered to each other. Hinata brushed a hair out of her face and looked forward, she waited patiently as the elevator stopped on her floor and she walked out – her head high as if ready for battle. Because deep within, she was ready for anything now. She pushed the doors open and looked at her empty desk - she walked pass it and headed towards her cousin's office. When she walked in, she was greeted by Kiyumi on her cousins table and Neji looking at his computer. She stood there, shocked with both her hands on her hips, looking at the two of them with her eyes squinted.

"Well cousin, may this be the most unbelievable or the most revolting sight I have ever seen, I cannot seem to choose. Maybe both, now that my sight is clearer than yours you graceless fool." Hinata barked at her cousin, not caring if she was speaking out of hate for him and Kiyumi. Both Kiyumi and Neji turned their heads to look at the pregnant Hinata Hyuuga. Kiyumi almost feel off his desk while Neji shot up from his chair in shock in seeing that his cousin has come out in the open. Hinata couldn't help but smile at their reactions.

"Hinata!" Neji bursted out in the sight of his cousin. She walked towards him, her hand still on her sides.

"For you to stand from your seat just for me? I'm flattered Neji." She said, as her eyes fled Neji and fell on the blonde just beside his table. She looked awestruck – not believing her eyes.

"What's wrong Kiyumi-san? You look pale…might as well apply more color to your tasteless lips you low class filth." She said, not snapping at the woman but sounding more polite to add to the irony of her criticsm. Kiyumi opened her mouth to say something when Hinata held up her hand to stop her.

"I don't need explanations from a woman like you – might as well walk out, you are not included in this present business. I only want to talk to my wonderful cousin." She said, looking at Neji with a stoic but obvious angry look on her face. Neji took a deep breath, he didn't know what to say to make Kiyumi understand the circumstances – but he didn't need to say anything else because she walked out of the office as soon as she was out of Hinata's sight. When they were alone, Hinata walked around his desk and slapped her cousin hard on the face. He was in shock, to be hit by his innocent cousin – without him knowing the reason. When he turned to look at her she spoke.

"you ungrateful bastard! What did you do to make ten-ten so upset?" she asked. Neji looked at her, dumbfounded. So that's what this is about, he thought.

"Answer me Hyuuga Neji! Or I swear I will take your stapler and staple you till you squirm for mercy!" she said, looking as if she wasn't joking. She was a few inches away from his stapler – and he knew that Hinata wasn't joking. He has never seen his cousin – so angry in his life. He stood straight in his place, trying to forget that painful sting in his face as he moved towards his cousin who waited for him to answer.

"What business do you have with ten-ten to make you come here and shame me?"

"And what of you to bring her so much pain!?" she snapped back.

"How dare you raise your voice at me, or even lay a finger on me!" he said, looking at her with his eyebrows arched towards his forehead. She released a bark of laughter.

"Where has your sense of honor gone cousin? You are a man of grace – look at what you have become." She told him, squinting her eyes at him as if in disgust of what she was seeing.

"And I believed that I was the one to be shamed – I was wrong." She said walking away from him. Neji walked after her and grabbed her by the arm. She turned to give him a warning look.

"Unhand me this instant." She growled. But Neji didn't let her go.

"You know your father owes me." He said. She pulled her arm away from him and gave him a look that pierced right through him.

"And I owe ten-ten, do you not understand? I owe her the happiness that I feel, the truth that I know and the courage that I have gained. If my father owes you – than rain my father with the wrath that you feel and not the innocent you childish fool!" she spat, making Neji feel like she advanced two steps ahead of him. When did Hinata learn how to use her words to harm other people? But now wasn't the right moment to praise his cousin – he had a point to prove and he had to do it now. Neji looked at her as she walked away from him and he sighed.

"Hinata…" he called. She stopped from where walking out of his office and turned around to look at him, her face still hard and angry as she glared at him.

"This was something I needed to do."

"Yes – this was something you WOULD do cousin. But have you thought of the consequences?" she asked. Neji looked at her, as if she had just said he was stupid.

"Why would I even listen to you?" he said, turning away – clearly offended by her words. She laughed at him as he walked towards his desk.

"Yes – why would you even listen to your poor pregnant cousin who knows nothing about your problems? Am I right Neji?" she asked him. Neji didn't turn to look at her but he could tell that she was grinning behind him.

"If you think I do not understand – you have clearly lost your intellect greatly." She told him as she opened to the door to lead herself out.

"And to think that you were changing under the love of ten-ten…I was wrong.." she said, threatening to walk away when Neji spoke.

"And you take pity of a woman who knows nothing about control?" he asked. Hinata winced at his statement and walked back in his office.

"NO. I take pity of YOU Neji – your life is controlled by the illusion of control, whose beliefs weathered by hate and who has lost the chance to be in the light of pure love that could have cured you of your hate against the world that you clearly want to bombard with your unbelievable love for you not so hidden wrath! I pity you for letting someone like ten-ten go and replace her with a cheap whore who knows nothing better than pose and slap lipstick on her lips…" she said, walking towards him as she spoke – raining Neji with the whole truth that stung him deeply. He looked away and stared at Kiyumi who was talking on the phone. Hinata was right – Kiyumi was nothing like ten-ten, but his whole plan was not to please his heart's desire between women – he wanted the company ever since he has grown of age to understand the whole unfair events that has attacked him. The company was his life – this was what he wanted. And nothing was going to change what he thought of it – not his stupid cousin and not ten-ten. But why did it feel like everything was crashing down on him? Like there was a loop hole in his whole plan that he has already thought of thoroughly for the past year's. he was wise enough not to let Hinata see what he was thinking of in his eyes. He only glared at her and walked away.

"My, my…you have changed from a man of so little words of wisdom to none at all. How far have you fallen for your greed for the company?" she asked him and he didn't answer, he only typed away ignoring her as she spoke. Hinata shook her head and walked away from him but to her shock – someone was there to greet her. Her father stood in the doorway looking at his pregnant child in utter and complete shock. His face twisted in his efforts to keep his tone down or burst out. Hinata looked at her father and failed to show him the fear that he wanted to see from her, she found herself smiling at her father who looked at her with his eyes as huge as saucers.

"Hello father. How are you?" she asked him. Her father approached her as if to threaten her but she only moved forward to kiss him and when she did she could almost see a vein pop in his forehead. When she backed away from him, his eyes averted from her eyes to her stomach that was obviously baring a child.

"What…is going on?" he asked her, and she replied with a smile.

"Smile father, You're going to have a grandson…you should be happy." She told him in a taunting tone. Hiashi stared at Hinata, as if not believing what he heard from his own daughter. She looked at Neji who only looked at his uncle with a stoic look, not caring what would happen between them now. Neji blinked slowly, and turned around to look at his computer. No matter what happened, he knew his place between Hiashi and Hinata and he was obviously not going to be a part of it. Hiashi looked away from his daughter as if disgusted by her presence and he glared at Neji.

"And you knew about this?" he asked his nephew, who was busy with his computer to care. Hiashi approached Neji with a clenched fist but Hinata stood in his way, blocking him of his access to Neji.

"How dare you! Stand aside!"

"I'm your daughter, not some worker you hired." she told him, a stern look on her face as she spoke. Hiashi held his hand up to slap her but she spoke as soon as he lifted his hand.

"Go ahead – hit me, and I'll make sure your name will be smeared with filth all over the globe." She warned him. His hand stopped dead in the air as his own daughter barked a threat.

"Imagine – Hiashi Hyuuga physically abuses his pregnant daughter. That would be good enough for a worldwide headline, don't you think father?" she asked him as she tilted her head back and rolled her eyes heaven wards thinking of her father's future if that was too happen. Hiashi's face twisted violently – obviously cornered by his once innocent daughter who has finally found the strength to stand up to him. Seeing her father think things thoroughly made her feel in complete content.

"You see father, I may shame the Hyuuga name by bearing a child without being married – but you shame the name of our family through greed. If you shame me as your daughter, than I shame you also as my father…" she told him.

"How dare you talk to your father that way? Who do you think you are talking to me with such a tone in your pregnant state? You are not even asking for forgiveness from your father who has raised you and fed you!" he yelled at her, but Hinata remained unmoved. She raised her eyebrow at Hiashi and sighed.

"I'm not in need of your forgiveness father – or your pity. I never realized how you held me back from the happiness that I have failed to take under your crushing hands." She said, a striking tone mixed with her voice. Hiashi would have gasped at how his daughter was talking to him, but he held back. Something about what she has said hurt his pride as a father.

"The both of you – should be ashamed of yourselves." She said as she turned to look at Neji. Her hands shaking in her rage. Neji and Hiashi looked at each other, what more could Hinata say to scar these men?

"I was once proud to call you family – but now, look. Neji has turned into a complete fool hurting and using other people for his success, and you father -." She looked at Hiashi, her eyes squinting at him. Somewhere deep within her vanilla colored irises, Hiashi could see that she wasn't talking in rage – but she was talking with the words that she has hidden deep within her heart. Something a father like him, has failed to see within his own daughter.

"- everyone knows you as an honorable man who brings Japan to the highest. I don't fail to see that – but I fail to see a understanding man who shows pride and joy to the Hyuuga clan, not through business but through that heart I have – for so many years – longed to see." She said, looking away from him. She was hurting as she has finally let go of the words that she has hidden for far too long. Hiashi stood there, mute and still as he listened to his daughter speak. She has not spoken so strongly – and for that to happen, he has felt proud of his daughter. And because of that – he couldn't find it in his heart to disown her. She walked away from the both of them, her hand on her stomach feeling her unborn child. She couldn't imagine naruto doing the same thing to his own child; to replace them with the need to be on top of everything like her father has always been towards her. It seemed like, he loved his job more than his family and it hurt her. Neji looked at her, believing that Hinata was always the silent little girl hiding behind walls in the fear of people seeing her – but today she finally walked out of the shadows and into the light that he knew she has feared for a long time. He didn't know what made her do such a sudden act of courage. Was It due to the fact that she was carrying the child of a headstrong man, was she finally fed up with the issues that she has lived with – or was It ten-ten, who influenced her to take a stand? There was a silence in the room, as if Hinata has caused it and for that she looked at the both of them – not a one sign showing them that she has regretted ever saying anything that could cause them harm. It seems, in Neji's eyes that she has become more at ease than she was a couple of months ago. Where has that innocent and broken girl gone?

"Father…" she spoke. Hiashi looked at her at once and she smiled at him,

"I don't want this child to grow and not know his or her grandfather. Deep inside, I know you're a great man. I want you to understand me now…I love this child. You can disown me – but please don't do the same to your grandchild. That is all that I ask of you." She said before heading towards the doors to make her exit. Hiashi felt like he should have done something other than watch her walk away. As a father, he knew he could have held her in a tight embrace – but his pride, as big as it was – has always gotten in the way to make Hinata feel that love that she craved from him. Neji looked at his desk with a blank expression, letting all of his cousins words sink in. deep inside – he knew that every word she ahs said was true. That he believed in the illusion of control, but he also knew that it wasn't all an illusion. That control was the most important principle he knew as a child growing up. Learning from his father and his uncle, where has gone wrong?

"Neji." His uncle's voice rang. Neji slowly lifted his head and his glare met Hiashi's. they were both in a silent understanding but somehow they were both in a desperate call for guidance. Neji knew from deep inside, that not one of them could even open their mouths for the sake of crying for help.

"if you wanted this company so much, why did you not ask for it in the first place? Why all the trouble of threatening your own uncle?" he asked Neji. The younger man did not know what to tell him, he only looked away from Hiashi and shut his eyes.

"Because…" Neji thought.

"Because I know that you already knew what this company means to me…" he told Hiashi. His uncle was lost for words, something that rarely happened to him. But today was different, he was silence by the very child he thought he has already known and knew was the very last person to change the way he looked at life and business.

"You and your father – are both very different. I must have caused you to have grown the way you have. But why are you so impatient? Why not wait for me to see if you are ready?" he asked.

"uncle…" Neji said and stopped. He didn't know how to continue.

"If that is what you really want – so be it." Hiashi told Neji and walked away.

"But the rules remain the same. Marry Kiyumi, and the company is all yours. If you cannot handle the pressure – don't come running to me for bits of advice or help. Maybe in that way – you will learn a valuable lesson ." said Hiashi as he started to walk out of the office. Neji stood from his table as he watched his uncle walk away.

"And what lesson is that Hiashi-sama?" he asked his uncle, his eyes squinted at Hiashi as if threatening him. He stood in a strong stance facing his uncle, waiting for a reply. Hiashi stopped on his way as he opened the doors to lead his way out when he slowly turned his head to give Neji a stern look.

"That you should know your place – no matter how high you have become." he said as he looked at his nephew, with a simple look on his face talking as if he knew exactly what he was saying. Neji raised his eyebrow as if he was asking his uncle to say it again.

"And is that coming from the heart dear uncle?" taunted Neji. Hiashi glared at him, looked at the floor for a minute as if thinking of what to say but looked up at Neji and a small smile carved into the side of his lips as he said…

"It's not straight from the heart – maybe a bit, yes." He said, raising an eyebrow at his nephew. He turned around to look at Neji face to face, with his hand on the door and the other in his suit pocket.

"But where it really came from - is _experience_." He said, giving Neji one last look before walking away leaving his nephew silent, still and frozen.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! remember, reviews make me happy! Kaya, sulong na!!!:D mwah! *kisses here*


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! like promised...here is chapter 26. wow, is it me, or is this fanfict becoming more like a fannovel? lol. still alot more to come, the ending is a few more chapters away...like not so far but not near enough yet. another character steps into the light...read to know and review so i'd know what you think.:D

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**R&R PLEASE!  
**

* * *

Chapter 26

Ten-ten waited for Hinata as she washed the dishes in their kitchen. Sakura was behind her, watching closely as her best friend fidgeted over the dishwashing liquid and the plate. Ten-ten's eyes kept looking at the door in the hall and looked at her fingers as she worked her way through the rims of the plate. Sakura sighed and gazed at her best friend who so happened to be nervous for Hinata. She walked over to ten-ten and tapped her in the shoulder.

"Ten-ten, are you alright?" she asked. Ten-ten looked at her and smiled a nervous smile.

"Of course! I'm fine I'm just busy washing the dishes is all." She said. Sakura looked at the plate and looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"ten-ten..' she called, while ten-ten rinsed the plate and grabbed the dishwashing liquid and squeezed the contents into the sponge.

"Ten-ten…" sakura called. Ten-ten looked at her as she rubbed the sponge back and forth on the surface of the plate.

"what?"

"You've been washing that same plate for an hour now." She said as she pointed the plate in ten-ten's hands. Ten-ten stopped and looked at the plate.

"Look, just take deep breaths and relax. And give me that sponge." She said as she snatched the sponge out of ten-ten's hands. Ten-ten brushed her hair aside and sighed a heavy sigh. Where was Hinata? Just then, the door opened and Hinata walked in with naruto. They looked at the two girls in the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey!" called naruto. He raised a bag of take out and grinned at ten-ten.

"I brought home some Chinese food for take out! Hinata tells me you love this stuff!" he said. Ten-ten smiled at him and was speechless as Hinata laughed at naruto.

"Thanks naruto…ano…Hinata…" she said turning to the bluish haired female and she looked at her with a small grin.

"It was fine. But, I'd like to talk to you in private…" she said as she walked pass ten-ten and into the living room. ten-ten followed her to the balcony as Hinata sat down to relax. Ten-ten watched her as she looked at the buildings and eventually into the sky.

"I confronted father today…" she told ten-ten who tried not t release a gasp but did anyways. Hinata looked at her and massaged her stomach.

"He already knows that I'm pregnant…he only stared at me…but he said nothing more than words of wisdom."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. he just stood there and looked at me. I didn't mention anything about naruto – maybe he already knows that. And Neji – I'm really sorry ten-ten."

"No. that's alright – I don't really care anymore."

"Is that true or are you still trying to regain your pride?"

"What?"

"I know what he did to you – I overheard what you and sakura was talking about the other night. Ten-ten, he maybe my cousin but I know what's right and what's wrong." She told ten-ten who only looked away form Hinata trying not to remember what happened between her and Neji.

"Come here." Hinata said, beconing her to sit beside her. Ten-ten looked at her and frowned, but how could she say no to her? She walked towards Hinata and slowly sat down beside her. Hinata took her hand into hers and she stared at ten-ten in the eyes – her light colored peepers clashing with her brown ones.

"You made no mistake – you had nothing to do with this. Neji is…is…his just." Hinata thought of what to say to make ten-ten feel better but ten-ten pried her hand away from Hinata's grip.

"he just used me. Is that what your trying to say?"

"No! I mean – you don't know what happened to him a few years back."

"what do you mean?"

"Neji lost his father in a young age – the hyuuga's made a trade with a business man and when trade wasn't made the way they wanted it too. He was a part of the yakuza and…Hizashi…uncle. Was shot and…" she stopped there, looking away from the thought. The truth was hizashi was shot and his head was brought back to the Hyuuga family manor – Hinata couldn't say it. It was too violent. Too hard to say that to ten-ten. Even though he wasn't her father – hizashi was still her uncle and she could still remember what he was like. Hizashi was s full of spirit and affection something that her father wasn't. ten-ten looked at her and her gaze fell on the floor of the balcony. Hinata had that look on her face that made her insides feel like they were in a knot. She looked at Hinata again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know for a fact that everything Neji does now if for that little memory left of hizashi-sama. That company was everything for uncle and I know Neji feels that he has an obligation for kaiTen. Its was in his last will – that Neji inherit the company by the time he reaches the age of 20…" hinata told her.

"But – why won't your father give Neji what he wanted?" the question made Hinata blink and look away from ten-ten's gaze.

"Father feels that Neji is still not ready for the heavy responsibility to be given to him. I too, for one feel the same."

"I have high respects for Neji-niisan, for going through a hard path of losing his father in a fresh age. He still lingers in that past – because…" Hinata's voice faded as she spoke. Ten-ten peeked at Hinata, searching for those lost words.

"Because why?"

"Do you ever wonder why Neji despises my father so much?" she asked.

"Yes, because he held back his one memory of his father."

"Not only that ten-ten-san."

"what more is there?"

"My father also pushes uncles memory into his mind. Making it harder for Neji to forget his father." Hinata said.

"Why?"

"Because my father and Neji's father are twins."

"Every time Neji looks at father, he also sees his own father reflected in his uncle's physique. I don't know how Neji-niisan does it – to still be so sturdy and still while in pain. I really don't understand him."

"Yes you may be right – but Neji has become too sturdy and too still he forgot what it's like to move…" ten-ten said. Hinata looked at ten-ten and absent mindedly nodded, she had a point. Neji has become so cold as the years went by. He had the knack of punishing himself by over working, eating little, sleeping only for a couple of hours…

"His forgotten what its like to breathe, to smile – to feel." Ten-ten continued.

"I know that somewhere deep within him – there's that sweet boy waiting to be awoken but he refuses to let him rise from beneath. He can be so cold but I know…I know ive felt and seen that warmth…" ten-ten said, looking at the sky with a longing expression on her face that soon faded into hopelessness that drowned her happy glow.

"..or was it only a shadow?"she asked herself and she buried her face into her palms.

"I don't know why this is happening to me…I don't know what to do or how to act…I use to know how to solve problems such as this..but now that I'm in that field of battle, ive forgotten how to use my weapons or how to protect myself from dangerous blows…I use to be a master of my own weapons but now – I don't even know how to raise my hand to wield a weapon anymore…" ten-ten said. Hinata looked at her, trying to figure out what to tell her to make her think differently but nothing came into mind. She only sat there – completely hopeless.

"ten-ten-san." She called her brunette friend and ten-ten immediately looked up to stare at Hinata.

"You are not alone with that feeling…but sadly, I don't know what to say to make you feel better. I'm not a expert when it comes to these thing's. I've ran away from my own feelings for far too long and now that I've learned how to stand on my own two feet – but I'm just starting to learn." She said.

"Perhaps – if you ask someone else?" she asked. Ten-ten laughed, a sad tone in her voice.

"And who? Who am I going to turn to? If you haven't noticed Hinata – I've only got you and sakura."

"And your parents?"

"In china…they don't want me around anymore. Ever since I said no to the family business they threw me out of the house. They won't know who I am anymore. They probably think I'm dead now, they wont remember they have a daughter." She told Hinata whose eyes widened in shock.

"Is that so? I…I don't know what else to say…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. I've gotten over that a long time ago."

"But you should know that your family will always remain your family…no matter how hard you ran away from them, they'll always be a part of you. I'm sure they miss you dearly ten-ten-san." She told ten-ten.

"Maybe…but I highly doubt that Hinata." She told Hinata who only nodded slowly in the ugly truth of what the brunette had just dawned upon her. Perhaps ten-ten was far more than broken form Neji, she was lost when it came to family.

"You know what? Maybe you should go out and have fun tonight. Try to rid yourself of that bad feeling." Hinata said, with a jolly tone in her voice. Ten-ten looked at her and forced a smile.

"Will you go with me?" asked ten-ten. Hinata bursted out in laughter that caused ten-ten to join her in laughter.

"I would like to but I'm afraid the father of the child I'm carrying will disagree."

"true..true…that was a bad joke." ten-ten said, leaning her head on hinata's shoulder.

"yes, that was a bad joke." Said Hinata as she leaned her head on ten-ten's for a short moment. She heard ten-ten sigh and she lifted her head up to stare into space. Hinata had a point – she couldn't sulk like this forever. She had to go out and have fun, and she hasn't gone out to a bar for a long time now.

"Yosh. I know who I'm taking with me." Ten-ten said, standing from her seat and walking away from Hinata before kissing her on the forhead.

"Thanks a lot Hinata – you're like the little sister I never had." She said as she walked away.

"You mean a pregnant little sister you never had." Hinata corrected her.

"You will make a wonderful mother Hinata…you just wait, your child will say the same when he or she is old enough." Said ten-ten.

"A-arigato ten-ten." She said before ten-ten disappeared from the sliding glass doors of the living room door. Hinata felt like she has done something good today and that made her smile at her unborn child.

"What? You want to go on a what?" sakura blurted out as she held the phone to her shoulder. Sasuke was on the other line.

"A night out." Ten-ten said. Sakura's mouth opened but no sound came out, her eyebrow raised in shock. Sakura pressed the loud speaker on sasuke but her glare remained on ten-ten.

"Sasuke can you call the nearest asylum for assistance?" she asked sasuke. Ten-ten glared at her with a sore eye.

"Why?" asked sasuke on the other line, obviously in wonder.

"My best friend just asked me on a night out." Sakura said – her face stone like as she stared at ten-ten.

"That is unusual." Said sasuke after a few moments of silence. Ten-ten's happy face turned into a frown and she glared at the phone as though she was about to tear the line out of the wall.

"Hey…" she growled. Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"I'm on loud speaker?" he asked.

"Yup." Sakura said with a giggly voice.

"Sakura…" growled sasuke.

"So, will your girl friend say yes to my invitation?" asked ten-ten with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"No. she's not going anywhere." Snapped sasuke. Sakura looked at the phone with a pout.

"Sasuke! Come on…" she pleaded.

"I'm going with you." Said sasuke making sakura blush and grin like a giddy school girl.

"Aww…so protective…" she said.

"I might score some chicks there -." And before sasuke could finish, sakura slammed the phone on him while ten-ten bursted out in hysterical laughter.

"Sakura!" yelled ten-ten as she waited by the door of the comfort room. She wore a short black fitted dress with high heels accented with dark gold, and a charcoal black coat. Her black eye shadow making her brown eyes pop and her pale lipstick giving a beautiful simple but classy look. Her hair down in curls and she stubbornly whipped it behind her in her impatience with sakura who was in the bathroom for almost an hour. What was she doing?

"What?"

"Hurry up!" she yelled.

"Oh god, why are you such in a hurry?"

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Beautification doesn't take minutes you know!"

"Sasuke's already down stairs – his waiting for us so hurry up!"

"Gah!"

She stepped out the bathroom wearing her violet dress that showed cleavage and legs and she strapped her golden 5 inch heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun, but little strands of hair fell from to her shoulder. Ten-ten watched as she ran towards the hall and ten-ten followed.

"Is the card key with you?"

"Yes! Lets go!" said ten-ten rolling her eyes heavenwards. She was looking at sakura who was fidgeting with her bag as she entered the elevator that ten-ten has held open for her. Ten-ten frowned as she could hear the many objects make clinging sounds in sakura's bag.

"What are you doing now?" asked ten-ten as she squinted her eyes at her pink haired friend. Sakura didn't raise her face to look at her, she was for too busy trying to find something.

"I can find my phone…" she said in a agitated voice. Ten-ten sighed and looked at her, trying not to give her a smerk.

"Sakura…" she called.

"Wait…" sakura insisted as she looked through her bag on more time.

"Sakura…you already have it in your coat jacket…." Ten-ten said, looking at the elevator doors. She heard sakura laugh at her and she could see sakura look at ten-ten in her reflection on the silver doors of the elevator.

"Don't play with me. Sasuke maybe calling…god I hate to make him wait. I have to put up with his constant PMS tonight if he's pissed off."she told ten-ten who only laughed at her as her eyes widened as she spoke about sasuke. Seriously, what was with the both of them? They both were always fighting over silly things but still love each other in a matter of 15 seconds. Ten-ten's eyes averted to sakura as she cursed under her breath in her search for her phone.

"Just check your jacket pocket." She told sakura who finally looked up at her with a irritated expression printed on her face.

"Why do y-" sakura said as she dug her hands into her coat pocket and stopped as she felt her flip top phone inside her jacket. Ten-ten looked at sakura with a silly grin and sakura's lips pursed.

"Baka ga omaiwa…" she told sakura who was looking at ten-ten with a angry look on her face.

"Shut up." She told ten-ten as she stepped out of the elevator. They walked across the lobby and into the open air where they spotted sasuke leaning on his black sports car with his arms folded in front of his chest. He stared at sakura with a angry look but soon faded into a smile as she flung the strands of her hair back. As they approach the awaiting sasuke, he stood straight and grabbed sakura in the shoulder to pull her in a quick embrace as he whispered to her.

"You know I hate waiting."

"Gomenasai…" she whispered back. Sasuke looked at her then at ten-ten.

"What the hell was she doing to make you wait?"

"She got caught up trying to look irresistible." Ten-ten told him as he opened the car door for sakura in the front seat. She looked at ten-ten and giggled, ten-ten always had a knack of prying her away from danger – in this case, Sasuke's "constant PMS".

"She doesn't have to try and look irresistible she already is…" sasuke told the brunette as he opened the car door for her in the backseat. Ten-ten smiled at him as she entered the car. As she sat down and strapped the seat belt on sasuke bended over to her to say.  
"But it's working.." he told ten-ten who stifled a giggle. Sakura looked at her with a quizzical look on her face, obviously not knowing what sasuke has just told her. As sasuke closed the door on ten-ten and walked around the car, sakura found this as an opportunity and looked at ten-ten with an excited look on her face.

"What did he say?" she asked ten-ten who grinned at the pink haired female.

"Nothing." She said.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked ten-ten as she threatened to hit her.

"Why don't you try and ask him yourself?" said ten-ten putting both her hadns in front of her face to protect herself. Sakura pouted as sasuke opened the drivers side and sat down holding the car keys in his hand.

"You guys set?" he asked. And with a nod from both females – he started the engine and drove off.

Sakura looked chose the bar they were going to – the silent keeper bar, she say's it's most well known and very few incident's happened there. Sasuke wasn't sure about it but, ten-ten agreed and they soon found themselves in SK bar. It was packed with people, from the dance floor to the bartenders corner. Loud music echoed all over the place and there was a lot of drunken females dancing on top of the tables but as soon as they started stripping off their clothes, security came and stopped them by kicking them out of the bar. Sakura ended up dancing the moment they entered and pulled sasuke to the dance floor leaving ten-ten be herself near the bars entrance. She looked at sakura who motioned her best friend to find a table and ten-ten only nodded, taking her coat off. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol enveloped her as she went pass people as they struggled to get to the bartender's corner – with a little bit of pushing and shoving ten-ten finally made her way up the stairs to the open space of the balcony that hung just above the bar, it overlooked the dance floor that was packed with people. She sighed and wonder why did everyone want to be on the first floor of the bar when the balcony was half full? She looked around to find a lonely table by the corner and as she made her way towards it she collided with someone, causing her to hang on to the nearest chair.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" she yelled as she struggled with the flop of hair that flew in front of her face.

"Well, well – what do we have here?" said a voice she was so familiar with. She flung her hair aside to see the grin on his dog like face. She straightened her self from her fall and looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Kiba?" she asked. He looked at her and scoffed.

"good guess…" he said. She looked at him, not knowing what to do. It was obvious that he was still pissed about what had happened, perhaps if she talked to him or even apologized he would understand.

"Kiba – listen, I'm really sorry about what happened, it wasn't my plan to get you out of your job1" she said, he growled at her and grabbed her by the arm. She tried to pull his hand away but he had a tight grip on her that she found it hard to pry his fingers off while in pain.

"Sorry? You owe me – that was the only job I had at that time! You have no idea what I had to go through to get a new job!" he barked.

"Kiba let go!" she yelled at him, kiba only smiled at her and pulled her close so she could hear what he had to say to her.

"Do you know what happens to pretty girls like you when they fall in the wrong hands?" he hissed in her ear. She could feel his breath rain down her neck, and the smell of cigarettes filled her nostrils it was hard for her to breathe in.

"And do you know the best part of it is – no one can hear you scream!" he said, just in time for the people around them to yell on top of their lungs at the song and the volume went up. he was right, even if she yelled – no one could hear her. Her voice would only be drowned by the noise the club gave. She looked at Kiba and for a second there – she saw a glint of what seemed to be mischief in his eyes and as if on cue he pulled her away from the chair and to a corner where a door was at that read "Exit". She yelled and screamed but she herself couldn't even hear her voice. She struggled with his grip and kicked and did everything in her strength to go lose but in her dismay kiba's hold only got tighter and tighter – causing her to scream in pain and cry for help but no one in the balcony seemed to have noticed that she was being pulled away from the crowd. As they reached the door ten-ten hit him in the face – causing kiba to yelp and let go of her. She ran but only to be caught again by kiba's fast hands. She yelled again, trying to get attention but everyone else was busy dancing on the balcony and yelling and the light's kept blinding her of how it went pass the whole bar. Was no one witnessing her struggle against kiba? Damn them all.

"HELPP!!!" she yelled tying to call on someone but not one of the night owls heard her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" kiba yelled and with brute force he punched her right on the stomach, causing ten-ten to yell in pain. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she was taken away from the balcony and into the exit where she could hear someone yell at kiba.

"Hey what took you so long?" it was a husky voice and kiba with his undeniable strength carried ten-ten as she was still feeling that searing pain in her abdomen.

"Found the perfect meat you guys." She heard kiba say. What was going to happen to her? She felt the tears leak down her face and the pain wasn't going away. It was like Kiba's fist has gotten deep within her stomach that it was tattooed there. She felt a hand pull her up and against a vehicle, she opened her eyes but she was still being blinded by the pain. A hand pulled her chin up and whipped her hair out of her face so they could see her more clearly. She could hear 5 or more guys laugh in the back ground and cat calls followed as she felt a hand go up her skirt. It was like a reflex, as soon as she felt the hand brush her flesh she twitched and her legs kicked as hard as she could at the nearest man. It him right on the groin and she could hear him whimper in pain. Someone pinned her hand down only to be pushed away and when ten-ten could finally see her surroundings – she clenched her fist and launched a punch to the guy nearest her causing him to fall on the floor. Two guys came for her and she had no choice but to wait for them to pin her down – knowing what would come next. One taller man came in front of her and when he was close enough, she kicked high enough for her 5 inch heels to meet his face. She could see blood splutter from his nose as he fell on the cold floor. The guys started to act quickly as she pulled her arm free from one of the guys and seized the moment to hit the other who was still holding on to her. She was panicking at the moment – she knew these guys weren't just a bunch of petty criminal's she knew she had to fight back or – NO, she didn't dare think about what would happen to her if she didn't find a way to escape. Just when she thought she could run – someone grabbed her from behind and before she could see who it was she was knocked out of her senses. All she could hear was groaning from her victims and a voice saying

"She's a tough chick Kiba…" before her eyes closed on her.

* * *

"Ten-ten? Ten-ten-san, wake up!" she could hear someone call her to her senses. She felt the cool breeze from her legs. She opened her eyes only to see a silhouette of a man in front of her. She squirmed in panic – she was no longer on the city streets and her hands and legs were bound by tape – including her mouth. She looked around and found that she was inside the vehicle those men had with them. The unknown man held on her and tried to calm her down.

"Ten-ten calm down!" said the male voice. It was so familiar…almost too familiar. She stopped moving and allowed him to undo the tape that bound her. As soon as she was free, she bolted upright and felt the searing pain from her legs. She looked at the stranger still not able to see his face from the dark that the both of them were in, her eyes still wasn't accustomed to the dark. She tried to move her legs but she failed.

"Here, I'll carry you out…" said the man as got off of the vehicle and into the light. She blinked a couple of times but all she could see was dark hair and pale toned skin, black suit and out stretched hands that beckoned her to come – everything was still blurry…she moved towards him and he took her in his arms and carried her out bridal style. As soon as they were near the exit steps he put her down, she could smell his sweet perfume oozing from his clothing as he looked at her in the eyes, both his hands on the sides of her face so she could gain her focus. She blinked a couple of times and when she gained her sight back she her eyes averted to her savior…

"Sa..Sai?" she said, her tone in total shock to see the printing departments head standing in front of her with a pleasant smile on his face. His focus on her was a bit awkward but she seemed to not care about how close his face was from hers. She launched herself at him and gave him a tight hug – a obvious thank you to him for saving her from a dreaded future event. He laughed at her reaction and patted her gently on her back.

"You saved me…" she whispered. Sai looked at her as they parted.

"I had to…" he said. She smiled at him weakly still feeling the pain her body. She looked at the dark streets and found the men that held her captive for a while unconscious on the ground. One of them had a bloody nose the other's she couldn't see clearly - but that was enough evidence that Sai came for her and protected her from further harm. She looked at him and found a visible bruise on his left cheek. She reached out to touch it catching Sai of guard. She felt guilty. What was she thinking? Going off to a bar and getting into trouble – allowing Kiba to catch her and no Sai was hurt. God, why was she so stupid?

"Don't worry about me…" he said, as if reading her mind and taking her hand into his. She blinked. What was happening? She pursed her lips…and looked at Sai.

"Wait…" she said. Sai looked at her and waited for her to say something.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Sai scratched the back of his head and laughed. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as his smile crinkled his nose.

"I was having a bit of fun with my office mates and I saw you…so I followed you up on the balcony but was held up by temari. The next thing I knew you were gone."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I went through the only door that was up the balcony…then I found you just in time." Sai said. Ten-ten nodded and smiled. Sai was silent for a while as he looked at her, she was staring at her legs. There was a big bruise there – she hasn't kicked anyone's ass for a long time, this was the consequence. Sai stood up from where he was and sat near her foot. She twitched as he held on to her leg.

"I hope your not going to kick me for touching you…I saw what you did to one of them…" he said, as he started massaging her bruise gently. (guys, when you have a bruise – you CAN massage it. It will heal faster.:D)

"Are you saying you were watching when I struggled against these guys?" she said. Sai stopped and looked at her slowly – like a child would look like when they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Ten-ten raised an eyebrow at him and waited for a reply.

"Yes…" he said, ten-ten's jaw dropped and hit him in the head causing Sai to wince and look at her with a sad face.

"Why didn't you come and help me?" she yelled at him.

"Because I knew you could handle them." He said. Ten-ten sat upright opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"I hope you're not angry…" said sai as he looked up to read her when she smiled at him, he felt like he could have melted right then and there.

"No. I'm not angry." She said, and with that he continued to massage her leg. She looked at him as he talked on about how he got to her and told her he had already called the police but everything he said didn't matter all she thought of was: 'Sai was such a gentleman, she never knew…until tonight.'.

* * *

ALRIGHT!!! there you go! the new chapter wont be until this coming sat.(exam week suxsss.) thanks for reading!!!Mwah!!


	27. Chapter 27

hey you guys! I'm sorry for the late update!:D been busy, but i really hoope you guys don't mind.

Anyway, this wasn't part of the plan but i'm putting up a death note fan-fict. it was a story i HAD to get my mind off. if i don't post it, my head will explode.

btw you guys, if you have any questions to ask follow me on twitter K? i'll be happy to answer questions there - i don't usually open this account till i update so i haven't replied to any of the questions on the reviews page. .:D

anyway... enjoy this chapter!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 27

It wasn't long that the police have come to collect the criminals and as expected tons of people from the windows and the streets came to watch as Kiba and the other men struggled against the grip of the officers. Ten-ten watched as he looked at her and mouthed "you're dead" in her direction before disappearing behind the car door. Ten-ten looked away as the officers came to her aid – and Sai watched as they checked her for anymore further wounds. As soon as they were finished someone from behind grabbed ten-ten and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Oh my god….are you alright?" said a female voice. It was Sakura, who came bursting out the exit door and knelt behind her to give ten-ten a hug. Ten-ten smiled as her best friend shook from behind her in panic. Sasuke came into view looking at ten-ten first, and then his eyes fell on Sai who was silently watching the two girls in front of him. As soon as Sai felt the glare of the Uchiha on him he looked up and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…good evening." He greeted and extended a hand towards Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at the hand and then at Sai, and when Sai thought he wouldn't return the greeting Sasuke grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"What are you doing here?"

"A guy's night out. Work has been – interesting." Sai said. Sasuke scoffed in agreement. Sakura was looking at ten-ten from left to right, checking her of bruises and cuts and when she found the huge bruise on her best friend's leg – the pink haired woman freaked.

"Where is the asshole that did this to you?"

"Sakura – calm down…"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Look at you – black and blue all over! I swear if I find that little ass that did this to you – I will crush them!"

"Sakura!" ten-ten called her as her eyes began to twitch and her hands began to shake in fury. As soon as her name was called, Sakura looked at ten-ten and in her shock received a slap on the face. She blinked a couple of times and looked at ten-ten in slow motion, trying to gather back her thoughts.

"I'm NOT dead. Calm yourself." Ten-ten snapped as she looked at Sakura with squinted eyes. Sakura looked baffled and when she blinked a couple of times, she looked at ten-ten and frowned.

"Did you just…?" she began and looked at the wall as though she couldn't believe what ten-ten had just done.

"Did you just, slap me?" she asked. Ten-ten tried not to laugh and looked away as she massaged her bruised leg.

"You would do the same, but you'd probably dislocate my jaw." Ten-ten said which made Sakura laugh instead of tearing ten-ten's head off.

"So…You must be Sakura…" said Sai from out of the blue. Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked, her face holding a quizzical look. Sai grinned at her and held out a hand for her to shake which she took immediately.

"I'm Sai, I work in the same place that Sasuke does. Heard a lot about you." Sai said as he nodded his head towards Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Sakura as she looked at him with a warm smile.

"And where, may I ask have you heard about me?"

"Sasuke talks about you often…so does Ino." said Sai. As soon as Ino's name was mentioned, Sasuke looked at Sai and growled. Sakura's smile faded and a vein popped on her forehead.

"Who?" she asked, looking at him with her head tilted sideways. Sai looked at Sasuke and his jaw dropped for a moment – knowing he had just said something that would cause a scene.

"No one." He said. Sakura smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. It wasn't charming at all – it was more of a scary thing that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"No…you said…Ino…." She said.

"Um…" said Sai.

"Is it…by chance, Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura asked again.

"Anooo…" Sai continued.

Ten-ten looked at Sakura, then at Sai who sweat dropped and at Sasuke who was calmly standing behind Sakura. Ino…why did that ring a bell? She thought a while and realized that she had met someone by that name, a few years ago in her college school. She frowned as the image of Sakura and a blonde girl appeared crystal clear in her mind – Sakura pulling on the blondes hair as she yelled 'get out of my seat!' in the middle of the busy parlor. For a moment there – she thought she have seen the blonde in the building just a few months ago. As she sat in her silent thinking, Sakura rose from her spot and walked towards Sasuke.

"Well?"

"I -." Sai continued as he received a death glare from Sasuke, warning him not to go on.

"Anooo…" Sai said, and pursed his lips. When Sai fell silent, Sakura gave Sasuke a forced smile and grabbed him firmly by the collar of his black polo shirt.

"I thought I told you to get away from that blonde bimbo." She told Sasuke who looked at her and sighed in defeat. She was too smart and he couldn't get away with her jealous-like nature.

"I can just get away from her – we work on the same floor."

"Well get another job! Somewhere she isn't around!"

"Sakura – I will not quit my job because of your problem with my co-worker."

"How dare you, TEME!" she said, trying to hit him but Sasuke took both her hands and smirked at her.

"I told you! I already said I don't want you to go near her!"

"I don't go near her, she's the one coming to me and I can't just shoo her away because it's business and nothing personal."

"How do you know she isn't thinking other wise?"

"Sasuke-kun has never driven me away, so I have the chance to steal him from SAKURA!! BWAHAHA!!" said Sakura as she started impersonating a high-pitched Ino as she flung her hair and twitched her fingers like an evil villain. Ten-ten slapped her palm to her forehead – Sakura was being a jealous idiot again. Sai stuck to being out of the picture, pursing his lips and scratching the back of his head like an innocent little kid watching his parent's argue.

"Sakura, yamenasai (please stop). You're making a scene." He said as he watched the officers glance their way and watched as Sakura grabbed her boyfriend by the collar and yanked him forwards so that their faces was a few inches from each other.

"If I catch you cheating on me…I will break every bone you have in your body." She warned him. Sasuke looked at her at first, ten-ten glancing at him in the hopes that he wouldn't explode on them. She knew of his anger issues, and how he could explode if he was forced to it. But he took Sakura's hands and smiled at her, that really rare smile she would see from him that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand.

"And what made you think…that I would cheat on someone as beautiful as you Sakura-san?" said Sasuke as he grinned at her. Sakura smirked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips and a street full of cat calls from police officers and backstreet window onlookers that shocked ten-ten, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke.

"I didn't know we had an audience…" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke back inside, ten-ten raised and eyebrow at her.

"How would you if you were too busy bashing your boyfriend?" she said. Sakura only laughed as they walked up the stairs into the bar balcony. Ten-ten tried to stand by herself when Sai held a hand for her in aid. She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her arm around his shoulder to help her up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind…" whispered Sai as she looked at him in shock. Would Neji do the same, she thought.

"No, I appreciate it…thanks…" she said, and in return Sai smiled at her as they walked towards the exit door.

As they walked into the noisy bar, Sakura and Sasuke glanced over to watch as Sai helped ten-ten to a chair by pulling it out and carefully guiding ten-ten to her seat. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke as though the both of them were thinking the same thing at the moment. Sakura leaned over to Sasuke to whisper while a crow of people passed them by.

"Does your friend Sai have the hot's for ten-ten dear?"

"I have no idea…" said Sasuke in response. When ten-ten was sitting comfortably in her seat, she looked at Sai who took a seat right next to her, she smiled at him and looked away.

"I think I have to thank you for saving me back there." Ten-ten began; Sai looked at her and laughed.

"There's no need to thank me…no body should need an excuse for trying to save someone." He told her.

"That's the point, you didn't try to save me because you did." Ten-ten said; only making Sai look up at the ceiling in thought and nod at her statement.

"Well, if you put it that way I guess you do have to thank me more than you already did ten-ten-san." said Sai as he glanced her way to give her a smile that hid his eyes. Ten-ten giggled and looked at the menu, not knowing that Sakura was already becoming suspicious of their new friend.

"Do you come here often Sai?" asked Sakura who leaned forward so he could hear her. Sai nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"I've been here with the guys form the office a lot of times before." replied Sai. Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"When you say guys, you mean Sasuke and your other college's right?" she asked. Sai shook his head and looked at her straight in her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke doesn't come with us often…he likes to go home and write depressing poetry." said Sai. Sasuke looked at him as though he was caught off guard while Sakura blinked for a couple of seconds and bursted into hysterical laughter. Sai grinned at her and looked at ten-ten who was now taking orders for them.

"You better watch yourself Sai…" growled Sasuke. Sai held both his hands up and raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to be so serious Sasuke-kun, it was meant to be joke." Said Sai, who looked like he was about to melt from his deadly glare in any moment.

"And you need to lighten up Sai, I was only kidding…" Sasuke said with a shrug grin on his face.

"That's amusing Sai…I'll give you that." Sakura said as she wiped away her tears of laughter.

"What department do you work in?" Sakura continued.

"Printing." Sai replied.

"Ah…is that Ino pig there too?" she asked, her eyebrows rose as she spoke. Sai squinted his eye's for a moment and pursed his lips.

"She goes everywhere…but, she makes sure not to encounter our feisty sports director." said Sai. Sakura looked at him, her face in wonder.

"And whose that?" she asked finally.

"Temari." Sai said.

"Ah yes, she does have a way with words." Sasuke said, making Sakura look at her boy friend in question.

"Whose Temari?" asked Sakura.  
"Some chick that kicks's ass verbally. No body want's to mess with her." Sai told her as he shook his finger in midair. Sakura nodded her mouth half open as she looked at Sai.

"Remember the last time she and Ino made a scene in the main floor?" Sasuke asked, as though he was about to burst in laughter. Sai looked at him and released a short laugh making ten-ten look at him in curiosity.

"Ai…she was all over Ino for being on Shikamaru-kun." Sai said, looking at ten-ten.

"And whose Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"The Boss's right hand." Sasuke said.

"His IQ is higher than any of our computer's upgrades numbers." said Sai, making ten-ten grin at him.

"So Ino is hitting on some nerd?" asked Sakura, her face in disgust as though it was unheard of.

"He also happens to be very wealthy…." Said ten-ten, making Sakura's face go 'oh.' for a moment.

"And Lazy." added Sasuke.

"She's a gold diggah…" said Sai. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Very well said Sai." said Sakura.

"So what happened to Ino?" asked ten-ten.

"Ahaha.." said Sai, forcing a laugh.

"She wanted a go on Temari and by the end of the day, she had a broken nose." said Sai. Ten-ten's jaw dropped and she blinked a couple a times. Temari did what?

"Ouch…" said Sakura, but ten-ten could see that she was starting to like Temari by the sound of what she has done to her angle blonde enemy.  
"You're not bluffing right? I mean, Temari isn't THAT bad...right?" ten-ten asked, looking at Sasuke then at Sai. She has met Temari and yes, she did have a way with her words – but who knew she could actually hurt her office mate? Well, the two men knew – but she didn't. She wasn't spending enough time out of the main office to get to know any of the other workers of the KaiTen Company.

"It's not a joke, it was printed out the next morning and while Ino was crying her eyes out and staining the companies paper works with her mascara – Temari framed the whole paper and placed it near her desk for everyone to see." Sai said, laughing afterwards. Sasuke too, released a short laugh.

"I guess the moral of the story is – no body EVER messes with Temari's man. EVER." Sai said, pointing a finger.

"Wait…Temari and Shikamaru's dating?" ten-ten asked, sitting upright.

"Yeah…4 years now." Sai said as he snatched a bottle of beer from the tray of their orders.

"I can hear the church bells ringing..." said Sai in a sing-song voice.

"I don't think that's ganna happen yet." Sasuke said, taking his own beer and wiping the mouth of the bottle to take away the unseen rust that was given by the bottle cap.

"Oh, but you watch…a few more days and they'll be married. You'll see." said Sai. The topics kept changing from one bottle to the next. Sai appeared to be more of a crowd's people than ten-ten believed. She heard he wasn't much of a fan in socializing, and never saw him that much in the company while she was still working there. By the end of the night, Sakura was already drunk as she kept hugging and kissing Sasuke or she would invite him to go and dance. She once turned to ten-ten and invited her to the dance floor when Sai stepped up and danced with her instead (of course with Sasuke's permission.) knowing that ten-ten saying no to the offer would be a bad idea. Even if ten-ten wanted to dance she couldn't – she was after all injured. Ten-ten and Sasuke watched as Sakura and Sai squeezed their way into the crowd and began dance moves that only the idiots would dare to do. Sai was doing the chicken dance only to make Sakura do the same, ten-ten could see him laugh at her best friend as she manage to do the Russian dance and when she threatened to do cart wheels Sai pulled her away from the crowd and into a more suitable spot where she could do whatever she wanted. Sasuke's face wasn't at any way angry at Sai for stealing his girlfriend for a moment – in fact he looked pretty pleased at how Sai was handling her. When the two where exhausted from dancing, they went back up to the balcony and Sakura chugged down another bottle of beer – this time a crowd member came up on stage and announced that he was getting married, the crowd went absolutely wild and for the occasion a slow set of music was played with the husband and wife to be in the middle of the dance floor. Sakura pulled Sasuke back to the dance floor and they too, started to slow dance. Sai and ten-ten was left in the balcony watching the two love birds embracing each other and whispering in the middle of the crowd. Sai looked at ten-ten and smiled at her, he had caught her grinning on her own with her gaze on her best friend. Sai stood up from his seat and held out a hand for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he waited for her to take his outstretched hand.

"Inviting you to dance." He said as he smiled at her, she looked at him for a moment and looked doubtful.

"I can't…" she said, looking around her as though afraid that someone might see her dance with two left feet.

"Yes you can… just take my hand." He said. Ten-ten sighed and looked at him for a moment, as though she knew that this was a bad idea. How could she dance with an injured leg?

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. And with that, she looked at him and smiled – took his hand and slowly rose from her seat. Sai grinned at her as she leapt her way towards him as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Now what?" she asked. Sai looked down on her as he slowly pulled her closer to him, she pursed her lips and looked away as the space between them soon disappeared.

"Don't worry – I'm not a perv…you're in safe hands…"

"I didn't say anything about you being a pervert."

"Ah…but you were thinking it? Ne?"

"…" ten-ten very well knew not to answer that question. When she felt like she was going to fall, Sai caught her and locked her tight with a hand firmly laid on the middle of her back and he guided her hands around his neck so she could be more secure. When she was safely upright, sai led the dance and soon the two of them swayed very slowly to the soothing music of the club. It felt good to be on her feet again, but what was it with Sai that made her feel more comfortable? Was It how he handled her and her drunk best friend? Or was it because he has saved her from a catastrophic event? Somehow, somewhere across the line – she felt like she could trust him in a matter of minutes… and she could tell that Sai too was felling the same way.

"Ne…ten-ten-san." Sai began.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why don't I see you around the company building anymore?" Sai asked, making ten-ten look at him.  
"Ah…I was…well…" she thought for a while.

"I was fired a few days ago..." she said. Sai looked at her, struck by the news.

"What?" asked Sai as though he couldn't believe the news. Ten-ten nodded and cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject.

"But…can I ask why?" he began; she took a deep breath in and decided to not say anything.

"Well…I can't really say…I don't know either." Ten-ten lied, it was too personal and even she knew that there were just some secrets she had to keep. Sai remained silent, not knowing what else to say.

"Ano…ten-ten-san…" Sai continued.

"Hai?" she asked.  
"Can I tell you something?" he said, almost in a shy tone that made ten-ten raise her eyebrows.

"Of course…" she said.

"Oh wait…I think I already know what you want to tell me!" said ten-ten.

"You…you do?" Sai said, looking surprised as he spoke.  
"You're gay…?" she whispered, making Sai laugh and shook his head.

"If I were gay, would…would I fall in love with you?" said Sai as he looked at ten-ten who looked up at him in her shock. He said what? Oh no…why didn't she see it? Why couldn't she look away from him after what he had said?

"Sai…I…" ten-ten began, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything now…I know it's difficult to get over him." Sai said, looking away from her and into the blank atmosphere. Ten-ten frowned and looked t him in question.

"Get over who?" she asked.  
"Hyuuga Neji." he spat, as though he hated that very name for a long time – which was impossible because she has seen how he reacted to Neji and he looked like he didn't care when he was promoted. But then again – if he knew what happened and he really cared about her, his anger towards Neji was acceptable.

"Now where did you -?"

"You don't have to lie to me…I know everything that goes on around the company. There are even some secrets that even you don't know about that I do." He told her.

"Ten-ten-san…all I'm asking for, is for you to pick yourself up again." He said, looking at her as though taking pity of her. She looked away, slightly offended by what he had just said.

"What made you think that I didn't already-?" she began but was cut off.

"By the look on your face when they captured you. I know for a fact that you would have knocked them all out in a second – if only your mind was out of the clouds."

"Sai -." she continued.

"You don't have to say anything…" Sai said, cutting her off as he looked at her with a smile.

"Just…just dance with me." He said, almost in a pleading way that looked so cute to ten-ten that she snapped her mouth shut and danced. How could she say no? he was after all her hero for the night and that was a score for Sai.

When the night was over and Sakura was now sleeping in Sasuke's arms as he walked towards the car, Sai was walking side by side with ten-ten who was still limping from the pain in her leg. If only she would have thought about snapping Kiba like a dry twig _before _she was taken this would never had happened. What Sai said was true; she was still under a heavy cloud…all because of Neji. She released a low sigh when she was slowly taken to Sasuke's car and Sakura was sleeping in the front seat with her seat belt on. Sasuke saw that expression on ten-ten's face and grimaced.

"When I took her to the back seat she woke and told me to strap her to the front seat with me." explained Sasuke.

"Fair enough…" said ten-ten as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the sleeping Sakura with her mouth half open and her make-up smudged from sweat and too much dancing. Sasuke looked at Sai who was standing outside his car.

"You want a lift?" asked Sasuke, but he didn't sound like he was up to it – knowing his arrogant nature, Sai slapped the air and squinted his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Nah…but thanks for the offer, I can still drive." Said Sai as he held his car keys up and nodded to his black Mercedes parked right in front of his jaguar. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gazed at his car for a second then looked away and nodded at Sai with a smirk on his face.

"Suit yourself then…"Sasuke said before hopping into the front seat to start the car. Sai bended over to look at ten-ten and she gave him a warm smile when their eyes met. She playfully punched him on the shoulder and grinned at him as he faked a painful expression.

"Thanks again for tonight." Ten-ten told Sai.

"You're welcome…" Sai said.

"Don't forget to put your seat belt on…" said Sai, as he watched her raise and eyebrow and slowly did she take the seatbelt to wrap it around her body. When it was secured she looked at him and squinted her eyes.

"Happy?"

"Very." said Sai.

"I guess I'll see you again some time?" Sai asked her with a hopeful tone. Ten-ten nodded and smiled.

"Maybe." Ten-ten said with a sad smile on her face. Sai looked at Sasuke who was seating on the drivers seat and looking at his sleeping girl.

"Sasuke, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" asked Sai, Sasuke looked at him and then at him watch.

"You mean, see you at work in a couple of hours?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Sai said as he grinned.

"Tell your girl friend I had a great time dancing with her." said Sai as he nodded his head towards the pink haired girl in the front seat and when Sasuke was about to reply Sakura's hands flew into the air and she yelled.

"Oh shut up Ino!" yelled Sakura as she punched the air in her sleep and continued to murmur. Ten-ten, Sasuke and Sai looked at Sakura for a minute and waited till her murmur's disappeared.

"I'll tell Ino that when I see her." Sai said, pretending that Sakura was wide awake. Ten-ten stifled a laugh and looked at him. When the engine started, Sai slowly slammed the door on ten-ten's passenger side and stepped back.

"Drive safe." Sai said, looking at them.

"Take care." said ten-ten as they slowly drove off. Sai nodded and watched as they disappeared into the morning, he shook his head and looked at his watch. Shit, it was 3 already – and he had to get back to work by 6. Oh well…he thought…

"Tonight was worth it." He said as he approached his car and drove back to his place.

* * *

there you go you guys. next update - soon as love yall!!!XD


	28. Chapter 28

Alright! chapter 28 is up and you guys are still around to read the story!XD you guys have no idea as to how much that really means to me! kisses to you all!:O

As always - i apologize for the super late updates. My summer has been easy on me - a lot of dilemmas here and there, but i'm just so thankful you all

well..here as chapter 28! hope you enjoy this!XD

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**R&R PLEASE! MWAH!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 28

Ten-ten woke with Sakura snoring beside her – she smelled like bad alcohol as she breathed out on ten-ten's face and thanks to that, ten-ten woke up almost instantly. She got off from bed slowly as not to wake Sakura up from her slumber and went directly to the comfort room to take a quick shower, her bruised leg still visible from last night's events. As she walked out of the shower, she looked at Sakura who has now changed position - taking every place on the bed, spread eagled and snoring. Ten-ten walked slowly to the door, looked at her best friend and grinned. If only she had a camera in hand this would have been a morning to remember.

The moment ten-ten walked out to the living room, she opened the window blinds and looked at the clouds. It was an amazingly cloudy day and the sun was still rising from the horizon, ten-ten closed her eyes for a second to feel that new born sun light on her skin. Just then, the telephone started ringing. Ten-ten frowned as she approached the telephone wondering who would call this time of day. She picked it up and slumped to the fluffy rug on their living room.

"Hello?" said ten-ten.

"Good morning ten-ten, this is Sasuke." said her best friend's voice. Ten-ten smiled and looked at her finger nails.

"well good morning to you too Sasuke. Did our late night out get you into trouble this morning?" she asked him. They got home at 3, making Sasuke lose his nap time.

"No, I never get into trouble." he told her in his sure tone.

"Hehe…how arrogant." Ten-ten told him. She herd him scoff on the receiver.

"Well…Is Sakura up yet?" he asked her, she looked at the hall and sighed.

"No. she's sleeping like a drunken Viking. Do you want to leave a message?" she asked.

"No actually I want to talk to you…" said Sasuke in a whispering voice.

"Where are you? Why are you whispering?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Here in the office, Ino just went by…" he said.

"Whoa…better hide good mister mysterious." she teased.

"Ha…she hasn't been after me for a long time now." He told her. And by hearing that she wanted to burst in laughter but thought twice. She didn't want to wake Hinata up.  
"You sound disappointed." said ten-ten with a smirk on her face. Sasuke was silent for a moment and she knew he had that long face on again.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you this – but I think you should know." Sasuke told her. Ten-ten frowned, what was he up to now?

"What?" she asked.

"Sai has been asking for your number and I refused." he told her.

"What?" she spluttered in her shock.

"Why? Did you want me to give him your number?" he asked her.

"No…no it's not that…" she told him.

"Because if you want me to -." He asked.

"Sasuke, NO." she intervened with a dry tone.

"Why would he want my number?" she asked him. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed – his onto you." he told her.

"And you make that sound like his after a piece of meat." She said with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't trust him…" he told her. Ten-ten snorted, yeah…what's new Sasuke?

"Sasuke, you don't trust anybody." She reminded him.

"Well…you have a good point. But there's just something about him that…that's not right." He told her.

"Well, explain." Ten-ten asked, almost in a demanding voice.

"I did some research on him." Sasuke said.  
"You what?" she asked him, in a shocked voice. What was Sai, some sort of criminal that he needed to do some background check on?

"Hey…you're my girl friends best friend – I think I should be able to do things like this for you, or Sakura would be sulking the whole year if something horrible happened to you because of him." Sasuke told her.

"And if you have forgotten, nothing bad happened to me because of him." She told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not my point." he said in a stern voice.

"Okay, let's drop it." she said, looking away from her nails.

"Just hear me out - Sai has been a patient in a asylum in France when he was 12. His family was killed by a group of young yakuza members back in 1995 causing him to be in a psychological lock down. It was said here in the news clipping that he had killing instincts at the young age – both his parents were painters well known from all over the world, the yakuza wanted money from them but in their refusal they were both killed in front of Sai's eyes."

"This was probably the reason as to why Sai was a troubled child. Hurting himself while in the asylum and being wild, but he would fall into complete utter silence most of the time. It also says here that he almost – _alalmost _– killed one of his cell mates at his age.

Doctors wanted to help him – but after one meet with the child, they refused to come back again. They thought it was a hopeless cause, but then a doctor by the name of Tsunade from Yokohama, Japan came to him. It seemed that Sai responded to the young Japanese doctor. After a few years, he became more responsive but not most of the time. 'He was a "silent-child" who didn't know how to express himself' that's what Tsunade said, and by the age of 18 he was out of the asylum and became a painter for a year in France." said Sasuke. Ten-ten's jaw dropped of the news. Sai was a witness of murder in a young age and he was sent to an asylum? But he seemed fine when she was with him…he didn't seem to be sick of some sort.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked him.  
"You have to be careful with him. I'm fearful that he might have a fit of mental attacks -." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke – he was 12 and his parents were killed in front of him! Do you know how that -." Ten-ten said, intervening immediately.

"Yes, I know how that feels." Sasuke said, snapping back at her. Ten-ten fell silent. She blinked and bit her lower lip. Sasuke parent's were killed by his older brother who was also a yakuza member – how could she have forgotten about that? Of course he knew how it felt.

"I'm… I'm sorry-." she began.

"There's no need to apologize now – I just want you to stay away from him." he told her. Ten-ten rolled her eyeballs heaven wards and breathed in.

"Sasuke, thank you for being so protective – I appreciate your concern. But, I don't think Sai would do something that bad to me. I think his fine – he seems like a nice guy." she told Sasuke.

"Tsk…you're not listening to me!" he said, sounding tired of explaining.

"I am! You're just being paranoid! I mean – look at you – you survived your past, what makes Sai so different?" she spat. Sasuke was silent; he seemed to be either in deep thought or was upset with what she said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." said Sasuke. Ten-ten sighed.

"Well…he left you a message." He said, changing the subject immediately.

"He did?" she asked in curiosity.

"He want's to meet you for a lunch date." said Sasuke, ten-ten stifled a laugh. She didn't know why, but that seemed to be it.

"I get it…" she said, a small smirk on her face as she spoke.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I get why you gave me all that information about him today." She told him, as she figured everything out.

"Because he asked me to ask you for a date?" he asked.

"Yes – and if anything happened to me, Sakura will be blaming you. Am I right, or am I right?" she asked.  
"Pft…what ever. He want's to meet you in Yakiniku resto at 11:00 am." he told her.

"Got it." she said, remembering that restaurant name immediately, she passed by that restaurant a couple of times. It seemed like a good place.

"You sure about this?" Sasuke asked, after a few moments of silence. Ten-ten let out a sigh and rolled her eyeballs heaven wards.  
"Stop being a big brother – I'll be fine." she told him.

"A big brother…" whispered Sasuke and he laughed afterwards.

"How ironic…" he told her. Ten-ten smiled and looked at the clock.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke." she said, smiling as she spoke.

"Just tell me if he does something wrong – I'll skin him alive." said Sasuke.

"Hai, Oniichan." said ten-ten.

"Tsk." said Sasuke before hanging up the phone on her.

Sai was standing outside the Yakiniku restaurant at exactly 11:00, waiting for ten-ten to arrive. She came out of the cab wearing a simple cotton made dress of pale blue paired with a white cottony jacket and flats. She smiled as she spotted Sai waiting with his hands behind his back and an awestricken look on his face as he spotted her walking towards him. When they finally met face to face, Sai gave her a warm smile and offered her his arm for her to hold which she took gladly.

"I'm glad you made it. Sasuke was hard to persuade." He told her as they walked in, Sai opening the door for her.

"Yes, he is actually hard to talk to but his a really nice guy." She told him.

"I can see that, you two seem to get along very well." he said.

"Well, he is my best friends man, so I se no reason as to why we won't get along well." She told sai.

"Ah… I see." said Sai as he opened the door for her.

It was a bright place – white painted walls that seemed to glitter when the sun hit it in the right angle. Old looking paintings hung on the walls one of which consisted of a man and a woman beside a shallow creek, the man holding a Shamisen (a 3 stringed musical instrument in japan.) and the woman with eyes closed listening to her lover's tunes. The restaurant was a mix of ancient and modern Japanese culture – walls made of concrete and floors made of wood and Koto players on the far side of the room. She was so into the beautiful decorations and structure of the restaurant that Sai had to hold her arm to catch her attention. She instantly looked at him as she felt the pressure of his grip on her arm tightened a little – but not to tight to cause her pain, but good enough to turn her head towards him. She smiled at him and whispered and apology, in which his response was a sunny smile of his own as if saying 'it's alright.' He led her to the back of the restaurant and as they neared the paper sliding doors he opened them for her allowing the cool breeze to embrace her as she was greeted by a beautifully designed garden. They walked towards the table nearest to the smooth fountain and the beautiful Sakura tree which was surrounded by white smooth pebbles. As far as ten-ten knew, this was the most romantic place she has been in. And as it was a half traditional Japanese restaurant, they had to sit on the floor. Ten-ten sat looking at the Koi fish playing with the other fishes, Sai looked at her as he sat in front of ten-ten who was silently smiling by herself as she gazed upon the falling Sakura petals. He was rather pleased with himself.

"I see you like the garden and the Koi." Sai said, making ten-ten look at him with the still blazing smile on her face.

"Yes, it's all very beautiful…" she said, a childlike giggle erupting from her throat as she spoke.

"You've never been here I take it?" he asked as the waiter came to them in her pinkish white kimono giving out the menu as she elegantly sat in front of their table, Sai thanking the woman immediately.

"No, this is my first time being here." She said, looking at him.

"Well, I'm glad you like it here – and very honored that you have agreed to come." Sai said, smiling at her warmly. Ten-ten nodded, looking at the menu.

"Well, after last night – this is the only way I can thank you." She said.

"Haha... Well, I'm only happy that I was there just in time." He told ten-ten.

"What will you have?" he asked her after he looked up from the menu.

"I'll have whatever you have." she told him.

"Their sashimi is – by far the best. Would you like to have that?"

"Sure, since you already planted that certain curiosity in my head – I'd like to see if your judgment in food is precise." said ten-ten as she squinted her eyes at him. Sai looked at her as with a frightened look and laughed knowing she was only joking.

As they began to eat their ordered Japanese lunch, Sai began asking questions – like how she ended up in Japan knowing that she was Chinese and if she still had communications with her family from china. She replied honestly saying that she was a cast out of the family and that she had no communications with either her mother of her father. The choice with being in Japan for her education was a good enough excuse to cast her out – but her father insisted on helping her with her tuition up until she graduated.

"The last time I was able to talk to my father was when I graduated – he didn't seem to be happy that I finally finished my education. I knew he was hoping for me to fail and com back but I already told him that once I graduated I would find a decent job and never return to china. He never called or sent any letters ever since."

"Why?"

"My father always hated being wrong."

"Does Neji know about this too?" he asked as he stuffed a fresh slice of tuna into his mouth. She stopped and looked at her bowl of barbequed pork and blinked, Sai looked at her and gulped.

"I'm sorry – you don't have to answer-."

"Actually…no. he hasn't asked me anything about my family back ground. At least nothing that I remember. It's always been about him." She said in a low tone. Sai looked at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I'm sorry I brought that up. it was stupid of me."

"No, I don't really mind." She lied. She still felt so uncomfortable talking about Neji; it was like she was being stabbed by cold needles when ever his name or the memory of him was brought up. She ignored Sai's look, she knew that he could se through her like unstained glass but he didn't say anything about it.

"What about you?"

"Eh?"  
"What about you and your family?" she asked, wanting to know what he had to say about his past. She was testing to see if he was going to be honest or lie. Sai placed his chopsticks down and looked at her. It was a serious look, something that was scary but soothing at the same time. What a weird combination.

"Well, I guess it is about time I told someone other than my doctor." He said looking at the fountain pouring from the stones and into the pond where the Koi happily played. Ten-ten wasn't sure she asked him the right question, but he seemed open to it.

"I have a very troubled past. Both my parent's were murdered when I was young and I was sent into a psychiatric hospital." said Sai in a low voice. Ten-ten frowned, so everything she heard from Sasuke was true.

"An asylum?" she asked, Sai nodded and looked at her.

"Yes…well, in France. I don't really like it to be called an asylum but that's what it really was."

"I'm sorry to hear about that Sai…" she said, a hint of sadness appeared in her tone as she spoke.

"That's okay. Both my parents lived good lives. I don't blame anyone for their deaths. If it's time for you to die – it's your time. You can never change that." He told her. She nodded as he continued with his experiences inside the hospital and she learned more about him than she did with Neji. Which she thought was unfair – she wanted to learn more about Neji, but in some way around their relationship it was just impossible.

When they finished eating lunch and carried on with dessert, Sai was now laughing at ten-ten's stories while she lived with Sakura.

"And that time where she got so drunk after graduation, she approached one of the guys in the bar asked him to dance and she threw up on him." she said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh no…" said Sai in between his fit's of laughter. Ten-ten laughed with him, she remembered it all too well. It was fresh in her memory and she flung her brown locks back in place as she stared at her cup of ice cream.

"Well, you and Sakura make a good team." said Sai as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Many people say that." Ten-ten told him as she finished up her ice cream.

"I have to say, I've never been more comfortable with anyone but you. I don't usually give too many expressions – it's not my nature to be to open to others." said Sai.

"Oh?" she said, raising both her eyebrows.

"I'm getting better though, communicating – right?" he asked her.

"Of course you are! It's actually great to have a guy who laughs." said ten-ten making Sai fall silent and smile afterwards.

"What is it with Neji that you liked?" sai asked, he couldn't help it.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, blinking twice before letting his question sink in.

"Was he ever sweet to you?"

"Um…" she began.

"yes he was very sweet – but I know everything was just a lie so he could get what he wanted." She told him, as she fiddled with her spoon.

"I'm sorry – there I go again." he said, looking away from her.

"No…i don't really mind." said ten-ten waving her hand and faking a smile.

"You don't have to lie to me." Sai told her, making ten-ten glance up at him with a shocked look. Sai tilted his head sideways as his glare was on ten-ten.

"You used to be so bright and bubbly – not a single stress mark on your face when I saw you in the coffee and cookie shop that the Haruno's had before."

"You…have you been there?" she asked, in a surprised tone.

"No, I've never been inside – but I always wanted to." said Sai, pursing his lips after he spoke.

"Why didn't you come in?" she asked, tilting her head side ways.

"I wasn't that brave to try and impress you yet." said Sai, a hint of pink rose form ten-ten's cheeks as he spoke. He already had a cute crush on her before she even got the job in KaiTen, she was so deep into her work she didn't notice. Either she was too preoccupied with her job in Haruno's or, he hid himself well. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I bet if you came earlier – I wouldn't even be in this mess." She told him.

"I'm here now." He said _wanting_ to reach for her hand beside her ice cream cup, but hesitated as she pulled her hand away from the cup as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"In a way… I feel so thankful…I haven't been able to relax and just laugh about things ever since _that _part of my life happened. It's refreshing to meet someone who would just sit and listen and actually understand and apologize." She said looking at Sai with a small smile on her face something Sai was so attracted to when it came to her. Sai nodded and looked at his watch, ten-ten pursed her lips and looked at him as he pulled his sleeve down to cover his wrist watch.

"I'm sorry, are you suppose to be back?" she asked him as she looked at his wrist.

"No… it's fine." he said, giving her a warm smile.

"Sai if you need to go back to work, you should. I know what it's like to work for _him_ so I understand." She said. Sai looked disappointed as sighed.

"Your right – I should get back." He said, standing from his seat as ten-ten did. She looked at the koi's again waving them good-bye as they walked inside for Sai to pay for their lunch. As they walked up the sushi bar, the manager looked at Sai and smiled.

"Well! Sai-sama! It's good to see you again! And I see you have a companion, and a pretty one too…" said the male manager as he leaned on the bar allowing his eyes to avert from Sai to ten-ten who – in a friendly and flattered way smiled at him.

"You know how much I adore it here."

"Of course you would, you were the one who designed this restaurant in the first place." Said the manager as he squinted his eyes towards Sai. Ten-ten looked at the manager in shock, and he too noticed the way her eyes bulged at him.  
"Why, he has the likings of a grand master when it comes to interior and garden design. He's just so flippin silent about his god given talent." He told ten-ten, flinging his and in the air animatedly as he talked.

"Here…" Sai said, handing him the pay for their lunch. The manager looked at the bundle of cash and raised an eyebrow.

"No – you keep that." He said.

"But-"Sai told him, but was interrupted.

"Don't but me. You've been here more than 20 times and you STILL insist on paying when I ALWAYS turn you down. What the hell's the matter with you boy?" said the manager as he playfully hit Sai on the head with a rolled up news paper. Ten-ten stifled a laugh and looked at Sai as he laughed.

"Well if you insist-."

"Damn right I insist… now get the hell out of here, and make sure to come back with your companion, again got that?" said the manager as he waved him off and nodded to ten-ten as they left. When they were outside ten-ten looked at sai with a awestricken look on her face and her jaw dropped.

"Sai." Ten-ten began, looking at the restaurant and then at sai.

"yes?" he said, looking at ten-ten who was still looking confused.  
"You…You designed this restaurant?" she asked as she pointed her thumb back at the resto.

"Um…" Sai begun.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"I don't really mention anything about that part of my job." He told her in a shy tone. Ten-ten laughed and looked at him.

"But…everything – from the garden to the wall painting was beautiful. Don't you realize that?" she said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Why are you still working in KaiTen when you already have an expensive job?"

"Ah…well, it's a long story." Sai said, looking at the sky with a smile on his face. Ten-ten nodded and looked around for a cab.

"Maybe you'll tell me next time." she told him.

"Next time?" he asked, lost as he stared at her.

"Yes, when you ask me out again." said ten-ten. Sai looked at her as though heaven has just fallen in front of him. That bright smile appeared on his face and it was so cute on him that ten-ten couldn't resist but laugh. Sai cleared his throat as ten-ten hailed a taxi.

"Today was great…thank you for everything, I really had a great time talking to you." Said ten-ten as the taxi stopped in front of her. Sai bowed to her, he was clearly a traditional Nippon man.

"It was my pleasure." He told her. Ten-ten walked towards the cab and stopped to look at Sai with a finger up as if she just remembered something.

"Didn't you want my number?" she asked, squinting her eyes. Sai smiled at her and nodded.

"Hai." He said as he took his phone out and gave it to ten-ten so she could dial and save her number on his phone. As soon as she saved it she looked at him and couldn't resist but give him a light kiss on the cheek. Sai blinked and smiled at her as she rode the taxi and watched as they drove off. This was the greatest day of his life…really….

* * *

so there...XD neji is really ganna have some tight competition coming for him!

let me know what you think should come next! please review! I'd like to know what you think! love you ALL!!!


	29. Chapter 29

YEEEEHHHAAAA! I'M F***ING ALIVE MY DEAREST BELOVED READERS! *cough*

well, aside from the fact that i feel like i haven't updated since coon's age - i can still feel that pain on the soles of my feet as i was finishing my 100 hour completion for my housekeeping subject. housekeeping kills the FEET. and some guests are plain DISGUSTING. lolllzzzzzz....but, i'm proud to say - I'M ALIVE!

i know i know...i kept you all waiting. sue me. lol. there's a good news and bad news.

Good news: I just updated! yeye! and i finished my 100 hour completion for housekeeping!

Bad news: I have 100 more hours to finish on Food and Beverage! Boooo!Boooo! next update will be - another episode of coons age. damn i hate this.

So, thank you all for bearing with me! for waiting for the update and for not filling my review page with stalking messages such as "when will you update?" or my most fave "UPDATE SOON! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" seriously people...i'm a person. not some sort of machine that runs on electricity. i need to rest to! (fellow readers who are also writers, i know you feel my pain.) lol.

but i still love you guys! ANYWAYYYYY....

**HERE'S CHAPTER 29! THANKS TO VANESSA LEE, YOUR REQUEST IS DOWN **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! DAMN IT!**

**R&R PLEASE!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 29

Hinata was doing the dishes when ten-ten arrived with a pleased smile on her face as she walked in. She frowned as she watched ten-ten pass the kitchen without saying hello or even sparing her a glance after her arrival. What could have happened to make ten-ten all smiley-faced and blooming, Hinata never knew; instead of thinking for possibilities – she continued to wash the dishes and decided that if ten-ten wanted to share, she would come out of the closet soon.

Neji frowned at the report that was given to him by rock lee, he glanced over at Naruto's report and he couldn't help but growl before shutting the folder in anger and turning his chair towards the wall behind him. What was happening? Everything was going down. Every department under him was failing – falling from 99.8 % to a disgusting 61.2%, the sports department the publishing department, even the electric and water establishment under his company was losing productivity and sales weren't pleasing either. He could have slammed his head on the wall in his anger but he refused to be hospitalized. He didn't want his uncle to think he couldn't do this alone. What would ten-ten say to him if she was still working for him: "Sir, I think you should relax and think this through." Or "I think we should try a different approach to gain more costumers." Just the thought of it gave him a lighter feeling, but he opened his eyes and found that he was thinking about her again. What was happening to him? Has he finally lost control? Would he give up and run to her for help? What was he really looking for? What was it with her that made him so weak? And just that thought of her making him feel less in control, made him angry. That woman…what has she done to him?

"Neji? Honey?" called Kiyumi as she walked in his office with a hot cup of coffee in hand. Neji turned to look at her as she approached him with a eager smile, he on the other hand looked at her with a tired and stoic look on his face. At the moment, Kiyumi was covering for Hinata's job and acted as his secretary – which was a total mistake. She has never been – not once – been of great help to him. Always complaining about something – and he wanted to strangle himself after knowing that she didn't even know how to operate the copying machine. It wouldn't be long now that he would call Shikamaru to help him with his search for a new secretary. She sat on his desk that was filled with un-copied and unsatisfactory reports and placed the cup of coffee in front of him with a smile on her face. Neji looked at the cup and glanced back at Kiyumi, she wasn't saying anything but he knew she was waiting for him to pick the cup up from the table.

"Is there something else you want to say?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence. Kiyumi broadened her smile and tilted her head as she looked at the white eyed man in front of her.

"Well…there is something I wanted to talk about."

"what is it? I'm a busy man." He told her, snapping his head away from her as she forced himself to look into the files that was given to him earlier today. He called Sai and Temari in, but none of them has shown up yet. Hearing her fiancé snap at her, she pouted her lip and frowned.

"Neji, there's no need to be so grouchy…I-"

"Kiyumi just spit it out – I have more important things to thing about other than you and your useless bickering."

"NEJI! How dare you-!"

"Kiyumi…"

"I will not tell you anything, unless you apologize!" she said, turning away from him and keeping silent. Neji preferred her that way. Ten-ten was never like that – she only came in when she was told and only spoke unless she was called. Neji shut his eyelids real tight and scolded himself – he was doing it again; comparing Kiyumi to Ten-ten. He did this more now, wishing that she was still around. Did this mean that he was regretting something that he had done – for the first time in his life, he actually made a mistake? No. it wasn't possible. He was better than that – and he never MADE MISTAKES. He was neji for crying out loud! A man of honor and respect, and he could not afford mistakes. Not now that the company was almost in his grasp. He inhaled and looked at Kiyumi whose back was still turned on him, patiently waited for neji to call her attention.

"I'm sorry." said Neji, wanting to chock on the word. Kiyumi smiled, knowing how her fiancé hated apologizing. She turned around with her sunny smile and bended over to him so she could speak to him in a low voice – as if fearing that someone else would listen in.

"Okay – I accept your apology."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, finally picking up the cup of coffee that sat on his desk. It looked rally promising – knowing that Kiyumi was not an expert in coffee making; maybe he should give it a shot. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"I wanted to talk about the wedding –"she began, but was cut off as Neji spat the coffee out of his mouth and into her white tailor made suit. Kiyumi screamed on top of her lungs as the hot coffee stained her silk egg white skirt and her top. Neji could feel the sick taste of awful coffee on his tongue. He looked at Kiyumi who was still screaming with both her hands into the air and her eyes plastered on her suit. Neji wiped the coffee from his lower lip, trying to erase his un Hyuuga like behavior but seeing as to how Kiyumi screamed for her suit – it was hard to forget, especially with her high pitched tone ringing in his office. When she finally stopped screaming, she continued with sobs looking at her stained clothing and slowly did she raise her head to look at Neji, drops of coffee sliding off of her bangs as she looked at him in what seemed to be shock and anger. Neji leaned back, trying to act casual and slowly placed the coffee cup back on the table. After he did so, he looked at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Kiyumi…" he began, looking at her and her stained suit. She looked at him and waited for him to continue but there was a long pause before he opened his mouth to say anything.

"Get out of my office." was all he said before he watched her storm out of the glass doors and into the hall. It was about time he called Shikamaru – he needed a new receptionist, a new secretary, and a good cup of coffee.

Hinata was watching her favorite soap when she heard movement from behind her – as soon as she turned around she spotted ten-ten walking towards her, her cell phone in hand and a big bowl of pop corn on the other. She climbed from behind the sofa and slumped beside Hinata, looking at her with wide eye excitement and a silly grin on her face. Hinata squinted her eyes at ten-ten – something was up today, and even if she wanted to think that this was a bad thing Hinata was still so glad that the ten-ten she knew was back to normal. Hinata looked at the pop corn sitting on the palm of the brunettes hand and slowly did her eyes avert at ten-ten.

"What's the occasion?" she asked. Ten-ten grinned and lifted a cd case that she hid behind her. Hinata wanted to curse at ten-ten but instead, she hid behind a throw pillow and hit ten-ten with her free hand – silently calling ten-ten names with her eyes sealed shut and her arm performing left and right karate chops on ten-ten's arm. Ten-ten laughed at how Hinata reacted to her newly bought DVD – she knew Hinata was NOT into horror movies, so she thought it would be fun to watch something that could expel her fear of movie magic and food colored honey. She was flipping through the CD store today and she figured a romantic comedy would cheer her up, but she looked at the titles and she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't up to something like that yet until, without warning she pulled out a horror movie that was stuffed behind the rows of romantic movies. Maybe it was a sign! Ten-ten looked at the cover and grinned. It was perfect for hinata-ten-ten bonding time.

"What is that?" hinata said with her voice muffled from behind the pillow. Ten-ten couldn't help but laugh.

"A movie."

"But – you know how much I hate scary movies!"

"This isn't even that scary."

"You're only saying that so you can watch me scream!"

"No. You see, when I was little – I use to hate watching these sorts of films. But, my mom forced me into watching horror movies to get rid of my fear."

"And did it?"

"Of course it did. Do you think I would be watching this with you if I wasn't?"

"Well…" Hinata began, she surfaced from out of the pillow and looked at the cd case. "The House." Hinata squinted her eyes in disagreement that they watch it – but if ten-ten said was true, then maybe she should give it a shot.

"I haven't heard of that movie before."

"It isn't that well known." Ten-ten said, looking at the cd cover and raising her eyebrow.

"I wanted to buy the other one but, that movie gave me nightmares." She said. Hinata looked at ten-ten and pursed her lip.

"I thought you said you got over your frear."

"I did…but believe me, The Exorcism of Emily Rose isn't a pretty movie."

"Soo…you wanna give this film a shot?" said ten-ten. Hinata looked at the CD case and looked at ten-ten with a small smile on her face.

"Let's go for it." said hinata.

An hour and 30 minutes later, when the film was on it's climax – hinata held onto ten-ten for support shouting "Run! Don't look back damn you!" at the actress as she ran in the halls of the haunted house. The ghost in the film was a family that was haunting the house that they were killed in and the only survivor was trying to find a way out. From the start of the movie, hinata and ten-ten listened carefully to the story. They were laughing in some parts and in some parts they were quiet. It seems that hinata was not that affected by the film – she didn't scream or didn't budge. Sometimes ten-ten thought that she was only playing with ten-ten – saying that she really was afraid of scary films. She was angrier at the actress as she kept staying in one place when ever a ghost would appear and just scream. Ten-ten tried to hide that smile on her face as hinata kept cussing under her breath how 'stupid' the girl was as she munched on the bowl of pop-corn. At the end of the movie, with it's surprise ending that the girl was already dead from the very start of the film – making her another lost soul in the house, Hinata heaved a heavy sigh and looked at ten-ten with a disappointed look on her face.

"That woman was stupid." She told ten-ten as she finished the bowl of popcorn that rested on her 4 and a half month pregnant belly. Ten-ten stopped the CD player with the remote and looked at Hinata with a pleased smile on her face.

"You know for a minute there – I thought you would scream in horror but it's the other way around."

"Maybe it's the baby that was voicing out it's frustrations with the lousy actress." She said, looking at ten-ten with a raised eyebrow as she watched the brunette stand from her seat, taking the CD into it's CD case and turning to look at Hinata.

"Well, this was fun." she told Hinata.

"Why don't we go out and buy more horror movies? I'm getting really bored around here… Naruto's busy working and Sakura's always out." Hinata said looking at ten-ten with a excited expression plastered on her face. Ten-ten nodded in agreement, she too was getting a bit bored in the condo with nothing else to do but stare at the four walls. Maybe it was time to go out with Hinata – do a little baby shopping and lounge around a restaurant. She knew Hinata was getting more depressed and lonelier now – with Naruto working twice as hard for the future of the coming child and not hearing from any of her family members.

"Sure – just give me a sec. I'll just take a quick shower and were off." She told Hinata as she walked towards her to help her off the couch. Hinata grinned at ten-ten and nodded.

Neji was in the middle of a brain storming session – trying to define why their progress was falling when his phone began to ring. He picked it up to find Shikamaru name flashing in the screen. With no second thought's, he answered the call.

"Finally…I messaged you for more than 5 times and called you twice as much as I messaged you."

"I was sleeping." groaned Shikamaru.

"No surprise there."

"So, you finally want a new secretary – and a new receptionist. I thought you would stick with your almighty fiancé for a while to fill those spots in."

"Don't even start."

"Hey – you said it yourself, and I quote:' I can handle it.' Remember?"

"I get it – so drop it Nara."

"Alright – you're the boss."

"Indeed I am."

"so, let's see…" said Shikamaru as neji could hear him get up from bed.

"you need a secretary and a receptionist. When exactly do you need them?" asked Shikamaru. Neji turned his chair and looked at his empty receptionist desk from beyond the glass wall of his office.

"As soon as possible." Said neji as he turned towards his desk just as Sai walked into his office with Temari.

"Okay…I'll set up the add tomorrow morning." Shikamaru told neji with a low yawn.

"Good." Neji said.

"Your welcome." Shikamaru replied, and then the phone died on him. Neji tucked in his cellular phone into his pocket and looked at the two of them. Temari was chewing gum and her hand planted firmly on her hip. She wore her tight navy blue mini skirt that rode up too her thigh and a plane white long sleeved shirt that was opened half way to expose her eye catching cleavage, looking really bored and pissed like she usually did while Sai was standing straight from where he stood and blinked occasionally. Neji looked at the both of them, eyeing the two with suspicion. Temari raised an eyebrow at him when his gaze fell on her.

"What? You have something against me chewing gum now?" she snapped at him. For someone who was working under him, Temari would snap at him fearlessly – but he didn't seem to mind. Her brother, Kankuro was worse – Gaara was the most professional amongst them.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sai. Neji looked at him and gave him a cold smile.

"Yes – there is something wrong." He said, turning to the files and throwing it on his desk with a load smacking sound that caught both their attention. They looked at it and he could see Temari stop her chewing.

"What is going on?" he asked them with a harsh but still calm voice.

"I don't know –."

"What do you mean you don't know? Why did I hire the two of you?" he asked.

"To-."  
"I hired you to _work_. To work for the better of the company, to work for the better of Japan – to extend the power and wealth of the Hyuuga company. How can that ever be possible if numbers like _these_ come up from your employees reports?"

"We can't control the choice of the people, that's something that happens once in a while -."

"This has never happened to my company before! I have never been so disappointed with the both of you! You're suppose to think ahead and because the both of you have been playing hide and seek, drinking till dusk – you have both forgotten where your obligations lie and your obligations lie in this company and no where else!" yelled neji. The fury from deep with in him has finally exploded and caused him to stand from his seat and slam his hands on the table. Both Temari and Sai stood perplexed at what neji had just done the two of them unable to move from their spot. Neji took a deep breath, after realizing that he was standing with both his fists curled into a tight ball. He slowly took his seat and closed his eyes, this was something he couldn't do alone anymore – the thought's of his uncle laughing at him as he fell on failure was something he didn't want to see come to reality.

"Get out." He said, waving his hand into the air motioning the both of them to leave his office. Without asking Temari slowly moved away from him and when Sai was about to leave someone's phone rang. Neji looked at his phone, thinking someone was calling him but when he looked up it was Sai's phone as the charcoal black haired man answered it quickly.

"Hey, ten-ten…is something wrong?" said Sai. As soon as he heard ten-ten's name, he looked at Sai with an almost shocked expression. Sai didn't seem to notice his boss's reaction to ten-ten's name – he was too busy trying to hear what ten-ten was saying.

"No nothing's wrong. Are you busy?" said ten-ten's voice making Sai smile almost immediately.

"No, of course not! Why?" he lied.

"Me and Hinata are going over to mall sayuku, buy some cd's and probably do a bit of baby shopping -."

"Not yet! I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl so baby shopping is out of the question." He heard Hinata's voice say in the back ground.

"Wanna come along?" she asked him. Sai gave a smile laugh and nodded instantly – ten-ten was becoming really addictive. Just hearing her voice made Sai feel twice as better as he was before she called. Neji slowly watched him as he moved around from where he stood. What did ten-ten want from him? Better yet – why was she calling him? Many questions began to fill his head as Sai continued to talk to ten-ten.

"I-I would love to! But…" he began. Ten-ten stopped to listen to him for a moment.

"Ah...I get it…your busy." She told him, almost in a taunting voice. Sai couldn't help but grin, she did know about something's when it came to work around the KaiTen building.

"I guess it's a no then." She asked.

"No -."

"That's alright… I just hope you have enough energy in your body to keep you standing for the rest of the day in that hell hole." Ten-ten said, in a sarcastic tone. Sai nodded his head in agreement and looked at the door where Temari was standing, waiting for him to finish up his business with ten-ten. She had _that_ look on her face before looking away from him.

"Next time – my treat." Said Sai, trying not to laugh at how Temari reacted to him earlier on.

"Me and Hinata?" she asked him. Sai scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"Sure thing, that would be no problem at all." He told her, ten-ten laughed at the other end of the phone.

"You sound so confident in your self. You do know, that when it's me and hinata – you'd be feeding 3 people and not just two right?" she asked him.

"I completely understand – don't worry." He told her, trying not to sound like he was disappointed with not having the chance to be with her again.

"Okay then – I'll leave you to your business now." Ten-ten told him as soon as his voice showed signs of being stressed out from not being able to come with them.

"Hey...I'm happy you called." He said, right before ten-ten was about to hung the phone up. on the other end, Sai could almost see ten-ten smile at him as he spoke.

"I'm pleased to know I make you happy." She told him in response.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." He said before the phone died and ten-ten's voice was replaced with a beeping sound. Sai sighed and flipped the phone shut and started walking towards Temari who was still waiting for him behind the doors when neji stood from his seat to look at Sai.

"Sai, I want you to stay for a minute." He told him. Sai looked at Neji as though he thought he did something wrong and smiled afterwards. Neji couldn't believe what kind of response he just received from him, it was as though he expected it – and if it wasn't Sai who he just told to stay, they would have nodded with sweat dropping down from his forehead but Sai remained still. He motioned at Temari to go ahead as he stayed behind in Neji's office. Temari seemed unsure to leave, but left after having eye contact with Neji who looked pissed. After Temari was out of sight, Neji approached Sai.

"Who were you talking to on the phone, just a while ago?" asked Neji. Sai looked at him and gave him another smile.

"Ten-ten, your ex-secretary."

"What did she want from you?"

"She asked if I wanted to come along with her and Hinata to Sayuku mall." He said. Neji squinted his eyes at Sai.

"Is that so…" said Neji, looking away from Sai as though he couldn't believe what eh was hearing. Sai nodded in response to Neji's question that was more to him self than to Sai. Neji looked up at him with a hint of anger within his vanilla white orbs.

"You seem like you don't believe me." Sai told Neji, blinking as he spoke. He seemed to be taunting Neji as he moved a little from his spot. Neji raised his eyebrow at Sai, he didn't know what he had meant.

"And how did you to get to be so close to one another, her calling you on your phone and you so brave enough to answer?"

"Why are you even asking these questions? I don't have to answer to you." Sai said, releasing words that shot right through the thick headed Hyuuga.

"I have every right to ask these questions." Neji snapped, taking one step forward. Sai didn't move nor did he look scared by Neji's reply. He only stood there, looking at Neji with a smile grin on his face that annoyed the white eyed male a lot.

"No, as a matter of fact you don't have the right to ask these questions. As far as I can tell – she's both your ex-secretary meaning that she's not part of what ever business you have within this company and she's also your ex-girlfriend, meaning that's she's _none_ of your business at all." Said told him, his voice mixed with what seemed to be teasing and warning at the same time. Neji looked at him as though he was about to strike at Sai for even saying those things to him – but he acted as though he didn't even listen to what ever Sai had just said. He walked towards Sai and when he was close enough, he looked down on him (Neji was a few inches taller than Sai.) and spoke with a warning tone.

"Stay. Away from ten-ten."

"Or what? You'll kill me, just like your clan did my mother and father?" he asked. Neji looked at him and backed away a bit, trying to let his words sink in. Sai looked at him as though he was about to bite his head off when Neji fully understood what was going on.

"What ever happened between your family and mine, let's just keep it in the past. Don't hurt ten-ten." Neji told him, pointing a finger at Sai who only laughed at him.

"What made you even think I'll hurt her? She's the only thing I care about now…" he told Neji, looking a bit offended by what Neji had just said.

"What are you doing?" he asked Sai, trying to get more out of the paler man who stood in front of him. Sai looked at him and raised his eyebrow as though he wasn't expecting that question for the man he thought was smarter than he was.

"What am I doing?" he echoed Neji, looking at Neji as though he was retarded. Sai approached him and when they were inches away from one another, it was Sai's turn to growl at Neji.

"I'm taking her away from you." Sai told him. Neji squinted his eyes, and if his white orbs could have talked they would have growled at Sai for even trying to sound so sure of him self.

"What?" Neji asked him, daring Sai to repeat what he had just said. Sai remained quiet, but he felt like he couldn't hold what ever hate he had inside of Neji, in anymore.

"She doesn't deserve to be with a man whose family has the blood line of international killers." Sai told Neji who felt like he was going to hit Sai in the face if he repeated himself again.

"You -."

"Save your breath. By the time a month passes by – I'll make sure she forgets about you." Sai said, smiling at Neji who was now getting all pumped up. The two men stood in front of each other, allowing the atmosphere to get all heavy and dark. The anger and jealousy Neji had for Sai was stronger than the rage Sai had felt and with that the whole room was enveloped with the two of the mens rage.

"Are you insulting me?" Neji snarled at Sai.

"You don't deserve her." He told Neji. Neji scoffed at Sai, and grabbed a hold of his suit. Sai looked at him as though he was ready for a fight.

"And you think your better than me?" he asked, as his lips twitched in the effort to not hit Sai – yet.

"I know I'm better than you." He told Neji.

"Don't make me laugh…" he told Sai. Sai looked at him and he had a small smile on his face again before he brushed Neji's hand away from the grip he had on his suit.

"Who told you I was even being funny?" asked Sai.

"Get the fuck out of my office." Neji told him pointing his shaky finger towards his door. Sai twitched his head sideways with his eyes fixed on the Hyuuga male, before walking away from Neji.

"With pleasure." was his last reply as he walked away from Neji and out of the office doors.

* * *

can you feel that another war is coming to haunt this fanfict? ahehehe....and you like that don't you! so do I!XD

Thanks for reading! I miss pinkikawa's witty reviews...give me a long one hun...i worked on this for a day. someone please make me laugh! i'm going to spend 11 hours in a boring hotel tomorrow till friday and i'll be doing this for 2 weeks! i'm soooo drained.....Zzzzz.....kisses here! mwah!


	30. Chapter 30

Alright...i owe you guys 'sorry' for not updating ASAP. No inspiration sucks...XD I've been sick a couple of says, school already started and I have personal problems to deal with. I hope you guys don't mind but give me a sec...*turns around and begins to cry - looks back at you guys and wipes the tears off my face* sometimes i just want to curl into a ball and die, but i swore i'd finish this for you guys..you guys just make happy.*hugs* I may not who you are but you guys are awesome for waiting...

anyway, sorry for the dramatic intro...here's chapter 30...I hope you guys like it!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**R&R PLEASE!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 30

Neji sat on his chair trying to concentrate on his work when the thought of Sai, getting his hands on ten-ten came to mind. Why was he even thinking about it? Why was he so concerned? Why was he so angry? Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend? Why was he asking himself so many questions? What the hell was he even doing just sitting there looking at his computer screen and letting his eyebrows crease just at the thought of it? If he could, he would have slammed his head on the table – but that would be too harsh on his forehead and he didn't want to lose his cool. But as Neji tried to erase the thought of ten-ten with Sai, he would go back to the usual thinking session he was in for a good 2 and a half hours. Just when he was about to stand and leave, the telephone rang. He looked at it and picked it up without second thoughts, hopefully Shikamaru was on the line to give him good news.

"Neji?" a female voice came. Neji frowned and allowed his eyes to look out of the window.

"Neji-niisan?" she called again, and within hearing those two words again – he knew who it was in an instant.

"Hinata?" he asked, just in case – it felt stupid, but somehow hearing her voice as she laughed at his reaction soothed his troubled soul almost instantly. He absent mindedly smiled at the sound of her voice when a thought crossed his mind that he was to apologize for what happened the other day. He opened his mouth to say something but Hinata spoke first.

"Niisan – you don't have to apologize." She told, sounding like she meant it. Neji thought for a while, but he was sure that it was a man's honor to apologize, especially to his sweet cousin.

"No…I must -." he said.

"No, you don't have to – I already said what I wanted to say." she said,in a sweet but in a stern way. Neji wanted to say something else but was interrupted - yet again.

"And ten-ten was right…you are an asshole." she said making Neji look into space with a frown on his face.

"What?" he snapped. Hinata laughed, her tone ringing in his ear.

"oh…so you're willing to hear that again?" asked Hinata, making Neji squint his eyes at the phone as though he wished that she could see the death glare he was shooting at her.

"What made you call?" he asked her, changing the topic.

"Just wanted to know…how are you?" Hinata answered, in a tone of concern.

"Um…" he thought, what was he going to tell his cousin? That he was constantly thinking about ten-ten? That the company was falling apart? That he had to spend money on kiyumi's dry cleaning?

"I'm okay." He finally said, closing his eyes and massaging his forehead in exhaustion. It was all too much for him, the thinking, the stress – both on the company and Kiyumi. She was being a – sad to say – a bitch. And the thought of marrying her, made him purse his lips and sigh. What has he gotten himself into? Oh well…just as long as he got the company – he didn't really care.

"That's good to hear…" hinata said, bringing Neji back to his senses.

"Do you mean that?" asked Neji, knowing she has grown a new set of almost too dangerous fangs.

"Not really...no." she told him. Neji rolled his eyeballs and raised his eyebrows at her response. He was expecting that.

"ehem….well….how are you?" he said, changing the subject again to avoid any future arguments.

"I'm doing fine…I just got back from the mall with ten-ten, had a few tubs of ice cream, had a few laughs – ten-ten almost fell off the escalator, can you believe it?" she told him, throwing fits of laughter as she spoke. He wanted to smile but somehow he couldn't. and why would he? Just the sound of her name caused him to seal his lips and think. What was Hinata doing? Was she rubbing it into him that he was missing out on something? Gah…what was he thinking now?

"Neji-niisan? I was just trying to make you laugh…" she told him.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't catch the humor." He said, turning away from the wall he has been facing a couple of minutes now.

"Seriously cousin – you should call more often. Maybe it's time I get that funny bones of yours working." He told her, he knew she had a silly smile on her face.

"Hinata, you called me and not the other way around, remember?" he said, raising his eyebrows in question. Hinata was silent for a couple of minutes before bursting out in cute giggles.

"Oh! My mistake." she told him.

"So…why did you call?" he asked her, this time he meant it.

"I just wanted you to know that Father came over." She told him, this time her voice more serious. Neji's forehead creased from the frown that was now on his face.

"He did?"he asked her, a bit shocked.

"Yes..and guess what he did?" she asked him.

"Surprise me." He told her, leaning back on his chair.

"He gave naruto a decent job." She told him, a tone of happiness in her voice. This caused Neji to sit straight from his chair and lean on his marble desk.

"And what job would that be?" he asked her, no very curious.

"His no longer working under you…didn't you know that?" she asked him. Well that seemed to be a stupid but she was right. He didn't know – if ever what Hinata told him was true – that naruto was not working for him anymore, and that would be a bad sign that things were not going any better now that he lost an employee.

"What?" he asked, absent mindedly – as he turned to his computer to do some "employee" research.

"Neji, father took Naruto and made him assistant supervisor for the main Hyuuga business establishment. Well, technically speaking – his under training, but his doing very well! Isn't that amazing?" she asked him, he could almost see her squirming on the couch in her excitement.

"What is?" he asked, as he finally fell upon Uzumaki Naruto's file. There was no sign of that blonde headed, ramen eating male's pull out from the company. He wanted to slam his fist on the table in anger – but he restrained himself.

"That father has finally accepted naruto of course – and, well…there's another thing…" she told him, babbling as she talked.

"what's that?" he asked, his head preoccupied now of the shocking news.

"Father's covering for the me and naruto's marriage – I wanted to tell you personally, but…I couldn't since ten-ten would be all alone since she refuses to see you." She told him. Now that, _that _was not a joke – and he knew Hinata meant to stick it to him real good.

"really?" he asked, feeling like crap. He wished she would stop mentioning ten-ten's name.

"Yes…but the marriage would be next month, so if you want to help out – I'd be most delighted to have you." she said, a sweet tone mixed in her voice. The great thing about Hinata was, she was sincere and loving – no matter how stubborn Neji was, he knew she still loved him as her cousin, sometimes – even as her own brother.

"That would be great. But, I just wanted to ask you something." He said, pushing that thought aside.

"What's that?" she immediately asked.

"Why would uncle take naruto away from me without my consent?" he asked her, sounding stern. Hinata was silnt for a while trying to pick up the correct words to tell her cousin.

"well-."she began.

"Never mind. Why would I be surprised by anything he would do to sabotage my career?" he said, raising his voice and throwing his free hand in the air as he leaned on his chair dramamtically.

"Neji, his only trying to help naruto financially! I mean, if his helping naruto – that means his also helping me, which is a good thing…and I really appreciate what father's trying to do – and so should you!" she told him, and he knew that she all fired up again, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes.

"I'll put that in mind." He told her. There was a moment of silence between the cousins when Hinata decided to end it with another question.

"By the way, how are things between you and Kiyumi?" she asked him. Neji raised an eyebrow. _Oh now you're trying to get even? _He thought.

"Things are going just fine thank you for asking." He told her, his pride getting in the way again.

"That's the truth?" she asked him, sounding doubtful.

"Of course – why would I lie to you?" he asked her.

"is that a trick question?" she told him.

"I'm perfectly happy – if that's what you're asking." He rephrased. Hinata laughed at him, making Neji close his eyes.

"Lies." She spat completely catching neji off guard.

"I'm not lying to you -."

"Oh bullshit – excuse my French…" she rudely interrupted him.

"well…I'm happy that you asked, so if you will excuse me – I have paperwork to do." He said, deciding to end the conversation.

"Okay then – call me okay?" she said, a hint of sorrow in her voice now that their conversation was coming to a close.

"Alright -." He said, getting ready to put the phone down.

"oh, before I forget – I scheduled for an ultra sound this coming Monday, which is -." She stopped and started counting off the days prolonging the conversation.

"- five days from now, I would be happy if you would come and see what my baby's gender would be." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll try – but I can't promise you i'll be there, im a busy man." He told her.

"Of course…" Hinata said, sounding almost sad as she spoke. Neji didn't know what to say after that, he felt like he owed her an apology…but he had something better in mind.

"But, I'll try to come." He told her. He knew Hinata had a broad smile on her pretty face as Neji started to reconsider.

"Promise?" she asked. Neji sighed, he hated that word.

"I said I can't promise anything." He told her. Hinata frowned.

"Oh cousin, don't be a jerk." She growled.

"I'll try not to." He told her, a small smile on his face grew when he heard her say that to him. She really has changed, and it fitted her perfectly – in a strange way.

"Okay then, take good care of yourself." She told him.

"You too…bye." He said.

"Bye." Was the last thing he heard from her before he ended the call.

* * *

Ten-ten looked at Hinata who has been on the phone for a couple of minutes now – Hinata had refused to tell her who was on the phone and why it as so important. She shrugged the feeling that Hinata was doing something she wasn't pleased of, and proceeded to the kitchen to get something to eat when Hinata's voice called her to the living room. Hinata was now lounging in the presence of 3 empty bowls of ramen and a huge glass of green tea. Ten-ten stopped, turned around and walked towards the smiling vanilla eyed woman who seemed pleased with herself. When she was close enough, Hinata grinned at her in a silly way that made ten-ten squint her eyes at the vanilla eyed woman and folded her arms across her chest.

"okay…what is it?" she asked Hinata with a suspicions look on her face. Hinata looked at her with that innocent look in her eyes.

"nothing…" she said, pouting her pink lips at ten-ten who only squinted her eyes at hinata.

"don't _nothing_ me woman. I know that look…and that look can either be you having evil plans in progress, or you being constipated." She added rolling her eyes back as if recalling something only to make Hinata growl at her.

"Ten-ten!" she yelled.

"You know what I say is true right?" she asked a hand on her hip, one finger pressed against her lips.

"come here for a minute." She told ten-ten, patting the space beside her.

"No."

"why?"

"I don't like that look…"

"come on…what makes you think I have evil plans?" hinata asked her with a devilish look on her face that made ten-ten think 'why shouldn't I?'

"Because that's the same look you gave me before you _almost_ pushed me down the elevator."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault – you gave me too much sugar, I was hyper."

"Okay, so well blame that on the ice cream?" ten-ten asked trying to stop herself from giggling.

"We must…because what I'm about to say something important." hinata said, folding her arms across her chest.

"oh alright. It's not like I know how to say no to that plump face of yours." ten-ten said giving up and sitting beside her only to be embraced by the hyuuga. she was so sweet these days...

"My face of is not plump." Hinata squealed, turning devilishly cute and hitting ten-ten playfully in the shoulder as the brunette silently sat beside her.

"let me rephrase – pleasingly plump." She told Hinata who cut her eyes at her. Ten-ten smiled and raised her eyebrows. After a few moments of tight eye contact with Hinata, ten-ten rolled her eyes and looked at Hinata with a smile on her face.

"cute." She told Hinata, who painted a wide smile on her face.

"thank you." Was her reply.

"So what did you wanted to say that was so important?"

"I wanted to ask you about the wedding. I think i might need your help..." And with that, ten-ten perked up a bit.

"Sure!"

* * *

Neji felt frustrated, moving around his office all by himself. This was one of the reasons as to why there were such people as '_secretaries_' and '_receptionist's_' sepecially in his office! It was hard to do all 3 things at once. It shocked a couple of callers that Neji himself was on the line when he answered the phone – they didn't ask him any questions but proceeded with the business that they wanted to talk to him about. Only one asked him why he answered the phone and not Hinata - whom they were so use to hearing on the other end of the line when they called his office. It was none other than aburame shino, who called for an important meeting about the up coming hotel spa in a deserted forest location. The aburame's were way too attached to nature. As Neji answered the phone shino stoped a while and there was a strange eerie silence before he asked..

"Neji-sama? Is that you?" he asked with a dull sound on his voice,

"hai.." he answered.

"Why…may I ask…did you answer the phone directly? Where is Hinata-chan?" he asked. Neji tried not to sound pissed about the subject. What was running through his head now that he was getting suspicious? He knew the man too well…he was suspicious about everything.

"She's…on a business trip." he said, pausing for a minute which was a mistake...now shino had all the right reasons to be suspicious. You never - EVER cut your sentence when you talk to shino. He'd think your lying to him (which was true).

"So desu ka? (really?)" he asked, making neji squirm a bit in his seat.

"Hai…" he said.

"When will she be back?" he asked Neji.

"A few more months is suppose."

"Ah…" was all he said before proceeding to the reason why he contacted Neji. After the call, Neji dialed shikamaru's phone and waited for him to pick up but as expected – voice mail was the only one home, or shikamaru was sleeping again. That man can be so lazy he wondered why he even hired the pineapple headed sloth. The day went by and Neji felt drained. Paper works, copies, edits on lee's crappy written report, calls from clients. This wasn't the job of the boss and he wasn't planning to this a few days more. Who could do this by themselves?

By the time it was 5 in the afternoon, Neji felt his whole body shake from exhaustion. He fell on his comfy chair only to be greeted by paper work. Neji's eyes closed for a minute but he didn't have any choice, if he was going to sit around and wait, the paper work would be too much for him to comprehend. By the end of the day – exactly 6 in the evening, he found a file that he couldn't understand and he sat in his chair and looked at the folder utterly surprised by his inability to think anymore. He sighed in exhaustion and looked away from the file and loosened his navy blue neck tie and opened the first 3 buttons of his shirt; from his collar down to his mid drift. This was too much – he needed a new receptionist and a secretary or he would die within 3 days of working his ass off. And it was oh so lucky of him to have shikamaru who was half the time sitting his ass off when he should have been working. Either way he needed help, and if he had to kneel down just to get it – he would do it as soon as he could finally rest.

He looked at the file again before a thought came to mind. He remembered a few years back, that Hinata was there to keep his hands free - even before they had a secretary by taking difficult files like this one. Not that he was dependent on her, but he needed to do something! If he asked Shikamaru – that pine headed man would only stop and stare before bursting into hysterical laughter. For how many years they have known each other –_ never_ did Hyuuga Neji ask for help. He was far better than that – but now he was doing this because he needed to, pride set aside he knew when he had to raise the white flag and this was the historical moment!

When his phone began to ring, Neji stirred from his momentary relaxation only to throw his phone in irritation from the name that flashed on the screen of his cell phone."Kiyumi" the phone crashed against the concrete wall and it shattered instantly. Seriously, that woman was getting on his **nerves** and he couldn't take her constant nagging anymore – just the thought of it made Neji slap his hands on his face! She was no help around the office and all she could do is ask him about the marriage, and to him - that was not important. He looked at what was once his phone – scattered on the floor, and looking at it made him laugh. He stood from his seat and approached the pieces of metal on the floor. He shrugged and laughed for a few minutes before picking up his sim card from the pile and told himself – 'it was an old model, I'll just have to buy a new one.'

* * *

Hinata was now fast asleep on her bed when ten-ten slowly made her way out of the hyuuga's room. They talked about the setting of the wedding, the theme, what kind of flowers there be in the set up – which lead to hinata's exhaustion and a glass of milk before saying good-night and drifting off into slumber. Sakura, who was on the phone with no other than uchiha sasuke, talked silently as ten-ten walked in. She was careful not to over hear what sakura was saying – the last time she did she wished she didn't. ten-ten was about to make a cup of warm chocolate drink when her cell phone began ringing. She stopped near the counter to grab her phone from her pocket and flipped it open to see who the caller was. She smiled at the name and answered it.

"Sai?" she said, immediately catching sakura's attention from a across the room, her eyes glittering like diamonds under the dim light obviously excited that sai has called ten-ten.

"Hey…" he answered, sounding rather pleased with hearing her voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier today…" he asked.

"No, that's alright…we had a blast without you." She told him, Sai immediately whined on the other line which made ten-ten smile absent mindedly.

"Is that so?" he asked her.

"Yes it is…" she told him.

"Well, I can't say the same if I you aren't around." He told her, by this time sakura was beside her trying to listen in on the conversation.

"really?" she asked, pushing sakura away.

"I wanna make it up to you.." he told her. Ten-ten looked at sakura and mouthed 'Mind your own business!' and sakura's reply was 'I can't!' while she pressed her ear on the other side of her phone. By that time, ten-ten gave up and allowed sakura to listen.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"Take you out on a special dinner." He answered, and with that sakura giggled feeling the jitters as if sai asked _her _out and not ten-ten. The brunette looked at her with a frown. 'what's wrong with you?' she mouthed, sakura waved her reaction away and motioned ten-ten to continue.

"And when will that be?" she asked him.

"Tonight." He immediately said, this answer made sakura squeal making ten-ten jump.

"What was that?" he asked her. Ten-ten punched sakura in the arm to keep her away.

"Nothing…" ten-ten told him.

"What were you saying again?" she asked him.

"Tonight…" he repeated. Ten-ten couldn't believe it, he wanted to have a dinner date with her - _tonight_. It was too sudden, but she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach – it was somehow, very sweet of him.

"Tonight…?" she asked him, as she rolled her eyes heaven wards with a silly smile on her face which sakura mimicked.

"Yes, I already reserved a table for two in a fine dinning restaurant not far from here." He told her, that caused sakura to fall on the floor and squeal in excitement again. Ten-ten couldn't blame her, she wanted to join sakura with the squealing but restrained herself.

"Your kidding." She asked.

"No…" he told her.

"Sai." she said trying to think of what to do now.

"I mean…if you can't come, that's alright…I can eat alone." He told her. Ten-ten pursed her lips and thought…oh well…

"Aw…don't start with your "feel sorry for me" strategy…" she told him.

"Soo….is that a yes?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that if I say no, you'd look like an idiot waiting for no one…" she said, remembering immediately what happened between her and Neji when she waited for him for the longest time he never came because he was with Kiyumi in another restaurant.

"Yes?" he asked her, and ten-ten nodded.

"Yes, it's a yes…" she told him. Sai grinned on the other side of the phone.

"Great..I'll come and pick you up by…6?" he asked her, a mixture of excitement in his voice. She admitted the fact that sai was just so adorable when he talked in excitement, it was like she could see him smile like a chesher cat.

"Sure thing…just don't be late okay?" she warned.

"Consider it done." He told her. And with that the call ended leaving ten-ten and sakura dancing the jigs in condo like Indians with their pants on fire.

* * *

Ten-ten just got out of the shower and was blow drying her hair as she was getting ready to go out with sai today. A meet at a restaurant and he was coming soon, so she had to prepare. She asked her best friend to pick out the dress that would be perfect for tonight – but after a few minutes that sakura was hunting around ten-ten's wardrobe, she got so impatient she pushed her best friend out from hours of looking for the right dress. She decided to go with the white satin dress she got from sakura last Christmas – she never had the chance to wear it. It was a bit short on her, but she didn't mind showing off a bit of skin. It was a bareback dress, accessorized with golden rings for the whole dress to cling on her. She wore the dress and she looked at herself in the mirror, posing a bit feeling a tad bit vain as she thought that she was stunning. Hopefully, sai would say the same – she was doing all of this for him.

She was beginning to like sai –he was so sweet. What else could go wrong? Maybe he was the one she was waiting for. As she strapped her 5 inch high heels on and redid a bit of her pale pink lip gloss and her angel frost eye shadow, ten-ten heard the door bell ring and she tossed her head up – looking at the time. It was a bit early, she was sure that sai told her that they would meet at 6, but he was 10 minutes early till sai would come to pick her up. She silently laughed "the mans punctual…" she told herself as she checked her appearance and was pleased at how her charcoal black liquid eyeliner finished her whole look. She ran outside her room,and approached the door. Sakura on the other hand was on her own date with her prince charming, uchiha sasuke. It seemed they too were talking about a night together on the phone just earlier.

Although she asked her pink haired friend to wait for her, sakura was not having any of that and decided to go ahead. The door bell rang again and she opened that only allowed the smile on her face to disappear. Her eyes widened at the sight of the last man she wanted to see.

"Ten-ten…" Neji finally said. Ten-ten only stood there, a strand of hair out of place and into her face as her jaw dropped open in the sight of Neji. Her heart pounded wildly. She wasn't expecting this – she wasn't ready to see him again. Neji looked at her from head to toe – but not in a mean or perverted way. He has never seen her wearing a dress – at least if she was in one, he never got the chance to see her in it.

"You look great." He told her in a hushed voice. He didn't know what else to say.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, immediately changing the subject. Neji opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Are you here to pester me or are you here for Hinata?" she snapped as she put a firm hand on the door and one on her hip. Neji looked at her and tried to look professional, when ten-ten raised an eyebrow at him, he was sure that it worked.

"I'm here for Hinata i-."

"She's sleeping." She snapped. Neji nodded and looked at ten-ten in the eye. Something about her changed, something that he was sure he hasn't seen in her before. Was it a long time ago or was it just weeks ago? He couldn't remember – but it felt to him like months that they haven't seen each other. Was this normal?

"What are you still doing here? I told you hinata's sleeping." She asked him in a rude tone pulling his thought's back to reality.

"Can't I come in?" he asked her. Ten-ten blinked.

"What?" she asked him.

"Can I or can't I come in?" he asked her again, looking at her with wide open eyes expecting her to answer in a more kind way. Instead she looked at him with dull eyes as if she was bored at the sight of him before her.

"What for?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

"It would be nice if you can wake her up – this is important." he asked her. Ten-ten looked at him from head to toe, not believing what she was hearing.

"Here's a better idea…why don't you just come over tomorrow where I don't have to do what you tell me since I already quit that job." she asked him as she pushed him aside so she could pass. Neji was startled by her sudden act of coldness towards him.

"So your willing to see me again tomorrow." He asked her.

"haha! Don't get your hopes up SIR I won't be here tomorrow. I'm staying over at sai's tonight." She said walking out of the door and locking it behind her. Neji looked at her as if a spear went through him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, trying not to misunderstand anything before he ran into harsh and unwanted conclusions.

"I said – 'I won't be here tomorrow because I'll be staying over at Sai's place tonight.' There, is that clear enough?" she asked him raising her voice so that Neji could hear her more clearly. Neji grabbed her arm when she began to walk away from him. She gasped at the sudden grip he had on her. She looked at him as if she was about to spew venom into his face.

"Hanashite!(let me go!)" she demanded in a low growl as she tried to pry his fingers off of her arm, but his grip only tightened.

"Why would you stay there when you already have a place to stay right here?" he asked her. She looked at him as if he was possessed by some unknown force.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why do you have to go to him?" he asked her. She tried to pry his hands off of her but to no avail.

"Because I'm dating him!" she yelled at him as she slowly felt irritated by him. Neji fell silent as though he lost his voice but his glare was sharp enough to cut someone to shreds.

"I prohibit it." He snarled at her, causing ten-ten to look up at him in shock. She immediately stopped squirming from beneath his grip. She raised her eyebrow at him and a small forced smile appeared at the side of her lips.

"What?" she asked stressing on the word so much Neji had to look away from her for a second.

"I said – I prohibit it." He repeated. Ten-ten looked at him, shook her head as if she was getting rid of a head ache and began laughing.

"who do hell do you think you are? My father? Plus, it would only make me feel 5x better about myself knowing that you HATE the fact that I'm dating someone else!" she told him struggling against him. He looked at her as if he wasn't listening – like his whole mind has gone on lock down and that he was doing nothing but stare at her as she was flustered in anger.

"Ten-ten –" he began.

"HANASHITE!" she yelled at him as she slapped his hand away from her. She squealed at his sudden action as he lifted her off her feet and pinned her down the wall. Just when she was about to yell at him, he mashed his lips against hers making her eye's widen in shock. she fought back, trying to get him off of her – but half her heart melted away in his touch, in his taste – to feel him again as he caressed the side of her face and kiss her the way he did before with that same sweet taste he left in her mouth as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she allowed it. What was happening to her? What was with Neji that made her so…so…weak? No matter how much she hated him, no matter how much wrath there was to consume him – it somehow wasn't enough. 'Oh god ten-ten, wake up!' said a voice in her head as things began to get heated up between the two of them. She pushed him away from her as hard as she could, enough for Neji distance himself from her and before he could guard himself – she slapped him hard across the face. He felt the pain and the sting that her slap left against his skin as she marched off away from him and started towards the elevator.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" she asked him, storming as far as she could from him.

"I can't." he said, as he followed her towards the elevator.

"What do you mean you can't? You used me, you got what you wanted! Isn't that enough to make you happy? What more do you want from me?" she yelled, her eyes getting glassy as she spoke. The whole scenario that nearly broke her down a few weeks ago came back to her memory, threatening to make her cry again. But no, she didn't want Neji to see her cry. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm which led to ten-ten's surprised yell that made Neji sigh.

"why can't you just leave me alone Neji!" she asked him, close to tears but she was sure to hold it in. she dared not to cry in front of him again – it would be too embarrassing.

"because -." He began.

"because what? Because you didn't get enough from me? Is that it? Is your whole life just about hurting people and getting what you want? Do you get a little kick out of being small minded and living a life that's so hateful?" she asked him as she looked behind her – getting a glimpse of Neji as he marched after her.

"ten-ten-."

"You don't love me! You never did because you're whole mission was to use me against your uncle to get the company – guess what? You already have that! Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she asked as she punched a finger hard on the elevator button so hard in her anger, that her nail bended causing ten-ten to hiss in pain and hold her finger close to her heart. Neji didn't notice anything – and that was good.

"Because I might have been wrong about a couple of things!" he told her.

"Well, that's surprising!" she barked at him in her response praying the elevator would come up faster just so she could have a breath away from Neji.

"Ten-ten…" he called but she refused to look at him as she waited impatiently against the cold steal doors of the elevator.

"I'm going." She told him in a low voice, she didn't want to say anything else to lengthen their conversation.

"where?" he asked her, his voice a bit more stern this time, she couldn't help it as her blood boiled at _that_ specific tone. It reminded her exactly why she hated Neji – he was an ass in everything.

"To saI!" she yelled.

"You -." He begun with an angry tone but was drowned immediately by ten-ten's unexpected outburst.

"I'm happy with him okay!" she yelled, finally facing him with tears in her eyes. What could she do? She was emotionally unstable when she was with him – just like always. Neji stopped and looked at her. He could almost see pass the strong angry look she had on her face as the tears ran down slowly from her sad hazel eyes.

"He makes me feel good about myself – he loves me more than you ever did! And for the first time in my life – I believe that he can actually make me forget that I even loved you!" she growled as she flung her hand in the air animatedly.

"That's not true…" he told her only to make her laugh in disbelief.

"How can you even say that? How would you know? Because a little wake-up call here Neji, you're not God!" she told him, pointing a shaky finger at him as she finished her sentence, every word coated with anger.

"I can't let him take you away from me." He finally told her as he took her arm , admitting the fact that he didn't want her to go to him tonight.

"Neji…he didn't take me away from you – you pushed me away." She said, slapping his hand away from her for the second time today.

"Why are you even trying to get me back? You never even loved me…" she told him, a venomous tone lingering in her voice as she squinted her eyes at him.

"Ten-ten, you don't understand." He told her. She pushed him back trying to gain her personal space again. Since when did Neji get this close to her, she never noticed but then again – she didn't notice a couple of things; like the way his tone has changed from angry and frustrated to that calm and steady voice she would rarely get out from him.

"Oh I understand clearly Neji…I'm not stupid like your slutty fiancé…" she snapped turning away as the elevator finally arrived in what felt like an eternity.

"I don't want to see you again Neji… because every time I do…it all comes back to me.." she said, as the elevator doors opened. Neji stood there, looking at her with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"What…what comes back to you every time you see me?" he asked her, blocking the doors but not stepping inside. He waited for her to say something but she stood there with downcast eyes, trying hard not to look at him.

"Answer me!" he yelled in his impatience with her answer.

"I should be wise enough not to answer that…" she said as she pressed the 'close' button but Neji held the doors back.

"What comes back to you? Anger? Wrath? Pain?" he asked.

"Love?" he added. She looked at him, her forehead creased in the thought. She pushed him away and pressed the close button again but answered before the doors closed on him.

"Everything." She said before she disappeared behind the steel doors leaving Neji with a straight look on his face and his eyes gazing at his only reflection that glanced back at him. He stood there, still and silent as he remembered everything that she has made him feel – and knowing that these memories would never come back… he knew he hated to face the truth, especially if the truth meant he was wrong… he missed her company…terribly.

* * *

there! I hope it wasn't sloppy...depression can really kill. I miss you guys! Leave a comment K? *kissu*


	31. Chapter 31

And so...after a few years of slumber, yoga and meditating i finally finished chapter

sorry you guys for the wait...oh well...you guys already know why.

So before i even typed this chapter down - i spent time reading novels and some movies (which i mention in this chapter, it's my all time fave aside from Moulin Rouge) to get that fire back in and after 3 novels and a few cd's, I got my fire back.:D I wanted this to be a good chapter - and i want you guys to enjoy what i finished here. It took me 3 days to finish up - since my dad was getting excited around the programs on the computer. I don't know how he even managed to delete the Word program but I still love my dad. His adorable with no front teeth.(he went to the dentist to get it pulled out.)

So with no further intro...here's chapter 31!

**R&R!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OR 50 FIRST DATES!XD

* * *

  
**

Chapter 31

As ten-ten walked out of the elevator, she dried her eyes and tried to gain back her composure – she was almost sure that Sai was waiting for her outside and she had to make sure she was prepared to see Sai. When the elevator doors opened to the ground floor, she checked her reflection on the elevator doors and made sure that her mascara was still intact when a familiar voice called her. She turned to look at Sai who was a few steps away from her; a bouquet of roses cradled in his arms, he stood still and gawked at her as she stood in front of the elevator doors. A small smile erupted from her pale lips and with that, Sai shook his head and approached her.

"You look...absolutely stunning…" he told her.

"I would have prepared myself but…wow…" he said, looking at her with his mouth hanging half open as he gawked.

"Oh don't lie to me." She said walking towards him with a pleased look on her face.

"You probably say that to all the girls you meet." she told him with a small smirk on her face. Sai frowned and handed her the bouquet with a shy look on his face. She looked at the flowers and tried look at least pleased with the gift she had just received – and fortunately for her Sai was too stunned with how she looked to even notice.

"Thank you Sai…this is really sweet…" she told him. For a moment there, she spotted a sort of arrogant tone in his voice as he barked out a small laugh but she was sure to dismiss that as he guided her out of the building. As they stepped out of the building – ten-ten looked at the black jaguar waiting for her and its owner. She was sure she has seen that car before. As she approached it – she now remembered that it was the same model as Neji's car, and with that in thought, ten-ten let her guard down and a frown appeared on her face. This time Sai looked at her to ask her a question that instantly went whoosh out the window as he noticed the current expression on her face. He looked at her and lay on the middle of her back. She looked at him, her frown disappearing almost instantly as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Ten-ten squinted her eyes at him and laughed.

"I'm fine, just a bit cold that's all…" she told him. Sai stared at her, trying to figure out wither she was telling the truth or not, but with that smile on her face he couldn't resist but believe her. Ten-ten was in total control of him and he was so blind to it – even she wasn't aware that she has become a puppeteer and Sai was her puppet. It has become too easy for her to fool him. Sai opened the car door for her and as she stepped in and was left alone for a couple of minutes, she could hear Neji's voice echo in her head. He admitted that he – didn't want to lose her…but no. She didn't want to believe it. He lied to her far too many times, and if she even let her guard down again she was the one to be blamed for all her pain. As Sai came, opened the door and sat down beside her, he glanced at her for a minute with a smile on his face.

"You ready?" he asked her. She looked at him and tried her best to give him a believable smile.

"I'm ecstatic really…" she told him and looked away. She sighed and wondered how long she was going to keep this going. She was now in a tug of war with her heart strings and the spaces between her, Sai and Neji.

"So where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a secret…I want to surprise you." He told her. Ten-ten grinned at him and laughed, and with that Sai started driving off into the night.

Hinata woke up as soon as ten-ten left and was left alone in the condo, she sat by herself and decided to watch a movie – her head resting on the pillow and her feet up on the table just in front of the couch. She was watching a romantic comedy – 50 first dates, something she picked up while she was with ten-ten malling. A romantic comedy about a young woman who was suffering Alzheimer's, her memory lasted for a day and when she wakes up – she would forget about yesterday and start living the same routine. A man falls in love with her even though with this sickness – he strived hard to make her fall in love with him every day. That was commitment – and acceptance for the man and Hinata wondered if a man like him even existed.

"I wish your father was here.." she said, stroking her swollen belly.

"I miss him badly, don't you?" she asked her baby, looking down at her belly as she stroked it with a small smile on her face. She has made a habit of talking to her baby whenever she was left alone – her babe would respond every now and then kicking. Just by feeling those little feet kick made her happy.

"I can't wait to see you baby – a few more months and you'll be in my arms…" she said stroking her belly as she watched the screen of the television. Her baby kicked and Hinata giggled – him or her, too was excited to see mommy.

Ten-ten sat silently as the lights passed by her through the window of Sai's car. As soon as she looked up again they were now in a familiar road she knew she was in a few weeks ago. The tree's thickened and only the cars headlight's showed the way. The hair on her arms stood at the sight of the same restaurant she was in a few weeks ago and her heart felt like it was being crushed against her rib cage. She couldn't believe that she was back here again – at the same restaurant that she waited and waited for Neji to come only to be disappointed and heartbroken when she herself has seen him with Kiyumi in another restaurant in the city. She looked at her fingers – they trembled a little. It wasn't anger – it was maybe a bit, but she knew that deep inside her that this wasn't the real reason as to why they shook beneath her palms. It was fear. She didn't want to come back to the same place again after that night – she had wished that she have spoken to Sai about what had happened because she knew he'd never take her here of all places. Sai looked at her as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip and played with her hands, he reached out to touch her shoulders and after contact, ten-ten looked up to smile at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her, he knew that she wasn't. Just by the way she bit her lip a moment ago made him think that something was definitely wrong but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't just his imagination. Yes, she might lie to him – all women do. Trying to hide what they feel inside, lying - in order for everything to go fine but deep inside they were so fragile that even if they smiled a hint of sorrow would pass through their eyes – only the most sensitive man would see that in a woman and quite frankly, very few men were ever sensitive about woman's feelings, even he admitted it. She wiped away a stray hair from her face and gave him a smile.

"No I'm fine…Just…maybe I'm just a bit tired…" she told him. Sai looked at her and laughed.

"Did I say something to make you laugh?" she asked him.

"Oh no…" he said and slowly took her hand into his. She shivered a bit under his touch and she looked up at him as his eyes smiled at her.

"I'm just happy you're here with me." He told her. Ten-ten opened her mouth to say something but she stopped herself and smiled.

"Me too…" she told him. Deep inside, she wasn't up to going in with him. Maybe she should just tell him the truth? That she didn't want to eat in this place again – or drink champagne here again, but she held back – seeing his happy face like this was all she needed to get through those emerald doors and she didn't want to disappoint him the way Neji has disappointed her.

* * *

Sai took her hand as they walked in and the two of them were soon enveloped by the golden lights of the restaurant. They were accompanied by violins and cello's as they walked in, passing by the high class folks as they ate with their chest out and chins up stuffing the caviar on well polished – golden spoons into their mouths. Ten-ten felt like she was being sucked in by some unknown force, her legs felt numb for one minute, and the feeling would disappear the next. She ignored it, and walked closer to Sai taking a hold of his arm as they passed by the sea of people. Sai looked at her and smiled and for a quick moment, he rested his chin on top of head to show her his appreciation for her affection. As soon as they were at the end of what seemed to be the ball room – they were going up the same stairs that ten-ten walked up a few weeks ago. It was almost claustrophobic, the walls felt like they were coming in close on her but she kept her cool and moved up until they reached a door. As soon as it was opened, she was greeted by the balcony that hanged over the cliff. A table for two, the antique chandelier over head, the expensive china set for the both of them and a bucket of champagne in the middle – it hasn't changed one bit since she was last here. It was the same lonely sight of beautiful sorrow a top a well designed balcony. Sai turned to her to see the expression on her face, but all he saw was a slight sign of fear and hesitation. They stood in the doorway for a minute, before ten-ten realized that Sai was watching her.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked her as he frowned and squeezed her hand gently. Ten-ten pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. Was the fear on her face easy to read now that they stood here? Should she tell him? No. She couldn't….

"Of course not!" she told him as she playfully punched him on the shoulder and walked towards the table in the middle of the wide balcony. The chandeliers hanging with clear crystals moved a bit as a silent breeze blew by, her fingers touched the delicate surface of the table cloth made of silk in golden embroidery and her eyes fell on the beautiful china set on the table. She glanced at him as he watched her with a small grin on his face.

"I think this is beautiful…" she said leaning a bit on the table as Sai approached her with both his hands on his pockets.

"I think you would have loved it better if the sun was still high – just over this balcony there's a small waterfall and the Mountain View is stunning."

"Too bad we came in too late huh?" she told him as she approached one of the chairs, she allowed him to pull the chair out for her as she sat down. Sai released a hoarse laugh and sat in front of her, occupying the seat and settling comfortably with his dark shaded eyes on her.

"You can say that – but nothings more romantic than the moon just up ahead and stars painted on the dark night sky…" he told her.

"Wow…I never thought of you as a poet." she teased, allowing her eyebrows to rise.

"Just speaking from the heart…" he told her. The doors opened and a waiter came in – he looked a bit rugged, a young man in his mid 20's, dressed in the restaurants classy looking uniform for waiters but even in expensive looking material she knew that he was a carefree young man who was only here for financial purposes – the look on his face was stony, the kind of expression a person gives you when they really don't want to be where they were. Sai looked up and him and smiled.

"My name is Kyotaro – I'll be your waiter for tonight. Here are the menus…" he gave them the menus and looked at the both them with dull looking eyes.

"Not so crazy about the night shift are you Kyotaro?" Sai asked him as he glanced over the menu book to look at the young waiter. The man named Kyotaro looked at Sai and smiled.

"It's all good sir…At least it pays the bills." said the young waiter shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

"Don't worry too much – we'll just order a couple of things and you should be on your way – we don't need that much of assistance so you should get some rest." Sai told the waiter. Ten-ten looked at him, then at Kyotaro. The young waiter looked stunned at what Sai has told him – maybe this was the first time a costumer has ever said anything like that to him – the higher class would tend to over work the waiters for even the slightest act of assistance. Just then, ten-ten witness the boys stony face glow in joy – a smile that seemed hard for him to muster.

"Thank you sir…" Kyotaro said.

"Should I leave the two of you while you decide what to order?"

"Oh no, we don't want to keep you waiting…isn't that right Ten-ten?" said Sai as he looked over the menu book again to look at her. Ten-ten raised her eyebrows at first and nodded instantly. She looked at the menu and found a familiar dish. The young waiter pulled out a note and readied his pen, looking at them both – and from across the table she could see Sai smile at her and glance at the menu to decide from the wide variety of foods in store for them.

* * *

Lamb chops, freshly grilled fish, a bowl of warm ramen and a huge dish of raw salmon. Somehow a mix of the western and eastern cuisine made ten-ten feel stuffed – she wasn't a big fan of expensive cuisine but seeing as to how much Sai was willing to spend on her she couldn't resist finishing off every dish. The fresh salmon was still in between the both of them, the smell of strong wasabi filled the air and their glasses now filled with bubbly champagne. Kyotaro seemed happy in serving them – and the smile only grew wider as he received a good amount of tip from Sai. Was he really that giving? When kyotaro left, ten-ten raised her glass to drink more champagne and Sai folded his arms over the table and watched her. When she realized it, she dropped the glass a few inches away from her lips and cut her eyes at him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him, a small laugh coming out of her throat as she spoke.

"Why do I do what?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised. Ten-ten placed her glass back down on the table and stared at him.

"Why do you tend to watch me when I do something? Like – a few minutes ago -."

"I just like to observe…" he said, cutting her off. She raised an eyebrow at him and a small smile appeared on the corner of her glossy lips.

"Observe?" she asked him. Great, now she felt like an insect under the microscope being observed.

"I am a very observant person." he admitted with a pleased look on his face.

"Does that come with you being an artist?"

"You can say that…" he told her.

"Is being observant a bad thing?" he asked. Ten-ten stared at him for a minute and released a laugh.

"No, of course not..." she told him. She thought being observant was always a good thing, but some people might see it in a different light.

"Oh…because if it was,then –"

"Okay – if you've been observing me, tell me about everything you've noticed about me…" she told him, giving him the impression that she didn't believe him. Sai looked at her and ran a finger over his lips.

"Well…" he began looking at his glass.

"I've noticed a couple of things about you."

"Like…?" she asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"Well…let me think…" he said playing with his fork between his fingers as he rolled his eyes heavenwards to think. Ten-ten tilted her head side wards and waited as she too was watching him closely. He frowned a bit as if in deep thought but the wrinkle on his nose when he was in the depths of deep thinking made him look so undeniably cute that she caught herself giggling silently. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her outburst of giggles. She couldn't believe that he heard that even though she made sure that her voice was in the lowest of levels that her vocal chords could handle. Sai only smiled at her – and she noticed small indents on his cheeks. 'did he have dimples all this time?' she thought. If he did, why didn't she notice it before?

"You've got deep brown eyes."

"Good observation Sherlock." she told him and he grinned at her.

"Sun kissed skin."

"Really now?" she asked as she lifted her arm as she looked at the tone of her flesh.

"A cute 'who' like nose…" he told her and ten-ten's hand flew to her nose to touch it and realized that he was partly true.

"And…" he said but stopped. Ten-ten watched as he smiled and his charcoal black eyes fell on her lips.

"Such enticing, honey coated lips I have ever seen." He told her. Ten-ten felt her blood rush to her cheeks instantly. His gaze was almost dangerous but sweet as he continued to look at her lips. Ten-ten looked down at the sushi she has placed on her plate and remained untouched. A hand on her left cheek made her look up. Sai caressed her flesh under his thumb.

"You're a wonderful woman…any man would think the same way I do once their eyes meet your beautiful face." he told her as he moved in towards her. The table was incredibly slim enough for his lips to touch hers once he stood from his seat. She didn't steer from her seat, she didn't move or blink. Maybe this was what she wanted – maybe she would forget about Neji's touch and his taste in Sai's arms. They were inches away when Sai closed his eyes and moved away from her. She looked at him, perplexed. Did she do something wrong?

"I'm…I-I'm terribly sorry…" he said, looking away from her as if ashamed of even laying eyes on her.

"I didn't mean to – go too fast." He told her. Ten-ten smiled at him and stood from her seat. She has never met anyone more sensitive than a woman. She would think that Sai was being too nice to her –and that would be suspicions for ten-ten, but the thought that Sai would betray her was far off from her mind.

"What a gentleman…" she told him as she grabbed her glass of champagne. She reached out to him.

"Come on…let's stand by the balcony. I love star gazing." She told him and he took her hand as she pulled him gently off his seat. He too, took his glass and walked with her not letting go of her soft and smooth hands. His fingers fit hers perfectly with hers and ten-ten allowed a smile to appear on her face. The fear was gone; she was no longer asking herself why she was standing here in the same place she has waited for the man she thought had loved her. With Sai here, she no longer asked herself any more useless questions and her knees, no longer shook as she walked gracefully towards the balcony. When they stood before the stone railings of the restaurant balcony, ten-ten took a small swig of her champagne and looked up at the full moon that was no longer hiding behind the dark clouds. Sometimes she thought that her mind was like the moon. When she was in doubt, in fear – dark clouds would cover the bright light and everything was dark. Her mind would be in the shadows of the clouds and she would be shaking in fear of making the wrong decisions – disturbed and restless like non-stop insomnia during the tiring nights. When the clouds left the moon – her mind was at peace, enjoying that comforting soft light illuminating from such brilliance. Everything would be clear and beautiful under the light of the moon – this was her mind at peace finally after few days in the dark and in pain.

"Your quiet…is something wrong?" Sai spoke.

"Hm?" she said looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Sai asked her as he took the rim of the glass to his lips.

"Nothing – just small things." she told him with a smile on her face.

"Like?"

"Well, aren't you a curious child?" she teased him. Sai bursted out laughing and looked at her.

"That's funny – that's what my mother told me when I was young." He told her. Ten-ten looked at his face and it showed a gloomy shadow on the sides of his face. His mother and his father were killed in front of him at a young age – she didn't want to make think of that – it might upset him.

"She was such a beautiful woman." Sai said, looking up at the moon.

"She must be so proud of her son making it this far." Ten-ten said making Sai look at her.

"Hm…Maybe."

"What do you mean _maybe?_ Any mother would be proud of a child as talented and as gentle as you…"

"Your parents must be proud of you too." he said. Ten-ten looked away. She had hoped that was true – but she was sure they would never care.

"I doubt that. They never cared to return my letters before so I guess they must be happy I'm out of their hair." She told him as she gazed at a star that constantly changed color. It was beautiful.

"That can't be true." he told her.

"Oh I know it's true…I know my parent's too well…." she told him. He took her shoulder and gently forced her to look his way. When their eyes met – Sai glared at her with a slight hint of determination.

"Your parent's should be proud having a child like you….someone strong and beautiful…" he said as his face softened as he continued to speak. Ten-ten eyes begun to water and Sai's expression changed almost instantly as the first tear started to fall from her eyes and into her cheeks. Damn it! Why was crying now? She looked away for a moment as she wiped her tears away.

"You talk about me like a Greek goddess… strong and beautiful. Lips coated with honey… it's all just - false modesty." She told him. She heard Sai release a low sigh from behind her. She felt his hand close on her own and he pulled her towards him. She had her head down so he wouldn't see how dreadful she looked like when she cried.

"Look at me…" he told her as he cupped her chin. She felt him slowly tug at her chin so she would look up at him. As foolish as she was – she did.

"My…even in tears your still beautiful…" he told her. She wanted to smack him hard on the side of the face to wake him up but that got to her. He had the gift of making a woman feel like a princes in his gentle touch and she would quiver.

"And I wasn't lying to you – I meant every word I said." He told her. She had to urge of looking away from him. This was too soon – too fast, but she was slowly finding it hard to avoid falling for Sai. He was almost too perfect. The kind of man who would make a woman feel better when she felt bitter.

"Sai…" she whispered as he slowly pulled her into a hug. She allowed his arms to wrap around her as she placed her arms around him, her face pressed against his warm chest as she heard his heartbeat in a slow and relaxed beating like a lullaby that made her feel better. He cradled her in his arms like a babe in need of protection. She missed the feeling of being in the arms of a man. It was so comforting – so assuring that nothing can hurt her. At first – she thought of Neji. She remembered that she was in a tight embrace with him – she felt so powerless in his hold and so well protected. Her heart leaped at the thought of Neji's arms around her – and his smooth voice that made her heart skip a beat for a moment. Or his cold vanilla colored eyes that would only soften for her and her alone. NO. she couldn't think of him – not now! She had to forget about him. She was never going back down that road because it was a mistake – it was all a lie to her…_"I maybe wrong about a lot of things…"_ Neji's voice echoed in her mind. Why would she think about that NOW?

Sai looked at her and brushed a stray hair away from her face. They were silent for a long time when he leaned forward towards her., the moonlight lit his face and she could see the longing in his eyes. She didn't move when he closed in on her space – she wanted this. She wanted to forget about the pain. She wanted to forget about Neji. When their lips made contact, ten-ten succumbed to sai's gentle kiss that overwhelmed her. As the kiss lasted longer than expected, Sai pulled her closer and ten-ten tilted her head side wards for sai to gain more entry. She wanted this and she knew Sai wanted this too. She could almost feel him with in her like they were connected. Sai moved his hands down her back and the feel of his fingers made her moan. Sai moved his lips against hers gently coaxing her to respond and she did. He nibbled softly on her bottom lip, her mouth opened with a soft sigh – it was inviting as she sighed with her eyes closed. Tears dangling on her eyelashes and under the light of the moon it glittered like diamonds. Sai ran the tip of his tongue across her lips and she allowed him to enter. 'oh my god…' ten-ten thought as his hands moved up from her exposed thighs. She shivered under him. It must have been the cold breeze blowing by or maybe it was his touch. _'I don't want to lose you'_ Neji's voice echoed in her mind and her heart froze. She couldn't do this…he was still invading her mind… almost instantly she pulled away from Sai's grip and walked away from him, tears started forming in her eyes as she felt guilt stab her a thousand times over. She looked at Sai, a hand pressed against her lips and tears fell from her eyes. Sai looked at her and his face held a sad expression written across it - his eyes looked into hers, as if wondering what he did wrong. Ten-ten felt like her throat has one dry and she wanted to speak but she couldn't. She wished she could have stopped herself from kissing him before things got too complicated. The clouds started to cover the moon and soon the light disappeared from behind the dark. She shut her eyes and her hand stopped on her chest like she wanted to grab her heart from underneath her skin to make it stop beating even for a while. She looked up at sai who was still standing there, waiting for her to come back to his arms but she shook her head and she opened her mouth to say "I'm sorry" before running off.

What has she become? She was using Sai to forget about Neji. She felt like a monster, this wasn't what she wanted…this wasn't her…_'what have I become?'_ she asked herself. She would have died of guilt right in front of Sai if she allowed herself too, but she couldn't. And that expression on his face – that sad look like she has injured something so precious and she felt her insides die instantly. She ran down stairs and into the crowd bumping into a young man dancing with a beautiful young woman. She apologized without looking up – afraid they would think badly about her when they would see those red eyes covered with bitter tears. She ran out of the restaurant and ignored the thanks of the doorman. She avoided eye contact and ran towards the open road. It was dark but she kept running, it was hard in her high heels but she continued to run even though her feet were killing her. Soon she stopped and took deep breaths tears continued to run down her face. She looked behind her and she looked forward. Now she wished that she didn't run away like that. It was such a long way to the city – and she kicked a rock that stood nearby when she remembered that she forgot her purse in sai's car. She cursed as the pain seared into her toes. She would have thought twice before kicking something harder than her stiletto shoes. She cursed as she took her step forward. Now what? What was she going to do? No phone – no car, no money…argh. She wished she would die there.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled.

"You sure do run fast for a woman in high heels." said a voice behind her. She looked back to see sai, standing behind her with a smile on his face. She looked at him and fell quiet. Where was she going to start?

"I'm sorry Sai – but…" she begun, looking at him with a sad expression.

"You don't have to apologize…" he told her.

"NO -!"

"You don't have to say you're sorry."

"You don't understand!" she yelled now frustrated. Sai looked at her and fell silent as he watched her limp sidewards.

"Then, make me…" he told her as he took one step forward.

"I..I don't know how to tell you…"

"Just say it…I would understand."

"Sai…stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so nice to me! I feel rotten on the inside already -!"

"Why?"

"Damn it Sai!" she said turning her back at him and losing her balance. He caught her instantly before she could hit the ground.

"I…Sai…I can't do this anymore." She told him pushing herself away from him so there was a distance between her and Sai. Her head looking down, not being able to look at him straight in the eyes as her tears begun to flow from them again. She had to admit that this year wasn't the best – she often caught herself tearing up every second that she could. When did she become so sensitive? Sai took one step towards her and reached out but ten-ten slapped his hand away from her.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked her as he glared at her. She looked at him and pursed her lips at him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"And you think that you're hurting me?"

"Sai…" she said under her breath and looked at him. He stood there under the light of the moon; he stood still and watched her as she took steps towards him. When she was close enough, she reached out to his face and her fingers touched his left cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards her touch like a puppy succumbing to its master touch. Ten-ten allowed a smile to creep from her lips as she watched him and hear him release soft sighs. She knew she could forget about Neji – but it would take time…it would take lots of time for her to get over him. Sai opened his eyes so that their eyes met.

"How can you love someone as unfair as I am?" she asked him, the sound of hurt was present in her tone. She just didn't understand.

"And what makes you say that you're unfair ten-ten?"

"How can I ever give my everything to you when half of my heart still belongs to someone else?" she asked him in a low tone, wishing that this was the right words to tell Sai. He looked at her and blinked, they were in silence at first and she couldn't tell what Sai was thinking as he watched her under the faint light of the moon. Crickets begun to sing to the two people in the dark on the side of the road, a faint breeze went by messing ten-ten's hair a bit but she didn't move from her spot. When he spoke no more – she removed her hand from his face and started walking away from him.

"That's what I thought…you deserve someone who's still whole – someone who isn't broken, and someone who isn't crying half the time…" she told him as she walked away slowly. Just when she thought that he was now a few steps away she felt a hand grab her hand gently she looked behind her and Sai took her chin and raised her head so they looked at each other. His eyes glimmered in the light of the lamp post nearby.

"Ten-ten…" he said and looked at her with a determined look passing through his dark irises.

"How can I ever blame you for not giving everything to me? After what that monster did to you?" he asked. She admitted that hurt a bit. The thought that Neji was a monster never came to mind – but she also knew that Sai was telling the truth. He was a monster…kind of. The kind that made her fall in love. The kind that was hungry for power. He was a monster who turned her into a magical trinket so he could pass through a portal to get his hands on the enchanted company. It was a sick fantasy and she was sucked into it.

"But I don't care – if you're broken, if you can't give your all to me…or if you cry half the time." She looked away from him. How could she looked at him after he said that to her? She admitted it – he had a way with making her feel warm on the inside.

"I love you just the way you are…and if you want to forget about _him…_I'm here to help you get over that sadness that hovers over you. I'm willing to give my all and I won't ask for too much…" he told her. Ten-ten looked at him and she couldn't help but let more tears fall from her reddened eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore…it was a waste of time and mascara. Sai released a soft sigh and slowly pulled her close to him. She gave in and fell into his arms. They stood in the dark – with a single light from the lamp post eliminating two figures in a tight embrace, then the clouds begun to move away dramatically from the moon...clearing the path and a broken woman's heart.

* * *

ALRIGHT! I hope you guys like it!XD I missed you all so dearly! I look forward to hear from you all! KISSES HERE! 3


	32. Chapter 32

_Wow...How many months have I been out? _

I know you guys must be all - "bitch get your ass back on and continue with that damn story!" and don't worry, cause i was like that too. Now that I'm back - I would like to explain my abscence.

**WORD WAS DELETED FROM MY COMPUTER.**

There. In bold and caps-locked letters. And hey you guys...I have a life. I do stuff other than write. But you know what, you guys are right - I've been out for too long so I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting.

Now since WORD has disappeared from my computer - I had to work here on .Net edit document page and it's not as nice as word but at least I get to see how many words I put in. I know this chapter is short - but I'm all out of motivation. Maybe a few song tracks can get me all hyped up. So leave a comment/review of a song that should be a good piece for motivation. My taste in music varies from rock to pop so give me any song...Just please, No Justin Bieber. Thanks.:D

R&R

**I DO NOT OWN...NARUTO. *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Ten-ten wasn't sure what to think of now. She was confused and a bit scared. Sai had his ways of making a woman feel well...But could it be trusted? The smile, the innocent look - the way he pushed his hair back so thier eyes could meet. It was...breath taking yes. But Ten-ten didn't feel like it was right. It felt so..played out and wrong for her. And that emotion she felt with Neji - it was different. It felt..better, much more fun more romantic...More...natural. She looked at Sai as they were driving back to her place. he seemed pleased with himself and on occasion looked at her. She would smile back but deep inside something was screaming out - THIS IS WRONG.

She looked at him and looked back at the window as the trees sped by. She had to make a decision - a quick one, as not to cause Sai so much pain. Did she really love the guy? Hell - she didn't know. She was looking for someone to take the pain she had and hide it underneath with the love they had to offer, but soon enough - it would rise again, so there was no use for it. It was useless.

"Sai..." she finally said. Sai looked at her with a curious glance. Ten-ten fell silent, she looked at him with a sad smile.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She sighed and clasped her hands together. She couldn't really keep strong eye contact with him, he had his way around making her feel like she was about to kill a innocent puppy and the feeling was not fair at all. She forced a laugh and looked at him.

"I had a great time tonight..." she told him. 'Good going ten-ten...real nice.' she thought to and mentally slapped herself. He looked at her and smiled.

"So did I..." and with that he continued to drive her home. Ten-ten continued to rage war against herself as they sped through the streets of Tokyo - lights and buildings passed them and there was a silence between the two. It was the awkward kind of silence - the kind that caught Sai's attention.

"Hey.." he said, his voice cutting through the silence. ten-ten looked at him and pursed her lips as she gazed at him.

"Something wrong?" Sai asked. Ten-ten released a heavy sigh. 'Come on Ten-ten..'

"I think I'm just tired." she spat. 'Damn.' she told herself.

"Oh..." came Sai's voice as he made a left turn. They soon fell into silence again and Sai couldn't help but look at her again and frown.

"Are you sure?" he asked. 'Boy, Sai really is a curious man...And he has the right to feel that way. you better say it now!'

"Uhuh..." was ten-ten reply with a nod and a smile. 'Damn.' Ten-ten looked away from sai so she could make an angry face at herself. 'What the hell is going on with me? Why can't I just tell him - I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out between you and me...? or...is not you, it's me...or better yet. I love Neji...Still...' she let out a groan and kicked herself mentally. Sai looked at her and stopped the car. ten-ten looked at him and blinked. 'Oh god, did I groan out loud?' Sai killed the engine and looked at her with a sad but determined look on his face and she only looked back at him with a shocked expression on her face. At first they were quiet - then...

"Ten-ten...Please tell me the truth. I want to know whats bothering you." he asked.

'This is it - this is the moment. I have the time...I can...I can do this...Even though it might break him into a million pieces...Or haunt me for the rest of my life for even thinking that I made him hope for nothing...KAMI-SAMA HELP ME' she thought and she looked at him.

"I know...that...I know your trying...but...It...It just seem's...Seem's wrong." she begun, stuttering as she spoke. 'Great - now I know what Hinata feel's like.' Sai looked at her - a bit confused and straightened himself on his seat so that they looked at each other face to face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This...Just...It feels like..." ten-ten began as she looked away from him.

"Like? Like..I'm forcing you to love-"

"NO NO it's not like that! I mean...I know you're not forcing me to anything..."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked ten-ten as he put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked up at him.

"The problem is..." she put a hand on her chest and said -

"-The problem is me..." and with that said, sai fell silent. Ten-ten looked down and heaved a heavy sigh, she looked at him and pursed her lip. To her surprise, he was still smiling at her. It was a warm smile and somehow relaxing to her. He pulled her towards him slowly, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know..." was all he said as they were in that sweet moment of a warm embrace. She remained silent in his arms. How she wished that she could give back that same love he was giving her now. It felt genuine - but it wasn't for her. They weren't ment to be with each other, she was still in that deep dark hole of loss and will to be loved by that one man that made her angry, happy and sad - but still complete.

"I'm sorry..." she told him as she wrapped her arms around him, she heard him chuckle softly.

"You know...Neji's a fool..." he told her.

"His a fool to letting someone like you go." he told her. She fell silent.

"I'm not...I'm not that-"

"You are an amazing woman." he told her as he pulled away from the embrace so they looked at each other. She blinked at him as he smiled at her, he pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Beautiful, caring - capable...any man would be very lucky to have someone like you in their life. And...I'm extremely jealous of the boss." he told her. She bowed her head and wanted to agree. She would give up everything for him - she was willing to do anything for Neji, but he confused her. His words just haunted her...What did he mean when he told her _"Because I might have been wrong about a couple of things!"_... he was wrong about a couple of things. Wrong about what? Letting her go, or loving her? it could mean a many things - two roads were possible for what he told her a few hours ago. A fork road leading down to two possible endings - the good and the bad and whenever she thought about it, the more she got confused. Hyuuga Neji was the type of man that could say so many things that can make your mind twist in the air and soon fall back down into the ground painfully or gracefully. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought aside.

"If only he would have thought about letting you go..." he said. Ten-ten looked at him. He had such a sad expression on his face, eyes looking down and hands on her shoudlers. Ten-ten raised his chin and smiled at him.

"There was nothing I could do about it..." she told him in a low tone.

"He should have been grateful, having you. How can he let you go?" he told her, but sounded more like a question to himself.

"Maybe he thought it was right thing to do..." she responded.

"Well, his wrong about that." Sai told her.

"Maybe he is...But sometimes - you never really know." she said.

"That man - the boss - hides to many secrets." Sai murmured.

"True."

"So...what now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning her head to look at him with a frown on her face.

"What are you going to do?" Sai asked her.

She fell silent and slipped into a deep thought. Deep within her, she hated Neji - but she wanted him back and she knew Neji wanted the same thing too. But how was this going to work out? After what he put her through - why was she still in love with the man that caused her so much pain? what was wrong with her? No. The correct question was - What did he do to her. Looking back at everything he did to her - the nagging, the cold treatment, Neji being a total snob on some days - and sweet on others.

'Did you even believe I loved you?' Neji's voice rang in her head and her heart fell back into that dark hole of pain. She looked out the window of the car and stared at a lamp post nearby. Of all the things he had told her - that was the most painful part of their conversation. It was all too sudden - and harsh...and she wasn't prepared for that single blow that tared her down from where she stood. Why he said it - she never really knew. Maybe he ment what he said. She groaned inwardly and slapped a hand on her face. God damn it - everything was just a huge ball of tangled thread and ten-ten didn't even know where it all started - or where it was all to end. She was stuck in a world of the high and mighty and now was lost in a road of utter confusion and chaos. It was all thanks to Hiashi - that greedy bastard. The reason why she and Neji met in the first place. How was she going to get out of the mess? She was silent and Sai looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could see the wheels in her head turn - and rewind. he sighed and within hearing it, Ten-ten turned her head to look at him with a clouded-up look on her face.

"I wish I could help you - it's the only thing I can do..." sai said, his eyes fixed on the wheel; two hands gripping lightly at it in his silent rage against Neji. Ten-ten pursed her lips and nodded.

"I Wish I knew what I should do." she told him as her gaze fell out the window and into the dark sky.

"Maybe...maybe I should go. Leave. Get some fresh air...or go back to china." she said. Sai looked at her and scowled.

"Your running away?"

"I've nothing else to live for in this place - except Hinata. She's the only thing that's keeping me here..."

"Don't lie to yourself Ten-ten..." Sai muttered.

"Sai...I can't just run back to Neji. Part of me say's i should go to him...part of me says...No."

"But the man loves you-"

"I know that!" she said, adding force into her tone. She didn't mean to - but it slipped out from her tongue and into the open; silencing Sai.

"...I just need to get out of this confusion. And if he really did love me, he would have told me the truth instead of hurting me - the way he did." she told Sai. Sai looked away, he knew what ten-ten said was true and he just ran out of things to say. He started the engine and was about to back up when the window in his side of the car shattered causing ten-ten to scream in surprise. The sound of glass breaking and ten-ten's voice screaming filled the air. Ten-ten pressed herself against the car door - her eyes widened in horror. Sai's head was bleeding out and a bat came crashing back into the broken window. Just when Ten-ten was about to grab her bag in the hopes to get her phone out to call 110 or 119 - the car door in her side opened and she was pulled out harshly by a pair of arms tugging and gripping at her shoulders tyrannically, making her squirm and yell at the top of her lungs. They slammed her hard on the parking space - her head colliding with the concrete violently. She could feel her left arm send an electric jolt up to her shoulder as she tried to break the fall. Ten-ten's vision got blurry as two to three voices circled together in the air. She opened her eyes to see 2 shadows by Sai's car pushing each other and shouting. She could hear them yelling at each other - indecipherable at first but soon, their angry ramblings became clear. It was 3 voices of young men - she couldn't see what they looked like from afar and the pain that constantly stung her arm and head.

"Dude - what the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up and just go with it!"

"Man this is messed up...This is wrong dude..."

"Stop being such a pussy and check the chicks bag for some cash!"

"God dayym - we got the dude good!"

"Ferenz...Fuckin' shit man...His bleeding!"

"Shut up and check his pockets!"

"Man we should call the cops or some shit."

"Hell no man! We'll be in jail for this shit - do you want that?"

"No!"

"Then just shut your pie hole and check the car for cash or something!"

"The chicks got a phone!"

"Cool - girl friend will be so fuckin' happy..."

"Man...I don't like this..."

"God damn it - SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Hey - I hear something..."

"DAYM!" and with that she heard them running.

Ten-ten's eyes were half open as she got up from the cold concrete and placed a hand on her head - she felt something run down her cheek and neck. It had to be blood - the pain that crawled down from her head made her believe that she was bleeding thanks to her fall. But this wasn't what worried her...It was Sai. When those teenagers crashed the steal baseball bat into the window on Sai's car door - she witnessed the bat hit him on the side of his head. Plus - one of the teen's said "His bleeding!". She had to get up from where she laid - she had to go to him and see if he was okay. As she stood and tried to get a steady footing - she heard sirens in the air, it grew louder and louder as she took tiny steps towards the car. The sirens - that's probably what made them run for it. Thank God the teenagers that attacked them in the process of their reckless mugging - had no firearms with them. At least that's what she thought - she was in no condition to be observant as she lay in pain while they had their conversations, or see if they did have a gun when they pulled her out of the car and slam her on the parking space. If they did - for sure, Sai and her would have been dead by now and she was sure happy that she was still breathing. Bleeding, yes - but still alive.

As she took a few more steps towards the car she felt her arm go numb and she could see from afar red and blue lights filing the streets and before ten-ten could even look inside the vehicle - pain shot up from her arm and she fell into the hard floor. Her vision grew blurry and soon enough she fell back into the dark and into a painful slumber.

* * *

Neji woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing and he groaned. He checked his watch and it was 4:00 in the morning. After his little encounter with ten-ten, he spoke with Hinata for a couple of minutes - she woke up from ten-ten and Neji's little tussle outside the condo room door. She asked him to explain why ten-ten sounded so frustrated - and he fell silent not knowing what to tell his pregnant cousin. How could he tell someone he made a mistake when he himself kept denying it. why didn't he just scream out to ten-ten that he wanted her back? That's basically what he did when he told her 'I prohibit it' the minute he heard she was going out with someone. Someone he knew. And that someone wasn't even him - and that angered him. He went home and took a bottle of vodka off the cupboard and drowned himself in alcohol so he could fall asleep - only to be woken up 5 hours later.

He looked at his phone and found it to be Shikamaru calling. He sighed and fell back into bed - his phone held up to his ear and he unconsciously ran his hand down his face feeling the hang-over attack his now aching head.

"Yes Shikamaru...What is it?" asked Neji as he layed back into bed, his eyes closed and was now falling back into sleep.

"I'm at the hospital." Shikamaru said with a bored voice. Neji frowned and sat up shaking the uneasy feeling off as he rolled out of his queen sized bed. What did he get into now? His never received a call from Shikamaru this early - nor receiving a call from the hospital. Of all the people, why shikamaru.

"What...? Why?" he asked as he walked towards his bathroom to wash off the drowse. Shikamaru was silent on the other end of the phone. Neji could hear movement in the background and what sounded like a squeaky wheel chair. Neji turned the faucet on and the water began to pour as he waited for Shikamaru to speak up.

"...Ten-ten and Sai has been attacked by muggers." said shikamaru. Neji felt his whole body freeze, his hung-over ass stopped from spinning and everything just broke into a screeching halt.

"What?" Neji finally said - yelling into the phone. He felt his blood boil and his muscles tense.

"Ten-ten and Sai were mugged a few hours ago. Sai was badly beaten with a steal baseball bat to the head and Ten-ten has a fractured arm, and she suffered from a bleeding forehead but she's fine."

"Bleeding..." repeated Neji. An image of Ten-ten badly beaten came into his head and anger just rose with a dangerous might. How could Sai let something happen to her? How can he make her bleed like that? He looked into the mirror and saw an angry man looking back at him. It was like he didn't even recognize himself as he stared at himself. He took deep breaths and heard shikamaru call him out from the side of the phone. he snapped back to reality and looked away from the mirror.

"Just let me take a shower and text me the name and address of the hospital. I'll be there soon." he told shikamaru as he walked towards the shower.

"But Ne-" before shikamaru could finish - Neji ended the call. He needed a cold shower - to wash away his hang-over, and to cool down his blazing temper.

Hopefully - Sai would be awake when he got there. There were a couple of things Neji had to say before putting that man into a coma.

* * *

Alriiighty...There you go. *sigh* I know it might seem sucky - MY APOLOGIES you guys. Remember my request on the top of this page? Please review and post a song - any song (that isn't Justin Bieber) that might help me get motivated again. It can also be a good nejixten MV on youtube...Or you wishing me more luck on this fict! :D

Anyways - thank you guys for being patient. I love to hear from you guys again.:D *KISSES AND HUGS HERE*

oh btw: I know that in Tokyo, the number to call the police is 110 and for emergency's it's 119. Had to point that out thanks to a review from Mi3staR. :D (I originally had the number 911 - when she pointed it out. *facepalm* thanks again Mi3staR.)


	33. Chapter 33

_Guess who is finally back? Yep. The loser of an author who left you guy's hanging._

_The good news is - I'm here for the nest chapter. Funny story you guys - I was about to post this when the power went off. GOD DAMN was I pissed. I went through all the trouble to recheck EVERYTHING. Editing isn't my favorite part - at all. But, it's for your convinience and the save of my imbarassement so yeah - had to edit AGAIN._

Sorry for the long wait you guys - I know we all hate school for one reson. At least I have one reason. It keeps me busy and I have no time to update as soon as I want. But - Here is chapter 33, ENJOY!

**R&R**

**I DO NOT OWN...NARUTO. *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Neji stepped into his car and slammed the door shut. He felt his insides quiver in anger and anticipation...and fear. Anger, because Ten-ten was in pain because of Sai. Anticipation - in getting his hands on the man that put her in danger. And Fear. Fear that Ten-ten's life was hanging by a thread; or that she was in deep and severe pain. As he started the engine and drove off for the hospital, he had to take deep breaths and occasionally shake his head in order for all the images of Ten-ten in pain to go away. If she was indeed in _DEEP_ pain, Sai was sure to be the same after he was through with him. How could he let something happen to her?

If only she was with Neji instead of Sai - he would have done everything to keep her out of harms way. And now...the hospital? For god sakes the only way Neji was putting ten-ten in the hospital was if she was ready to bare his child!

Neji swallowed hard. That was not suppose to be in his head - but the vision only became clearer with every minute he spent in deep thought of it. He couldn't close his eyes now, he was driving... He sighed and shook his head. He stopped his car as the stop light came in view and during the time he sat in complete silence, his mind wandered. In his past, he cared very little for other people, and it included his cousin. He once heard someone say within his family during a family gathering, that _'Neji is one heartless Hyuuga'_ with the response from another member.

_'He will never be happy.'_

Upon hearing that, Neji walked away without a care in the world. Family business was his life. The company was his aim. Something that should have been his for years after his fathers death. But, the waiting for the company to fall on his lap begun to feel cold just like him. The papers to be done, the transactions, the men who came to him for exchanges, the women who wanted him - everything was the same, nothing as ever different anymore. It felt like his whole life was written down in a boring movie schedule for all to see and he - _the actor_ - the Man of the Movie; already had everything planned down till his very last breath. With every curve thrown at him, he knew exactly how to handle it. As the days and years flew by in a almost bitter loneliness - Neji was just a man with high expectations and with the aim to reach for the stars, even if it was far from his grasp; he would still reach for it. But when Ten-ten came into his office, everything around him changed. The walls gave off color, his office began to feel warmer even when she kept telling him to_ 'turn down the air-condition...' _deep inside, he felt in content to see her. She was, someone different, someone who was outside the world that he was deep and drowning into. Once he started laughing again - a piece of him came to life. And when she smiled at him for the first time, his heart began to beat. She was a drug of some sort - he was a dying man of the cruel world of business; slowly sinking into the silent death that he himself has created. And would he have thought of this world as somewhat lonely and cruel if it wasn't Ten-ten who have shown him what it was like outside that world - he never would have believed it.

So many years wasted on dreaming about a world of success and money...when there was another world out there better than everything else. A world where time was not wasted and regret was not present.

What would have happened to him after years of being around the said sad world without Ten-ten; he would have never known. Hell...he created the illusion of love for business matters and Kiyumi, as dumb as she is - believed it. Everything had a plan... because everything had to be perfect. And in pursuit of perfection he have never known love. It's just as his family member had said... Neji will never be happy and it was the sad truth. But Ten-ten..? She was the reason he began to believe that he had a chance of happiness for every look she gave him, that tone in her laughter, every time she wrinkled her nose at him or cussed him out - there was a ray of hope that made him feel at ease. She was that warmth he was looking for.

He heard a loud honking from behind him and he snapped back to reality. He looked up at the light that was now green and stepped on the gas to continue driving off to the hospital. He realized how deep he was in thought as he felt himself shutting out his surroundings, just so he could hear himself think. What was he going to do when he finally saw her in the hospital...? What was he going to say? Would she drive him away? Because he knew that she was still angry at what he had done to her.

And truth be told, so was he.

He was a fool to let her go just like that; not fully knowing of the consequences of his actions. He never wanted to think that he was regretting what he had done for he hasn't regretted _anything_ at all in his life. Putting down a few suggestions and a few good men who wanted in on the company wasn't at all the same with letting go of Ten-ten. He soon realized that he lost something more important than his stupid aims in his miserable life. He released a small sigh and wrapped his fingers tightly around the steering wheel. What was he going to do now? What should he do to get her back into his life? Yes, everything had a plan...

Everything, except for this.

A plan that needed to be done if he lost something precious to him. There was none. He never included anything that was precious to him, he made sure to shut off his ability to feel any emotions whatsoever to avoid being attached - and he never did lose anything because he always gained something. He always got what he wanted; except for the company that he was now working hard in taking.

As soon as he reached the hospital, he parked the car and stepped out of the vehicle; taking his coat in haste and almost breaks into a run for the entrance but stops himself. There was nothing to rush into... for all he knew, Ten-ten would yell at him as soon as he steps into her room. Neji released a sigh mixed with a tone of anguish as he walked in the hall, and from a far he heard someone call out his name. Neji whirled around like an idiot and found a green blur running towards him.

"SIR NEJI!" Neji rolled his eyes and looked away.

"SIR NEJI IT'S TEN-TEN!" Lee repeated as he stopped in front of Neji, panting from his long strides and leaps to his boss. Neji looked at him then looked around. So many patients and nurses were now looking. God was he loud when he was hyper! Neji glanced and him and glared.

"I know you fool, stop yelling...we're in a hospital you idiot..." Neji hissed in a low growl that should have sounded like a threat to anyone, but Lee kept fidgeting and looking around like he was under some sort of drug that gave him hallucinations. Neji watched as Lee's eyes shifted from one direction to another.

"Sorry sir..Ican'tcomposemyself." Lee said making Neji blink and scrunch his nose at the green suited man, fidgetting in front of him like a child high on sweets.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I SAID I CAN'T COMPOSE MYSELF!" Lee replied almost screaming. Neji jumped from his sudden outburst and growled.

"Enough!" Neji said taking Lee by the arm and dragging him away from the staring crowd. God damn him, why couldn't he keep his voice down?

"SOR-" Lee tried to speak but Neji slapped a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Be quiet you fool! You are causing me much shame!" growled Neji.

"MMPHH!" was Lee's muffled reply.

"If you do not shut your trap, I will fire you - do you understand?" Neji warned him and with that, Lee fell silent. Neji sighed and removed his hand from the bowl-cut haired man as they stood in a secluded corner. Neji sighed and undid his suit, he felt like he couldn't breath at all. It was the pressure that was on him right now. It seemed like he was stuck inside a bubble and all the oxygen was now being sucked away; prying him of the urgent need to breath. He looked at Lee who was now still and silent, looking at him with his huge round, charcoal black eyes.

"Tell me...what happened..." Neji asked Lee in a tired and low voice.

"TEN-TE-"

"Silently, if you can PLEASE!" Neji said in a almost angry tone. He was getting fed up from so much noise in his head and Lee's high pitched yelling was causing his mind to go into a white noised disturbance. Anymore of that and he would BE in a mental facility. Lee shut his mouth and looked at Neji for a while, wondering if he should talk or not - but soon he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ten-ten was with Sai and they got mugged. Sai seem's to be okay, but his now asleep and ten-ten fell hard on her arm." Lee began. Upon hearing this, Neji's head shot up to look at the green suited man eye for eye - his vanilla colored eyes clashing with Lee's dark ones.

"She has a broken arm?" he asked. Lee fell silent and looked away from his boss, taking a deep breath.

"Yes sir..." was his sad reply. Neji 'tsked' and pursed his lips.

"Any gunshot wounds? Stab wounds...?" Neji asked, looking at the passerby's that walked off in silence.

"None sir..The said teen's just took their money and phones..." Lee told him.

"What happened to Sai?" asked Neji.

"The muggers crashed his car window and they hit him right on the head..."

"And his not dead?" he asked Lee in a tone that sounded like he was in extreme disbelief.

"Fortunately..." Lee replied.

"Good..."

"I didn't know you cared so much for Sai." Lee said, looking at his boss with a broad smile plastered on his face. Neji turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say I did." he told Lee.

"Then why did you say 'good'?" he asked Neji with a frown.

"I meant to say - 'Good. His alive...so I can kill him.' good." Neji told him, clenching his fist that was well hidden inside his pockets. Lee shuddered and looked at his boss - face completely pale from what he had just heard.

"Neji-sama!" Lee bursted out. Neji Looked at him and chuckled darkly.

"What? Would you rather you kill him?" he asked Lee.

"NO!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME YOU LITTLE GREEN THING YOU!" Neji finally yelled back, losing his grip on composure and growled to himself.

Lee stopped and looked at him in shock. He has never seen Neji so irritated like he was at that moment, the Neji he knew was always cool and calm about almost everything. But not today. He was pale and looked like he was dying from fright of some sort, his shirt was untidy - it usually was firm and well ironed. His face looked like he hasn't slept in ages. What the hell happened to the Neji he knew?

"Sir..." Lee begun, making Neji turn his head at the round eyed man beside him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You need to chill..." was Lee's reply, patting Neji on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Neji hissed at him angrily making Lee remove his hand from his boss's shoulder and bow his head low in shame and apology.

"Yes sir."

Neji massaged his forehead and walked with Lee as they were headed to Ten-ten's room. He felt his heart race and jump up to his throat as he pleaded silently that he would remain calm. Ten-ten injured her arm...no serious damage, thank God. And Sai was alright - which pissed Neji off a because he was deeply hoping for Sai to die. After putting Ten-ten in deep and serious danger, that man deserved death - Neji wouldn't care one bit. If only Neji was there with Ten-ten, he would be sure she was safe no matter what would have happened to him. He looked at Lee who was now staring at him like he knew what was running through his bosses mind. The two of them stared at each other in silence before Lee nudged him as an encouragement towards the door. Neji walked forwards and opened it after the gentle nudge like he was being controlled by some sort of invisible hand that pulled him forwards. He peered inside and saw that the room was quiet and no one else was present - except for a patient who appeared to be sleeping and in the bed. Neji stopped and watched Ten-ten in her sleep, her arm brace visible to where he stood and as he got closer he noticed that a part of her face - above her cheek bone; seemed to have a bruise that made his blood boil but at the same time; heart plummet to his stomach.

He wasn't accustomed to seeing women in bruises or braces. They were to be loved, not beaten - not to be hurt, it was against his own vows. Never has he ONCE landed a hand on a woman. To him - it brought men to shame. It should be against the law, but others had different beliefs. And maybe a few would dare follow his footsteps. He wasn't a graceless fool to hit a lady, he wasn't about to change those beliefs either. But sometimes - he wished, just ONCE; that he would hit Kiyumi. She was sometimes a very annoying woman. And to think that he was about to live with that for the rest of his life?

He blinked that thought away. It was going to be a nightmare. It was going to be hell. The woman he wanted was someone calm and understanding. Someone who was beautiful not only on the outside but as well as in the inside.

And there she was...laying down unconscious, braced and bruised.

Neji frowned and walked towards her, approaching the bed in silence. The room smelled of alcohol and it was dimly lit - a small light was coming out of the lamp shade pointed away from ten-ten's sleeping form, her face partly hidden in shadows making her look like an old but beautiful painting - haunting but serene. Somehow in her sleep she looked so fragile - but Neji knew better than that; he knew she was highly capable of protecting herself. He blinked, stopped on his way to her and realized how much of a idiot he must have looked like - he froze in the sight of her and watched her silently.

He felt like a complete fool, watching her in her sleep; frozen in the middle of the room - too afraid to take a step forward, to afraid to wake her. He could have moved closer, but he only stood still in almost a trance that disabled him from any movement. His face softened as she turned her head in her sleep towards his direction and her lips moved, saying a word that was now drifting along the lines of silence. His eyes wandered to her braced arm and he felt his body tense up; looked away and closed his eyes. Why was this happening to him...? Never in his life has he been so... soft towards another persons pain, or feel angered by piety matters that didn't include him - or feel jealousy. No. This was all new to him. It somehow scared him.

People fear things they can't understand, he knew now that this was true. For how can someone like Neji; a man who always held his head high and eyebrow raised at any challenge that was thrown at him feel fear or be helpless? The truth was - Neji was only a man, and no matter how hard he would resist feeling the things he felt; it would still come back to haunt him. But he too, was not a man to run away and hide. He would stand still - like he did now, and move forwards to face it...and so he did. He took tiny, soundless steps towards her bed and stopped when she was now in reach. His eyes wandered over every shade and shadow that emphasized her comely face. He sat down on the nearest chair and blinked slowly as he continued to gaze at her sleeping form. He reached out to touch her, but fell short half way before he allowed his fingers to touch her flesh.

She sighed softly and Neji's lips formed a gentle smile - his fingers now brushed against her soft cheek with a gentleness as not to stir her from sleep. To his amazement and shock, her face pressed against his touch; as if she was pulled towards him. He smiled again and continued to caress her cheek with his thumb in a form of unvoiced affection he harbored towards her.

"Ten-ten..." he called her, she didn't answer - only, she continued to slumber.

"I don't know if it's too late...I don't know if...I'm doing the right thing, talking to you while your sleeping...I talk a lot...when I'm alone. Is that even normal...?" he asked her, she didn't respond.

"I guess not..." he said and paused. Silence invaded the room again and Neji pursed his lips.

"I feel like an utter fool right now." he continued, groaning inwardly and tossed his head back sighing.

"But...there are some things that I want to say to you, whether your unconscious or conscious... I have to say it. And I know that, when you wake - I would probably be gone from your sight. I know you no longer want me around...but that's not what I want, and I don't want to...force you unto me. I understand that your choices should be respected..." he said, voice trailing off and looked at her.

"...I wonder if you would listen if you were awake. Would you tell me to get out and never come again, or would you stay silent to listen... Sometimes, I can't understand you...and you would probably say..." he looked up at the wall opposite him and gave an angry face at it.

"...'I can't understand you either Neji...You're an ass and I don't want to listen to your formal speech anymore...get out.'..." Neji said, trying to copy her tone as he glared at the wall squinting his eyes at it - imagining that he was talking to himself. He looked back at her and smirked.

"Not a really good impersonation but...you can give me points for the effort...Ne, Ten-ten...?" he said, almost in a laughing tone and when she didn't say anything and continued to sleep, he frowned.

"No...I know that was horrible...Sorry." he said, looking at his feet.

"Never was cut out for acting...I'm terrible at it and I know you would laugh at my attempts...But I really don't mind your laughter...Somehow they, sooth me. Inside and out..." Neji continued and sighed.

"You probably want me to shut up right now...do you...?" he said, looking back at her.

"I say so little when your around...and if I do say more than one sentence at a time I displease you..." he told her and chuckled.

"I think you said something similar, I have to say...it's now irremovable from my memory. Somewhere in the back of my head...in this thick skull of mine -" he said, pointing a finger at the back of his head.

"Your voice is trapped and it just can't seem to find it's way out...and I don't know if that's a good thing -" he said, widening his eyes at the thought.

"- I for one don't want to hear an angry voice yelling at me for sleeping on my desk... What would my new secratary think...That his or her boss has lost his mentality?" he said, almost animatedly.

"Alright - I know you'd probably tell me that I already have lost my mind...But there's really no need to stress at it...Correct?" he asked, looking down at her. He wrinkled his brow and sighed heavily, hanging his head.

"I really am a fool...I shame the Hyuuga name for talking to a woman who won't even remember everything I already have said...But maybe that's a good thing, because I made no sense. Talking about losing my mind and foolish jibber-jabber about acting. You wouldn't have the time of time to listen to that... but then , your far too kind to tell me to stop talking like a drunken jester. I spent far too much of my time around that woman Kiyumi... Now my state of mind has shaken in a unhealthy way...I know you would agree. You hate that woman don't you?" he said.

"I completely understand... She only has her looks going for her. That female doesn't even know how to operate a copying machine...A _copying machine_..." Neji told her, stressing on the word and frowning at the thought in an irritated disbelief.

"I don't know what institution allowed her a certificate. I find it sad really... I should stop talking down at her but I know you would want me to continue..." he looked at her.

Silence.

"Or not..." he said, then fell silent.

"I would like to know how Naruto is doing, working for Uncle. I know Uncle as a strict and stern man, but rumors say that he has been doing quite well..." he told her, nodding as he spoke and raising his eyebrows - clearly impressed.

"That Naruto has been proving me wrong...He has turned into a hard worker, something I am proud to say - have changed my mind about him. Now I know why my cousin loves that fool so much... There are just so many other things in life I need to know and learn...So many other things that have caused me to think. And because of the events that has happened recently between us... I have come across things that I haven't experienced before...Feelings and emotions I have been suffering with recently with no clue as to what they are..." he said, looking at her. He chewed on his bottom lip and fell silent for a while, his face now in a sad expression near a frown.

"Or maybe it was already there...But I was either too blind or just too afraid to accept it..." he confessed. He looked up at her face, still and serene.

"I wish you were awake so you can hear me..." he told her, caressing her face with his thumb. She remained asleep and silent, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Neji leaned his head towards hers until their foreheads touched and with that Neji closed his eyes.

"Can you hear that...?" he asked her, in a soft whisper.

"That's the sound of a man...who once stood so strong and proud; falling apart without the woman he now knows completes him." he opened his eyes and looked at her sleeping face.

"I need that strength back...I need you..." he said, taking a long pause; allowing the silence to envelope them once again before he took a long breath to continue in a sad and cracking voice...

"Please...come back to me..." he told her in a voice that he never knew ever existed. A voice that pleaded, a voice that sounded so desperate. If only she was awake, he wondered what she would say; or how she would react. It was true though, everything he said was all true - everything he said was not a lie this time. He knew he was deep into a girl he once used to get what was rightly his - now he wanted something he wasn't sure was rightly his. She deserved someone better... and he loved to think that 'someone' was him. He looked at her one more time before moving away - that longing to kiss her tried to take over him, but he couldn't do it. If she didn't love him anymore - he didn't want to force her, and kissing her while she was unconscious didn't feel right.

He wanted her to be awake so she could feel him press his lips against hers. He smiled half heartedly and stood to leave but as he did so, he felt her hand cling to his as he attempted to pull away from her. He looked back at Ten-ten and she was still unconscious, holding unto his wrist. He blinked and fell silent again, and as painful as it felt to him - he slowly but gently pulled her fingers away from his wrist until he was freed from her weak grip. He pursed his lips and turned around, then walked away from her - walking towards the door ready to leave. Once he stepped out of the room he felt a tiny bit of him...died.

As much as he wanted to stay - he couldn't. he knew that she would just drive him away with angry words and he didn't want to hear them.

He felt like a coward - maybe because he was.

"How was she?" asked Lee who walked towards him from behind, Neji turned to look at him and massaged his neck in exhaustion. The dark circles under his eyes told the story of sleepless nights and he could still smell the scent of alcohol on him. It was a sad thing. He was falling apart. Lee looked at him waiting for a reply and Neji straightened.

"Sound asleep..." he told Lee in almost a whisper. The green suited man looked at him sadly and looked down, his round beady eyes falling on his dark green shoe.

"Oh..." was his reply to Neji.

"Why are still wearing that horrid suit?" Neji asked him, his face in what should have been a disgusted expression was now just a blank representation plastered on his pale face.

"OH...Well, with Naruto gone - I'm going over time now, to try and catch up...I know-"

"Don't over work yourself...it's not healthy." Neji interjected. Lee fell silent and blinked in disbelief.

"O-Okay...Sir..." Lee said.

"That wasn't an order. It was a request..." he told Lee, chuckling lightly and patted the bowl-haired man on the shoulder before walking away.

Lee stood still, stoic - in shock. Never in his whole life working under Hyuuga Neji, has his boss patted or chuckled or even given him the time of day to talk. And never has he sounded so low toned; arrogance in his speech was absent as well...and the most shocking of all...

"...Hyuuga-sama...gave me a...friendly advice...? No. he called it a request." he told himself in a whisper that was more to himself.

"It must be...a miracle..." he said in a happy tone and broke into a small dance, he would have continued if only Shikamaru hadn't slapped him behind his head with a rolled up news paper, which made a loud smacking sound that echoed down the hall. Lee scratched the area that stung a bit and looked behind him as Shikamaru frowned at him.

"The hell do you think your doing dancing around causing a scene? This is a Hospital - not a theater you can freely tap your shoes in..."

"GOMEN!" Lee shouted bowing low, this caused him another smack on the back of the head with the rolled up newspaper again.

"No need to shout...tsk...you're so troublesome." Shikamaru said, looking away from Lee who scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen..." he told Shikamaru in a low whisper. Shikamaru glanced at him and sighed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked Lee, not even sparring him a glance.

"I came to see Ten-ten-san." Lee replied, Shikamaru looked back at Lee and his eyes fell on his suit and looked away.

"Oh..." he said, dismissing the thought and gave a double take at Lee's appearance.

"Why are you still wearing that horrid suit?" Shikamaru asked, his face in a disgusted frown.

"I was wo-"

"Nevermind - I need to find Neji." Shikamaru said, cutting him off impatiently.

"He was here a minute ago..." he told Shikamaru who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh was he?"

"Yeah - he came to se-"

"See Ten-ten I know...I know that man too well." he said, cutting Lee off again.

"Oh..." was Lee's only reply. Shikamaru released a yawn and tsked, handing Lee the rolled up newspaper and started walking away.

"I need to go - more toublesome work tomorrow, you best do the same."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Lee?"

"Sir?"

"Get yourself a wardrobe change...The green makes you look like a gigantic vegetable. It's disturbing."

"B-But vegetables are good...!"

"I hate vegetables..." was the last thing Shikamaru said before walking away from Lee with his hands in his pockets and disappeared in a turn. Lee sighed and looked at the rolled up newspaper. Maybe he could read something while he waited for Ten-ten to wake up but something else caught his eye. A young woman whose hair was a beautiful and radiant pink, eyes wandering around looking lost. He remembered her from that day in the coffee shop. It was Ten-ten's friend. He straightened his suit and walked towards her, and as soon as she spotted him - Sakura stopped, her purse in front of her; grip tightening at the sight of him.

"Are you Sakura-san? Ten-ten's friend?" he asked her in a doubtful look. He sure hope he didn't startle her just in case he was wrong.

"Yes! You know ten-ten?" she replied with a nervous but happy look on her face.

"Yes I do - I work with her- I mean, I used to work with her in KaiTen. She was a good friend..." he told her with a shaky voice. Her face fell in a horrid expression and blinked slowly.

"W-What do you mean...was...? Is she...? Is she..." she asked him in a tiny voice, her eyes widened and almost foggy. Lee blinked and swallowed hard, then got what she meant and waved his hand frantically.

"OH NO! I-I didn't mean - NO I meant, before she was - I mean...When she was still working in KaiTen, but Sir Neji fired her so-" he tried to explain and stuttered but she cut him off with a shaky laugh.

"Oh god.." she told him, a hand on her chest.

"You frightened me." she told him, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I-It wasn't my intention..."

"I'm sure it wasn't - I just misunderstood, that's all. I'm just...a bit shaky...and still in shock." she told him, then looked up.

"Oh...No, she's fine...She's..." he said, pointing to Ten-ten's room.

"She's sleeping...She's alright." he told her.

"Oh..." she said, releasing a low sigh.

"Sir Neji was here a while ago...he came to see her but-"

"Where is he? I want to break his pretty face." she said, her face changing into a horribly angry and surprisingly scary expression Lee wasn't expecting.

"I-It's alright - Ten-ten was sleeping when he was here to see her..." he told her nervously.

"Alright...i'll calm down now..." she told him, looking away and taking a deep breath.

"Thank god..." she told him and released a relieved sigh, she looked at him and gave him a surprise hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Thank you!" she said and let him go, approaching the door and opening it before leaving him alone again in the hall. He stood still and blinked, he would have stood there forever if only an old woman didn't give him a strange look to make him realize he was wearing a silly goofy grin on his face. He straightened up and shook his head, walking away before he could humiliate himself again - deciding that he would come over to talk to Ten-ten tomorrow when she was awake.

Sakura peeked in and looked at a curled up Ten-ten in bed, and a small sobbing sound reached her ears. With this, Sakura approached her in haste and pulled on Ten-ten's shoudler so they were now face to face.

"Ten-ten?" she called and Ten-ten looked up at her pink haired friend - eyes reddened from crying.

"Sakura...?" Ten-ten called in a small whimper and the pink haired woman nodded slowly, looking at her in worry.

"Yeah...What's wrong?" she asked the Ten-ten who looked away from her, almost in shame that she was in tears.

"It hurts..." she whispered. Sakura stood up immediately.

"Oh no - You want me to call a doctor to check on you?" she asked frantically, ready to run for the door but Ten-ten pulled on her friends sleeve to sit her down.

"No...it's not my arm..." she told Sakura who only frowned at her.

"Then what's wrong?" Sakura asked. They were both in silence for a while before Ten-ten spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It's my heart..." she told her pink haired friend who now - looked more confused.

"Your heart...?" Sakura repeated.

"What do you mean...?" she asked Ten-ten, waiting for a reply but none came - only Ten-ten's audible sobbing was heard. Sakura sighed and put her purse down on the nearest desk.

"You don't want to talk about it...?" she asked before relaxing in her chair, her arms folded in front of her chest. She waited for a reply again - but Ten-ten didn't speak making Sakura sigh one more time before looking away from her bed.

"Alright...but I wanted to remind you Neji was here, he-"

"I know..." Ten-ten cut her off immediately, her voice weak and muffled from crying; making Sakura look in her direction.

"I was awake the whole time..." Ten-ten said, breaking into a small, painful sob.

* * *

There you have it! I know I might have missed some spot's here and there but I just don't want you guys to keep waiting. XD I kept you guys waiting long enough - right?

Thank you again for your patience you guys! Review and you get a kiss. *insert hugs here*


	34. Chapter 34

HEY YOU . You guys thought I was dead didn't you? After what seems to be a year (because I think it was a year) of being absent from the fanfiction world - I am back to finish this off. So i'm sorry for the very long wait - I hope you guys can forgive me.

Where have I been? I've been all over the place. Heaven and hell. I'm just saying guys - I've been through a lot, but I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!

Anyways - here is chapter 34.

**R&R **

**I don't own Naruto - I don't even own a DVD copy of it.** :/

* * *

**Chapter 34**

_How long has it been? A few days – felt like weeks._

A week soon felt like months. Ten-ten couldn't understand what was going on now that she was in a middle of a inner crises that was haunting her. Deep inside she felt like she was dying – and how appropriate would that be now that she was still in the hospital. She released a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

Every word, every rise and every fall of his voice was still in her head like a broken record. She couldn't make it stop; it was an inner torment that she couldn't avoid. She looked around the room: there were flowers set aside, a basket of cookies and sweets; a discarded ribbon made of silk was on the floor, a bottle of water on the bedside table and a box of tissues. She missed her bed, her old apartment where memories of her Sakura lingered longer than any memory she ever had – those nights of karaoke, of drinking sessions that left the both of them hung over the next morning, racing to the bathroom for a shower to win against each other for the first bath of the day, cooking with the radio on full volume and dancing to the beat as they prepared dinner. Those little memories – the times where she was still working in the coffee shop, the time where she was still behind the counter wishing for a better job – a bigger adventure; and what happened next changed everything – answered her wish. Not only unlit then did she truly understand the saying "Be careful what you wish for." If only she stayed behind the counter and watched Hiashi walk away and left her and Sakura in defeat. If only she stood still.

But no, she just couldn't. She wasn't the type to be sitting around to watch someone get crushed under the hand of an obnoxious man in a suit. She had to walk up to him, try to reason things out with him, trip on the mat and rib his custom made suit. There had to be paparazzi's to take pictures. Article born that burned her down. Then, like a dark cloud looming over her – Neji comes into view to use her against Hiashi. She was just a trinket; a pawn to his plans when she has given him her everything.

Made her wonder – did he even love her like she thought he did? Was he pretending to care for her? Was his every word true? Because to her – it all felt real. Every kiss. Every touch. Every word. To think she has gotten deep into him when everyone else failed…

"There you go again." came a familiar voice from somewhere in the dimly lit room. Ten-ten looked around and spotted a hodded figure by the door, holding a bag of what looked like groceries. She squinted her eyes to see who it was when the silhouette pulled down her hood to smirk at her.

"Temari -."

"Yeah yeah – I should be at work, but I couldn't do anything back there without being bugged by the green hornet." Temari told her as she walked towards Ten-ten's bed, carrying the bag with her. She was wearing tight fitting jeans, faded from washing. Her jacket a deep blue, rolled up to her elbow – the hood sagging on her back. Her shirt – a simple white tee with no prints visible to where Ten-ten was sitting. Temari was a simple woman; she didn't need much on her to stand out. Her sharp green eyes called enough attention to make anyone look at her directly – or look away immediately. She shook her head as she approached Ten-ten with a sneer.

"Every time I see you – your heads always in the fucking clouds." she told Ten-ten in that raspy voice of hers as she ruffled her dirty blonde hair and rolled her shoulders back as though she was had a sore muscle somewhere there.

"Can't help it – nothing much I can do anyways." Ten-ten told her truthfully and she heard Temari scoff.

"Oh shut up -." Temari snapped at her as she placed the bag on the desk beside the bed. Ten-ten looked away from her, silenced by her demanding voice that was obviously mixed with anger.

"-the best you can do is get over whatever the hell it is your feeling for the boss, get better; then you keep moving like nothing ever happened. Stop mopping around as though that shit'll help you because it won't. AND don't you fucking tell me it's easier said than done goddamn it – you've been in this shithole long enough." Temari continued, pulling out a few of the bags content's and looking at it with a bit of suspicion. Ten-ten had the urge to laugh; Temari had a gift. She was a strong willed young woman – stronger than any man she ever knew with a sharp tongue and a gift of expression that needed no explanation. She looked up at Temari and laid her head back on the pillow behind her, Temari turned her head to look at the brunette and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Temari asked, pulling out a can of what seemed to be peaches – Temari looked back at the item in hand, made a face and threw it aside, allowing the can to land and bounce on the couch not too far from them.

"Nothing… I'll keep in mind what you said." Ten-ten told her with a small smile, watching as she rummaged through the items in the bag with a frown that would soon turn into a smug look, then a sneer.

"Well you better – because I mean every fucking word I say and you know it – AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" she bursted out holding up a cup of noodles with an angry glare.

"Instant noodles..?" Ten-ten told her simply, Temari turned her head to look at Ten-Ten with a sweet smile and chuckled in a tiny voice.

"ohreallyIdidn'tknowthat – GEEZE woman, stop educating me! I know what the hell this is – but this shit ain't healthy." she said in a angered voice, holding the container up to ten-ten's face so she could see it.

"Do you know what this can do to you? This contains monosodium glutamate...which has been linked to causing brain damage – that explains Naruto's amazing intellect and high count of IQ." she continued, throwing the instant noodle container in the garbage bin. Ten-ten blinked and looked at the garbage can with a lost expression.

"Do not give the garbage can that look – it doesn't have any feelings and it won't throw that monstrosity of a – quote, un-quote – delectable back at you." Temari said, continuously looking through the bag.

"Don't you ever wonder why there are so many – and so help me, so many stupid people on earth?" she asked the brunette who was not sitting up with a slight struggle as the dirty blonde woman rummaged through the bag of goods.

"No-."

"Food." Temari simply said as she held up a bag of sweets and set it aside. Ten-ten smirked.

"The unnatural shit they put in the things we eat – all those chemicals." she continued, flailing her hands in the air a bit and on occasion, turns her head to look at Ten-ten who was now all ears.

"Who bought the supplies anyways?" the brunette finally asked. If it was Temari who bought the food that came out of the bag she wouldn't act as though everything inside of it insulted her.

"Oh – your wonderful best friend who decided to drop this off my office with Lee's help cause she had to go somewhere with her douche of a man rather than take care of her best friend. I mean LOOK AT THIS SHIT." Ten-ten watched as she threw the whole bag in the garbage.

"Hey-!"

"Don't hey at me – I know what I'm doin'. Just what exactly do you eat anyways? Have you been eating this fast food crap for as long as you know? Don't you people know how to eat naturally good food?" Temari said in a booming, and naturally demanding voice that she always had.

"Yes but-." Ten-ten began, trying to reason with her when Temari released a flabbergasted sigh and allowed her hands to fall on her thighs with an audible clapping sound.

"Well no fucking wonder you're slimmer than a damn pair of chopsticks." She told Ten-ten who instantly frowned at the statement. She was all things – but she wasn't used to people calling her slim, because in her opinion – she wasn't. She always thought that she was the "not too slim, not too big – just right" type of woman when it came to her body type. But according to Temari, she thought wrong about herself.

"I am not _slim_. I just don't have a bust like yours Temari." she told the woman who now stood a few steps away from her bed. Temari looked at her then at her chest and chuckled.

"Point taken." Ten-ten said, not wanting to dig deeper into a coming argument with the blonde.

"Plus – I don't think I can eat anything right now." Ten-ten continued.

"Oh… Lost your appetite because of a small bust size?" Temari said grinning madly with her hands folded on her chest. Ten-ten broke into a bark of laughter and threw a nearby pillow at the blonde who caught it mid air and threw it back at her.

"No." was Ten-ten's reply in between small fits of laughter, Temari nodded with a smug look on her face.

"Listen – I'll get you a vegetable salad and an all natural pineapple juice. I'll be back alright, so don't you move your flat ass no where do you hear me?" Temari warned, walking off towards the door. Ten-ten grinned at her and nodded and watched as she opened the door to bump into another visitor who was standing right outside the door. They looked at each other for a moment as though they both didn't expect to lay eyes on one another for a long time.

"Well talking about great timing – we've got ourselves a live pineapple ready to give up the juice." Temari barked proudly with her hand on her hip. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't recall seeing you around here-." said the dark haired man in the black suit.

"I've been here for a few days under Ten-ten's bed ridding it of dust bunnies – oh and by the way, obviously this door already has a door mat." she said pointing at the black doormat by her feet making him look down and released a small sigh.

"No need to you to be standing there like a complete asshole that you are." Temari added. Shikamaru looked at her with his dark squinty eyes.

"Charming as usual -." Shikamaru said with a bored look on his face.

"I'm glad you think so." Temari told him, lifting her chin proudly.

"I certainly hope you didn't think of that as a compliment-." he said, chuckling as he shook his head.

"-Certainly didn't sound like a threat." Temari told him with a confident air in her tone of voice.

"Wasn't meant to be-." Shikamaru said.

"-then why are you saying it wasn't a compliment?" she asked him.

"-because I was pointing out the obvious that I don't give compliments-." he said blinking slowly, Temari released a dramatic and a little over done gasp.

"-so I'm an exemption yes?" she asked, nodding slowly as she spoke – her teal colored eyes staring right at him with a demand that she was to have the answers she wanted. Shikamaru gazed back at her, the corner of his fine lips curved into a small smile.

"Don't think so highly of yourself-." he told her.

"Say's the man who thinks his so smart-." she told him with a chuckle that

"-because that's the truth, I am a threat to your intellect."

"-yes, but I'm not as self-indulgent as you are so I'm thankful."

"You? Thankful? I'm sorry – but are you here by accident or did you have a scheduled implant of emotions along with your chest?"

"For your _FUCKING_ information-." Temari said, stepping forward.

"-these are_ real_." she said, widening her eyes at him and stressing on the last word.

"I would never know-."

"Of course you wouldn't – you have to touch them, it's the only way you can tell the difference between breast implants and natural ones." Temari told him with both her hands on her hip, arching her chest out to him. Shikamaru gave her a questioning look as though he had the idea of what exactly it is that she wanted him to do but was unsure of it. She gave him a waiting look and raised a brow at him.

"Well?" she said. Shikamaru looked at her and blinked twice.

"Are you implying that I touch your chest Temari?"

"And here I thought you were smart enough to figure that out yourself, you had to say that in question – now you look like a complete idiot." She told him, pulling her hand away from her waist to check her nails. Shikamaru looked at her and then at Ten-ten who was curiously watching the both of them, trying to stop herself from laughing. She never knew that the two even knew each other – much more the obvious hate they had for one another. Somehow Ten-ten also knew – by the looks of it, that they were in denial of a hidden attraction to each other. Temari snapped her head forwards to face him and smirked.

"What's wrong? Afraid to touch a woman's chest with her permission? Oh no…" Temari began, a hand on her mouth in a dramatic taunt.

"I find it – inappropriate." Shikamaru told her, trying to get pass the blonde haired woman who stood in the doorway. She moved in his direction with a worried look on her face.

"Woman – get out of my way!" he told her, not a hint of anger in his face – just the same bored expression as he barked out the command at her. Temari chuckled and a small, mischievous smile erupted from her lips.

"I knew it…I knew it. So it's true." she continued. Shikamaru sighed and raised a brow, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You're gay aren't you?" Temari said in a low whisper that could still be heard from where Ten-ten laid. Shikamaru released a snort and cleared his throat, reached out for his necktie and loosened it a bit as though he choked on his own breath.

"Nonsense." he simply told her.

"I can see it in your eyes – you're a closet queen, afraid to touch a woman's chest when every other man would grasp at it even without my permission."

"Not all men are perverts, and I wouldn't even dream of touching your…twins." Shikamaru reminded her and his eyes fell from hers, to her chest and looked away. Temari released a soft chuckle and grinned.

"Don't deny it – it'll only hurt you." Temari told him, folding her arms on her chest. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took one step back with a low groan.

"Women – why are you all so troublesome?"

"You hear that Ten-ten? Shikamaru thinks women are troublesome when in fact his in a silent war against his confusion of his sexuality." Temari said, turning her head to look at Ten-ten for a moment and gave back her attention at the now irritated man who mumbled under his breath.

"I came to talk to Ten-ten – not to argue with you or touch your chest."

"But you started it didn't you? You said these were fake – but now that I'm giving you a chance to tell the difference between the real to fake ones you're turning down my generous offer? Now what kind of man would even do that?"

"The kind who – using your own, wise words – 'don't give a fuck.' Temari. Now stand aside, I need to talk to Ten-ten alone?"

"I always knew you to be a man who has a fetish for small girls." Temari hissed at him, he looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. Ten-ten watched closely – just where was this conversation going to? Even though they've been standing in the door way with a heated debate about something with a few passerby's giving them looks, it felt as though they didn't even care about the scene that was about to happen if they did continue on with their little conversation.

"Now we're to talk about fetishes – it never ends with you, this is why I never go to the sports floor." Shikamaru said, flailing his hand midway into the air.

"You never? Really? You're there almost every day!-." she reminded him.

"By orders of course, and nothing more." he said, intervening to correct her.

"Yes of course – by orders. Orders of the boss right?" she asked him, raising a brow.

"What does it take to shut you up Temari?" he asked her, making Ten-ten cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Not a fucking thing." Temari said, her tone of voice simply venomous.

"Then we are going to be in this useless conversation for a while – ain't I right?" he asked her.

"Just like every other day, whenever you come across me – yes." she told him.

"And what does it take to get you out of my way?" Shikamaru said in question. Temari looked at him and smiled bitterly.

"When you get out of mine." Temari told him, staring at him from top to bottom – as though she was analyzing his appearance. Shikamaru smirked and stepped aside, making way for her and she smirked back at him.

"And here I never thought you were a gentleman." she said, pulling her hair back as she walked pass him with her chin up.

"Because whenever I do – you come up with something to say like the smart ass that you are." he told her as she walked off.

"Dinner later?" she then asked, looking back at him as she moved onwards to get Ten-ten her vegetable salad. Shikamaru gave a small smile and nodded.

"My house-." he told her, taking a step into Ten-ten's room who has now fallen in complete shock.

"Don't forget to pick me up after work." she reminded him as she was now a few more steps away from him.

"When do I ever?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Asshole!" she yelled at him, making the nurses give him a look and he chuckled.

"Hateful bitch." He said, not intending for her to hear.

"I heard that!" she told him as she made a left and disappeared from sight. Shikamaru shook his head and mouthed 'troublesome woman' underneath his breath as he closed the door, leaving him and Ten-ten in silence.

"Wait – you and her…?" ten-ten asked, pointing a finger at him and then at the direction as to where Temari was a few minutes ago.

"What about us?" Shikamaru asked pulling a seat out and sat down next to her, relaxing his back against the back rest of the cushion.

"You guys are dating..? I mean – you guys are together..?" Ten-ten asked him again, as though she couldn't believe it.

She didn't know – obviously. And she never thought that neither Temari nor him was in a relationship. They both seemed to be better off on their own.

"Been together for a few years now… why the tone of surprise?" he asked, raising a brow at her and smirked.

"Because I thought…I thought-."

"No…That's just how we love. She isn't all mush – and she doesn't complain much. And we both always enjoy a little heated argument because we both love a little debate to see who really wears the pants in the relationship…As you can see – it's a tie." he said, looking at the food-filled garbage can with a questioning look on his face – shrugged it off and looked back at her with a plain expression.

"She's your perfect match?" Ten-ten asked with a smile.

"I came to see how you're doing." he said, loosening the cuffs of his long sleeves and avoided eye contact as she asked him. Ten-ten nodded with a small but audible chuckle under her breath.

"I'm alright – and I know you just changed the subject, so I'll pretend like I fell for it and let's just go on with the conversation shall we?" ten-ten said looking away from him and played with the corner of her white blanket instead. Shikamaru released a soft sigh and pursed his lips, not sure where to start.

"I was sent by Neji – to see if you were okay."

"Tell him I'm doing fine and I appreciate his concern, Sai is also in recovery – Sakura told me he spoke just a few days ago…"

"Yes – well, that's great news…"

"And Hinata's just 2 months away from due. The wedding-."

"I was there. When Hiashi and Hinata spoke about the wedding…" Shikamaru told her, she nodded.

"Good…"

"Are you sure you're fine..?" he asked her, leaning towards her and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Yes – I'm okay." She said, waving her braced arm up and down.

"See…?" she continued. Shikamaru looked down and rubbed his temple a bit before leaning back on his chair.

"His been worried – I can see it in his face-."

"He should be worried about the company – and his wife to be. Not some secretary or woman he used to get what he wanted." she spat, almost venomously at him.

"Ten-ten – you and I both now it wasn't all business." Shiakamaru began, making Ten-ten chuckle bitterly and look away.

"And you and I both now – it'll never work." She spat, trying to make him stop from giving her encouragements that it was possible; her and Neji. She hung her head down slightly and felt a familiar stinging in her eyes and blinked it away.

"I would never love a man who loves his money and his work more than his woman." She looked up at him with an angered look on her face, making Shikamaru sigh sadly and look down.

"You tell him that. I don't need him anymore. I don't… I don't-." she continued and looked elsewhere, trying to find the right words to say it – something that wouldn't cause her to be so teary eyed. She heard Shikamaru shift from his seat and murmured something audible to her.

"You don't love him anymore?" she heard him say before she turned to look at him with a look that told him she was lost.

"Keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe it…" he told her with a sad smile. She opened her mouth to say something but fell silent as she heard the door open. Her gaze wandered off from the serious Shikamaru to the smirking Temari who has just entered with a brown paper bag that should be her vegetable salad and pineapple juice. Ten-ten smiled triumphantly but Temari stopped and noticed the gloom in her face no matter what the smile.

"Alright you asshole – what did you do?" Temari growled, taking slow steps towards him in a threat that she would pop his head off his shoulders. Shikamaru smirked and looked at her, showing no signs of being scared or threatened at all.

"Woman, calm your tits. I did nothing." He told her and looked back at Ten-ten who was now, watching the two of them.

"Shut the fuck up – what did he do to you?" she yelled at Shikamaru and then directed her attention at her. Ten-ten laughed softly and waved a hand in dismissal.

"It was nothing – he just told me to get better." she told Temari who only raised a brow and sniffed around.

"Do you smell that?" she asked and ten-ten looked at shikamaru who shook his head.

"Smell what?" Ten-Ten asked.

"BULLSHIT – that's what it is." she spat, making Shikamaru laugh and stand from his seat.

"Woman… you need to shut up." Shikamaru said suppressing a yawn and she grabbed his necktie – gripping at it tightly and growled under her breath.

"And you better tell me-." she warned.

"It was nothing… I told him about Sai. I just remembered what happened that night…that's why I'm… a bit bummed out." Ten-ten blurted out, making a better excuse. Shikamaru looked at her and then at Temari who still had a firm grip of his necktie.

"Hmm…" Temari begun, looking at her then at him.

"I still say bull – but I think your made up story is acceptable. I'm sure I'll find out soon anyways." She said, giving Shikamaru one last nasty look before releasing his necktie and walked away. Ten-ten sighed and looked away as the two begun another argument…

_How long has it been..? How many weeks…? She can't remember…not anymore._

* * *

YEY! Thank you guys for reading! You know what to do. :3

PS: No time to edit - if errors are found, don't be shy to PM me or mention it in the comment. Constructive criticism's are accepted - being an asshole is punishable by death via CAPSLOCK.

XOXOXO


	35. Chapter 35

Yo you guys, sorry for the long wait. Aside from writing this fanfict, I'm also working as a freelance writer so my updates take some time. ;D

And because of the length of this Fanfiction, I was wondering if I should cut it into two parts. Because back when I was just a wee reader, I hated short ficts - now that I'm a writer I hope it doesn't annoy my dear readers. So you guys tell me, should I cut it into two parts after this chapter, or should I continue on with just one fanfict (no part 2)?

I'd love to hear from you guys!

OH BTW, you guys - chapter 34 was intentionally a ShikaxTema chapter by request from one of my readers, namely Emakira. We need more than just NejixTen sometimes. ;D

Anyways, here is chapter 35 -** R&R please!** Thanks! :D

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Chapter 35

It took a few weeks for Ten-ten to recover and additional more days for Sai to get back on his feet to be transferred to another hospital by order of his father. Sai's condition was bad at first – after the temporary coma he has fallen into, Sai's recovery was almost like a miracle as the doctors explained. It was unfortunate for Ten-ten though, that she wasn't given a chance to talk to Sai or even express her gratitude towards him. His father came along and took him away from to hospital in hopes that the media wouldn't catch them as they sneaked away. Sai was a now well known interior designer in just a short matter of a few weeks after he designed that fancy restaurant they ate in, and so she heard, he was no longer a part of the Hyuuga's company.

When she did leave the hospital, Lee and Sakura was sure to greet her and escort her out. The bill itself was paid by everyone who knew her – namely Temari, Shikamaru, Ino and even Kankuro whose theater was making big money and decided to help out with the payment even though Ten-ten never knew the boy.

"My fucking brother thought it was a way to help out or something. I know that trouble maker has something in mind. I just don't know what it is though." Temari told Ten-ten as she asked for the reason why her brother has helped out with the hospital bill.

"Just tell him I said thanks." was Ten-tens reply to the dirty blondes comment. Temari nodded in response and they drove away from the hospital.

When Ten-Ten and Hinata met in front of the condo building they both lived in, the young Chinese woman had to hold her breath at the sight of the very pregnant Hyuuga waving at her happily with beaming Naruto by her side. As she stepped out of Shikamaru's car, a gentle hug was given to her by Hinata – the bump on her belly pressing against Ten-ten's stomach. She smiled broadly at the sight of Hinata who was now a very cheerful woman. She watched as Naruto slipped his hand onto Hinata's and twined his fingers with her own. It was certain that the two were very happy and very much in love.

"It's so good to see you again Ten-ten-chan!" Hinata said smiling sweetly with a hand on her stomach.

"It's nice to be out again. I didn't know how much longer I could stand staying in the hospital." was ten-ten's response.

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't at all that bad…"

"Hinata's just saying that because she knows she's close to being sent there." Temari intervened, nodding at Hinata's stomach with Ten-Ten's belongings in her arms. Hinata gave Temari a shy look before looking away, mumbling a soft 'Temari-chan' before doing so.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sakura asked jumping out the backseat and joining them. Naruto smiled brightly and was about to answer when Hinata spoke up with a wave of her hand.

"Oh let's talk about this inside shall we?" she told them before walking off with Ten-ten beside her. Shikamaru watched them from the driver's seat and frowned.

"Oh yeah – I'll just park the car and catch up with you guys later." He said, earning him a cold stare from Temari before he drove off.

When they arrived in the condo unit, Ten-ten looked around. The place hasn't changed much when she has left. It looked the same, the smell of baby powder filled the air and the yellow cottony curtains was shut, allowing the sunlight to shoot through the fabric and lighting up the whole living room with its friendly and refreshing color of gold. As Ten-Ten sat down, her fingers brushed against the material of the couch and she allowed a soft sigh to leave her lips. Hinata looked at her from afar and walked towards her, leaving Naruto and the others to talk in the kitchen. Ten-ten's attention was on the television screen – it was airing a commercial for some type of conditioner when Hinata sat down beside her, struggling a bit before smiling at the brown haired woman with ease.

"It's been such a long time – I can hardly remember the moment where we both shared out thoughts." Hinata began as she settled down beside her with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Ten-ten said, nodding a little not looking at Hinata. Her eyes still fixed on the television set.

"I'm really sorry for not coming by the hospital. I wanted to – but Naruto-kun was too busy with work and I wasn't allowed to leave without an alibi." Hinata said, putting a hand on her shoulder making Ten-ten look at her with a bright smile.

"It's alright – I understand." she told the vanilla eyed female who grinned shyly, but soon faded into a concerned frown.

"But how is Sai..? Is he alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yes – I think he is. He was able to leave the hospital, I feel bad though. For not saying how thankful I am..." Ten-ten told her, looking down to stare at her fingernails.

"Oh I'm sure he knows. And I'm sure you've heard of him being a well known interior designer now – yes?" Hinata asked her. Ten-ten nodded and smiled softly.

"Yeah…"

"I would have never known if it wasn't for father's news about it."

"Oh I know he's a 'secret' interior designer. I ate in one of the restaurant's he designed in – it was absolutely stunning." Ten-ten told her, waving a hand across her face with a small smile and a dreamy look as she imagined the restaurant.

"Was it?" Hinata asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"And the food was great too. It's a nice place to go to when you want to escape from the modern world. Sai's skilled with what he does. I would like to go back to that restaurant one of these days." Ten-Ten added, grinning silently. She did indeed plan to go back to the restaurant, but she thought it wouldn't be soon. As much as she wanted to go, she just couldn't. Something was holding her back.

"And I'm sure I'd come along to see it for myself, yes?" Hinata said, awakening Ten-ten from contemplation. She looked at the Hyuuga with eyes still lost in thought and nodded.

"Of course…" was all she said before falling silent again. Hinata looked away from the brunette and felt something was wrong between them. It was an awkward feeling to sit with her and she didn't know how to explain it. She looked at Ten-ten again who seemed to have drifted off again. She took a deep breath and whispered to ten-ten in her soft, gentle voice...

"Ten-ten-chan, I know you don't want to talk about Neji-niisan – but for what it's worth, he was very worried."

"I'm sure he was." was Ten-ten's reply. It was cold and snappy, like she didn't want to hear it - but Hinata felt the need to tell her that Neji, her cousin, still cared for her.

"Whatever it was he told you before you left the company – I'm sure he didn't mean it." Hinata continued, trying to reason with the brunette but it seemed like Ten-ten turned a deaf ear towards her as she carried on with the conversation.

"And everything else he told me was a lie to Hinata." Ten-ten said, looking away from the television and staring at Hinata straight in the eye. She could sense a huge amount of hate and anger from Ten-ten and because of that, Hinata only looked away murmuring under her breath a response...

"Like what..?"

"Like…like…telling me he loved me when all he loved was that stupid company." Ten-ten said, trying to sound calm at the subject that has risen. Even though it was already a few months ago – her hate for Neji just didn't die out. But she wasn't going to lie to herself: neither did her love for Neji die too. She looked away from Hinata and kept her eyes on the television as another commercial flashed on the screen. Something about dog food and how it keeps the dogs fur shiny and healthy. Ten-ten scrunched up her nose at the sight of the pedigree dog that was running around the tv. It reminded her of Kiba.

"I know my cousin – he would never lie about that."

"Well, I'm not sure I believe that Hinata, that man made me believe in so many things – he was a pretty good liar…" Ten-ten said. For a few moments she and Hinata remained silent. The voices of Temari and Shikamaru filled the air with their verbal battle and the laughter of Naruto and Sakura mixed with the sound of the television made Ten-ten's head spin for a little while. She looked up at them huddled in a circle; Lee was by the refrigerator, leaning on it with an amused look on his face as the sound of different voices filled the room. With nothing left to say – ten-ten rose from her seat and walked off, leaving Hinata with a fallen look on her face as she watched the brown haired woman walk away from her, and Hinata – as understanding as she was left her to do what she wanted to do.

* * *

Ten-ten was in her room in front of her laptop, looking through her emails. A lot of them were old, and some of them were from KaiTen company – those, she didn't even bother to open again and deleted instantly. When she continued on with her email scanning, she heard a faint knocking on her bedroom door and she looked up to see who it was after saying a soft 'come in' to the unknown person who wanted in on her bedroom. Pink hair popped from the corner of the half open door and a bright smile greeted her. Ten-ten sighed softly and closed her laptop before turning towards Sakura who has now closed the door, drowning out the voices of their other friends who seemed to have enjoyed herself. As Sakura sat down beside her, Ten-ten smiled, or at least tried. She was still tired and wanted to head to bed as soon as she was finished cleaning up her inbox.

"You know, instead of hiding away with your laptop – you could come outside and join us. Hinata's telling up all about her pregnancy and we've got champagne." Sakura said, taking jolly steps towards her best friend with a silly grin.

"Nah… I don't think I can, I'm really tired." Ten-ten told her, making Sakura sneer as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"You can at least come up with a better excuse." Sakura said, looking away to examine her best friends room.

"I'm not making up an excuse." Ten-ten said, chuckling under her breath, watching her best friend stand from where she sat to approach a shelf with picture frames and books. Ten-ten stopped herself from laughing as she watched Sakura pick a book up to inspect it - she never once, had seen Sakura pick up a novel. She wasn't a big fan of books after college.

"Well, what's so important that you decided to lock yourself up in your room? Oh god is that us from high school?" Sakura said, picking up an old looking picture frame of two young girls with smiles on their faces. Ten-ten looked at the photograph and laughed.

"Yeah… It was the day where Ino pulled your hair." Ten-ten said, recalling the day the photograph was taken. Sakura scoffed and returned the frame on top of the desk again.

"No way – that was in college."

"Was it?" ten-ten asked, looking up to the ceiling to think as though the answers itself would fall off the roof. Sakura nodded and looked away from the picture, taking her attention away from the photograph and back to Ten-ten.

"Ten-Ten, what's important with that laptop of yours that you just have to put it first before us?" Sakura asked, a little peeved at the thought.

"Nothing – I was just looking through some old messages, I'm cleaning up my inbox." Ten-ten told her.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun!" sarcasm leaked in her voice as she spoke, and ten-ten raised an eyebrow at her pink haired friend.

"You know, deleting his messages doesn't exactly mean you're deleting from your life."

"At least it's a start." Ten-ten told her with all honesty. She just needed to pick it up and move along.

"So that's what you're doing. You're trying to get rid of him. You're spending all your time with the memory of him that you're missing out on so much right now – I mean, in the present. We're celebrating outside and having a real good chat while you're playing emo and sulking away deleting his messages."

"What else do I have to do? Should I just keep these angry feelings and memories of him and pretend I'm okay while I put on a face to impress you guys?" ten-ten blurted out. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"That's not what I was trying to say."Sakura said, holding up a hand to try and explain further but Ten-ten continued talking.

"It sure seemed like it. You know – you're supposed to be my best friend and comfort me, when half the time while I was in the hospital you were on your damn cell phone calling or texting away to your damn boyfriend."

"Keep Sasuke out of this!" Sakura said, her voice rising as she spoke - clearly offended by the fact that Ten-ten would drag Sasuke into the conversation. Ten-ten squinted her eyes at her best friend and chuckled coldly.

"Oh – I'm sorry, I just had to point out how distracted you were while I was recovering. And you know what? You weren't even there most of the time, your head was somewhere else while you were there and when you weren't you didn't even have the time to ask me how I was while you were cuddling around with your oh so important boyfriend!" Ten-ten said, throwing her hand into the air as she went on. Sakura's face reddened and she glared at Ten-ten.

"I have someone who actually loves me for me – you ended up with a man who wasn't even true to you the whole time, who fed you lies to fog up your mind and got rid of you the very moment he got what he wanted! He never even loved you and you're just jealous!" sakura yelled, standing up from where she sat. Ten-ten bit back the tears as Sakura yelled at her and looked away.

"Get out." Ten-ten mumbled, obviously hurt by what Sakura had told her. The pink haired female bit her lip realizing what she had just done and looked around to try and find a way to apologize.

"Ten-ten-."

"I said – get the fuck out! GET OUT!" Ten-ten yelled, throwing a pillow at her angrily. She watched as Sakura glowered and looked at her with angry eyes.

"FINE! SULK TILL YOU GROWN WRINKLY AND GREY FOR ALL I CARE!" she yelled before storming out of sight and slamming Ten-ten's bedroom door behind her. Ten-ten gritted her teeth and looked away, trying not to throw anything else that came to her sight or was a few inches away from her...

She wasn't jealous about anything. And she knew that, she wasn't jealous of what Sakura had that she didn't –she was angry that she had to put a guy she knew for a few months first than her that she knew for almost half her lifetime. But what she said cut her deep. Fighting back the tears that was threatening to break out, she picked up her laptop again. She looked through her mail and before she knew it her tears began falling from her eyes again.

She wiped them away as soon as she felt the little drops of bitter liquid trickle down her cheek, her eyes reading through her mail. One mail in particular caught her attention. It was something from a man named Taisuke Imamura and a long email about a job she always wanted to have – journalism. She looked through the email again and spotted a link that was attached to the mail, clicked it and it opened another tab that lead her to a site that were composed of pictures from different places, faces and journal entries, stories and even short articles about different places. Ten-ten blinked, not sure of what the email had said – so she clicked on the old tab with the mail and read through it:

_Hi Ten-ten,_

_My name is Taisuke Imamura, I'm a journalist and a traveler and I'm looking for new writers for Walkers, a traveler's magazine.(Here is our site) As you can tell it's all about the different cultures and places around the world, sharing stories as well as beliefs and what not under the sun in a different angle on earth in our quest to help travelers and curious youth alike. I was looking through some files and you were recommended to my father a few years ago. I read through your work and was very much impressed with your novel that you passed when you were still in college. You must be wondering how I got hold of it and how I got to know who you are. I bet you're questioning how I got contact of you too. In fact, I don't know if you remember, but we used to be in one class during college._

By this time ten-ten looked up and frowned. Taisuke Imamura. It didn't ring a bell. She looked down at the email again and continued reading.

_I admired your writing skills and when I read through your friend's rather gutsy email to my father, I took the liberty of going through some more files to know more about you. I hope you don't mind._

_Anyways, on with what this email is about. I want to hire you as one of my writers, and I do hope that we get to work together. I hope this email isn't too late to catch your interest – when you do read through this, I hope you contact me as well and tell me if you're willing to write for me. We need more talent and I hope that talent would be you. Attached to this email is my number, my email address and the site that I've created to catch the attention of both writers and readers. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Taisuke Imamura._

Ten-ten stopped and thought for a moment. The email was more than just a job opportunity – it was a way of getting away from all of what was happening around her. Away from Tokyo, away from it all and it seemed too good to be true. In her curiosity, she got up and opened her clothes cabinet, pulling out a box and taking out a huge book on top of some old letters and faded pictures. It was her year book back in college and when she looked through the faces and pages, she stopped by a funny looking face of a young man with freckles on his cheeks and squinty looking eyes. This was Taisuke Imamura, and she remembered seeing him in one of her classes – she couldn't recall. Even more curious, she went back to her laptop and typed down on the search engine _Imamura Taisuke_ and what came widened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

His father was a well known writer and photographer in Europe and everything fell on Taisuke's hands when his father Mr. Matsumoto Taisuke passed on 2 years ago. Taisuke has already written novels and articles and he wasn't just any journalist either. He was respected and even loved that he had a number of fans that dedicated a website to him and his works. With a sigh of shock, ten-ten looked up and blinked before looking back at her laptop screen and clicking on the email. It was a few months ago, right after she and Sakura lost their jobs and the coffee shop. Thinking about it, she would have never been Neji's secretary, none of the pain and anger she had felt now would have existed - if she would have gone through her mail first before going around and looking for a job. She looked at the number and without any hesitation – took her phone and typed it down, ready to give Taisuke a call and hoping that she would still be accepted. Just when she was about to hit the call button, a soft knocking was heard from her door and ten-ten looked at it.

"Who is it?" she asked, eyes set on the door.

"It's me…" came Hinata's soft and gentle voice. Ten-ten sighed and put her phone down, clearing her throat and closing the laptop.

"Come in." and with that, Hinata's cheerful face peered out from the corner of the door and she stepped in silently, closing the door behind her softly. Ten-ten gave her a smile and watched as she walked towards her slowly and sat by her feet.

"Are you alright? I heard of your conversation with Sakura-san…" Hinata asked with her soft voice, watching Ten-ten with concerned eyes.

"Oh…No I'm fine." Ten-ten told her, raking her fingers through her messy hair and heaved a soft sigh.

"I've never – oh never mind. I came here to see if you were alright, Sakura left a moment ago with a sad look on her face…almost close to tears when she walked out without saying a word. Lee ran after her of course, up until now he hasn't returned. All that's left is Temari and Shikamaru, talking to-."

"I might be leaving." Ten-ten said, cutting Hinata short. Hinata fell silent and frowned.

"W-Why..? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything's wrong. I can't – I'm not myself. I need to do something, anything to get my mind off of-."

"Of Neji-niisan..?"

"Yes. I need to forget about Neji. His weighing me down Hinata – and you know that." Ten-ten said, looking at her with a sad but hopeful face. Hinata shook her head and looked at ten-ten with a soft smile.

"No Ten-ten-san. Neji-niisan isn't the one that's weighing you down. It's yourself. It's your pain and your anger and your fear. And Ten-ten-san…you need to let go. Let go of everything that's hurting you."

"And it's Neji! It's him that hurting me…"

"No Ten-ten-san. It's you who's hurting yourself."

"I…"

"Don't go."

"But I can't stay."

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm going to be writing for Imamura, Taisuke. He sent me a message on my email a few months ago asking if I can work for him as one of his writers. I was about to call him before you knocked on my door." Ten-ten explained.

"That sounds like something you were destined to do… But I don't think that you leaving would make it all go away. You running off to get rid of your anger and fear does not mean it will all vanish into thin air, like wolves to the flock of sheep – it will catch up." Hinata told her.

"Ten-ten-san, I know there is nothing I can say to make you believe in what I believe – to make you change your mind. I know for a fact that my cousin has caused you pain in his search for power, but along with it came a find of love and heart. I have never thought that there would be a day in his life where he would stop to think of someone else other than himself, or even see him smile when he is in deep thought. And I'm sure if it wasn't for you – my father would have never seen his mistakes, nor would I even have this child or find my own courage to speak. Don't you see..? You and Neji-niisan…there is a purpose as to why you have both met, and if you run away now Ten-ten-san, how would we ever know what that purpose is?"

Ten-ten looked away and bit her lip. Hinata has never sounded so sure or so sincere. What did Hinata know that she didn't? While in her thoughts, she felt a hand lay itself on top of hers and she looked up to find Hinata's hand bearing a beautiful engagement ring holding her shaky one. She glanced at Hinata and found nothing more but peace and serenity – something she wished that she had.

"But the choice is yours to make… That's how we play along with life and without a choice, nothing will ever happen to make breathing a little more than just living." Hinata told her, before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Ten-ten all by herself with the phone in hand and thoughts wavering in doubt, wishful thinking and a finger pressing on the call button.

* * *

Well, there you go~ Hope you guys likey. XOXOXO


	36. Chapter 36

Well well well... Guess what? I am back - and sadly, this is the last chapter. *cries so hard I cannot even*

I was saddened by the fact that this story has finally come into a close, I have had so many memories of having to write these down and read awesome reviews from you guys. I can't believe it's over. But hey, if you guys ever feel lonely, this story will always be here for you guys to re-read and relive the adventure and challenges that brought Neji and Ten-ten together.

I love you ALL very very much and thank you for the continuous support for 'The Article'. Keep support Neji and Ten-ten!

**R&R **

**I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Her mind was set; she didn't have to think twice about it anymore. All she knew was, she had to leave behind everything in order to get over the phase of missing and thinking about him. But this would also mean, to lose everyone she loved as well, to lose all connection. She felt sad, as she packed up her things with Hinata watching her from behind; that she was leaving her without having to see her baby. She knew that the vanilla eyed female would do almost anything to keep her where she was. As she packed up her books and her lap top, Hinata moved forward.

"Do you really have to leave..?" she asked softly. She could hear the sadness strike her chord as she spoke to Ten-ten. She would have said, 'No, I don't have to leave… I could stay here and not get over things when I should.' but instead she spoke: "I have no choice."

"You do have a choice!" Hinata blurted out angrily, standing next to her with a frown.

"Please don't leave. Please, just stay until my child is born… I don't think I can do this without you."

"You have everyone else here, Hinata."

"Everyone else… But not you." was her reply. Ten-ten sighed and turned to look at her.

"I have to do something with my life… I can't just sulk everyday and not do anything about it. I have to leave and try something new. I've always wanted to be a writer and you know that…"

"You can.. You can always write where you are. You can write here.."

"I can't do anything here anymore. Your father made sure of that, remember?" she said, almost in an angry tone as she grabbed her purse from the desk right beside her.

"W-We can take care of that – I can talk to him, I can get you a job here-."

"No Hinata, please just. Just stop it." Ten-ten said, putting a hand on her temple, massaging the area slowly and closing her eyes tightly. She was having an extreme headache, she couldn't bare having Hinata find more reasons for her to stay. Seeing her beg and plead that she stayed made Ten-ten feel like a rotten person, forced to watch someone battle for a cup of water in the dessert. She looked up at the heartbroken looking Hyuuga leaning on the cabinet right in front of her.

"Please… Don't go." she asked in a sad, low tone. Ten-ten sighed and got up, she pulled Hinata towards her and gave her a gentle hug, afraid to crush her baby bump. Hinata sighed sadly and hugged back, knowing deep inside that there was nothing more that she could say to make Ten-Ten change her mind.

"I'm sorry… But if I don't go, I'll never get over what has happened to me. I need this, please – you have got to understand me…" Ten-ten whispered in her ear. She could feel Hinata nod on her shoulder and they pulled away from the embrace.

"…Send me a post card..?" was all she said.

* * *

Neji couldn't concentrate. His mind was always pulled away somewhere else whenever he tried to concentrate on something, and he was getting agitated at the thought of it. He tried one more time to complete the files he was supposed to finish a few hours ago. When he hovered his fingers on top of the keyboard, he would look at the monitor with a blank expression. He wasn't sure as to how he was going to continue doing whatever he was doing and a knock on the door made him look up from the computer.

"Neji-nii..?" came a tiny voice.

"Hanabi..?" was his response. Of course it was Hanabi, who else would have that familiar tiny voice.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice muffled from the door that stood in her way. Neji could have laughed to himself as he laid back on his seat.

"You may…" he said before the door opened with a soft 'click' and a tiny head popped in to look at him. She had a white bow on top of her head and a small smile was on her face. She walked inside the office with her hands behind her and Neji motioned her to come closer. She grinned and ran to his side for a hug.

"Might I ask what business you have in my office young lady?" he asked her as he gave her a hug.

"Nothing… I just missed you Neji-nii." She said. Neji pulled a smile on his face and looked at her, wiping a strand of her long black hair away from her face.

"Nii is sorry, you do know I'm busy-."

"But you're always busy. And so is Hinata-sama…" she said with a slight pout. Neji smirked at her and she pouted even more, knowing that smirk meant that she would have to spend a few more hours trying to find more reasons to make him hang around her often.

"You never have time for me anymore…." she told him with a small glare.

"Gomene." he told her and she snarled, punching him on the shoulder.

"Gomene." she said, mocking him.

"You always say 'I'm sorry, I'm busy' or 'Maybe some other time.' NIISAN YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE." she blurted out angrily and with this Neji bursted out laughing for the first time in a few days. She looked at him with a shocked expression and gave him a weirded-out look.

"Am I that funny?" she ended up asking him.

"No… you just reminded me of… someone." was his sad reply, the smile on his face faded as soon as it came and Hanabi sighed.

"You've got it bad." she told him clicking her tongue at him and shaking her head with her arms folded in front of her. Neji looked at her with a slightly confused look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't be such a dummy Niisan. It's that secretary of yours, isn't it?" she asked him, lifting her chin so she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Now listen here-." he started, pointing a finger at her ready to give her a lecture for prying into his personal life. In his shock Hanabi slapped his finger off her face and growled.

"NO. You listen here mister!" she began, stepping on a box right below his table so she could climb on his table. Neji blinked at how she was behaving and she stood on the table with her legs parted and her hands planted firmly on her hips. She glared down at him with a small pout and huffed at him.

"You are Neji Hyuuga! The greatest man I've known since my father. Unafraid of anything!" she begun, slapping her hand in the air as though swatting a fly off her face.

"A great leader of the company, a good man who knows what he wants – now look at you! You stay up late, never come home and I've never seen your eyes so strained and tired. I was watching you from outside your silly glass door and you've been looking stupidly at this damn computer for almost an hour with your fingers hovering over the keys! It's so obvious you're being bothered by something!" she growled.

"I don't think that is any of your concern Ha-."

"SILENCE!" she squawked, pointing a steady finger at Neji.

"I know what's wrong. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid." she snapped at him.

"True, but you still are young and it is not your business." he reminded her, standing from his seat to grab her off his desk.

"Of course it is! We are Hyuuga's! We are family – and any business of one is business of the other!" she told him, slapping his hands away.

"I order you to leave my office if you have nothing else to say." he barked at her, getting irritated. She laughed at him and placed her hands on her hips again, looking at him straight in the eye with a smug look on her face.

"You have no power over me – I am the daughter of th-." she started, but Neji sighed and cut her off by picking her up from his desk and walking towards the door. She flailed and kicked around his arms, demanding release.

"Stop being such a dick!"

"OI! Since when did you start talking like an ill-mannered uneducated child!" Neji growled, looking at her from under his arm with a angry glare. She blew him a raspberry and pouted.

"Since you've been dating that horrible tramp Kiyumi-bitch." she stated. Neji put her down from outside his door and started walking away when she grabbed his suit and pulled angrily.

"Hanabi-san, that is quite enough-."

"She's leaving!" she intervined with a mixture of sadness and anger drawn on her face. Neji looked at her with a bewildered look and smirked.

"Who's leaving?" he asked cooly, knowing this must have been something she would make up to keep his company. Hanabi was always a tricky child.

"Your secretary… Ten-Ten-san." she told him. Neji gave a double take and frowned. How did he know about Ten-ten.

"Hinata-sama told me to tell you she's leaving today. And she also says you'd be a butt if you just let her go without begging her to stay!" Hanabi said, as though she has read his mind. He looked away and thought 'I don't need to go and make her stay, she's a grown woman who can make decisions by herself.' but the he could hear his heart go 'Run after her you fool!'. During these moments where the heart and the mind battle silently within him, his very soul was being torn apart for the right decision to make. No one really knew what kind of agony he was in at the moment, but the tiny Hyuuga kept tugging at his suit before he could even make a choice.

"Hyuuga Neji!" she called him angrily, pulling him back from his thoughts and into reality. He looked at her with a startled expression as she stepped aside and pointed out the exit of the office.

"Don't be a butt." she said.

* * *

Ten-ten got off her taxi and looked at the airport terminal with a ticket in hand and her luggage behind her. The airport was jam packed with so many people, she couldn't find her way around the place without having to say 'Excuse me' or 'I'm so sorry' but as soon as she reached the counter to get her baggage's taken into the flight, she breathed a sigh of relief she didn't ram anyone's foot with her own.

"Neji where are you going?" Kiyumi called after him as he ran outside with the trotting Hanabi behind him, a smile on her face as she showed how pleased she was of her success to making Neji make up his mind – Neji holding the phone up to read Hinata's message as it gave information on which airport Ten-ten was going to and what time her flight might leave. She glared at kiyumi as she caught up with him by the elevator and stomped behind Neji with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"I need to do something important." he told her, fixing his suit as he waited for the elevator doors to open up for him. She stood in front of Neji and planted her hands on her hips. The fine lines of her forehead creased as she continued to bark at him.

"You're just going to leave me here alone?" she asked, the tone of her voice now rising into an unhappy pitch.

"When we get married Kiyumi, you will stay at home. You will wait for me till morning. You will be alone for 3 to 4 days with only phone calls and messages to keep you company. You will be alone, and I suggest you start getting use to that certain fact before you file a complaint against me – or even a divorce." he told her simply, before brushing her out of his way and stepping into the waiting elevator, Hanabi walking in with him. Kiyumi only gasped and was ready to follow him inside when Hanabi stood in her way and made an angry face, almost too cute to be thought of as a expression of anger.

"This is family business – Hyuuga business, and as a Hyuuga myself I order you to stop harassing my cousin you hag!" she said with a strong tone. Kiyumi laughed at her and folded her arms, gazing at the young girl with a smirk.

"Well, I am to be Hyuuga one day-."

"One day, and that is not today – and believe me when I say, that once you will be a Hyuuga I will make your life a living hell!"

"What are you going to do about it you mangy little brat?" she blurted out angrily, her cheeks now flushed in fury. Without warning, Hanabi stomped on her stiletto shoes and watched as Kiyumi howled in agony. She grinned at the blonde over dressed baby-doll as she hopped on one foot, the other being held by her hands in hopes that the pain might stop.

"Neji – do something!" Kiyumi barked, her eyes now flooded with tears. Neji looked at her, ready for the elevator doors to close when he nodded and pulled Hanabi close to him.

"Good job, Hanabi-chan." he told his cousin. She beamed at him with pride and grinned happily, Kiyumi watching them in disbelief as the doors begun to close in on them.

"Thank you, Neji-nii." was all Kiyumi heard before they disappeared behind the steel doors of the elevator.

* * *

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 167 to Beijing. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately fifteen minutes time. Thank you." the soft voice echoed around the terminal as Ten-ten waited patiently with her boarding pass in hand and a tiny bag beside her. She got up from her seat and wiped a strand of her brown hair away from her face as she walked towards gates.

* * *

Neji and Hanabi ran to the silver Jaguar, Hanabi with her skirt flying behind her as she struggled to keep up with her cousin. As soon as the two were now seated, Hanabi slammed her palms on the dashboard and groaned.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" she barked, making Neji look at her with a angry glare as he stumbled with the car keys.

"BE QUIET!" he ordered as he slipped the keys into the keyhole.

"I CAN'T BE QUIET! SHE'S LEAVING SOON JUST START THE CAR AND LETS GET GOING!" she screamed. Neji murmured a curse under his breath as the car's engine roared to life and he immediately stomped on the gas to exit the parking lot. Hanabi braced herself as she continued to scream orders at her cousin.

"If we miss her, I swear to Budda – I will make sure that father grounds you for life!" she roared as Neji speeded through the streets of Tokyo, heading towards the airport. It would take him 15 minutes to get there – but with his automobile, and maybe a few police cars following behind them, he might get there in only 5 minutes.

"I am not a child anymore, Hanabi!" he roared at her as he took a left turn, winning against the red light that blinked behind them.

"Yeah? Well, a little heads up here Mister – you're still under the care of father so shut your trap!"

* * *

Ten-ten heard her phone ringing and fished it out of her pocket. She wasn't surprised to see a familiar number flashing on the LCD screen of her phone and with a sad smile, she answered.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Are you boarding now?"

"No… Not yet."

"You still have time to make up your mind…"

"Hinata we talked about this, plus; my mind is already made… I told you I can't stay."

"Please-."

"I'll call you when I get to Beijing alright? Take care of yourself." and with that, she ended the call.

* * *

A few more minutes and they would get into the airport. Hanabi was still screaming as he made a right turn and then a left, the terminal now in plain sight – which only lead to Hanabi's screaming of excitement. Neji has never seen his cousin so hyped up in his life before, he didn't even know she could curse so much in that young age – or have a strong right hook when he nearly hit a car on their way to the airport.

"Hanabi – control yourself, please!" Neji barked.

"NO! NO! You need to hurry up!"

"This isn't the grand prix so calm down!"

"THIS IS THE GRAND PRIX SO YOU BETTER START SHOUTING!"

"We will talk about your cursing later."

* * *

"This is the final boarding call for passenger's flight 167 to Beijing. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for passenger's flight 167 to Beijing. Thank you." was all Ten-ten needed to hear before having to walk towards the gates with her boarding pass gripped tightly in one hand and the other on her tiny hand bag.

As the car screeched into a stop, Hanabi got off her seat and opened the door to jump out of it. Neji didn't even bother to park it correctly when he killed the engine to follow his deranged cousin into the airport.

"Sir – please park your ca-." one of the guards by the parking area yelled as he approached. Neji groaned inwardly and was about to talk to him when Hanabi rushed forwards and tugged on his suit.

"Don't you know who we are?" Hanabi asked angrily as she continued to tug on the suit of her cousin.

"No. I don't -." he blurted out before watching them run off.

"Thank god. RUN NEJI-NII!" Hanabi ordered as she pulled on her cousin to run.

* * *

Ten-ten could feel her heart sink as she got in the long line for her flight. The people were silent while a child played happily with her doll while her mother carried her in her arms. The baby girl looked at Ten-ten and smiled, handing her the doll as though inviting her to play and Ten-ten could only grin and take it shyly. The mother didn't seem to mind at all.

Hanabi and Neji ran inside the airport, the two panting softly as their eyes darted all over the area to find Ten-ten. His cousin tiptoed in hopes to over look the crowd.

"Curse these tall peasants and my tiny legs!" she growled as she stomped around to get a better look. Neji could have sworn he heard himself laugh but his eyes were pulled towards the flashing billboard. 'Damn it, her flight is ready for takeoff…' he thought before looking around for the brunette.

"Neji-nii! OVER THERE!" he heard his cousin say, pointing at a woman by the long line of passengers waiting to board. Neji didn't need to say anything, he only ran.

She stood, waiting for her turn to give her boarding pass when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She blinked and turned to look at a long haired man with shaky hands, bending over to catch his breath.

"Ten-ten. Don't go – don't you dare leave me…" she heard him say. She blinked rapidly and looked at him in shock, turning to look at the flight steward who was waiting for her to hand over the boarding pass. She looked back at the man and lightly patted his shoulder, making him look up.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else…" the woman said, smiling sadly and turning away to give hand her boarding pass over. Neji watched in horror as she walked into the gates and away from his sight, the steward looking at him with a slightly sad expression on her face.

"M-My mistake… Again." Neji mumbled to himself. Hanabi was standing a few feet away from him, her excited face now turning into a miserable expression. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his, making him turn slowly to look at his cousin as she laid her head on his arm to comfort him. It was too late; he let her slip away again.

* * *

Neji moved towards one of the many chairs of the airports waiting area, he sat down next to Hanabi. A crowd of people sitting behind him, talking silently to each other. Hanabi sighed and pursed her lips and gazed at the huge window, watching the airplane fly away. Neji was silent as his hands held hers.

"You tried Neji-Nii…"

"I didn't try hard enough…" he murmured. Hanabi looked up at him sadly and squeezed his hand tightly.

"What would you have told her, if you caught up with her?"

"That I didn't want her to leave…" he started, looking blankly at the walls. Hanabi remained silent, listening to her cousin knowing this wasn't the moment to be shouting at him anymore because there was no need to. Neji tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I would have said that she was right… that I am an asshole."

"True…" he heard Hanabi say.

"I was always the man with the plan. The one who always made things right, for myself and not for anybody else… I was selfish. But I didn't know, that in all the schemes I made, that she would step in and change everything. She was the plan I didn't intend to make, but I didn't want to forget… I planned out everything – perfectly… But falling in love with her wasn't part of the plan." he said, looking at his open palm. The crowd from behind him walked off as a flight was about to take off and Hanabi watched them leave, she looked back at her cousin.

"**If you are patient in one moment of anger you will escape a hundred days of sorrow**." he heard someone behind him say. Hanabi looked and blinked. It was a woman sitting behind Neji with her back at him with a tiny doll in her hand. She held it firmly and pulled at the tiny object gently as the sunlight bounced off the porcelain tiles of the terminals floor, lighting her face.

"A few moments ago, I was about to leave for Beijing when a little girl handed me her doll.." she said, holding up the doll for them to see. Neji stood from his seat to look at her. Her head was bowed and her feet were firmly on the ground with a whole lot of baggage's.

".. and told me that very same Chinese proverb. _'If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow.'_ then her mother smiled at me. I tried to give the doll back, but she said I should keep it… She saw how sad I was, she knew I needed someone who would understand." she said, chuckling and looking back at him. Her eyes were stained in tears and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Ten-ten smiled painfully at him and waved the boarding pass for him to see.

"I wasn't thinking right I suppose…" she said, looking back at the doll.

"A moment of anger, I would have hopped into that plane and never come back again. But then, I would be stuck in a hundred years of sorrow…" she told him. She got up from her seat and looked at him, Hanabi standing where she sat and her eyes went from Ten-ten to Neji. The two were now locked into a gaze that only they understood.

"My father told me that once, before I left China… He always told me to go for what I wanted the most…"

"And going back to China… wasn't what you wanted?" he asked, in a soft and gently voice; his eyes watching her as she laughed bitterly.

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head to one side and look out the window.

"It's what I thought I wanted, but it's not what I needed. I understand that proverb now. I understand myself now… I can't go back just because I feel like a piece of me was missing. And at first at thought I left it behind when I escaped China. I found it with you, but when you left I lost it again. I just didn't know that all this time, that missing piece was you." she said, pointing the doll at him.

"We were both lost." Neji told her. She walked to him and punched him weakly with her tiny hand.

"I want that piece back, Neji." she told him in a soft but weak hiss.

"I'd give it to you… If you still want my heart, Ten-ten." he told her. Her eyes squinted as it flooded with tears and ran into his arms for a hug. Neji caught her and as soon as his arms wrapped itself around her tightly. He buried his face onto the mass of her brown hair that smelled like lavender and held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her ever again. Hanabi smiled to herself, stepping back to watch them under the stream of sunlight that poured from the wide windows of the terminal.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Shikamaru yelled at him as they stood in the office. It was the very first time he has ever seen his old friend lose his cool exterior. Ten-ten gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Neji – do you really want to do this? I mean – no offense Ten-ten-san, but come on. This is what he-."

"This isn't what I wanted." Neji told him as he continued to pack his belongings into a box. It was obvious that if he didn't marry Kiyumi, he would never have the company and now that he had Ten-ten back, he didn't need Kiyumi so he wouldn't have the company. All those years of anger and frustration for not having the company made him a different person and Hanabi helped him gather his things humming to herself.

"So now you know what you want. After all these years…" Shikamaru said, flailing his hands in the air before massaging his forehead.

"And what did that make me?" Neji asked, smirking at him. Shikamaru fell silent in thought and chuckled.

"A complete idiot." he told Neji.

"Exactly my point…" Neji said.

"Is Kiyumi alright?" Shikamaru asked, watching them as they cleared out his desk.

"Yeah, she's fine – she left the note on her desk saying she quit and she doesn't want to be married to a…um…" Neji said, trying to remember her exact words.

"I quote: 'A completely ignorant, self-righteous asshole.' is what she said." Hanabi said, pointing a finger in the air. Ten-ten laughed and looked at Neji to Shikamaru.

"Big words for someone like her, I'm proud." Ten-ten said.

"I'm thankful all the same. She made it easy for me to get rid of that marriage agreement easily." Said Neji as he closed the boxes and looked around the room.

"And then what? What about your uncle..?" Shikamaru finally said, putting a hand on his hip and the other rubbing his temple.

"I'm sure he under-." Neji begun but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Ten-ten stood still, watching her rival step in with a firm look on his face and eyes glaring at Neji who stood beside her.

"Understand…Of course I understand." Hiashi said, walking towards them with a rolled up newspaper in hand. Neji stood straight and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hiashi-sama…" he said. He nodded at him and looked at his daughter who instantly ran to him for a hug.

"Otou-san." she said, hugging him tightly. He looked down at her and patted her back softly before looking up at Neji and throwing the newspaper on the table. Neji watched as it rolled open and what they saw made Ten-ten screech in anger. She took the newspaper and held it up to her face.

"WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME?" she screamed, making Hiashi laugh softly as Neji peeked into the newspaper to read with Ten-ten.

"I guess the reporters know a front page story when they see one." Neji said, looking at her with a small smile on his face. She turned her head to look at him and growled.

"You are so full of shi-." she blurted out, but was cut off as Neji kissed her lips to keep her quiet after saying a soft: "I know…"

She released the newspaper and it fell on the floor. It was another story of Neji and Ten-ten embracing in the sunlight of the airport terminal, another headliner saying "Under The Heat of the Sun: Waitress Strikes again!"– another beggining for them both and another journey to the unknown events that would be brought on by another article.

The End

* * *

**_No, Ten-ten isn't Pregnant._**

_Yes, they do get married - but not after this event._

_Sai became one of the greatest interior as well as exterious designers. He moved to America to design and yes, he is still single - so go get him girls. ;D_

_Sakura made up with Ten-ten a few days after she ditched her flight. Afterwards, she told Ten-ten she was engaged to Sasuke._

_Hinata and Naruto got married happily, Ten-ten as Hinata's brides maid. She gave birth to a baby boy, born with Hyuuga eyes and hair like sunshine~ _

_Kiba is in jail and he will rot there for the rest of his fucking life. (I love the character seriously please don't hate me I want his babies.)_

_Lee is still Lee because he is awesome that way._

_Hiashi has a new favorite, Ten-ten - she constantly growls at Neji during dinner and stops Hanabi from cursing with her hand._

_Kiyumi fell out of the modeling business. She gained weight from being too depressed and ended up being married to some no-body._

_Temari and Shikamaru live together and still try to kill on another, but fall back in the bed room to path things up._

_Ino ran to America to find Sai - girls who are after him, you better hurry - she might outrun you._

_and the writer for this story, has a smile on her face a few tears in her eyes and extends her arms to hug you, dear reader. _

Well, this will be the very last of me having to hear from the usual reviewers of this fanfiction. Thank you so much for the continuous support from each and everyone of you. So much love and so much inspiration has come from each review and I am so thankful. :D Thank you again so much for the love and support. Thank you thank you THANK YOU. NEJIxTEN FOREVER~! 3

PS: Had to load this again due to some errors I found. I want my last chapter to be the best for you guys and since a reviewer/reader asked for an epilogue - I will give an Epilogue. Once again, thank you for the full support. My love goes out to you all.

Hugs and Kisses,

Your companion for 2 years, Moe


End file.
